Don't Stop Believin'
by Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder
Summary: Liz Mason was used to it bein' her and her brother Cal, but when Cal's away and the end of the world starts Liz finds herself in the company of two rednecks, a cop from her past and a whole group of people to look out for. What's a girl to do when all she wants is to find her brother and survive the zombie apocalypse? DD/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll! Ever have one of those moments where you start posting a story, you look back at it and you realize you posted the rough draft instead of the final cut? Well, that's what happened in this story, so, I took down the other chapters, I've replaced the original chapter one, and here you go. My computer charger broke again, so I'm posting this on my roommate's computer, I'll be able to post more when I've got access to my own computer again which should be soon, so in the mean time, I hope you enjoy this revised version of the story, and I hope you have an amazing New Year! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. Just my OC's **_

* * *

It would take him a long time, but Daryl admitted to me once that he was surprised when Merle pointed my figure on the side of the road. The fact that we were all headed to Atlanta was a surprising one if I was honest. I never thought I- let alone the Dixons (Once I got to know them) would ever listen to a voice on the tv or the radio telling me that my safest bet for survival was to go to the city. I had taken my mom's old station wagon the day before and packed it with what camping gear I owned and set out for Atlanta, the way I had seen it was if the base wasn't what we wanted it to be, once I found my brother, we'd get out of there and figure out what to do from there. My plan had become null and void after the old station wagon had crapped out on the side of the road, and for once no amount of swearing and fucking with the wires would get it to start up again. It had been late and I was taking the back roads, hoping to avoid seeing as many of those things as possible.

It had started with reports like the one out of Florida, someone getting high off of some new drug with some stupid name sounding like something out could pick up at bed bath and beyond, making the person attack someone and try to chew off the faces of their victims, but then the victims started to get sick. After they died that's when the cameras would find focus somewhere else, talking to the families of both the victims and the attackers. They never responded when people would report that the victims would come back after death, they didn't listen when it was reported that they would become the ones doing the attacking. For longer than most would care to remember it was blamed on drugs, people would bitch about the states where pot was legal, others would blame meth addicts, but then people started to realize these weren't just over entitled teenagers getting sick off of whatever they took at their latest pharm party, this wasn't just some lunatic redneck on PCP, it started happening to people they knew, someone close would get scratched or bit, then they'd get the fever, a fever so bad you would think it wasn't physically possible for them to survive, which, I guess it wasn't considering the next step as I've mentioned in this haunting process was death. It didn't matter if they were hospitalized or if they had been treated, they would die within the day or two of getting bit or scratched, and after a small time of mourning them their friends or family would be distraught, they wouldn't know what to do after a point, especially when communication lines were already busy, as most were those days, and then, they would come back. But they wouldn't- Just as their friends or family rejoiced in the miracle they had just witnessed, their recently deceased loved one would open their eyes, they would stand up and they would walk. They would seem quite briefly like someone you had known your entire life, and just as you would reach out to hug them, just as you thought life would go on, they would try to take a bite out of whatever body part of yours they could get their teeth on.

Janice and I had met in kindergarten. I hadn't been to a school before, my mom had decided to forego preschool, so this was my first time around so many people my own age. I'd soon learn not to be so excited. My older brother Cal had brought me to my first day in his trusty truck, Old Blue. Cal was 22 and as far as I knew he was the only person who cared about me. Cal was starting his first day of his senior year at the community college in town, even though he had told me he would never leave town until I could take care of myself. He had accepted a long time ago that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

I suppose- looking back on it- I didn't have anything going for me. I was small for my age- even then- though I had learned from my mom and her boyfriend at the time Eric that you shouldn't let your size keep you from taking care of business when need be. My long red hair had been washed, though not properly combed, though I was lucky I had thought ahead enough to wash it. Cal had been the one to come into the bathroom and lather it up for me and then help me wash it out so soap didn't get in my eyes. I was wearing a pair of dirty capri pants that were a size too tight and left the impression of the metal button right under my belly button when I took them off, and a too big tee shirt that had the name and logo of the tow truck company Eric worked for. I think everyone else already knew they weren't going to be friends with me since that first day. No one sat near me on the carpet, I didn't have a backpack to hang up on the hook in the back, just a plastic back the teacher had given me when she saw the look on my face when I had nothing to put all of my papers into on that first day. We were given a recess time to go out and play with each other, some of the girls in my class were lined up for the monkey bars. I remember how easily they went by on them, and I remember watching before I decided to give it a try myself. After stepping onto the highest rung on the ladder up to the bars I grabbed the first metal bar and swung myself off of the lader, two more rungs later and I hung there over the wood chip covered playground, terrified to let go.

"Go already!" one of the girls from my class shouted at me from the ladder. When I neither went nor dropped she took it upon herself to vacate me from the monkey bars. Olive Nelson. She and I would have many classes together through high school. After being knocked off the monkey bars by the girl who looked like a doll I had seen once in a catalogue, I swore to myself I'd never be in a situation like that again. I practiced those monkey bars for weeks, making Cal take me to the park while he studied and I would just go on the monkey bars over and over and over, falling and falling and falling until I had a lot more upper body strength, someone I wouldn't give up later in life, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. That day after the recess we were brought back to the classroom and as I sat on the multi colored carpet glaring holes into the back of Olive's perfect head someone sat down next to me.

"I'm Janice." she introduced herself. She had curly blonde hair that her mom had tied into a half ponytail and these incredible blue eyes, she smiled at me and I stared at her for a minute before looking at my feet.

"Lizzie." I told her softly and she grinned.

"I don't like Olive either, her daddy is my daddy's boss and he thinks he can make my daddy work every single day. Even on Saturdays!"

"My mommy works on Saturdays." I said looking up.

"What does she do?"

"She works at a diner."

"Cool!" Janice grinned and I smiled lightly.

"Sometimes, my mommy brings me home pieces of pie." I told her. "They're not bad or anything, they just look a little funny, and they can't sell them if they look funny."

"Why not? It just gets chewed up anyways." Janice shrugged and I giggled. "And after it gets chewed up it gets made into poop." Yeah, the basis of my only real friendship started with a conversation about poop. What can I say, we were kids, we were easily amused. After school that day I got to meet Janice's mom, Mrs. Washington. She had come to pick up Janice who told her excitedly about everything we had learned, and then grabbed my hands and brought me over to meet Mrs. W. "This is Lizzie, she's my best friend." I was startled. I had never had a best friend before, was there some special protocol I was supposed to follow for this?

"Nice to meet you Lizzie," Mrs. W said to me with a smile. "Is your mom here?" she looked at the remaining parents who were leaving and I looked down.

"My brother is picking me up." I told her.

"Well why don't Janice and I wait here with you until he gets here?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think he'll be here in a minute."

I took Cal nearly thirty five minutes to get there, that time was spent on the lawn outside of the school while Mrs. W asked me a ton of questions, I wouldn't figure it out until later but she had figured out my home life almost as soon as she saw what I was wearing. She would never say anything to me about it, but through the years she would make sure if she was buying Janice clothes to pick up a few things for me, or to split up the hand me downs she would get from Charlotte, Janice's older cousin, between myself and Janice, though somehow I always ended up with more. Santa would visit me both at home, though looking back on it, Cal was the one who was trying his hardest to make sure I had a childhood, the year I was eleven and found a light beer in my stocking because Cal was away was the year I figured out the truth about Santa. Mrs. W did everything she could, and even though Mr. W never said anything I'm sure he wished his daughter had become friends with Olive over me. if she had he'd have been able to get closer to his boss through the kids. Sadly for him, though luckily for me, Olive and Janice hated each other the moment Olive lied and got Janice banned from the swing set for a good week. I accidentally dropped a glue stick on Olive's seat on a hot day when the air conditioning was broken in the class room, thus resulting in the greatest rivalry the small town we lived in had ever seen- at least until we were older, then it would go to Cal and two stupid cops, but until then it was me and Janice versus Olive Nelson.

Janice and I would stay best friends through high school and even when she decided to go to nursing school and I became a waitress for a little while, before realizing there was better money in bar tending When I turned 18 and living with my mom had become so unbearable I was allowed to stay in the guest bedroom at the Washington's until Janice and I had enough money between us and we got an apartment together, she had a couple long term relationships, I had some short term ones. Janice became the sister I never had, so that night when she came into the bar looking like fifty shades of tired and weary I knew something was up. She had gone with her pink scrubs that night which were supposed to be her lucky scrubs, and she had decided to pair 'em with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath the shirt. The sleeves were rolled to her elbows and I noticed a large piece of gauze taped to her arm when I walked over.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a rough place like this?" I teased and she smiled at me wearily. She wasn't wearing makeup and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Even though she was just out of work, I wasn't kidding about the place like this line, the Silver Spoon, where I worked was like one of those old timey bars you seen in movies that only the toughest of the tough go to, and yet more of the regulars were used to seeing her there after a rough night. It was one of those regulars- Dirk Stevens that had pointed her out to me. Dirk, the bear of a man, had nodded his head in her direction and roughly asked me to inform the drunk man at the jukebox that if he listened to that god forsaken Journey song again the midget nurse at the end of the bar would be picking up his pieces and putting him back together with pieces of fishing line and staples from behind the bar.

"You know those crazy people we've been hearing about on the news?" she asked and I nodded. "We got a few cases like that in at general today." she told me and I winced.

"Yikes." I muttered before I poured her a shot. She tipped it back and made a face before handing me back the glass. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, not unless they absolutely need me." she shook her head. "The way Becca and Tasha were acting, they may need me though," she sighed. "Hey bar keep, how about a cosmo for a weary woman?" she asked with a smile and I snorted.

"I don't think half the men in this bar knew what a cosmo was until you started showing your little blonde face around here." I told her as I mixed the drink. "Happened to your arm?"

"Hm?" she looked at the guaze. "Oh, a uh, patient scratched me." she told me and I frowned.

"How old were they?"

"Old enough to know better." she said with a small smile. I put the drink down in front of her and she took a sip before grinning at me "Ahhh." she said loudly and I laughed before moving down the bar to refill someone's drink. As the evening went on Janice had complained about not feeling well, she left to go home and I promised I'd be as quick as possible when I cleaned up. Nearly an hour later Dirk Stevens decided to take himself up on the offer to punch out the drunk guy playing Journey all night. He walked over to the guy who was standing in front of the jukebox and roughly shoved his shoulder, the guy turned around, his head was ducked, he looked up at Dirk. "Ya mind tonin' down the Journey?" Dirk asked. The guy just stared at him and I moved around the bar to try to calm them down. As I got to the jukebox I noticed something.

"Dirk, it's not him, god, the stupid thing is on repeat." I said as I swiftly reached down and tapped the button, putting the jukebox on random. At least it would calm him down. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned around in surprise, the guy was moving towards my arm and Dirk grabbed him, pulling him away from me. The guy turned his head and bit down into Dirk's hand, Dirk dropped him in surprise and I scrambled away from the guy who was lunging at me. one of the other bikers, someone I didn't know shoved him away, onto his back, the guy snapped his jaws, trying to bite at the guy holding him down. "What the fuck man." I panted. I jumped up and went to Dirk who tried to shove me away but I grabbed his hand and looked at it. "Shit he bit you hard." I muttered.

"No shit." he growled. I moved over to the bar and pointed at everyone.

"Stay away from his mouth, and keep him down." I said.

"I got some handcuffs." one of the biker girls Roxx said and I nodded to her.

"See if you can get them on him, but if he tries to bite or anything, keep back."

"Let me do it." Dirk moved to Roxx. "If he tries again I'll knock his head right 'cross the room." he moved forward and got the cuffs from Roxx who stepped away, Dirk moved over to the guy.

"Hey D, he's ona them drug addicts on tha news!" one guy shouted and I looked up from where I had the phone cradled between my head and shoulder.

"You call the cops yet Liz?"

"It's busy."

"Call 911."

"I did." I said as I hung up the phone. "It's busy."

"Ya hear that?" Dirk asked the guy who was on the ground, as he cuffed the guy's wrist to a pipe running from the ceiling to the floor. "Ain't no one's comin to help you." with that he kept his knee on the guy's chest, holding him to the floor, the guy tried to struggle, snapping at the air, someone else held down the guy's other hand as I dialed the number to my house.

"Guys, wait!" I called and they looked at me. "Let me call Janice, maybe she knows what to do." I tried to reason with them. Dirk hesitated, his fist in the air, over the guy's face.

"Call her." he ordered. I dialed Janice's number and waited a few minutes. No answer.

"Nothing." I said and the seven people in the bar looked at Dirk who was still holding the guy down. He swung his fist down, connecting with the side of the guys face. The guy's head spun to the side, but he looked back at Dirk, trying to bite him again.

"Sonuvabitch didn't even feel it." someone said and Dirk shot them a look before taking another swing at the guy.

"Dirk, you've had your fun, let him go!" I said quickly as I moved around the bar. "You were bit." I walked over to him and he looked at his wrist before looking back at me.

"Ain't nothin' I can't handle." he told me.

"Haven't you been listening to the news?" someone, not a regular, asked. "Its passed through the bite."

"Son of a bitch!" Dirk shouted as he got off of the guy he had been pinning down. He swung his leg back and kicked him hardly in the stomach, the guy didn't respond the way any normal human would.

A few other guys started to kick him too, three of them kicking the crap out of him, I stood there helplessly as one of the other guys held me back, but no matter how much they kicked him, no matter how much they beat him, he didn't respond, just growled and tried to snap at people.

"The head man," the guy who had spoken up before grumbled from where he was sitting at the bar. Everyone turned to look at him. It was then I really took him in, he was wearing scrubs like the ones Janice wore every day. He was hunched over the bar, not looking away from his gin and tonic. He looked up at us and then sighed before reaching over the bar.

"Hey!" I shouted as I walked over to him quickly.

"Relax." he drew his hands out from under the bar, holding the bat. He walked over to the guy handcuffed to the bar. He was standing up and staring at all of us, like he was trying to decide which one of us to go for when the nurse stepped up.

"What are you doing?" I stepped in front of him.

"You think I haven't been dealing with cases like this for the past week?" he asked. "There's no cure, there's no cure because he," he pointed the bat at the guy handcuffed to the pipe. "He is already dead."

"How is he dead if he's looking right at me?" Roxx asked.

"I don't know." the nurse shrugged. "All I know is, he's dead, and so are you." he nodded to Dirk.

"I ain't dead! Do I _look_ dead?!" Dirk shouted.

"You _look_ like _every_ other patient I've seen." the nurse replied. "You look like you've been bit, and you look like you'll get a headache, you look like you'll get the fever, your bones will feel like glass, and you'll be in so much pain, and you look like you'll die. Then, you'll come back, like him." he said pointing at the guy cuffed to the bar again. There's no cure for what he is, and he's only got one thing on his mind. Doing to all of you what he just did to Paul Bunyan over there."

"So what do you know about it?" Roxx asked.

"I know that there's only one way to end it." he said before he walked over to the man handcuffed to the bar. the nurse swung the bat back and smashed it into the infected guy's head. He continued to do it, over and over, beating him in the head. one of the regulars, Shawn went to the door and closed it, locking the door. The nurse stood there panting, the bat and his clothes covered in blood and splatter, the guy on the ground's head bashed open. "If I were you," he told us all. "I'd start heading to the base in Atlanta. They say it's safe." he looked up at us all. Everyone was stunned silent.

"Now wait just a damn minute doc-"

"You want to end up like him, you just say the word, and you can stay." the nurse pointed to the bloody mess where the guy's head used to be. "But the rest of you, out, now!" he ordered. his eyes connected with mine and I stood there staring at him. "Get out." he ordered darkly and I stepped forward.

"No." I said quickly. "No, this isn't-"

"Isn't what? Isn't my problem?" he asked and I set my jaw. "That's what everyone at the hospital said, and you know what's happening there now? Involuntary evacuations. All of the patients are being brought to Atlanta and all of the doctors, nurses, everyone else are being told to leave." he informed us. "The entire city is filling up with those things."

"Forget this." Roxx said as she moved away from the group. "Come on Daddy." she said to her boyfriend, he nodded and followed after her. "I'm gettin' my kids and we're gettin out of here."

"Shouldn't we all stick together?" someone asked.

"I'm goin' for my kids!" she shouted at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm-"

"Go on Roxx," I said to her. "I'll see ya'll in Atlanta. You see my brother up there, you tell him I'm comin." I told her, she put her hand on my shoulder and held it there before she nodded and then turned away, grabbing Daddy's hand and leading him out to their bike.

"You goin to Atlanta Liz?" Shawn asked and I nodded.

"I ain't goin for no base," I told him. "I'm goin' for Cal." everyone at the bar knew Cal. He had been the one who helped get me the job there.

"Liz, you ain't gonna let him kill me, are ya?" Dirk asked and I swallowed as I looked down.

"You been bit man." Shawn said softly. Dirk looked down before he stepped over to the bar and sat down on his seat. I looked at everyone else before I walked over to the bar cautiously, and stepped behind it.

"You know, I always wanted to order a shot of the good stuff." he told me as he pulled his wallet out. "Even now, I ain't got enough."

"Well, if what the doc over there says is true," I said as I picked up the bottle of whisky I knew he was talking about. "Money ain't gonna be a problem for much longer." I pulled out enough shot glasses for everyone at the bar and filled them with the best quality whisky we had. Everyone moved over to the bar, the doc met my eyes as I handed him his and I picked my own up, and threw it back. Everyone did the same and Dirk sighed before looking at me.

"Think you can give me just one more of those Lizzy girl?" he asked and I filled his shot glass up again. He sipped the liquid into his mouth slowly this time, and then swallowed it after a moment with his eyes closed.

"Are you one hundred percent sure this is going to happen to him?" I asked.

"A hundred and ten." he told me and I nodded grimly before looking at Dirk who didn't meet my eyes, just nodded, his head down.

"My head's already starting to hurt." he admitted softly. "Go find your brother." I nodded and put my hand over his for a moment before moving around the bar. I grabbed my purse and coat and pulled my car keys out of my purse as the rest of the patrons left the bar.

"What was your name?" I asked the guy in the scrubs who looked at me.

"Sylvester." he admitted. "Sylvester Monroe."

"Good luck Sylvester." I told him and he nodded to me.

"Good luck to you too Liz, oh and uh- If you run into any more of those things, they aren't people, they're not your friends or family anymore. You need to destroy the brain and do it quick, because they won't hesitate to do this to you too." he said. I walked out of the bar and was struck instantly by how quiet the streets seemed. With everything Sylvester had told me I'd have figured it to be a lot more chaotic. Just as that thought crossed my mind I heard a scream, a woman was running down the street, three people were gaining on her, they pulled her to the ground and started to pull at her flesh, biting her, ripping at her skin and clothes with their teeth and nails. I stopped where I was standing and looked at Shawn who was staring at the same thing, the others had already taken off.

"Git in your car." he told me and I nodded. I got to my car and unlocked it before putting the key in the ignition, he got onto his bike and started it up, drawing the attention of the people attacking the girl on the ground who had since stopped moving. One of them stood up and I started my car, Shawn looked at me and leaned down next to my open window.

"See you in Atlanta." he told me and I nodded before he pulled away, I drove off in the opposite direction, my apartment was less than a mile from the bar. When I got home I could hear gunshots and screams, maybe things were as bad as Sylvester had claimed, things didn't seem to be calming down.

"Janis!" I shouted into the apartment. "Janis, get your shit, we're goin' to Atlanta!" there was no answer and I wondered if maybe she had gotten called back into work, but then I remembered what Sylvester had said, they were sanding people who worked for the hospitals home. I frowned and looked out the window, Janis' car was there. "Jannie!" I called. I heard a thud from the other room and I frowned wondering if she was possibly drunker than I thought. Maybe she had taken something for how she was feeling and mixed with the alcohol in her system is wasn't agreeing with her. She normally was a lot better about stuff like that. I walked to the room and pushed open the door. "Janis?" I asked and she turned around, her blonde hair was plastered to her skin from sweat, and she stared at me, her eyes were cloudy and she was hunched over slightly. "Janis?" I asked softly as she stared at me, she stepped towards me, reaching her hands out and it was then I noticed the gauze on her arm. "Oh no." I said softly. "No, Janis-" I covered my mouth as she stumbled towards me. I stepped back to the living room, looking for anything to defend myself from my former best friend. Sylvester's words were ringing around in my head, I had to take care of the brain. I went to the kitchen off of the living room, as she followed behind me I used the second hallway to slip down to my room with Janis right on my tail. I slammed the door to my room and locked it with her slamming her hands against it. I went to my closet and reached up to the top shelf, where I kept my hunting gear. I chose my knife, the rifle was no good anyways, Janis was pissed enough about having the gun, but since I convinced her it was just for hunting trips with Cal, she made me keep my ammo with Cal. I went back to the door, her scratching and hitting at it was enough to drive me crazy, it reminded me of how she would knock at my door playfully on the mornings she knew I would be so hung over I could hardly see straight, but she'd always come with a big cup of coffee, four advil, some gatorade and a ton of bacon and eggs. This time she was loaded down with pure evil and a need to feed on my flesh. I unlocked the door and swung it open, she fell to the floor making me realize she was putting her weight on the door. Without thinking I climbed on top of her back, straddling her as she tried desperately to turn around and sink her teeth into my skin, I held the knife with two hands, the knife had seen plenty of blood, deer, squirrel, beaver, fish, and on occasion human when I nicked myself with it, but this would be the first time I used it to kill something, and the first time I had ever even thought about killing a human. With that thought in mind, I brought the tip of the knife down, into the back of her skull, cracking through it, and burying the blade deep in her brain. I felt everything I had eaten and drank that day come up the moment Janis stilled and I threw up on the carpet next to her head. I panted a few times before throwing up again. Tears rolled down my face as I moved across the room. The only friend I had ever had, and I just shoved a hunting knife through her skull. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Cal?" I whimpered as I answered it.

"Hey kiddo." he said into the phone. "Wonderin' if you'd answer."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Atlanta, I- I'm in Atlanta. Listen and listen close, we ain't got much time 'fore the phones go, are you bit."

"No."

"Good." he sighed. "They say it's safe here, I'm not too sure, but I reckon between the two of us, we got enough to survive on our own if need be."

"I was- I'm comin out there Cal." I told him.

"I know." he told me.

"I'm gonna go to mama's-"

"No, don't, it's too dangerous." he told me. "Just take whatever camping gear you and Janis have and come out here, I'll see what this base is all about, and if it's bullshit, do you remember where we used to go fishing?" he asked and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "We meet there." he said.

"Okay." I told him.

"Okay. How's the uh nurse, she okay?"

"No." I said softly and he was quiet for a moment.

"You take care of it?" he asked.

"I had to." I told him and I could just picturing him nod in agreement. "Cal- What about mom?"

"I'll take care of it." he told me. "Just get out here as soon as you can. Take the back roads, and get the hell out of dodge."

"Okay." I said and cleared my throat. "Cal, I-"

"I know kiddo." he told me. "I'll see you-" the line cut out.

"Cal? Cal!?" I shouted into the phone, but there was no answer. I put it into my pocket and went to my closet. I got my camping gear and threw it on the floor of my bedroom. I stepped over Janis as I went to her room and pulled out a suitcase, I had never left town, Janis on the other hand had been all over the world. I got her bag and walked back into my bedroom and quickly grabbed some clothes, underwear, socks, jeans, shirts, a pair of sweats, a jacket for the cold, I threw in my toiletries, hairbrush and grabbed my small photo album, I looked at it, it had no real survival value but I tossed it into the bag anyway. I got the knife sheath and attached it to my thigh with the buckles attached to it, before moving over to Janis. I pulled the knife from her head and cleaned her blood off of it before putting the knife away. I put my rifle over my shoulder and carried my camping gear out to my mom's old station wagon I had been driving around for the past few years. The paint was peeling and it broke down constantly, but it got me from point a to point b. Usually. I threw my stuff in the back, then went back inside and threw in my suitcase and a box of food I had brought, mostly canned stuff, with the last of my gatorade supply, some water bottles and a case of mountain dew on the seat next to me. Lord knows I would need it. After looking around the apartment one last time my eyes caught the small shrine Janis had made in the living room.

_"The fuck is this sparkly spider web?" I asked Janis as I stared at the wall. She dropped a box of stuff labeled "Kitchen" with a laugh as I looked over at her. She was so organized about things, her hair pulled in a perfect ponytail and all clean and relaxed looking in her perfect track suit while I stood there with a pair of raggity jean shorts and a tank top, a cold beer in my hand. I took a swig of it as she stepped up next to me. _

_"Well, as you know I'm a Cherokee." _

_"Whitest Cherokee I know." I told her and she grinned before stealing a sip of my beer. _

_"It's a dream catcher. It keeps nightmares away. I figured, I'm not gonna hang it above my bed because Richard doesn't like to look at it-" _

_ "Richard's a pussy." I shot back and she shrugged, used to hearing me call her boyfriend a pussy. "So what, just 'cuz he's got some sort of white guilt trip goin', you're lettin' him banish all your Indian shit to the living room?" I asked and she looked over at me. _

_"You're so charming." she sighed and I smiled at her before she shrugged. _

_"Way I see it, it was either the dream catcher, or the beer can trophy you won becoming queen of the frat when you came to visit me at college." _

_"Woah woah woah, that's still going up!" I shouted as I followed her into the kitchen. _

I went to the living room and pulled down the dream catcher. I ran my thumb over it and then took it out to the car, I hung it up on the rearview mirror and then started my car. It took a few tries, but when it did start I started to drive, pulling out of there, and making my way through the chaos that was my town. I drove to the back roads, the ones hardly used by anyone else and I drove for awhile, listing to the radio telling me to go to Atlanta, telling me that my best bet was Atlanta. I told myself everything would be okay once I got there and I found Cal. Then we'd be together and we'd figure this whole thing out the Mason way. As I assured myself of this, the car started to shake a little like it did right before it crapped out. And as if on que, it shuttered to a stop. I pulled the emergency brake and looked around the dark road, nothing seemed to be around for miles, but I didn't want to risk it. I popped the hood, and clinging to my knife I made my way out of the car and swung open the hood quickly. The wire that had been coming loose and I had been too broke to fix was loose again, and try as I did, none of the usual tricks seemed to be working. I slammed the hood down and stood there for a minute, trying to decide what to do when I decided to do what I could. I grabbed my suitcase and picked up my camping backpack, my gear was packed away in it as perfectly as I could, my rife, useless as it was, was slung over my shoulder and I grabbed a bottle of gatorade. I paused once more staring at the dream catcher before I swore and grabbed it, throwing it on top of my clothes in my bag. I zipped up the bag, mindful of the feathers and then I slammed the station wagon closed and started walking. I must have gotten about a mile before I heard the sound of tires. I turned around, a pair of lights were coming right at me, and I stared for a moment before I turned back around, and continued to walk. I was a Mason, there was no way I was going to ask for help, they could stop, or they couldn't, either way. I wasn't surprised when they slowed down, but I was surprised when I heard a shot ring out, landing about a foot in front of me. I jumped back, dropping my bag, stumbling over my feet as whoever shot at me howled in laughter.

"God damnit Merle, you said it was ona them things!" the other voice said.

"Aw shaddup Darylina." the voice I assumed was Merle said as a car door opened. I turned around, scrambling to my knees as I drew my knife and held it out. "Hoo lookit ya, got a little fight in ya huh?" Merle- I guess it was Merle, the voice matched- stood with his legs spread apart, his hands on his slightly bent knees, staring down at me. His hair was cut close to his skull, and he was looking me over for a moment, he looked to be in his forties maybe fifties, and he reminded me of every greasy member of the usual suspects that made up the regular customers in the Silver Spoon. "You bit girl?" he asked and I stared up at him, my eyes flickering between him, and the other member of the car who had gotten out and was standing to the side. He was younger, with a small goatee, he was squinting at me slightly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the exchange. "Talkin' to ya Girlie. You bit?"

"No." I told him finally and he nodded before jerking his head back the other way.

"Yer car back there?" I nodded. "Where ya think yer goin' alone with no protection?"

"I've got a gun." I said and he scoffed slightly.

"If your gun were fer more'n' show, you'da pulled that 'steada tryin' ta stick me." he nodded to the knife. "Now, us here, we sure 'preaciate the food ya left in the backa yer car. Way I see it, ya got two opetions. Ya put yer knife away and ya git in the truck, we'll call them supplies there payment. Way I see it, you're headed to Atlanta." I nodded. "We drop ya off there, ya don't make no fuss or nothin, don't think I'll mind havin' a pretty little ass like yours along for tha ride. You decide to stay out here on yer own, we'll see how well you do 'gainst them dead folk." I stared at him for a long moment. Was he offering me a ride to Atlanta? I guess I was taking too much time to decide because he shrugged and straightened up, moving to the truck.

"Thanks fer the food-"

"Wait," I jumped up quickly. "Wait, I'll go!" I pointed the knife at him, and then the other guy. "No funny business though, y'hear?" I asked.

"Wouldn't dream'a' it sugar tits." he winked and I looked at the driver who rolled his eyes and got into the truck. I slowly put the knife away and I picked up my bag before bringing it to the truck, I tossed it into the truck bed along with my backpack full of camping supplies and noticed the older of the two, the one I was still assuming was Merle holding open the door, he had pushed forward his seat for me to get into the back. I eyes him wearily, I had dealt with guys like him before, but he stayed silent as I grabbed a hold of the seat and the side of the door, I started to pull myself up with I felt his hand connect with my ass, pushing me into the back of the truck. I turned around, shooting him a dirty look making him laugh in response.

"God damn Daryl, she got a tight ass." he said and I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. There was nothing stopping either of them from throwing me out and keeping all of my gear, leaving me alone and unprotected to fend for myself. My rifle sat across my lap, and I stared down at it. I didn't feel the truck start to move until we hit something. Merle let out a laugh and I looked up as the one driving, Daryl muttered a swear word under his breath. I was silent through most of the ride, the two seemed to appreciate that until Merle looked back at me. "God damn girl you don't talk much do ya?"

"Just had ta kill my best friend. What do you want me to say?" I asked and he looked at me before nodding lightly.

"Shit, we know what that's like don't we Daryl?" he hit the driver's arm.

"They ain't people no more." the quieter of the two told me. I nodded in agreement.

"She's the reason I don't have any bullets."

"You used tha last of 'em on her?"

"She wouldn't let me keep 'em in the house." I told them. Merle scoffed and I looked down at my rifle again.

"What's your name anyways sugar tits?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Liz Mason." I told him.

"Merle Dixon, this'ere's Daryl." I nodded to him and he nodded back.

"You think there's any merit in that whole Atlanta thing?" I asked.

"You?" Daryl asked and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna find my brother and we're gonna go out on our own."

"How far ya think you're gonna make it with no bullets?"

"Cal's got bullets, Cal will know what to do." I told them strongly. "We can make it on our own."

"Cal Mason?" Merle asked and looked back at me.

"My brother." I nodded with a small frown.

"Well… Sure sounds like ya got yer mind made up." Merle said and I nodded without looking away from the window. The ride was silent for awhile longer before Daryl swore suddenly. We were on the main highway to Atlanta, and it was packed.

"God damn it's like a tail gating party." I muttered as Daryl pulled up behind someone. We sat in the car for awhile, inching along, before we weren't even inching anymore. Daryl shut off the truck, leaving the radio on, while Merle's good mood seemed to go south. He got out of the truck and was smoking a cigarette when I crawled into the front seat and looked at Daryl who looked over at me curiously.

"I got some food in that box in the back. Figured we ain't movin' for awhile, want something?" I asked and he seemed to mull it over for a moment before he nodded. I got out of the truck, Merle hardly looked over at me as I moved to the back of the truck and lifted the tarp up, I pulled the box over to me and settled on a few cans of Chef Boyardee, something that was a guilty pleasure of mine, I liked to eat cans of the stuff when I was sick. I grabbed three cans of mountain dew that I noticed they didn't seem to have a problem taking from my car, and I was about to turn back to the truck when I heard a small voice.

"Mom, I'm still hungry."

"I know Carl, we'll find something to eat when we get to Atlanta." the woman I assumed to be his mother said and I looked at the box. It wasn't much, but...

"Hey." I called to the woman who looked over. I tossed a can of the canned ravioli to her and she caught it with a look of surprise. "Ain't much." I shrugged. "But it'll tide your boy over."

"Thank you." she said with a small smile. She opened it for him and he frowned.

"It's cold." he whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Carl Robert Grimes, you mind your manners and say thank you." she ordered and he looked over at me with a bashful look.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"You're welcome." I said to him. He smiled at me and I nodded to his mother, but keeping a mindful eye on her. Once she said her kid's name the wheels in my mind had started spinning and I realized why I knew her.

"I'm Lori Grimes." she introduced herself with a smile and I nodded.

"I know who you are." I said and she stared at me in surprise.

"Name's Liz Mason. If you're the Grimes I'm thinkin' of, the name Mason should mean something to you." I said to her. A look of realization crossed her face and I nodded. "So where's officer friendly?" a look of hurt crossed her face and I nodded softly. "Well I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry about anything." she said and I stared at her before I shrugged and turned back to the truck. I grabbed another can of food and closed the box, pulled the tarp down and shut the tail gate. I went back to the truck where Merle was smoking a new one, I handed him a can of food and a can of mountain dew, he pulled the top from the can of food and dug in with his fingers while I slipped into the truck and handed Daryl the can of chef Boyardee and a can of mountain dew. He nodded his thanks to me and did the same thing as his brother. We were stuck in the traffic jam for awhile, I met some other people from around cars, a kid named Glenn had a map he let me see for a little bit, he looked over my shoulder as I looked at it on the hood of his red car. "What are you trying to find?" Glenn asked and I looked at him before looking back at the map.

"Trying to find where the hell we are." I told him. He pointed to an area on the map and I nodded.

"We're right there. Just outside of Atlanta." he said and I let out a small hum as I looked over the map.

"So we're not too far." I muttered.

"Not too far from what?" he asked.

"This place me'n' Cal used to go when I was younger."

"Well that's great." he said as I looked over the map, trying to memorize it.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, see that RV over there?" he pointed and I nodded as I looked at it. "The driver, Dale, he was talking about maybe finding somewhere to camp for the night if we can't get into Atlanta right away, you know, and then trying tomorrow." he said and I looked over at him momentarily before I looked back at the map.

"I haven't been there in awhile." I said as I looked the map over. "I ain't makin' any promises over how great of an area it is." I told him and he shrugged with a carefree smile like it was the greatest idea in the world.

"There ya are." a voice behind me said and I turned to see Daryl Dixon with what looked like a cross bow over his back.

"Need me for somethin?" I asked and he shook his head as he moved over to me.

"Jus' wonderin' where ya run off to." he said and I shrugged before he looked over my shoulder at the map.

"My brother used to take me there as a kid." I told him as I pointed to the area. "If we weren't able to meet in Atlanta, he said to meet him there. You think it's worth looking into?" I asked and he looked at the map.

"I dunno. Suppose if we can't get inna town tonight it'd be best to get out of this spot. Could be bit people all over the place, they just ain't tellin us about it."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" I asked and he scoffed lightly. "Time is it anyway?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Woman I ain't got no watch." he said and I smiled lightly.

"Guess not." I said and started to fold up the map again. "Thanks Glenn."

"No problem Liz."

"Well if you and ya little boyfriend're done makin' googly eyes, Merle's been askin' where ya run off to." Daryl said and I rolled my eyes.

"Glenn is hardly my boyfriend, besides, what is he, like twelve?" I asked and Daryl snorted lightly.

"I'm twenty two." Glenn called after us and I shrugged.

"You're still in college." I called back. "You think we'll make it into the city tonight?" I asked Daryl who sighed and looked at the city. At that moment about three or four low flying black helicopters flew over us, making their way to the city where everyone on the road watched in horror as the helicopters started dropping bombs. There were screams of shock and horror, I watched in surprise, the only thing going through my head was Cal as I started to step towards the city. Daryl caught me and pulled me back. "Cal." I said weakly.

"Ain't nothin' ya can do." he said to me lowly, not loosening his grip on me as I stared at the bombs being dropped on the city, people were screaming, crying, asking why, praying, and no one was paying attention to the real problem.

"_Walkers!_" someone shouted and I looked up, it was a frenzy, people were screaming, running around, shoving, I don't even remember making it back to the truck, but next thing I knew I was squished between Merle and Daryl Dixon while Daryl pulled off the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"We're gon' check out yer camp for a few days." he said decidedly and I nodded as I looked back out the window at Atlanta, smoke on the horizon, blacking out any last chance I had of meeting up with my brother.

* * *

_**Okay, I hope ya'll liked it, that's the first chapter, and it is literally the longest chapter I've ever written for something. I'll be able to post again when I have my computer charger again, so in the mean time, have a fantastic New Years! **_

_**And please don't forget to review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ya'll, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope Merle isn't too OOC, bit I'm aware he might be a bit. I'm working on it. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter, and I hope you like Lizzy, I'm trying really hard not to make her a Mary Sue, so if you could give me a little feedback on her, or the story in general, that would be great. _**

**_Disclaimer: I WISH I owned the Walking Dead. Sadly, I do not. _**

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ, Glenn how many people did you tell?" I asked as yet another car pulled up into the camp.

"I didn't, I swear." Glenn answered. "I just told Dale, Andrea and Amy, they were the ones in the RV."

"It's like a fuckin' pyramid scheme. You tell two people, they tell two people, they tell two people- one of whom leaves out the fact that they were bit, and **bam**, the entire fuckin' camp is infected." I said as I looked over at Glenn who shot me a weary look. My attention wasn't on him though; it was on the jeep that had just pulled up. "Fuckin' perfect." I muttered as Officer Shane Walsh, someone I had a lot of experience with stepped out of the jeep and looked around.

"You know 'im?" Daryl asked and I nodded.

"He's a fuckin' cop." I muttered as I slung my rifle over my shoulder. People were freaking out, crying, asking thirty trillion questions to people who didn't have any answers and I was going to try to put an end to it. I walked over to Daryl's truck and pulled down the tail gate and stepped up onto it. "People, people, hey!" I shouted even though no one seemed to notice me.

"**Shut the fuck up!**" Merle's voice boomed throughout the crowd and everyone looked at him.

"Thanks Merle." I muttered before looking at the people. "Okay, so look, we all got a million questions, am I right?"

"What are those things?" someone asked.

"Well, what was it someone shouted back on the highway? _Walkers?_ I reckon that's a pretty good name for 'em." I nodded as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Be honest I don't know what they are. All I know is they used to be people. Then for whatever reason, they get bit, or uh, scratched, and then they turn inta one of them things." I said thoughtfully, the look on Janice's face was fresh in my mind.

"How do you know?" someone close to the truck asked and I knelt down so I was close to level with him.

"Because I've seen it happen." I said darkly and he shut his mouth. I straightened back up. "Now, I ain't tryin' to tell ya'll what to do, but way I see it, maybe we should try to figure this shit out in the morning?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you, and why should we listen to you?" someone else asked.

"I'm no one-"

"And you shouldn't." another voice boomed out and everyone looked for the owner. I rolled my eyes when Officer Walsh stepped forward. "Of everyone to survive, why am I not surprised it's you?" he asked as he looked up at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he turned around to address everyone. "Her name is Liz Mason, and I cannot tell you how many times I've had to arrest her or various members of her family for one thing or another." I could see everyone making up their mind about me.

"Just so ya'll know, I've never been convicted." I said as I stepped off of the back of the truck.

"I'm a sheriff with the Georgia PD-"

"Yeah- _King County_!" I called out. "He ain't exactly Atlanta PD material."

"Be that as it may," he looked back at me with narrowed eyes. "I say our best bet is ensuring the camp's safety, everyone should try to get some sleep, but if you think you're too riled up to sleep, we should have some sort of a watch guard, that way if any of those…"

"Walkers?" Glenn offered and Walsh nodded.

"If any of those walkers followed us up here, we can take care of it." Walsh continued.

"Is there a chance of that?" a skinny black woman asked tearfully, her hands to her face, she looked about ready to start hyperventilating.

"Nice going." I muttered to Walsh as lots of people started asking Walsh questions. I went to the back of the truck and grabbed my backpack, and pulled out a flash light.

"Where the fuck you think you're goin'?" Merle asked me and I looked over at him.

"Dunno about any of these guys, but I'm tired, I'm pitchin' a tent." I told him. He looked back at the group of people who were demanding answers from Walsh and looked back at me.

"What ya said true? Ya seen it happen?" he asked and I shrugged.

"What's it matter? People wanna look to some fuckin' cop, that's fine." I said. "I don't see why I should be stickin' my neck out for any of these people. Only person worth doin' it for is in Atlanta." I told him before I turned away from him. "Thanks for the ride, I'll be back for my suitcase when I pitch a tent." I walked away from Merle and found myself a place a little bit away from the general group. Dale- the old man with the RV- seemed to be making my case, saying we all needed rest before making important decisions. I tried to tune them out, Mrs. Officer Grimes telling people they should listen to Shane, some woman shrieking that it was god's will; I wanted all of it out of my head. I pitched my tent, I had done it enough times in the dark I didn't even need the flash light much, and when it was pitched I threw the rest of my camping shit inside before I went to the truck. I guess Daryl and Merle had the same idea; they had each pitched a tent, not too close to mine, but closer to mine than to camp. Daryl was at the back of the truck, unloading some things when I stepped over. He looked at me out of the side of his eye and I just reached forward and grabbed my bag.

"You do before this?" he asked me after a moment of silence as I stared at Janice's suitcase for a long moment before looking back at Daryl. The first light was just on the horizon, lighting up the camp slightly. Most people had taken to sleeping in their cars, what room the old man had in the RV had been jumped upon at first mention, it looked like me and the Dixons were the only ones able to pitch a tent in the dark. I could already hear snoring coming from what I assumed was Merle's tent.

"I was a bartender." I said to him. He seemed to think about that for a moment before meeting my eye again.

"Trust a bartender's word o'er a cop's any day." he muttered and I shrugged.

"Any good with that crossbow?" I nodded to it making him scoff.

"See that weed over there?" he nodded to a large weed growing out of the ground about twenty yards from us. I nodded and the next thing I knew there was a bolt sticking out of the ground right where the weed broke surface and reached out of the ground.

"Hey," Walsh stepped over to us. "Since neither of you are taking a watch, there'll be more time for showing off later."

"Didn't realize we had a fuckin' curfew." Daryl muttered.

"You're tellin me." I muttered back. "Cal would have plenty to say about that."

"Where is your brother anyway?" he asked. "I didn't think you two were able to separate at the hip."

"Cal's with our momma, in Atlanta." I said and Walsh's face dropped, he was probably replaying what had just happened to Atlanta in his head. I know I was.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry."

"You know I said the same thing to your boyfriend's wife 'bout him, and you know what she said? She said I'm not sorry 'bout nothin'. Suddenly I know how she felt. Maybe we're too different to be sorry 'bout each other's shit." I said to him. "But we ain't too different to understand, shit's not good out there." I jerked my head towards where we had come from.

"What are you saying? Clean start?" he asked and I scoffed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked. I grabbed my suitcase and moved away from the truck. When I got inside of my tent I zipped it shut, I rolled out my self inflating sleeping pad. As I dug through my camping backpack I looked at what I had left in there from my hunting trip with Cal a few months previous. Janice hated it when we went camping, but she tolerated it because she knew I was raised doing it. She knew it was something Cal and I had done to get away from our mom and whatever sonuvabitch she was dating attached to the bottom of the backpack was my sleeping bag which I rolled out as well, and sat down on it.

I organized my things, a pair of binoculars, a headlamp, my first aid kit a paracord bracelet I clipped on quickly, some aloe, a lighter, a flesh scrapper, a compact fishing set, two collapsible plastic cups, a couple disposable hand warmers, a Swiss army knife, a flask that seemed about half full, thank god, I had about half a box of matches, and a black thick plastic bag I quickly realized was the camp shower Cal had bought me one year. My ear plugs were in the bag, but with the idea of the walking dead wandering around outside I didn't plan on using them. I also found my small camp ax, which upon investigation I realized was still sharp. I felt a little better knowing I had at least a little protection. I found some of my gun cleaning stuff, and was glad to know that even if I didn't have ammo, at least my gun would be clean. After packing up the stuff again I tried to lie down on my sleeping bag. Cal had more of the camping stuff we used. He kept it at our mother's house, in the room that didn't have a name where he kept most of the crap that needed to be kept, but wasn't used every day.

No matter how much I tried to lay there and get some sleep, it just wasn't coming. I tried counting sheep, but somewhere around 32, I realized they were undead sheep, rolling their white eyes, limbs falling off of their bloody little sheep bodies. I sighed deeply, and then sat up and rooted around in my bag until I found a pack of cigarettes. I grabbed my lighter and stepped out of my tent, it was quiet, people were sleeping, Walsh it seemed had appointed someone to guard duty, and gone to bed. Someone in the camp was crying, though I didn't look to see who. I just walked closer to the woods and found myself a nice log to sit on while I leaned my back up against another tree and started to smoke.

It was light out, and I knew I should be trying to sleep, but no matter what I did, there was no way I was getting to sleep today. I decided it was as good a time as any to wander down to the quarry, I grabbed a change of clothes, my camp shower, some soap, and my fishing set. I tied my knife to my leg and tossed my smokes back into the tent before starting to make my way through the camp. "Where you goin'?" I jumped and turned around, the guy who was on guard duty, or whatever Walsh wanted to call it was walking over to me. He was a taller kind of husky Mexican guy who was frowning slightly as he stepped over to me.

"I'm goin' down to the water." I told him.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" he said hesitantly.

"I don't need your permission." I said quickly and he held his hands up.

"I'm not going to stop you, I just don't think it's a good idea to wander off alone." He said and I looked him over quickly.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will, it's just, Shane says it's best if we all stick together."

"Well, let me put it to you this way. Not that I plan on not coming back, see all my stuff's here, but if I do go missin', you won't see him getting' too upset about it." I told him. "Besides, I don't think showering is really a group activity." He sighed and looked to the side as if weighing his options.

"What was your name again?" he asked finally.

"Mason, Liz Mason." I told him.

"My name is Morales, just, be careful, and holler if you need any help."

"I'll be fine." I insisted before I turned and walked down the path I remembered leading to the water. The quarry had been abandoned for some twenty years I remembered Cal telling me the last time we had come out here. We had been deer hunting, and it had been our first day up. I remembered sitting around the fire with him, cooking some food, he was gutting a fish he had come back with from the water. I walked down the hill, cursing out the station wagon, leaving me at the mercy of the Dixon brothers, or anyone else in this camp. I wondered how many people would leave by the end of the day. How many people would decide to try to find loved ones? I wondered if any of them were going to try Atlanta again, if they did, maybe I could catch a ride with them, at least until I found a car of my own, how hard could it be to hotwire a car?

When I got down to the water I smiled lightly at the clear water. I scooped some of it up in the five gallon bag for water I had and walked over to a tree. I used the elastic strap provided with the bag and hung the bag of water from the tree before leaving it there for a little bit I sat down on a large rock and got to work with my fishing line, when I was finished I had two small hooks attatched to either side of a long line, I went to a rock close to the water and tied the middle of the line to either side of the rock, looking down over the edge of the water I could see there was a pretty nice drop right where I was standing, if I were to step in, it would be a drop to waist length, surprisingly cold water, which was perfect. I moved the rock closer to the edge, but not so close it would be a problem to get to. After tossing in both hooks I walked back over to the camp shower and tested the water. It was still pretty cool, but I'd be okay. I stripped down to my bra and underwear, figuring if anyone else was awake and decided to come down, it wouldn't be nessicary to give them a show. After washing and using all of the water I dried off as best as I could with my old clothes and then slipped on the new ones I had brought down, a pair of cargo pants and a black tee shirt with new bra, underwear and socks. I combed out my hair with my fingers, and then sat by the water.

After about an hour I had a bite on one side of the line, then twenty minutes later, one on the other. As I walked back up the hill I figured I'd make some sort of a net to try to catch fish in full time, there must be a way. As I was pondering that I nearly ran into someone walking down the path, a young girl who looked around sixteen or so. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" she said as I instantly went for my knife.

"What are you doin' down here?" I asked.

"Well, Morales said you came down here, so I thought I'd come try to find you." She explained.

"Why?" I asked as I picked up my clothes.

"Here let me help- Oh, did you catch those fish?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I watched her pick up the two fish I had caught.

"My dad used to take me fishing all the time." She said with a small sigh, then her face fell.

"What'd you come down here for again?" I asked and she looked back at me and cleared her throat.

"Right, I just, well I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to tell you I know you were trying last night, and I didn't think it was fair of Shane to shut you down like that."

"You're one'a' them girls in the RV right?" I asked with a small frown and she nodded happily.

"Yup, I'm Amy. My sister Andrea and I were on our way to Florida- I'm going to school there- Or… I was, I guess, weird. Anyway, we were on our way to Florida and our car broke down. Dale picked us up, took us along with him, and we heard about that refugee center. That was about three days ago." She explained as we walked back up to camp. "So, what happened with you guys?"

"Huh?"

"You and your boyfriend? That guy you were talking with last night?"

"Oh jesus," I shook my head. "He ain't my boyfriend. Nah, pretty much same as you. My car crapped out on me, Daryl and Merle picked me up." I explained. "I ain't never met them before."

"Oh, sorry." She said with a small chuckle. "I just, they seem really tough, and so do you, so, ya know, I thought you were with one of them." She blushed lightly.

"Nah. My brother Cal, he taught me mosta what I know about life, he's the reason I know how ta fish an' hunt too." I told her and she nodded. As I looked at her I couldn't help but see Janis in her face. She was young, blonde, pretty, she didn't seem to be judging me too harshly, I could tell she was real friendly. "What were you studyin'?" I asked.

"I was in nursing school." She told me and I shut my eyes momentarily. Fuck.

When we got back to camp I threw my stuff in my tent before pulling out my extra knife.

"We should make breakfast for people." Amy was saying as we walked towards the RV. She had told me there was a cutting board and she was more than willing to clean the fish.

"I don't think those'll feed everyone." I was telling her.

"We have a carton of eggs in the fridge that'll go bad soon, maybe Dale will let us use it.

"Might as well finish up the milk too." The old man said as he stepped out of the RV at the sound of us approaching. "That won't last long either, I turned off the refrigerator so we can save more power."

"Good idea." Amy agreed. "Dale, have you met Liz?"

"You were the young lady from last night." Dale said and I nodded.

"Cal always said I was makin' a damn fool of myself whenever I tried public speakin'." I told him.

"Well, I think you were doing just fine."

"Until Shane had to get up there." Amy muttered and Dale shook his head.

"Amy, Shane was just doing what he thought was right as well. Even though he really didn't have to belittle your experience." He turned back to me.

"Your stove working?"

"I'd really like to keep as much propane as I can for the shower." He told me and I nodded.

"Ya ever cooked over an open fire?" I asked Amy who looked excited at the idea. I got Amy working on cleaning the fish while I found rocks. One of the others there, a man named Jim provided a shovel from his truck and dug a round hole when he figured out what I was doing.

"What are you getting rocks for?" a small voice interrupted me from my work and I turned around to see four kids watching me curiously.

"I'm gonna make a fire pit." I told them as I picked up a rock.

"We did that when we went camping, remember Eliza?" one of the little boys asked and I looked over at him with a small frown, but found he was looking at who I assumed was his older sister. She nodded happily and I looked the kids over quickly. They all seemed to be above the age of five or six.

"D'ya'll wanna help?" I asked and they looked excited at the idea of helping. "Okay, but I want ya'll to stay within sight, ya'hear?" I asked and they nodded again. "I'm gonna need some more rocks, so why don't you boys go on over to that dirt area over there and get me some more rocks, now d'ya'll see Amy right there?" I pointed to Amy and they nodded. "You bring the rocks over there. And remember, they need to be 'bout this big, okay?" I asked. They nodded again. "Alright, no go tell Dale what you're doin'. He'll keep an eye on ya." The two boys, the one who had spoken to the little girl, and the son of Mrs. Grimes ran off to Dale, and spoke to them for a moment while I looked at the two little girls. One of them was very gangly and scrawny, If I had to guess, I'd say she was close to ten or eleven, and had gone through a growth spurt recently. "Girls, we're gonna look for firewood so Amy and I can cook us up some breakfast. Sound good?" I asked and they nodded quickly. We went out closer to the trees, but not so close that we were in any sort of danger. After getting some branches and dried wood and such we brought it back to where Jim had constructed a rock circle with the rocks the boys had helped find.

"Sophia?" a woman called out. "Sophia?!"

"Right here mama!" the little gangly girl called back to her mom who came rushing over to us. She was an older woman with trim gray hair that was kept very short. She looked concerned, but when her eyes landed on another little girl she seemed to understand why her little girl had started to wander off.

"Don't wander away honey, you need to make sure an adult can always see you."

"Lizzie was with us mama." Sophia pointed at me as I knelt in front of the fire pit arranging the wood we had brought back. "We were finding firewood."

"I wish you had told me where you were going." The mother told me and I looked up at her.

"Figured you knew your girl was wanderin' 'round camp." I shrugged and her face turned slightly red.

"Carol, she was fine, Lizzie was keeping an eye on both of the girls, she wouldn't let them get anywhere near the trees." Any spoke up from where she was skinning the fish.

"Should we be worried about the trees?" the woman named Carol asked uncertainly as she looked around us.

"Nah." I didn't say anything past that. There was no use scaring those kids. I looked up as Dale walked over to me with a handful of newspaper.

"Can these help?" he asked and I nodded as I took them.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded to me with a smile.

"Oh, hello Carol, I see you've met Lizzie." Dale smiled at Carol who was watching me twist a sheet of newspaper I had torn and put it under the wood. I lit the end and soon the wood caught fire.

"Yes, we were just talking about the woods, do you think it's safe here?" she asked.

"I don't see why not."

"You don't think there's any…" she looked around the woods again nervously, holding her daughter close.

"This quarry has been deserted for near twenty years." I told her as I looked up. "Ain't no one out here but us. I've been comin' out here since I was about your girl's age." I nodded to Sophia who looked up at her mother.

"Just don't wander off Sophia." Her mother ordered and Sophia nodded. "And don't be a nuisance."

"Ain't a nuisance ma'am, just bored is all, right?" I asked Sophia who nodded. When the fire was hot enough, Amy had brought out a frying pan and some vegetable oil, as well as the eggs she had been talking about, the milk Daryl told her to use up, and some boxes of cereal. By then most of the people in the camp had decided to be social and had come out of their cars and tents if they had pitched one. I helped fix up a ton of eggs, and fried the fish, some people chose to only eat cereal, everyone seemed to realize the importance of equal shares, and the kids seemed to get a little more than everyone else which was fair. I noticed neither of the Dixons had come over for breakfast so I got two plates and put some scrambled eggs on them before walking over to where their tents were.

"Daryl?" I asked as I approached their tents. "Merle?"

"Jesus Christ woman what're you hollorin' about?" Merle practically whined as he unzipped his tent flap.

"Broughtcha some food." I said as I handed him the plate. "Might be the last fresh eggs you get for awhile." He took the food without a thank you, not that I expected one, and shoved a forkful in his mouth. I stood there for a moment, looking at Daryl's tent before looking back at Merle.

"Whatcha starin at?" he asked when he caught me look back down at him. "Wanna come inside, maybe have a little mornin' fun with ole Merle?" he asked with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your brother?"

"What do you want?" Daryl walked up behind me making me turn around.

"Brought you some food." I said as I handed him the plate. "Figured ya'll should have a last taste 'a somethin' normal before it's impossible to get anymore." I told him. He took the plate and I started to leave. "Oh," I turned back around. "Walsh, he's uh, wantin' ta talk to everyone about if we should stay or go. I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I figure its safe here, might as well wait for things in Atlanta to blow over out here, away from it all, y'know?" I shrugged. "He says everyone's comin' in 'bout ten minutes so, if ya'll feel like puttin' in your two cents." I turned and walked away, leaving them to eat.

When I got back Walsh was talking about bringing containers down to the water to fill with water and haul back up to camp. While he discussed it, people were eating, Amy's sister Andrea was sitting with her, some people had lawn chairs and had set them up, someone had carried over a large hunk of tree branch, judging on the fact that Morales was sitting on it, I assumed it was him and someone else. A black guy I didn't know and Glenn were bringing another one through the brush so I guessed it was him. They put it down around the fire, and the skinny black woman sat down on one side of it while the black man sat down next to her. Glenn wiped his hands on his jeans before looking over at me. He walked over to me with a smile.

"I heard you went fishing this morning, and helped build the fire, that's really cool." He told me.

"I only caught two fish. Weren't enough to feed everyone."

"No, but if there's two, then there's bound to be more." He said with a grin.

"I'd need some better equipment then what I've got." I said with a small scoff.

"Well I've got some old fishing gear in the RV," Dale spoke up from where he was setting up a chair. "You're more than welcome to use it if you'd like."

"I may just." I said, without committing to it.

"Alright ya'll, is everyone here?" Walsh asked as he looked around. "Everyone's had something to eat, good, so I guess the real question on everyone's mind is what do we do now?"

"Real question is who put you in charge?" a man barked out and I looked over at him, Carol, Sophia's mom was standing right near him and blushed when he asked that, but didn't say anything. I felt my eyes narrow, normally I'd like anyone who questioned Walsh, but this guy, he made me a little uneasy.

"Well, that's a good question, truth is, I'm not in charge, way I see it, we're all in charge, I'm just here to help make sure things run smoothly, that was my job before, and I was pretty good at it then-" I scoffed slightly and he rolled his eyes slightly. "Atlanta doesn't seem to be an option anymore, at least not for now." He continued. "I think, the best bet we have of surviving is to stay here, at least for awhile. You can go out there, take it on if you want, but to be honest, you saw what they did to the city last night, we all did. I don't see there being any safety in the city."

"What about the survivor base?" the skinny black woman asked. "Why would they tell us to come to Atlanta before doing that?"

"They must have been overrun, they wouldn't have done that if they didn't have a choice." Morales said as the woman I assumed to be his wife sat down next to him. I looked at Walsh who had a faraway look in his eye, before he seemed to snap out of it.

"All those in favor of stayin' here, raise your hands."

"Are we sure there's no better option?" Carol asked and a few people looked over at her.

"I ain't takin' orders from no one." Her husband spoke up.

"No one's goin' to be givin' you orders man. If we all just pull our weight around here, there's no reason it shouldn't be a good place for everyone." He looked not only at Carol's husband, but around the entire group, at everyone. "All in favor?" slowly it seemed everyone raised their hands. His eyes landed on me and I stared at him for a moment before nodding. He jerked his head towards the Dixon's tents, I looked over my shoulder, Daryl was standing there holding both of the plates. He was staring at Walsh who looked over at him; Daryl seemed to freeze for a moment before he gave a small nod of his head. He and Merle would stay.

"Hey, uh, there's a black bag hangin' in a tree down by the water, it's a camp shower, got a hose on it, holds five gallons, you use it, you fill it up again and hang it back in that tree. It's black so the UV warms it back up." I said and everyone looked at me curiously.

"How'd you know it was down there?" Walsh asked seemingly without thinking. He looked like he regretted asking it the moment he did, probably because he knew he was going to be looked at like the dumbest sack of bricks this side of the Mississippi. Which was pretty much the look I gave him.

"Need me to spell it out?" I asked and he shook his head.

"That was real thoughtful of you Liz." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, Shane, we're gonna need some water to wash the dishes and everything." Amy spoke up and he looked around the camp.

"Okay, uh, I can go down to the water, get some up here, I don't think it's safe to drink though-"

"Boil it first." I spoke up. "S'like ya'll never been campin." I shook my head. I walked over to Daryl and took the dirty plates from him and brought them back to the pile of the other dirty ones.

"I've got a water cooler, should be big enough to bring up some water with."

"There's a pot in the RV we can use to boil the water." Dale offered.

With that everyone started pitching in ideas about what they could do to help, who was able to do what, things like that. It wasn't for a little while before people started wondering about sleeping arrangements, turns out not everyone thought to bring a tent. Amy and Andrea had one but since Dale was letting them live in the RV with him, they gave it up to someone, the black guy, I found out was named T-Dog and he said he was just fine sleeping in his van, Morales' family needed a tent, so did Mrs. Grimes and Walsh, Glenn also needed one, there was a young couple, a boy names Scott and a girl named Gwen who I realized didn't say much, Scott was deaf and Gwen kept to herself unless she was signing with her boyfriend, his father traveled with them, and they had an extra tent they offered to Mrs. Grimes and her kid. That just left the other people we had to worry about.

"If we can do one more night of sleeping in our cars and the floor of the RV, I can go into town tomorrow. I'll get some more supplies, there's a camping world on the edge of town anyway." Glenn offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Walsh said quickly.

"Why not?" Dale asked. "If he thinks he can do it we should give him a chance."

"I know I can do it," Glenn said quickly. "I'll be in and out of there real quick. I know the city really well, I grew up there."

"You sure you can do it?" Walsh asked, obviously concerned about the boy.

"I'm sure." He nodded, he looked excited about having a role to play in the whole scheme of things.

The next morning Glenn got up really early to go to the city, while he was getting ready, everyone had thrown in what they thought he should get, but there was really only one thing on my mind. "Glenn," I said to him and he looked at me. "If there's one place my brother would go, it's Campin' World. He knows how to survive, and that place would be the holy grail for him." I explained. "When you go in there, there's a bit white board on the wall, do me a favor-"

"Write him a note?"

"Nothin' anyone could read. Just write this exactly as I tell you. Cal, Gone fishin', then just write Free Masons under it, y'hear?"

"Free Masons?" he asked and I nodded. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It was a joke we started back at the department." Walsh explained as he walked up to us. "They got out of everything, so we started calling them the Free Masons. Don't waste your time with stuff like that, just get the gear and get out. If there's any walkers around, don't try to be a hero huh. Just get back here." Glenn nodded and I held up a finger.

"One more thing, there's a hunting section, if you get the chance, bring me back a box or two of these." I handed him the paper with the bullets I needed for my rifle. "I borrowed some paper from Dale so I could write it down for you." I explained and he nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few." He grinned before getting into his car. He drove away and Walsh and I watched before I turned and walked over to my tent. I retrieved what I was looking for and walked out when I nearly ran into Merle.

"Where's the Chinaman go?" he asked.

"Went for supplies." I said ignoring the racial profiling.

"Where's ma brother?"

"Went hunting." I replied. He grunted before he went back to his tent. From what I could tell Merle was done being social.

Later that morning I guess Walsh decided he had more to say about my conversation with Glenn. "I don't need you endangering one of the people of our group." He said to me, talking to me as if he were a cop and I was someone he could just lecture. "You want to go out there and risk your own neck, that's fine, but I won't have you risking anyone else!"

"Quit actin' like I broke some sorta law, you ain't a cop anymore!" I shouted back at him.

"Until I hear that all of society has collapsed and there isn't any more rules or law, I'm still a cop."

"Well we should be hearin' back on that any minute now." I said back to him.

"Unless he listened to you and took the time to write that damn message!"

"I don't know why you're getting' so pissy. If you had a family, you'd do the same thing." I replied and his eyes narrowed. I knew I was in dangerous terriroty, but how dangerous I had no idea. He stepped forward, his face dark, his voice low and strained.

"You wanna sat that to me again?" My hand went to my knife subconsciously, and within a second he had my wrist, had turned me around and pinned me up against his jeep.

"Shane!" Mrs. Grimes shouted and I heard a few people run over, but that wasn't what concerned me, what concerned me was the fact that Merle Dixon was on the other side of the jeep holding a hand gun pointed directly at Walsh.

"You wanna let go of 'er pig." It came out as a statement rather than a question, though with Merle I suppose if he didn't like the answer to your question, you'd be on the business side of that gun.

"Put down the gun Merle." I said softly.

"Stay outta this Lizzie." He snapped, not taking his eyes off of Shane who let go of my wrist and stepped away from me. I dropped my knife as he let go of me, and I looked at Merle who nodded to me.

"Pick up yer knife." He ordered. I did as he said and he lowered the gun.

"I just hope your little stunt didn't get Glenn killed." Walsh snapped to me before glaring darkly at Merle who just grinned.

"Not bad Sugar Tits, still managing to piss off the law. Now ya sound like the Mason I know ya are." He said and I frowned.

"D'you know any Masons Merle?" I asked. He just grinned and looked at the road.

"Looks like the Chinaman's back." He said and I looked over as Glenn pulled up. I was the first one over to the car, Glenn caught my eye as he got out of the driver's seat and he gave me a small nod. I smiled lightly, a feeling of relief spreading through me before I stepped over to Glenn to help him unload.

"How was it?" I asked.

"In and out." He replied before pulling two boxes of rounds from a bag. I tucked them under my arm and brought them to my tent. After hiding them at the bottom of my bag I went back to the car and helped Glenn unload the rest of the car. How much stuff he managed to get was astounding, if every haul was going to be like that, I think we found our runner.

* * *

_**Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. It was a little hard for me to end, but when I noticed it had 6,666 words, I thought that was a good ending point. I'm a little quirky like that. **_

_**Please don't forget to review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there ya'll, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who put me on their favorites/watch list. It means a lot to me. I hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter, I'm getting closer to when things start to go along with the storyline of the show, and I'm also trying to edge Lizzie and Daryl a little closer. Anyways, I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: My main regret in life is that I don't own Walking Dead. And Marvel. That would be cool.** _

* * *

We had been at the camp for near a week before people started to settle into living out there. I think camp life came easier for some than it did for others, like Mrs. Grimes. She still seemed to hold some belief that we were going to be saved and brought back to normal civilization any minute now. Normally I'd be fine to let a person live in denial but she seemed to be fine pulling the wool over her kid's eyes, which wasn't what he needed, he needed to know that this was life, it didn't get more real than this.

When Glenn went to Camping World I guess he remembered me catching the fish because he had brought back a cast net and handed it to me telling me he thought I could use it. I had brought it down to the water and tried using it a couple of times but casting nets work best when you're bait fishing, so I decided to break it down and make myself a hoop net. "Hey Amy," I called as I walked over to where she was sitting, looking semi bored. "Ya'll got any tough wire?"

"We've got some wire hangers…" she offered with a slightly confused frown.

"Willing to part with them in exchange for some fish?" I asked and she nodded, looking excited. "Wanna learn somethin'?" She jumped up and went into the RV while I walked over to Dale. "What're you looking for?" I asked, he was rooting around in a box he had pulled from the RV.

"Looking for my dang binoculars, I could have sworn I had some." He replied.

"What for?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Well, uh, to keep an eye out for people, or walkers." He said before taking off his hat and rubbing his hand over his head. I thought about that for a second before I walked back to my tent and grabbed my backpack. I walked outside with it and sat down on a log someone had put near the fire.

"That's supposed to be a table." Mrs. Grimes said and I looked over at where she was busy teaching her kid the A-B-C's or something, stared at her blankly for a moment and then opened up my backpack. She huffed and looked back at what her kid was doing, and I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I dug around in my pack for a moment before I pulled my binoculars out and walked over to Dale who was watching me.

"These are good binoculars." He said looking at them and I nodded.

"For what I paid for 'em, I hope so." I told him. He smiled gently and I nodded. "Go 'head an' use 'em, hope you don't see nothin' through 'em." I told him and he nodded.

"Me either." He sighed.

"You got a uh pair of wire cutters and some needle nose pliers in there?" I asked nodding to his tool chest.

"Yeah, of course, help yourself." He nodded quickly and I nodded before walking over to the tools. I pulled out what I needed and returned to where Amy was waiting for me next to my backpack.

"You know I've always wondered what you keep in there, it's like you have something for every situation." She said as she looked at the backpack. "When I got that sunburn you had aloe, when Carl got stung by a wasp, you had wipes and painkillers, it's like Mary Poppins' bag."

"If Mary Poppins was some sort of twisted survivalist." Glenn snorted and then looked over at me quickly. "Uh, not that you're twisted or anything Lizzy, I just meant-"

"Cool it Glenn, I knew what ya meant." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"So what are you doing?" he asked and I nodded to the net.

"Makin' a hoop net." I told him. "Sit down and learn somethin."

I showed Amy how to cut the net into one yard squares, and I had Glenn help me make hoops out of the wire hangers, then showed them how to cut the squares diagonally, how to sew them and attach them to the hoops and how to make it all work as a hoop net.

"How did you learn how to do this?" Glenn asked. "Did Cal teach you?"

"Yup, best big brother in the world."

"He sounds like he was really into this kind of stuff." Amy pointed out. "It must have been good to have a brother like him, especially when you guys were in high school. Though, I bet he was pretty over protective when you started dating." She shrugged and I let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, nah, me'n' Cal never went ta school together." I shook my head. Cal was um, seventeen when I was born." I nodded and she looked up in surprise. "Needless to say I was somethin' of a surprise." I smiled. "Momma didn't hardly gain any weight or nothin'." I shrugged.

"Oh my god was it like "I didn't know I was pregnant"?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No! It just made it easier for her not to tell people. She was well past her prime when she had me, people round town were real nosy and she didn't want everyone in her business." I shrugged.

"So, if you're um…" she paused looking uncomfortable. I frowned before leaning forward and resting an elbow on my knee.

"You askin' how old I am?" I asked and she blushed lightly. "I'm twenty six."

"Oh!" she looked startled and I frowned slightly. "You're not that much older than I am!"

"Don't sound too shocked there Amy." I said and she laughed lightly.

"Well, I- I just mean-"

"You seem more mature than most people in their twenties." Glenn said quickly and I looked over at him. "Me especially." He smiled and I snorted lightly.

"Yeah well, I had ta grow up real fast." I told them both as I finished the last hoop. "There."

"You gonna put those out today?" Amy asked and I looked at the sky.

"Yeah, grab the pack and we'll head on down there." I told Glenn who looked at my backpack and then picked it up.

"Jesus." He groaned. I took it from him and traded him for the hoop net. We walked down to the water and I walked over to the bucket of Minnows I had caught before. They were swimming around in circles, and Amy smiled seeing them. I pulled my knife out from its sheath on my hip and had her and Glenn spread out the net before I got my fishing box from the backpack. I put my backpack on the ground and started to string some hooks inside of it.

"What are you going to use inside?" Amy asked and I nodded my head towards the minnows.

"Wanna go get one?" I asked and she nodded. She went to the bucket after taking my knife and when she returned she had a dead minnow she was cutting in half the long way.

"Gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting you to do that." Glenn looked a little startled, and more than a little grossed out.

"You were a pizza boy, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Pretend their anchovies."

Or, ya know, pretend they are what they are, bait fish." I told him and he nodded as I took the minnow from her, she went back to the bucket to get more and I put the minnows on the hooks, when I finished baiting the hooks I was able to find a long enough stick and because I didn't want to spare my paracord I cut the sleeves off of my tee shirt and planned on using them to tie the net to the stick. I went out into the water, it was about where I figured, waist deep when I got there, I had Glenn pass me the stick, which I secured in the dirt with a few rocks to hold it in place. When I was sure it wasn't going anywhere I moved closer to the shore and took the net from Amy and then brought it back to the stick, I tied the net to the stick using the strips from my old sleeves and made sure one last time everything looked right before I moved back to the edge of the water. I climbed out, ignoring the hand Glenn offered and nodded at the stick that stood out a couple inches above the water.

"When do we check on it again?" Glenn asked as I went to my shoes I had taken off.

"Tomorrow morning." I told him as I put my shoes back on and threw my socks in my backpack.

"You'll get blisters wearing them like that." Amy scolded and for a moment I was struck with how much of a Janis statement that was, but like any moment it passed and I remembered I wasn't talking to Janis, I was talking to Amy, and though the two were similar, they were different people. I took my knife back from her and put it in its sheath and then picked up my backpack.

"Should head back." I said and they nodded. As we were heading back we nearly ran into Carol, Jacqui, Andrea and Mrs. Grimes.

"We're going to do some laundry," Andrea said looking at her sister. "Where have you been?"

"Glenn and I helped Lizzie make a net to catch fish."

"That's right, uh, if you see that stick, sticking out of the water, don't mess with it."

"Hope your splashin' don't scare the fish off."

"Would you rather have fish or clean clothes?" Mrs. Grimes asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Be honest, the rate the supplies are goin' and considerin' ain't my laundry bein' done, I'd rather have the fish." I told her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're right." Carol said quickly, looking to defuse the situation. "Since you're trying to provide for the camp, the least we could do is your laundry."

"I don't need ya'll to do my laundry." I said quickly.

"Well, since we are doing laundry, next time we do, we'll be sure to get your for you." She said and I looked to the side, slightly embarrassed I had said anything.

"If she's going to keep tearing her clothes up like that, I don't see the point." Mrs. Grimes muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Look, why don't we just move where we do laundry downstream from your net?" Andrea stepped into the conversation. "Maybe our splashing will scare some fish towards your trap?" I nodded and she nodded. "Thanks for trying." She nodded to me and I looked back at the camp, wanting to leave this conversation asap. Carol seemed to get it and she led the group away, leaving me there with my hands balled into fists.

"She really does not like you." Glenn said as he looked at me with astonishment. "What did you ever do to her?"

"Besides not treatin' her like the fuckin' queen she thinks she is?" I asked and he looked startled. "I gave her husband six stitches and a concussion once." I shrugged and Amy looked over at me with curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"Her husband, the _cop_?!" she asked.

"Only husband'a' hers I know of." I told her as we resumed our walk up the hill.

"Well, how did _that_ happen?" she asked and I looked over at her.

"Ya really wanna know?" I asked and she nodded, as did Glenn. "Alright," I shrugged. "Cal's been arrested a few times, done some time when I was real little, don't remember much of him 'fore that point, but uh, he always seemed to get targeted for stupid shit after that. Me'n' Cal lived in King County all our lives, it's just where our family decided ta settle down. Sure, he did some stupid stuff, we went huntin' without licenses, he'd get some drunk in public charges, we'd have a bonfire and it'd get too high, but, don't ask me why, but I guess the cops round town figured they push Cal hard enough he'd talk 'bout anyone in town. Now me'n' Cal ain't never been interested in drugs. Anythin' harder'n' alcohol, and we ain't goin' near it." I shook my head. "Cops come round the house one day, push their way right inside, lookin' for Cal, but they don't have a warrant or nothin'." I shrugged.

"Oh shit." Amy grinned and I shook my head.

"Lon story short, I smashed a pitcher of orange juice over Officer Grimes' head when he came into the kitchen lookin' for Cal."

"Oh my god!" she laughed and Glenn looked a little weary. "What happened next?"

"I took off." I laughed. "I ran outside and hid in a shed, took Walsh up there near thirty minutes to find me. All in all, I got off because those two fuckwits didn't have a warrant and weren't invited into our house, therefore makin' their search an' seizure illegal and what I did was considered protectin' my home and family."

"It was a technicality." I looked up at the top of the hill and saw Walsh standing there. "What have you three been doing?"

"Fishing." Glenn said quickly.

I stepped away from Amy and Glenn as they told Walsh about the hoop net and went back to my tent. I tossed the backpack in and took off my damp pants. I'd hang 'em from a tree later. I changed my underwear and my pants, then put on some new socks before I stepped out of my tent. I was attaching my knife to my side when I caught sight of Daryl stepping out of the trees, a string of squirrels he'd shot tied around his torso.

"**Merle**!" he called and when he didn't get an answer he looked over at me and jerked his head upwards as if to ask where his brother was. I simply nodded to the forest and he looked down. Sometimes I wondered what it was Merle did in the woods all day since he seemed not to come back with any animals, though once he came back with some mushrooms, I didn't think they were the kid he'd be sharing with the camp. He offered me some once but I told him there was no way in hell I'd knowingly take 'em. He just laughed and gave me a hearty slap to the back.

"Want some help?" the question left my lips before I even realized I was going to ask it. Daryl looked a little surprised at the offer, but then gave me a short nod, since his brother was missing and all. I walked over to him and stood there while he sat on a log stump.

"What're ya waitin' for a fuckin' invitation?" he asked and I sat down on the stump next to his. He untied the line and handed me a dead squirrel, I pulled my knife out and got to work gutting it. "Ya ain't too busy makin' sure none'a' them drink the water or eat a plant or somethin'?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Natural selection." I responded. "'Sides, if I try to tell them they're wrong 'bout somethin', Walsh usually has ta take that as a challenge, or me questionin' his choices or some shit." I shrugged.

"Don't help you were such a troublemaker 'fore this huh?" he asked and I looked over at him. He was looking down, but I could see the small smirk on his lips.

"You teasin' me?" I asked and he looked over at me. "Probably don't help I never called his sister back." I shrugged and he snorted this time.

"Ya heard that huh?" he asked referring to the fact that one night when I had gone to the woods to take care of business the rest of the camp decided to try to figure out my "Deal" and someone casually mentioned they thought I was a lesbian.

"Think with as much as they gossip 'round here, one'a' them'd grow a pair and ask me." I said as I flung squirrel guts to the ground.

"They ain't used ta seein' a girl who ain't all concerned with her hair like Lori or wearin' white pants like that little blonde kid." He nodded to Amy who was indeed wearing a pair of white pants. "Ya know how ta handle yer shit." I just finished skinning the squirrel. "And ya don't complain 'bout where the meat comes from." He said and I smirked lightly.

"If I gotta hear Grimes' kid bitch 'bout what were eatin' one more time." I shook my head. The kid was a major complainer, but while he was complaining, he was eating way more than his fair share.

"Must me goin' through a growth spurt." I said imitating Grimes and Daryl snorted.

After skinning and gutting the squirrels I helped prepare them by sticking them on a spit to cook over the fire. I noticed the look of disgust on most people's face as Daryl and I walked over to the "Table" Lori had Shane and T-Dog roll over next to the fire and we put down more than their share of the squirrels. "You sure there's no other animals out there man?" Walsh asked Daryl.

"None today." He replied. "Think there's a fox or sumthin, but I ain't sure." He shrugged.

"'Sides, it's getting' too late." I said as I nodded to the sky. "You said so yerself, it ain't safe out there at night." Walsh looked like he was about to argue, but Dale stepped in.

"You're right, it's best to stick close to camp at night." He agreed. "Daryl, this is a great help, thank you." Daryl just sort of shrugged before turning around and walking away. It was close to an hour later, I was sharpening my ax when my tent shook slightly.

"'Ey, Darylina requests ya get yer ass out here an' eat." Merle said through my tent.

"Coming." I replied. I got up and put my shoes on before I walked over to the small fire the Dixons usually had going. Most of the time I'd eat with the whole group, but stick to myself unless Amy or Glenn started a conversation with me, then other people would comment on it, but no one else started conversations. Carol, her kid and her husband had their own little fire as well and the three of them tended to keep to themselves, but sometimes I'd see Carol with what looked like hand marks, and large bruises on her. I never asked about them, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. It explained things about her though, like why she tried to keep quiet most of the time, and why she seemed to know when conflict was starting and was usually able to avoid it before it got too bad.

Dinner with the Dixons was- needless to say- a lot more interesting than listening to everyone talk about things they missed, people they used to know, and all that sort of stuff. I sat on a large branch the brothers had put around the fire and followed suit from the two, picking squirrel meat off of the little bodies with my fingers. Daryl had apparently roasted them over the fire, they still had the spit stuck in them. I did notice the odd looks Amy and Glenn kept throwing me but I didn't say anything to them just ate my squirrel and looked at the fire.

"Hear tell the Chinaman brought ya back some ammo." Merle said to me suddenly and I nodded. "Best watch out that cop don't take it upon himself ta take over yer weapon for a bit." He said and I scoffed.

"Like to see him try." I muttered and he smirked.

"Plannin on doin' some huntin?" Daryl asked and I shrugged.

"It's not like it's for show." I shook my head. "Tomorrow I'm checkin' the hoop net."

"Hoop net?" Daryl asked. "Where'd'ya get a hoop net?"

"I made one yesterday, thought I'd teach Amy and Glenn something." I nodded towards the main fire.

"Well, ain't'cha just a regular Martha Stewart?" Merle asked as he stood up.

"Where you goin' Merle?" Daryl asked.

"I was just gonna take a piss, if that' okay with ya Princess Darylina?" he asked sarcastically. Daryl just looked back down at his food and Merle walked off into the woods, after about fifteen minutes I figured he really wasn't coming back. 'Least not for awhile.

"What's he do out there all the time?" I asked.

"Ain't non 'f'yer business." Daryl muttered.

"Well pretty much everyone round here figures he's shootin' up." I told Daryl who shook his head.

"Ain't never touched a needle." He muttered and I nodded.

"Well, whatever he's doin', 'least he's keepin' it away from everyone else." I told him and he looked at me with slight surprise. I walked over to the bucket the whole camp kept for washing our hands and ignored the looks I was getting.

"Amy, you wanna check the hoop net with me in the morning?" I asked and she looked up, surprised at having been addressed, but when she registered what I had said she nodded eagerly.

"Sure, sounds good." She said.

"What's a hoop net?" Dale asked and Amy started explaining it to him while I took the opportunity to walk back towards Daryl who was tossing the little squirrel bones into a hole he had dug.

"Good hunting out there?" I asked and he nodded.

"Should come out sometime." He said. "Could use an extra pair uh eyes."

"If this hoop net works, it'll be good for the camp." I told him, it was quiet for a moment but Daryl must have felt the need to keep the conversation going.

"Ya think he's still out there?" he asked and I crossed my arms in thought. "Probably." I said. "If he is though, why hasn't he come out here? We agreed to meet here."

"Maybe he ain't alone." He offered looking up at me. I thought about it for a second before shrugging. I sat down on the log and looked into the fire while Daryl went to was his greasy hands off. When he came back he plopped down on the log next to me and I looked over at him. He didn't say anything, just stared into the fire. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware of the fact that this was the closest we had been aside from the night he and Merle had picked me up, and he held me when the Atlanta bombings were happening.

We sat like that for a little longer, neither of us saying anything, until the fire started to dim. He sighed and looked over at the small wood pile he had left and seemed to think about it before deciding no, he'd save a log. "You know I've got an ax." I told him and he looked at me curiously. "Ain't big, but I can cut some firewood tomorrow after I check the hoop net." I shrugged and he nodded. "Figure you're goin' huntin', least I can do." I rubbed my hands together. "Feel useless."

"Doin' more'n some'a them." He nodded to the group. "That deaf guy, never leaves his tent, girlfriend don't even do any uh the laundry or nothin', just hangs around. 'Least some'a' them're tryin'. Not all of 'em, but some."

"Right." I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You need me for anything, let me know." I stood up and brushed my jeans off before I went to my tent. "Hey Daryl-" he looked over at me. "Thanks for the squirrel." I grinned and he ducked his head slightly.

"Thanks fer cleanin' it." He said, then quickly looked back at the fire. I stepped into my tent and kicked off my shoes before changing and then climbing onto my bed roll and falling asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I got dressed and walked outside of my tent. The camp was already awake, making me wonder how late I had slept. I walked over to Dale as Miranda and Lori took the kids down to the water. He assured me it was still early, but that for whatever reason people were just waking up early today. I accepted a cup of coffee from him while Glenn sat there making a list of things he needed to get when he went on his next run.

"Where you goin' next time?" I asked.

"There's a grocery store right on the edge of town, I figured I'd see what was left of that, pick up things there." He told me and then looked up, and seemed to think for a moment. "…If you needed anything else from Camping World, it's pretty close, I'm going there too."

"Well, actually some more hooks would be nice, and some more netting." I nodded and he wrote that down. "Thanks Glenn."

"No problem." He said softly, not looking away from his paper. I could see Walsh watching our conversation out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything, which I was glad of. Last thing I needed what that asshole questioning my every move this early in the morning.

"Morning!" Amy chirped as she hopped out of the RV.

"Morning." Glenn smiled at her and I nodded.

"Ready to go check the hoop net?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am." I said as Carol approached us.

"Before you go, I'm going to do some laundry again tomorrow, is there anything I can wash for you?" she asked me and I raised my eyebrow. "You were right yesterday, you try to do things for the camp, and we never asked if you need anything cleaned or washed, I'm sorry about that."

"I can do it myself." I told her.

"But you won't." Amy scoffed and I blushed. "You said Janice used to do the girly things, I figured you meant she did your laundry too."

"Was Janice your…?"

"She was my best friend." I said quickly. "Jesus ya'll, just ask, no I'm not gay." I rolled my eyes. Carol looked surprised and Amy looked triumphant.

"I told you." She muttered to her sister who was watching us.

"It's not that I thought- it's just- you never talk about men…"

"More important things goin' on in the world than gettin' laid. Even if it's just talkin' about getting' laid." I told her and she blushed. "Carol, I'll pull together some things. You sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"I don't like to feel like I'm not contributing." She said and I was struck with a feeling of understanding.

"I know how that is." I told her and she nodded before I nodded to Amy. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we made our way down to the water, Amy told me about the summer she learned how to ride a horse and I told her a little about my years long war with Olive Nelson. As we got to the water we could see the kids splashing around in the water, while Miranda and Lori Grimes sat to the side talking.

"Hey, the stick is gone." Amy pointed out and I looked out at the water, realizing she was right.

"The hell?" I muttered. I walked over to the edge of the water and pointed at Carol's kid. "Sophia," she looked over at me with wide eyes. "You see a stick sticking out of the water?" I asked and she nodded. "What happened to it?" I asked and her eyes flickered over to Carl.

"It uh… We didn't know what it was for." She said quickly. "And it kind of fell over."

"That thing was stuck in there good, how'd it fall over?" At that point Lori and Miranda were walking over.

"Is there a problem?" Lori asked me and I nodded.

"Just talking to Sophia." I said.

"We were hanging on it." The little girl admitted. "And it fell, and we didn't know." She looked tearful. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "You didn't think with a huge net attached to it, it wouldn't be important to leave alone?"

"I don't know."

"Sophia, you didn't do anything wrong." Amy said to the girl. "We're just concerned because that net was for catching fish."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sophia, it's fine." Lori said quickly as she pulled me to the side.

"Hey, no touching." I smacked her hand away.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You were interrogating that little girl, can't you see she's scared of you?"

"I'm not scared." Sophia said from the side.

"I wasn't interrogatin' anyone, I'd leave that for your boyfriend." I said and her face darkened.

"That is none of your business."

"Wait, what?" I asked and she stared at me hardly.

"You're obviously not a good influence on those kids, why do you insist on trying to freak them out?"

"I'm just tryin' to figure out where dinner went, if that's okay with you, your highness." I said sarcastically. "If it ain't, maybe you should try figurin' out what we're gonna eat." I said before I turned around and went back towards the water. "Who was hangin on that stick?" I asked the kids.

"I was." Carl spoke up.

"Which way'd it go?"

"It's over there." He pointed to an area and I nodded as I kicked my shoes off and pulled off my socks.

"Wait, you're going for it?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"You want to eat tonight?" I asked and she nodded. "Then I'm going for it."

"Lizzie, I had no idea what they were hanging on, I'm sorry." Miranda said to me quickly as I slipped off my pants, leaving me in my tee shirt and underpants. The kids were getting out of the water now, watching us with interest.

"It ain't your fault, some people just ain't big on watchin' their kids." I looked at Lori whose face turned red. I stepped into the chilly water and took a few steps to the left before the ground dropped and I went into the deep water. I came back up and looked at Amy who walked over to the edge of the water. "Got a hair tie?" I asked and she handed me one off her wrist.

I tied my hair in a bun and then gestured to my knife which she brought me and then I turned back around, and swam in the direction Carl had pointed out to me. When I saw a flash of white I looked under the water and saw the net on the bottom of the water. I took a deep breath before swimming down to it. When I got there I cut the net from the stick and looked it over, there was a tear in the net, thus making it completely useless. I swam back to the surface with it, swearing inside my head the entire time. When I got back to the land I stepped out of the water and tossed down the ruined hoop net.

"What's that?" Lori asked and I looked at her.

"It's a hoop net- or it was. This one's been torn all to hell." I looked at Carl who looked down.

"What makes you think it was Carl?" she demanded as the jeep pulled up. Walsh got out of the jeep with Jim and Morales who started to fill some of the containers, Walsh saw us talking and slowly walked over to us.

"What's going on here Lori? Lizzie?" he looked at me.

"Lizzie's blaming Carl for her stupid net not working." Lori said.

"Lori, he admitted he was hanging on the anchor-"

"You mean the _stick_." She interrupted. "It's a stick, he's a kid, he didn't know any better!"

"It's a stick with a net attached to it, what part of net says "Come play with me" to anyone but the fish?" I asked.

"Lizzie, you oughta know, Carl's a kid, they make mistakes." Walsh said and I frowned.

"I get that, and I ain't mad." I said quickly.

"So why are you accusing my son?!"

"I'm sorry, was it suddenly against the rules to ask a question?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you just ask Carl?" Miranda asked.

"It got caught on my suit so I pulled it off, but it tore so I pulled it out of the rocks and let it float away." He admitted. "I thought if you didn't see it, you'd go away."

"See." I said to Lori who shot me a dirty look.

"No one's blaming you Carl." She said to her son. "Thank you for telling us." The kids went back into the water and I raised my eyebrows.

"What, that's it, nothing for tearing up other people's things?" I asked.

"I thought you said you weren't angry?" Shane asked.

"At him, no, at the situation, yeah. That kid needs to learn not to out his hands on other people's things." I told them both. "And for not telling anyone, that's considered lying in my house."

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell him not to lie?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You don't have a family, you wouldn't understand."

"Uh, I understand that in my home, lying would get at least have gotten me backhanded." I told her.

"Yeah and look how good you turned out." She said sarcastically.

"You know what Lori, I get it, you don't like me, however there's gonna be a point when you'd best learn to grow the hell up and quit contradicting everything I say _just_ because _I'm_ the one who said it." I told her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means. We don't have to get along, but you don't need to be a stuck up bitch every time I look at you in what you think is the wrong way." I told her stepping closer to her. It was all it took for Lori to shove me, I fell back on my ass, scratching up the backs on my legs pretty good since I hadn't pulled my shorts back on since getting out of the water.

"Hey hey, everyone's tempers are getting high here, so why don't we calm down?" Walsh asked as Jim and Morales walked over quickly.

"_Calm down_?" I asked with a laugh as Amy helped me back up.

"If I'd pulled somethin' like that, you'd have tackled me, she pulls it, and you just tell us to calm down?" I scoffed. "Guess you really do have to be fuckin' a cop to get special treatment." I started to brush off the back of my legs, my hand coming back with some blood smeared on it. "That's fuckin' assult."

"Lizzie, you know the old rules don't count anymore."

"So, let me get this straight," I jumped hearing Merle's voice as he walked over to us.

"Where the hell'd you come from?" I asked.

"Came ta see how the fishin' was goin'." He told me and I raised an eyebrow but he had turned his attention to Shane. "If'n' we do somethin' ya'll don't like, old rules count, but if'n' ya'll do something that ain't right, no rules?" he asked. "How's that make sense?"

"Look, Lori just got a little fired up." Walsh said.

"Seems to me she's lashing out." Amy spoke up and Lori glared at the younger girl. "Well it does, everyone knows you don't like Lizzie, and you're so defensive of everything you do when she's around, face it, we're not going to be rescued like you all keep saying." She shrugged. "We're not going to go back to the way things were, so you might as well try to make life pleasant for everyone at camp."

"You don't know her Amy, you don't know what she's really like. She's irresponsible, abusive and doesn't listen to any rules." Lori said as she looked me over.

"Well if it weren't fer her, we wouldn't be here." Merle spoke up. "Includin' you."

"We could manage without her." She said as she looked at me. I felt my jaw clench before I simply picked up my pants and shoes, hissing in discomfort at the stinging on the backs of my legs, and then walked up the hill back towards camp.

"Well, yer jus' makin' friends left an' right ain't'cha Sugar Tits?"

"Merle can you just cut it out with the sugar tits crap right now?" I asked, aggravated.

"Ya ain't pissed cuz'a' what she said are yuh?"

"You heard her, they could make it on their own!" I said gesturing to them. "What the fuck am I doin' hangin' round?"

"Cuz ain't none'a' them'd make it without ya stoppin' 'em from doin' somethin' stupid and you know it. You told 'em about camp, you were the one who tried to calm 'em down the first night we was here, and you were the one who told 'em to boil the water before drinking it. None'a' these people are made fer this life, me'n' Daryl sure as hell ain't gonna be holdin their hands every step uh the way, that leaves you." He looked at me and I sighed. "They ain't happy they gotta rely on someone else, 'specially not someone they gotta history with, but they know this is yer element, and you make the rules now." He told me.

"Seriously Merle, do you know me?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Did we meet before all this? Why the fuck do you give a shit?" I asked and he just let out one of his dry chuckles before smacking me on the back.

"Come on kid, let's go get them rocks outta yer legs."

After Merle helped me get the gravel out of my legs and get them cleaned up, an embarrassing process, which resulted in Merle basically feeling my legs up, I walked over to Glenn who was on lookout duty. He looked over at me as I climbed on top of the RV and he stared up at me in surprise.

"When're you goin on that supplies run?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He told me and I nodded.

"Good. I'm going with you."

* * *

_**Hope ya'll liked that chapter! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey there ya'll, here's chapter four, where Lizzie and Glenn go into town! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. To the person who asked, no this isn't the trip where they find Rick, don't forget Glenn said he'd been going to town at least a few times before he brought a whole group, this chapter sort of introduces why he's not big on bringing a group of people. I'm glad you guys seem to be liking Lizzie so far, and I hope you like what I do with her now! _**

**_Oh, and just a warning, Merle gets a little un-PC in this chapter and has a few rude things to say about Glenn and T-Dog. Even though I don't agree with what he says at all I had to keep him at least a little in character. _**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Lizzie Mason._ **

* * *

Glenn was silent as we drove. He had tried to mess around with the radio a bit when we first got into the car, but even that whole "Get to Atlanta" bullshit had been taken off the air. It was dead silence, so he picked up a tape- yes, the kid still had a tape player in his car- and popped it in. I couldn't help but smile at him as he looked over at me. It had been so long since I'd heard music, I didn't even care what it was I was listening to. It didn't hurt that Glenn was apparently a classic rock fan.

"Amy didn't seem too pleased you were coming." He told me and I chuckled lightly.

"She'll be alright." I told him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Neither did the Dixons."

"They can take care of themselves."

Glenn was right though; me going to town was not a popular occurrence with almost anyone in camp. When I told Amy she practically started to hyperventilate. Jacqui and Andrea had to calm her down while I explained I knew better than Glenn what kind of stuff to pick up when we went back to Camping World. She finally calmed down a little after that, but hardly left my side the rest of the day. When night fell and I went over to where Daryl and Merle were sitting at their fire and I told them Daryl started to chew on his thumbnail slightly.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"If I'm stuck here with Lori and Walsh without a break for another day I may actually lose my shit." I told them.

"Hey ya ain't hear me arguin'." Merle said and I nodded to him.

"Thought you said that Chinaman could do it hisself." Daryl muttered later and I looked over at him as I arranged a log on the fire.

"We still on that?" I asked. Merle had "Gone for a leak" about twenty minutes before and hadn't returned.

"Guess so." He said simply.

"Can't be helped." I told him. "You and Merle, you two ain't around all day, ya get to do things that help everyone." I explained.

"Ya help out 'round here more'n' most people."

"Talk ta some people 'round here they won't say the same." I told him. He grew silent for a moment and nodded to the side. I looked over where he was looking and I raised my eyebrows seeing Carol there.

"I uh, heard you were going to town tomorrow."

"Yeah, do you need anything?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking, before you go, if you got whatever you wanted washed together, I can do it for you." She said to me and I nodded.

"I'll have it ready by morning." I told her and she walked over a little closer.

"You know Glenn can do it himself. Shane seems to think to send any more than one person is dangerous."

"Liz can handle herself." Daryl said quickly. Carol nodded and looked to him almost shyly.

"Do you or your brother need anything washed either?" he looked a little startled at the offer and looked at me almost as if to ask if she was serious. I shrugged and he looked down, and back to the fire.

"Pull some things together." He muttered and she nodded.

"Lizzie," Carol said and I looked back at her as Daryl went back to chewing his thumbnail. "I know you want to feel useful, just be careful tomorrow, okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Hey Carol?" I asked before I could stop myself. She turned back and I stood up and stepped over to her, crossing my arms as I ran my fingernails over my skin on my opposite arm. "I uh, I didn't mean to scare Sophia earlier." I said softly. "Will you tell 'er that?"

"She wasn't scared of you Lizzie," she said softly. I looked up at her and she reached out to put her hand on my arm. I moved away slightly and she paused before nodding understandingly. She left and I sat down on the branch next to the fire next to Daryl. Daryl didn't say anything, just sat there next to me.

"You an' Merle get to leave camp, you go huntin', you're by yourself, Merle goes out at nights, he's by hisself, I'm stuck with them all day." I nodded to the group. "They ain't all bad, but the ones I got a history with, they ain't likely to forgive and forget anytime soon."

"Ain't like you're tryin' too hard ta forgive an' forget neither." He said and I looked at him. "Ya don't call Walsh by his first name, Grimes ain't exactly goin' through a easy time, what with losin' her husband an' all." He shrugged. "I ain't sayin' she's right actin' like the queen uh the camp."

"She's shacking up with Shane."

"Yer sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"Pretty sure."

"Hell ain't sayin' that's right neither."

"You're sayin' go easy on her?"

"Ain't sayin' that." He said. "She don't need no one else goin' easy on her like everyone else 'round here."

"So what are you saying?" I asked and he sighed.

"Shit, I dunno." He said as he looked over at me.

"You get why I'm going tomorrow though."

"Yeah I get it." He sighed. "Just don't think it's tha smartest thing ta do."

The next morning after I went down to the water and took a camp shower in the freezing water I got dressed and went back to the camp, by that time almost everyone was up. I had tied my hair up into a loose bun and was getting some things out of my tent when Daryl appeared right outside of my tent.

"Thought you'd have gone by now." I told him and he shook his head.

"Figured I'd go after ya'll leave." He answered. I didn't say anything else, just finished strapping my knife to my leg and picked up my rifle. I slung it over my shoulder and stepped out of my tent and zipped it up. Daryl followed close behind as we walked over to where Glenn was standing near his car. He looked at me curiously as Daryl and I walked over and then made himself busy asking Dale something. Daryl didn't say anything to me, just took my gun while I adjusted the seat for myself, let me get into the car and held me back my gun.

"Good luck hunting." I told him and he nodded.

"You too." He said and I smirked lightly. He walked over to Glenn and spoke to him for a moment, Glenn nodded and then Daryl stepped back as Glenn got into the car and started it up. He pulled out of the quarry and onto the first paved road I'd been on in what felt like a month.

"Groceries first or camping world first?" I asked.

"Groceries." He told me. I just nodded and he continued to drive. When we got to the grocery store we pulled up to the front and he looked over at me. "Great parking." He said and I snorted. We got out of the car and I stretched.

"What's on the list?" I asked.

"Just the usual types of things, non perishables, things we can keep for awhile." He told me. I nodded and then looked at the grocery store.

"I don't think guns are a good idea here." I told him and he nodded.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"We search the store together, if anything comes at us, we kill it." I offered and he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed as I drew my knife. We stepped into the grocery store and he picked up a metal rod that had fallen off of something. Before we started to search the store we pushed the sliding doors shut, since the power was off, the doors wouldn't open automatically. We searched the store, evidently there was only a few walkers, but we decided to keep it safe and not go more than an isle away from each other. The entire store smelled horrible, like a mixture of rotting milk, meat and vegetables. It smelled like what imagined a lot of people's houses smelled like after Hurricane Katrina, but on a bigger level. I grabbed some women's things, tampons and pads for the ladies in camp, Glenn grabbed toilet paper and I got some bars of soap, and we both decided to move our way down the store a bit. We got to the canned foods and I noticed there wasn't much pickings there.

"Glenn, see if they have any soy sauce." I told him and he cast me an odd look. "It doesn't perish and it'll make food taste better." I shrugged. "Same goes with salt and sugar, brown sugar if they've got it. Olive oil, things like that."

"We can't just eat that stuff." He pointed out.

"No but at camping world they'll have MRE's, just add water and presto." I shrugged and he grimaced at the thought but nodded and did as I said. I grabbed some cans of the foods that were left, stringed beans, beets, kidney beans, there were a few sacks of white rice, all of it went into the cart. I made my way to the vegetable section and found flies. God there were so many flies and bugs over everything. I gagged slightly and turned a corner, only to find myself face to face with a large, torn up looking walker. I yelped slightly and went to move away as the walker reached out for me, my knife clattered to the ground as I banged into the cart, sending it back and knocking me off my balance. I fell to the ground, pain shooting down my legs as I fumbled for my knife, Glenn came running at the sound of the struggle, I grabbed my knife as the walker threw himself down on me.

"Shit! Lizzie!" he gasped, before hitting the walker over the head. I managed to keep one hand on the walker's throat, the other I used to drive my knife through his forehead, making him go limp on top of me. Glenn helped me pull the walker up and I looked up at him before he offered me his hand. I hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

"We should get out of here." I said softly and he nodded.

"There's not much left as far as powdered food or cans goes." He told me and I nodded.

"This whole place reeks." I muttered as I got up. Glenn had managed to find both brown and white sugar, salt, soy sauce and some boxes of pre prepared foods like hamburger helper. There were some cans of tuna in the cart as well, but for the most part it looked like people had wiped out the grocery store before we got the chance to get there.

"Where do you think he came from?"

"Probably the back, he's wearing a uniform." I pointed out and he nodded. We both looked at him for a moment before we looked at each other. We brought the cart through the barren isles, I picked up a can opener on the way through, and soon we were at the back door. I pushed it open slowly and looked into the back. Glenn nodded to me, silently asking if I saw anything, I shook my head and we both walked through into the back. "Well would you look at that?" I asked and Glenn scoffed lightly. There were boxes of non perishable foods, all ready by a loading bay.

"He must have been getting things ready, when he was bit." He said and I nodded.

"Matter of fact, this guys knew what to look for." I said as I looked through the boxes. "Black eyed peas, dried kidney beans, jerky, peanut butter, oatmeal, this is a great haul." I grinned and he smiled back. "Oh god," I held up a plastic container and even Glenn had to match my grin.

"Coffee." He sighed with a smile.

"If we're smart, this could last us a couppla weeks." I told him and he nodded.

I noticed one box was full of Ziplock bags, saran wrap and tin foil, god this guy knew how to prepare. Before we left I paused at the place where they kept all of the cigarettes, I grabbed a carton and tucked it under my arm, and grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey, Glenn cast me a disapproving look but didn't say anything. We were finished up packing the car, and hopped in; this area of town seemed pretty deserted. We got to Camping World, and running on the high of having such a good haul at the grocery store we hopped out of the car and walked to the store, I kept my rife with me, and Glenn showed me how he had gotten in last time. When we got there I looked over the store, it seemed pretty untouched, Glenn asked me what to look for and I described MRE's to him, he found them and started to pile them up near the end of the isle, while I got some fishing supplies, I was in the middle of going through the ammo, when I heard a voice. Not a groan, but a voice. I looked at Glenn and hissed for him to get down. He did as I told and we held our breaths before the front door opened.

"Hey, we know you're in here." A male's voice called into the store. "You get outta here, don't make us come lookin fer you and we'll let yuh live." Glenn looked over at me in a panic as I listened to that. I looked above us at one of the mirrors in the corner showing the unseen parts of the store to the person behind the counter. There was three of them.

"Hey man, don't make us repeat ourselves, you come on out here!" it was the voice of an overzealous young man. I looked at Glenn he was looking at them; I nodded to my gun and then nodded to them. He caught my meaning and held up one finger. Only one of them had a gun. "Don't make me come find you!"

"Try it and see what happens." I stood up and held my rifle out in front of me, keeping them in my sights.

"Hey now girlie, let's not do anythin' stupid." The first man said while the younger one drew his weapon.

"Put your gun down boy, I can see your hands shaking from here." I said as I turned my gun on him.

He looked at the older guy who nodded and lowered the gun. "We're not lookin' for any trouble now," the first guy said to me. "We're just surprised to see someone alive."

"Obviously not that surprised, who'd you think you were talking to, the dead?" I asked as I kept the gun on the two of them. Glenn had stood up and was watching them too. "Ya'll should know by now walkers don't talk."

"Is uh, is it just you two?" he nodded to me and Glenn. "We got us a group if'n' you want some protection."

"We can handle ourselves just fine." I said. "Now look, me'n' him we just want to finish what we're doing and get on our way."

"Well now, by the looks of your car out there, that's an awful lot of supplies, you sure it's just the two of you?"

"I never said it was." I told him.

"No, no you didn't." he shook his head. "How many you all got?"

"Bout thirty or so." I said quickly. "We're just one group, we've got others over the city."

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. "Where you holed up?"

"Ain't none of your business where we hole up."

"Let's try to keep this friendly." He said as he stepped closer to me.

"You take one more step-"

"And what?" he smirked. "You gonna shoot me? In cold blood?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just shoot the ceiling, gun shots seem to bring 'em running." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't." the younger one said looking at me in shock.

"No," the older one said with a knowing smirk. "She won't." on those words something impacted with the back of my head, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up there was something cold dripping on my head. I shot up quickly, and then groaned softly. "Woah, woah." Glenn said softly. "You've been out for awhile."

"What happened?" I asked and looked at him. "Oh fuck Glenn," I reached out and lightly ran my thumb over his swollen left eye.

"I'm okay, I've been using a cold pack on it." He told me. I looked around and realized it was dark. How long had I been out? "A couple hours." He answered my unasked question. "I didn't think I should move you, you know, in case you had a head injury or anything."

"How much did they take?" I asked as I took the wet rag from him and held it to the back of my head.

"Half of the supplies from the store." He answered hesitantly. "And they did a number on the supplies here."

"It's dark." I said and he nodded. "The others are going to worry."

"Yeah, well, it's you I was worried about, they hit you hard."

"Guess next time we'll have to be more aware of the third guy." I muttered, and moved slightly, my muscles straining in protest.

"They took your ammo. Not the gun, they said they didn't want you coming looking for them." He explained.

"Fuckers." I spat and he nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I stood up and cracked my neck.

"Over to the sleeping bags." I nodded to them. "We should hole up here for the night. Ain't safe moving at night." Glenn nodded. "They get all the MREs?" I asked and he smiled lightly.

"Just the ones off the shelves, they didn't get any of the ones I piled up." He said and I smiled.

"Good." I said. "Break two of 'em out." He nodded and opened one of the boxes while I got two of the sleeping bags that were hung up for display down. As I did I happened to look over at the wall where the white board was. "Glenn." I said and he looked over.

"_Lizzie, Takin' care of business, fishing sounds nice see you soon. _

_Free Masons" _

"He's alive." He said and I nodded as I looked back at him with a smile.

"I knew it." I grinned.

After we had eaten I told Glenn I'd take first shift and I'd wake him up, he went to sleep and I sat there all night, thinking about what I'd do to those fuckers if I was given the chance. When the sun came up I was filling up cloth bags full of supplies we could use, clothes, supplies, I found bolts that seemed like the right size for Daryl's crossbow, I even found a wash board which made me chuckle, but I tossed it in a bag. When Glenn woke up after he gave me some long lecture about letting him sleep for too long he helped me load the supplies into the car, which I noticed was a lot less full then it was before.

There weren't many walkers hanging around, so I guess the guys decided not to damn us like I had threatened, though we did have to take care of one, Glenn was changing the white board when it wandered into the store. I was behind the counter, and I noticed a crowbar which I grabbed and moved around the counter before bashing it's head in. Glenn turned around quickly in surprise as I swung the crowbar down a second time and then a third. By the fifth time he had moved behind me and touched my arm.

"Lizzie," he said softly and I looked at him. "He's dead. Let's go." I looked from him to the walker and then nodded as he led me out of the store, pausing only to look at the board.

" _All work and no play makes Cal a dull boy. Watch out for the others. _

_Free Masons"_

I looked at Glenn and smiled lightly before we got into the car. He started it up and we started to drive out of the city. "I betcha Amy's losin' her shit by now." I said and he laughed lightly.

"No doubt." He said. "Daryl's gonna kill me." He muttered softly and I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head.

"No, seriously, why would Daryl kill you?" I asked.

"Well, because he told me to keep an eye on you." He shrugged.

"Daryl?" I asked. "Daryl _Dixon_?"

"Yes."

"Are we talkin' 'bout the same Daryl Dixon?"

"Do you know any others?" he asked.

"No, I just don't know why in the hell Daryl Dixon would ask you to keep an eye on me."

"He didn't _ask_, he _told_ me to keep an eye on you." He said and I nodded.

"He probably just feels responsible for me. I think him'n' Merle knew my brother or somethin'." I shrugged.

"Probably." He said softly. We talked as we drove back to camp, mostly about Glenn's family and his past, it wasn't until we were halfway through the hill that the car suddenly came to a shuttering stop.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Well, remember when I said they took half our supplies?" he asked and I nodded, before I groaned.

"The gas Glenn, you let them take half the gas?"

"I didn't let them! He had a gun on me." He said and I sighed deeply before I nodded and then got out of the car.

"Come on." I sighed. "Ain't gettin' any closer just sittin' here." He nodded and got out of the car, I grabbed my gun and one of the cloth bags I had filled up, as well as two bottles of water. Glenn did the same thing and we started to walk the road back to camp.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked.

"Don't ask." I muttered. We were close to camp when a car came rumbling down the road and pulled up to us. Walsh and Jim hopped out of the car and looked us over.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Walsh asked.

"Don't fuckin' ask." I said as I got into the jeep. Glenn followed, recanting the story of the previous day to the two as we drove to the car. We piled the supplies into the jeep and then drove back to camp, Walsh said he'd take Glenn back for the car later. When we got back I hopped out of the jeep only to almost get knocked over by Amy who came out of nowhere.

"I was so scared something happened to you!" she said as she hugged me tightly. "Oh my god, your hair, what happened?" I touched the back of my head and groaned softly. Blood was matted in my hair, creating a sticky knot on the back of my head, and my clothes were covered in dirt and walker blood. I probably looked almost like a walker.

"Got hit." I muttered. "We were attacked."

"Oh my god." She took a step back and I shook my head.

"Not like that," I told her. "We were attacked by the living."

"What happened?" Andrea asked as she and Dale walked over. I told the two of them the short version of the story before going to where they were unloading the supplies.

"Lizzie," Glenn said and I looked at him. He held out a bag and I moved over to look inside of it. It was a few things I had picked out for myself, a box of ammo, and the bolts, the Wild Turkey and the carton of smokes.

"Lizzie, all of the supplies are going to the RV, we're gonna distribute them fairly."

"Bullets, alcohol and cigarettes." I said simply and he stared at me for a minute, before nodding.

I went to my tent and put the bag down before grabbing some clothes and a towel. I took them and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and my lighter before I walked out of the tent. As I walked through the camp, I walked to where the supplies were.

"Glenn," he looked at me. "The biodegradable shampoo?" he handed it to me and I nodded to him. "Goin' for a shower." He nodded and went back to sorting things while I walked down the hill to the water. No one was down there so I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the hose, I wet my hair a little bit and hissed in discomfort at the water hitting the cut in my head. I lathered up my hair and washed out the blood, before washing off, I looked as best as I could at the scrapes on the backs of my legs, and tried as best as I could to clean them, they were stinging a little, which probably wasn't the best of signs. After my shower I dried off and got changed, when I pulled on my underwear I looked behind myself at my butt, it was bruised from falling back on it after being pretty much tackled by the walker. I pulled on my pants and new socks and slipped a tee shirt over my head before I touched the back of my head again. I could feel fresh blood starting to trickle down the back of my neck so I put the towel to the back of my head and walked back up the hill. When I got there I went to my tent and started to dig around for the first aid kit.

"Hey." I turned around and looked at Daryl who was standing in the doorway to my tent.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Heard you were back." He said and I nodded, before he spotted the blood on the towel.

"Ya hurt?" he asked and I sighed.

"It's nothin'." I muttered and he stepped into the tent without asking permission. I didn't really care; he took the first aid kit and then gestured for me to follow him. I followed him out to the large branch around the Dixon's fire and he sat down on it. I sat down next to him.

"Turn so yer back is facin' me." He ordered and I did as I was told. He parted my hair slightly and I could feel him run his thumb over the cut. "What happened?"

"Me'n' Glenn were cornered." I muttered softly.

"D'you kill 'em?" he asked.

"Not by walkers." I sighed and he paused at what he was doing. "Three guys, and only one of 'em had a gun- I'm so-" I groaned slightly and kicked a rock.

"Quit yer squirmin'." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to sit still. "Makin' it impossible for me ta work. One'a' them get the jump on ya?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "Knocked me out, kicked the shit outta Glenn and took half our supplies. Including half the gas from Glenn's car." I told him with a groan. "Fuck."

"What're you so upset about?" he asked. "They got the jump on ya."

"That's easy for you to say." I told him. "They took the bullets from my gun." I looked back at him and he nodded.

"Made ya feel useless."

"How could I not notice the third guy?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Look forward." He told me and I did, I felt him press something to my head and I hissed in discomfort as it started to sting. "Quit squirmin'." He ordered and I sat still.

"Ya ain't useless." He said and I scoffed slightly. "Ya ain't. Ya kept the china man alive didn't ya?" he asked and I smiled lightly.

"We kept each other alive." I told him. "I watched out for him, and he made sure the fuckers didn't kill me when they knocked me out."

"Lucky I weren't there." He muttered. "Woulda shot them no questions asked."

"Before or after they knocked me out?" I asked jokingly.

"Minute they looked at'cha." He said and I looked at my knees, glad he was behind me so he couldn't see how my face flushed lightly, I hadn't expected that answer. Or any answer. "Finished." He said and I touched the back of my head. He had put some sort of cream, probably Neosporin on the cut. "Weren't much I coulda done, 'part from wrappin a gauze 'round your head. Figured you wouldn't like that much." He shrugged as I looked back at him.

"No, I guess not." I said and he started to get up. "Hey Daryl," he paused and I held up my pack. "Smoke?" I asked and he looked at it for a moment before looking at me. I nodded and pressed the pack into his hand. "I figured you'd run out. I've got more." I shrugged and he nodded before he unwrapped the pack, and packed it a few times against the heel of his hand. He plucked one out and walked over to his tent as I went to put my first aid kit back. While I was in the tent I flopped onto my bed and after a moment I found it impossible to keep my eyes open.

When I woke up it was to Merle shaking my tent and telling me to get up and get some food. I crawled out of the tent rubbing my eyes and sighed seeing it was dark again. It looked like the women had gotten a little carried away with our canned goods, I frowned lightly and looked at all of the food they had prepared. "This is supposed to last awhile." I said as I sat down at the Dixon's fire.

"Think any uh them care?" Merle asked. "After this run, they'll be sendin' you out more."

"And come back feeling like this every time? I don't think so." I said jokingly as Daryl handed me a plate. "Thanks." I smiled at him and he gave me a small nod before sitting down next to me.

"How're ya feelin there Sugar Tits? Scrape yer knee?"

"Fuck off Merle, I took my eyes off of him for two seconds." I said with a mouthful of food. He frowned and looked at Daryl making me frown and look at Daryl who simply shrugged.

"Fuck're you talkin' about Lizzie?"

"No one told you? Me'n' Glenn got cornered at Camping World. By people." I told him and he stared at me. "One of them cold cocked me in the back of the head, knocked me out, that's why we didn't come back until today, I was out cold."

"Where the fuck was the Chinaman when this happened?"

"He got roughed up too." I said. "He made sure they didn't take all our supplies."

"_All?_" he asked. "How much they get?"

"Half." I admitted.

"So that's all that happened?" he asked and I shrugged.

"That, and I was tackled by a walker." I told them and Daryl almost choaked.

"What?" he asked.

"In the grocery store, one of them came out from the back, and nearly took me out, I didn't get cut or nothin', d'you think I'd come back if I had?" I asked.

"Where the fuck was Glenn when that happened?" Daryl asked.

"Around the opposite corner, it was fine, I handled it." I told them.

"Ya'ain't goin' fer supplies again." Merle told me and I scoffed.

"What are you my mother?" I asked.

"If'n' it means you ain't goin' fer supplies again, not with the Chinaman, then fuckin' A I'm yer mother." Merle snapped as someone walked over. "He can bring T-Dog, they're good at lootin'."

"Merle, you've gotta stop sayin' shit like that." I said with a small scoff making him scoff at me and then look at whoever was walking over.

"What d'you want?" he snapped at Carol who looked a little flustered.

"I just wanted to speak to Lizzie for a minute." She said and I nodded as I stood up.

"What's up Carol?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Glenn told us what happened in the stores, both times," she said and I sighed. "I just wanted to say how glad I am that you're okay." She told me and I looked to the side slightly.

"If they hadn't got the jump on me- We had a lot more'n' this." I nodded to the food and she nodded.

"I know, but this is more than anyone expected." She said with a small smile. "I'm just happy you're alright." She said again and I shrugged a little less awkwardly before she patted my arm slightly with the same smile and then walked away.

"What'd she want?" Merle asked when I sat back down next to Daryl.

"Wanted me ta know she's glad I weren't kilt." I told him with a mouthful of rice and beans.

"Shoulda seen tha way blondie was pacin' over there." Merle nodded to Amy who smiled at me when I looked over. "Looked like her'n' Darylina over here were havin' a race to see who could keep it up longer." I looked at Daryl who had tensed up and was concentrating on his food.

"What about you Merle?" I asked as I looked away from Daryl.

"Nah. I knew ya could take care of yerself." He shrugged. "Yer a Mason." He winked and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"Hey there Lizzie," Walsh walked over to the Dixon's fire, Merle had "Gone for a leak", and Daryl was poking at the fire with a stick.

"What's up Walsh?" I asked and he looked over at Daryl who was still poking the fire, but now watching the conversation between us.

"I just wanted to congradulate you on the run. You brought some good stuff back."

"Glad to hear it." I said.

"I also wanted to ask you about the other survivors," he said and I looked back up at him slowly. "Did they seem like they were doin' okay?"

"They were doin' fine." I told him.

"How do you mean, Glenn said there was only three of them."

"Cocky." I said with a nod. "They knew what they were doin', won't say the same 'bout what they were lookin' for, but they knew to hit up a campin' store. They said they were in a group. Asked if we needed protection." I explained. "They were doin' just fine on their own, and we didn't need that."

"Well how do you know how many they were?" he asked and I looked at him with a small frown.

"They weren't gonna just come back here and live quietly." I told him. "They weren't no use ta us."

"How do you know? Maybe one of them was a doctor or something, what if they needed help?"

"Everyone needs help. We can't help everyone." I said as I stood up. "And besides, these guys, they're more like Ed than anyone else in this camp. Ed or Merle, if'n' Merle took ta knockin me out cold anytime I said somethin' he didn't like."

"How do you know he wouldn't already?" he asked and Daryl jumped up. I caught his arm and he shot me a look.

"I trust _Merle_." I said as I looked at Walsh. "It's more then I can say for some of the people here." I looked him over.

"He's not always as tame as he is around you." He said and I looked him over.

"Guess we're two peas in a pod by your standards." I said and he sighed.

"Look, I didn't want to start a fight." He said. "You think they were dangerous?"

"I've got a knot on the back of my head that leads me to believe they were." I nodded.

"Then… I trust your judgment." He said, making me and Daryl look at each other briefly. I looked back at Walsh for a moment before I nodded.

"Thanks." I said slowly and he nodded.

"Oh, and uh, Lizzie," he said as he turned around, then paused and looked at me as if it were an afterthought. "I'm glad you're okay." I nodded slowly and he turned back around and walked back to the main fire.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Daryl who shrugged.

* * *

**_Okay, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, I guess Shane's starting to realize Lizzie's contribution to the camp and realizing that they've really been pushing her. I hope you enjoyed her and Daryl getting a little closer, and I'm aware they're going really slowly, but in all fairness, I think this is good progress for Daryl. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey ya'll, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! We've got a little more Daryl and Lizzie in this chapter, and some Lizzie and Merle friendship kind of. I mean, they're about as friendly as they can be I guess. Um. Anyways, I'm not going to make this a long intro, because I know like half of you won't read this anyways, but here you go! _**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Lizzie!_ **

* * *

It was about two weeks before Glenn needed to go on another supply run, this time he went alone, when he came back, everything had gone fine, which was a relief for everyone. Carol was really happy I had brought back the washboard and Lori was even happier I had brought back the shampoo for everyone. A couple nights after Glenn and I had returned I volunteered for a shift of sitting on the RV roof and keeping an eye on things. I had managed to bring back some real hoop nets so every morning I'd go down to the water and check them, some mornings we'd be lucky, others not so much, but the days we were, were good days.

I was sitting on the RV on night smoking a cigarette when I heard a sound in the woods. I looked over at them and my grip tightened around the crowbar I had brought back from camping world. I got down off of the RV and listened quietly, the sound came again and I moved over to it silently, glad that I knew how to be quiet in the woods. I'd like to see some of the people around camp go hunting, they'd scare off every animal in the woods with their heavy steps and loud breathing.

I snuck closer, and heard a groan, making my heart leap into my throat, Walkers had never come this far before, if they were in the camp now, well that wasn't a good sign. I lifted the crowbar and was about to swing when Merle came out of the woods. "Jee-sus Che-rist." He said and I sighed as I lowered the crow bar.

"The fuck're you doing?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Out fer a walk." He muttered and I sighed.

"Fuck Merle, I nearly cracked your skull." I said as I held up the crowbar.

"Hey girlie, I ain't the one who done it ta you, I ain't the one you need ta be takin' it out on."

"I'm not going out looking for them, hell they could be in Mexico by now."

"But you know they ain't." he said. "Might as well poke round Atlanta, see if you find 'em, and hey if not, there ain't no harm in knockin' over a pharmacy fer Ol' Merle now is there?" he asked with a grin as he cuffed my shoulder.

"Merle, you want pills, you get 'em yourself." I said. "Speaking of which, get to bed, god." I muttered as I walked back to the RV.

"Hey," I jumped when T-Dog climbed up the latter about half an hour later.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Your shift is over."

"Yeah, alright." I nodded as I stood up. He moved over to the chair I had been sitting on and I handed him the binoculars before I heard a muffled moan. I paused and looked at T-Dog who just nodded in the way of Shane's tent. "God damn, I knew it." I whispered to him and he nodded. "How long now?"

"That night you and Glenn went for supplies and didn't come back?" he asked and I nodded. "First time."

"No wonder Walsh's been in such a good mood." I muttered.

"As opposed to the Scrooge he usually is?" he asked.

"Hey he ain't slingin' insults at me left'n' right anymore. That's gotta count for somethin'." I shrugged. "Don'tcha think their timing could be a little better though?" I asked and T-Dog chuckled.

"Apocalypse shuts off the world, it don't shut off the human body." He said and I sighed.

"I know that." I muttered as I put my hand on my lower stomach. I was doing something I never normally did and was wearing sweat pants to my shit on watch, I had gotten my period and was having killer cramps, so when Dale came to wake me up for watch all I did was shove on a pair of shoes and crawl out of bed rather than putting on a more sensible pair of pants like I normally did. Luckily Dale was sympathetic to my plight and would let the women use the RV toilet when they were PMS'ing, Daryl had said something about the smell of blood freaking out the animals in the woods and everyone groaned and the men freaked out a little before Dale consented.

"Got some aspirin if you need it." T-Dog offered and I shook my head.

"Nah, that's what these are for." I held up my pack and he eyed it slightly before I offered him one. He took one and I went to light it for him but he pulled back.

"Not quite yet." He explained. "I uh, just not right now." He told me and I nodded.

"No problem." I shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow." I climbed down the ladder and popped a Chesterfield into my mouth and lit it up before I started a slow walk back to my tent, smoking my cigarette. When I got there I sat down on the branch around the fire pit and finished my smoke before I stubbed it out and then went to my tent. I stepped inside and went to the backpack, I dug around in it and took out my flask and took a sip from it before I closed it up, put it back and lay down on my bed.

The next night I wasn't keeping watch so I was able to go to sleep without preparing myself to getting up and being alert, so when I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, you could say I was surprised. "I'm not on watch." I muttered.

"Liz," Daryl whispered softly to me and I cracked an eyelid. "I need yer help."

"What?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's uh…" he trailed off slightly.

"Merle?" I asked and he nodded. I sat up and shoved my feet into my shoes and followed Daryl into the woods. I didn't ask anything, I just stayed quiet, until we got there, about a quarter mile into the woods. "Surprised he made it this far." I said and Daryl scoffed slightly. "Well, don't have to ask where this went." I said as I kicked the bottle of Wild Turkey that had gone missing the day before.

"That's yers?" Daryl asked.

"How else would Merle have gotten it? Askin' Glenn? Yeah right." I said.

"Figured he was holdin' out on me."

"I was gonna give it to him anyway, looks like he got to my tent first." I said and Daryl went pink around the ears again but didn't say anything. Merle was leaning on a tree, pissing against it as he lent, happily ignoring us.

"Merle, we're goin' back ta camp." Daryl said as he walked over to his older brother.

"Fuck tha camp, ain't none'a' them worth goin' back tuh." Merle slurred his speech making it harder than usual to understand what he was saying.

"Come on now Merle," I said as I walked over to him. "That hurts, really."

"Ah, Lizzie, see, yer tha only one 'sides Daryl puts up wit' 'ole Merle."

"Maybe so, that doesn't mean you need ta be pullin' this right now." I told him.

"Jus' like a woman, tellin' me what ta do." He grumbled.

"Come on now Merle," Daryl sighed. "Let's get back ta camp."

"Ain't goin' nowhere." He grumbled.

"You wanna stay out here'n' be Walker bait, that's fine." Daryl said simply. "C'mon Lizzie." He nudged my shoulder and I shrugged and turned around, following him back towards camp.

"Fuckin' go then." Merle said and I sighed before turning around.

"Come on Merle," I said as I walked over and put my arm around him. He seemed huge compared to me but I didn't care, I just tried to pull him along.

"The fuck d'you care?" he slurred in my face. "'Less yer getting' hot for ole Merle?" His hand ran down my side and he grabbed a large handful of my butt making me jump and shoot Daryl a dirty look.

"I care," I hissed. "Because yer the only one in camp who stuck up fer me when Walsh was on my ass all the time." I told him. "And yer the only one who didn't treat me like a fuckin' nuisance." I looked up at him. "So bear with me and walk." I told him strongly and he smirked lightly before ruffling the top of my hair. Daryl walked over and together we managed to get Merle back to camp and into his tent, when he fell down on his cot passed out Daryl took off his boots and belt and we both left him there. "Well," I said looking at Daryl who looked at me curiously. "I ain't getting' back ta sleep anytime soon. Smoke?" I asked and he nodded as he grabbed the pack from his pocket. I hadn't noticed before but now when I looked him over I realized how casually he was dressed. A pair of gray sweat pants, and a black wife beater top, with his feet shoved into a pair of boots. Almost identical to my sweat pants, tank top and my feet shoved into boots.

"What'd you say ta him?" Daryl asked as he and I both sat down on the branch next to our fire pit. It's funny I had never really thought about it as "Our" fire pit, I mean sure, over the past few weeks I had spent dinners around the Dixon's fire, eating with them, either trying to keep the conversation alive with the two of them, or just eating in silence, with them it didn't matter if we didn't talk all night unlike at the other fire, but it was always the Dixon's fire pit, however this very early morning as Daryl and I sat down close enough for our bare arms to lightly brush together any time we moved, it made sense that I'd think of it as "Our" fire pit.

"Nothin' that wasn't true." I said to Daryl who looked over at me as I exhaled the smoke from my lungs then looked at him with a small smile. He leaned in slightly and I looked at him as he moved close to me, his eyes never breaking away from mine, until the last second when he reached up to pull something out of my hair.

"Leaf." He held it up and I smiled lightly before I finished my smoke and stubbed it out. I tossed the butt into the pit and looked over at Daryl.

"He's out fer the night." Daryl nodded. "Then I'm gonna get some sleep. G'night Daryl."

"Night Liz." He said as I went to my tent and unzipped it. I stepped in and zipped it shut again.

It seemed like after that night, for the next week we started having more and more little moments like that. I hadn't noticed them before, mostly because there didn't seem to be anything to notice before, but now, when we ate dinner Daryl would sit closer to me, he would find me first when he got back from hunting, when Merle would go "Out for a leak" he'd linger even longer with me around the fire.

One such night we were around the fire, Merle had gone out and Daryl was sitting with me when he took my hand in his calloused one. I didn't say anything and neither did he, I just held his hand and he held mine, I felt like I was back in school again, it was weird, but at the same time, it felt right.

The next day I went down to the lake to check on the hoop net while some of the women were doing laundry. "Catch anything?" Lori asked and I shook my head. Ever since she and Walsh started screwing she had been a lot more bearable to live with, which wasn't to say she was a gem, but she was bearable.

"Nah, they ain't bitin'." I shook my head. "Think I'm gonna have ta start usin' live bait."

"Live bait? Like what?" Sophia asked.

"Like you." I said simply and she giggled before running over to her mother.

"That's right." Carol grinned and Sophia laughed.

"Shane thinks Glenn's going to need to go on another run." Lori said with a sigh. "But he thinks it would be a good idea to send a group this time."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember last time we did that?" Jacqui asked and I frowned lightly.

"I took my eyes off him for a second-"

"Which is exactly why there should be more people," Andrea said suddenly. "Is there's more people, then there's less chance of them getting snuck up on."

"You just say that because you want to go." Amy frowned.

"If she's going, I'm going." Jacqui said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Lizzie, are you going again?" Sophia asked and I shook my head.

"Dunno," I said as I hooked my thumbs through my belt loops. "Maybe, hardly and use 'round here."

"You're pretty good at keeping Merle under control." Amy offered and Lori scoffed lightly.

"You call that under control?"

"I'm sure he's worse when he doesn't have a buffer." Andrea spoke up and I smiled at the blonde sisters.

"You got plenty of use around here." Jacqui smiled. "You were the one who brought us all here."

"You could help with the laundry." Lori spoke up and Carol shot her a look that clearly said 'not now'.

"I could," I nodded as I pretended to think about it. "But I'd hate to take a job away from you." I smiled at her before I started up the hill.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"Back ta camp." I shrugged. I walked up the hill, where Dale was standing look out, Glenn was watching Jim trying to fix the RV, Shane was gathering containers for water and lord knows what Merle was up to. "Hear yer tryin' to put together a team ta go inta the city." I said to Shane who looked over at me in surprise.

"Uh, yes, I am." He nodded. "Were you interested?" he asked looking a little concerned and I shrugged.

"Just wonderin' why you need more'n' Glenn." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about those guys who attacked you. If they're still in the city, they're further in, Glenn's pretty much cleared out the stores on the edge of the city, we need to push in further, I hate to say it, but we need to go deeper into the city. With a bigger group, there's more people to look out for each other." He shrugged.

"Glenn know 'bout this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Best bring it up with him first." I said and he sighed.

"Hey Glenn!" he called and Glenn looked over at us. "Come here." Glenn walked over to us and looked at us both curiously.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm thinking we should go on a run in a few days." Walsh said and Glenn nodded.

"Okay, no problem, just tell me what we need and I'll-"

"That ain't all." I said and he looked at me. "Walsh wants ya ta take a group."

"A group?" Glenn looked nervous. "Why?"

"Come on Glenn, you said it yourself, the stores on the edge of town hardly hand anything, and what they do have isn't practical stuff. We need to push further buddy."

"So why do I need a group? I can get in and out way quicker-"

"What he ain't sayin' is he thinks the guys who knocked me out're still out there. Walsh thinks if a bigger group goes, less chance ya got'a' bein snuck up on." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"Okay, I see where you're coming from." He said and then looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I think he ain't completely wrong." I admitted and Walsh looked at me in surprise. "I think, even if ya bring the right people, no tellin' how this'll work out." I shrugged.

"Well at least she's honest." Glenn muttered.

"Let me guess, you think you're the right person for the job?" Walsh asked and I shrugged.

"That's up ta Glenn ta decide." I said and he looked at me before he cleared his throat.

"I'd feel better if you were here." He told me. "Not because I think I couldn't use you, but if I'm taking people away from the camp, I want to know that I'm leaving people who know what they're doing."

"Because I don't always know what I'm doing." Walsh asked and Glenn and I both looked at him.

"Need I remind you of the berry incident?" Glenn asked and Walsh flushed lightly.

"That was one time."

"You almost let them Morales kids drink the unboiled water." I spoke up and he shook his head.

"Okay, so I don't always have the answers, but you think she does?"

"Face it Shane, this is her element, and I'd feel better knowing she was watching the camp." Glenn said and I smiled lightly.

"I can accept that." I told Glenn who smiled.

"So who do you want to go?" Walsh asked.

"I'd rather see who volunteers." Glenn told him and Walsh nodded.

That afternoon Daryl came back with a mess of squirrels and two possum. "Best skin these quick." He said to me softly. "Figure we can make a stew so none'a' them flip out 'bout eatin possum." He nodded to the rest of the camp and I snorted lightly.

"So Walsh is havin' Glenn take a group of people ta Atlanta, pushin' deeper into the city." I told him and he nodded.

"You goin' with 'em?" he asked as I started to work on one of the possums.

"Glenn thinks it'd be best if I stay here and keep an eye on things."

"That mean Shane's goin'?"

"I don't think so."

"So how'd he like Glenn talkin' bout you keepin' an eye on things 'round here?" he asked and I snorted lightly.

"He didn't think too kindly of it." I said. "Tried to say he don't make mistakes, and Glenn was right on him about that time with the berries." I said and Daryl snorted.

"Man was on the hole all night." Daryl said. "I know, I was watchin' out that night."

"Ew, Daryl." I wrinkled my nose and he gave me a half a smile before he looked back at what he was doing.

"Who d'you think's gonna go?" he asked and I sighed.

"Andrea,"

"That the big blonde or the little one?"

"The older one."

"Right."

"Jacqui, Glenn, obviously, probably T-Dog." I shrugged. "You don't wanna go?"

"Naw." He shook his head. "I think there's a deer in there somewhere." He nodded to the woods. "Gonna track it."

"God, that would be great." I sighed. "Find us some uh them little onions you found last week, we could have liver an' onions."

"You don't eat the liver." He looked over at me and I nodded.

"Oh, you ain't tasted liver 'till you've tasted it when I cook it." I nodded. "I ain't able to cook much, but liver is my specialty." I smiled. "Janis hated it when I 'Stunk up the kitchen' and cooked all covered in dirt and shit from huntin', but she'd get a mouth full of that liver and she'd shut the hell up, it even made her stupid boyfriend shut up once." I nodded and Daryl grinned lightly.

"Guess I'll have ta find that deer then won't I?" he asked and I nodded.

We finished skinning and gutting the possums and then took the flesh off the bones and made it a point to hide the bones before we moved onto the squirrel, by the time it was dark we had made a large stew of all of the meat, and some of the bouillon cubes Glenn had picked up on a run, there were some canned vegetables in there in well, and everyone had a bowl, over at the main fire they were talking about something in the past, one of their favorite things to do, dig up the past and try to pretend nothing had happened, which wasn't something I cared too much for. At our camp Daryl and I were sitting on the branch while Merle sat on the log, slurping his soup.

"Hey Daryl," he looked up as Shane walked over. "Lizzie tell you about the run?"

"Yep." He answered simply; Merle on the other hand frowned.

"_What_ run?" he asked.

"Glenn is taking a group of people into Atlanta the day after tomorrow." Walsh said slowly.

"You lookin' ta bring my baby brother?" Merle asked making Daryl's ears turn pink.

"I was coming to see if he wanted to go." Walsh nodded.

"I'm trackin' a buck, could take me a few days." Daryl shook his head.

"Well, he ain't in, and Lizzie sure as shit ain't goin'." Merle said making me roll my eyes. "Guess yer left with me." He said and Walsh looked at him in surprise as did Daryl and I.

"What?" Walsh asked.

"I'm goin'." He grinned. "I know Atlanta like the back uh muh hand." He said.

"Uh, well…"

"And ya need people to watch out fer the little Chinese doncha?"

"Glenn's Korean." Walsh said and Merle stared at him blankly. "Uh, I'll bring it up with him." He said after a moment.

"I'm goin'."

"What the hell d'you want ta go fer?" Daryl asked Merle when Walsh walked back to the main campfire.

"Jus' wanna feel useful." Merle said and I shook my head. There was no way we would convince him to stay, and no way this would end well.

The day everyone left to go to town Amy was freaking out a little bit about Andrea going. Merle had woke me up shaking the tent, asking for my rifle. I finally gave in and gave it to him, deciding it would be best if at least two people were armed, I knew Andrea had a gun, and now Merle did too, which I was concerned about, but hopefully he'd keep himself amused shooting Walkers.

When everyone was gone I made two cups of coffee and brought one over to Daryl who was getting his crossbow ready to go out hunting. "How long do you think it'll take?" I asked.

"Could be a few days." He replied. "Gotta track 'em first. Be easier without Merle thunderin' 'round in the forest."

"I'm sure it will be." I agreed.

"Sure you don't wanna come with?" he asked and I looked surprised at his offer.

"I uh, Next time." I nodded and he nodded. "I think I'm gonna stick 'round here, make sure nothin' happens, y'know?" I asked and he looked out at the forest, before picking up his crossbow.

"See yah." He said and I gave a small wave before I reached out and touched his arm. He looked back at me and I shrugged lightly.

"Be careful huh." I said and he nodded before going out into the woods. When I was sure I couldn't hear him anymore I walked back to camp and got Amy to help me go down to the lake and check the hoop net. Later in the day I had gone looking for where Daryl had found the wild onions, when I got back Dale, Amy, Walsh, Lori and Carl were standing around the CB.

"He's gone." Walsh sighed.

"There are others." Lori said. "It's not just us."

"We knew there would be. That's why we left the CB on." Walsh said simply.

"Lotta good it's been doing." Lori said. "I've been saying for a week that we oughta put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city."

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into." Amy said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulder and picked up the ax Walsh had dropped.

"We haven't had time." Walsh muttered.

"I think we need to make time." Lori replied, her fists on her hips.

"That uh, that's a luxury we can't afford." Walsh replied as he rubbed his face. "We are surviving here. We're livin' day to day."

"And who would you propose we send?" Dale muttered.

"I'll go, give me a vehicle!" Lori said and I looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you're steppin up fer somethin' that ain't laundry?" I asked and she shot me a dirty look.

"Not helping Lizzie." Walsh muttered. "Lori, nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that."

"So I'll take her." Lori nodded to me and I looked at her like she'd gone nuts.

"You two plan this? Wait till Merle's gone and Daryl's huntin then try ta kill me? Cuz I ain't fallin' for it." I said as I stepped back slightly.

"Lori it ain't happenin." Walsh said sternly.

"Yes sir." She said after a tense moment and she walked away. Her kid tried to follow and Shane stopped him.

"Hey hey hey, you're alright bud, you just sit down." Walsh said and Carl looked at his mother, then at Walsh, then went and sat down. Walsh turned around and followed after Lori and I looked at Amy who raised her eyebrows.

"Just give 'em a minute huh?" I said to Carl who looked at me as I held the axe over my shoulders, and slung my arms over on either side. I winked at him and he grinned lightly before I nodded to Amy.

"You worried?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nah." I said simply. "They'll be fine."

"About that guy!"

"I don't know him." I said. "Fer all I know he could be onna them guys who cracked me over the head."

"Lizzie!"

"What? You want me to go out there an' try ta find 'em? I can't believe I'm sayin' it, but I'm with Shane on this one."

"But- But he-"

Lizzie's right Amy." Dale said finally. "If he's lucky he'll find our people, and they're smart enough to decide if someone is worth working with, or worth leaving. The last thing we need is someone who's so willing to assault a woman and take her supplies."

"Hey, I ain't just a woman." I pointed at Dale. "I'ma Mason."

"What if it was your brother?" Amy asked and I looked at her as she stood up and stood in front of me.

"Cal'd never give away his position, not to mention you said he was goin' inta town. Cal's already in town."

"But it could be someone you know!"

"The only people worth savin' are me, Cal and Janis!" I said and she stared at me in surprise. "I couldn't save Janis, and Cal's fine on his own, so that leaves me. I ain't goin' inta town tryin' ta find some cowboy, wastin' gas and stickin' my neck out for someone I don't know." I said sternly. "We can't save everyone Amy. Get used to it." With that I put the axe down and walked away.

I thought about that list of people in my head, and as I went over it I realized I'd have to add Merle and Daryl, they had saved me, taken me in, brought me to the fishing hole, and had accepted me. After Merle and Daryl, I'd defiantly add Amy and Andrea, even though Andrea seemed pretty intent on keeping her sister safe, she had no problem sticking up for me when Lori was riding me pretty hard about things. Speaking of which, Carol seemed to do that a lot too, and while I'd love nothing more than to swing that axe I had dropped into her husband's face for what he did to her, I'd have to add Carol and Sophia to the list. Glenn would be on it too, because he made me smile and he didn't seem to care that I was a little bit of a redneck. He even seemed to like it a bit. I'd add Dale because the old guy didn't judge me, and he seemed to agree with some of what he said, even if he didn't agree with "How I said it". I'd save Jacqui and T-Dog, and I'd save Morales' family. Even though she pissed me off to all hell, it was pretty apparent I'd saved Lori, since I convinced her not to eat the mushrooms she'd picked about a week and a half ago, when I listed off what would happen to her she just kept her mouth shut and threw them into the fire. Sure we weren't friends, but I just didn't want to deal with a sick Lori. With her came her son, obviously. God, when did my list get so long?

"Dale," I walked over to him and he looked up at me. "Can I borrow a sheet of paper and a pen?"

"Sure, there's some on the table inside." He said nodding to the RV.

"Mind if I write in there for a minute?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He told me and I stepped into the RV. I sat down at the table and picked up a small notebook and started to write out the list. When I finished I tore the page out and stepped out of the RV.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She's walking down to the water." He told me. "Going to catch her?"

"Yeah. Anyone wants me, not that they will, but if'n' they do, I'll be down there." I told him and he nodded. I went after Amy and found her walking down the hill. "Hey." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked and I handed her the list. "What's this?"

"New list uh people I'd save." I said and she looked it over.

"Well, I'm fifth- under Merle Dixon?!" she looked up at me.

"I owe him." I shrugged and she laughed before shaking her head.

"But if you think about it, Janis is dead and Cal is on his own, so that makes you third?" I offered.

"Under Daryl and Merle." She sighed but still smiled.

"Like I said, I owe them." I pointed out and she shook her head, but hugged me all the same.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much about someone I never met, but it's kind of a big deal, there's more people out there."

"Course there's more people out there. I got hit over the head to prove it." I said and she chuckled lightly. "But did ya think it was just us? Nah. There's bound ta be more people out there. Remember, Cal's out there somewhere." I shrugged and she smiled lightly.

"If he's the one who taught you everything, then I'm sure he's out there." She said and I nodded.

It was late afternoon, near dark when I heard something echoing through the canyon Jim had shanghaied me into helping him string up a line around camp with cans hung off of it so if any walkers came stumbling too close to camp they'd trip it and whoever was on look out that night would hear it.

"Speak to me Dale!" Walsh stepped up to Dale who was standing on the RV.

"Is it them? Are they back!?" Amy demanded. She had expected them back sooner, and all this waiting was making her panic. I suddenly wondered if she was like that when I was gone, but figured she wasn't, we weren't blood, and her blood was on the line.

"I'll be damned." Dale muttered as Jim and I walked over to the RV. I climbed the ladder and he handed me the binoculars.

"Nice car." I said and he looked at me.

"What is it?" Amy demanded.

"Stolen car is my guess." Dale said. The car rolled right up to the camp and Glenn hopped out grinning like a madman. "Holy crap, turn that thing off!" Dale shouted at Glenn.

"I don't know how!" he grinned and I laughed shaking my head as Shane gestured to the hood and Amy ran over bombarding him with questions.

"Amy, give 'em a sec!" I shouted at her, but she ignored me. She kept shouting questions as him and he tried to answer as he popped the hood. Jim walked over to the car and pulled the battery plug making the car grow silent.

"She's fine." Glenn was assuring Amy.

"Dear Lord woman." I shook my head ad I climbed down off the RV.

"She was like that when you were gone too." Dale said as he climbed down after me.

"I highly doubt she was that bad."

"She nearly had an aneurysm when you didn't come back that night." Lori said and I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but feel a little touched at that.

"Well- Merle, not so much." Glenn said suddenly and I looked at him sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"You crazy drivin' this wailin' bastard up here you tryin' to draw every walker for miles?"

"What happened to Merle?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"I think we're okay." Dale spoke up for Glenn who looked a little saddened at the comment.

"You call bein' stupid okay?" Walsh asked.

"Well the alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pinpoint the source." Dale assured Walsh who sighed and looked at Dale. "I'm not arguing, I'm just saying!"

"And I'm just saying, if someone don't tell me what the _hell_ happened ta Merle Dixon right now-" I didn't get to finish my threat, a cube truck pulled up right behind the red sports car Glenn had stolen.

Andrea was out of the truck first and Amy went flying to her sister, reminding me of how she had done when Glenn and I came back from our ordeal. I watched as Morales stepped out of the truck and so did T-Dog and Jacqui, but no Merle. I could understand if he was hurt or something, but I didn't see anyone going to help him out of the truck and I couldn't hear him hollorin' for help which turned my stomach.

"How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?"

"New guy, he got us out."

"Wait, I feel like I'm missin' a key piece of information right now." I said and Walsh looked over at me.

"When you'n' Amy were down at the water, they radioed that they were stuck in a department store, surrounded."

"Thanks for tellin' me ya'll." I rolled my eyes.

"New guy?" Walsh asked Morales who nodded.

"Yeah, another ex cop, like you. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!" I heard a car door open and I looked over at the car as the last person- literally the last person I expected to see came walking over.

"Je-sus Christ." I said and he paused seeing Walsh and me standing there. I looked over at Carl and Lori, Carl was staring at his father with a look of pure shock.

"Dad!" he shouted and Lori tried to grab him as he went running to his father, I just stood there next to Walsh. Rick caught his boy and managed to catch his wife who wasn't far behind him, people stared at the reunion and Lori started to cry. I stood there next to Walsh before I cleared my throat.

"Glenn?" I asked and he looked over at me. "Where's Merle?" I asked and he cringed, as did T-Dog, Jacqui Morales and Andrea. "Is he passed out in the truck?"

"Lizzie, he's not here." Jacqui said strongly and I turned my glare on her.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "Did he get bit? Did ya'll take care of it?"

"He wasn't bit… He was… Out of control." Morales said and I stood there staring at everyone. Rick was looking over at me.

"I thought you said he only had a brother." He said to Morales who nodded.

"I honestly didn't think she'd be this upset."

"This ain't me upset." I said as I turned to Rick.

"Liz Mason?"

"Good to see you alive Grimes, I heard you was dead." I looked at Walsh who was looking a little pale.

"Lizzie!" Andrea called as I picked up the axe.

"No. Until one of ya'll want ta give me some straight answers, I don't wanna hear nothin' outta any uh you." I said before I went over to the wood pile we had been building. Walsh had been splitting logs earlier but he still had plenty to do so I picked on up, put it on the cutting block and swung the axe down into it.

Later that night I was sitting around my fire, away from everyone else, alone when someone walked over to me. "I know I shouldn't be surprised you're still here." Rick Grimes said as he walked over. "But I'm constantly surprised at how many people survived."

"Well, here I am." I shrugged as I looked up at him.

"Was there… Something between you and Merle?" he asked and I snorted.

"He ain't as bad as everyone says. Sure, he's a sonuvabitch, but ain't none of them once said anythin' nice ta him."

"You know Daryl best, that's what everyone says." He told me and I nodded. "We're over there discussing how to best tell Daryl, if you-"

"Don't bullshit him." I said instantly. "If there's anythin' Daryl won't like, its bullshit. Jus' lay out the facts, and be prepared."

"Prepared?" Rick asked.

"Daryl ain't gonna like what ya'll got ta say." I explained.

"Do you want to come over to the bigger fire, we're telling everyone what happened now. It might be best to hear it at the same time as everyone else." I looked up at him and then sighed and put my hands on my knees and pushed myself up. I finished the rest of my cigarette and tossed it into my small fire before I followed Rick to the big fire. T-Dog was telling the story of what happened to Merle, and I stood there, listening. I stood there listening as they argued about who would tell Daryl, and then they actually brought up lying to him. I clenched my teeth, but found even I couldn't stay quiet when Andrea spoke up again.

"Merle's a piece of shit." Andrea said quickly and I felt myself tense up. "He's never done anything good for this camp."

"Hey," I spoke up and she jumped looking over at me. "If it weren't for Merle, there wouldn't be no camp. He may be a sonuvabitch, but Merle Dixon saved my life, and without me, none'a' ya'll woulda heard about this place, so think about that why don't'cha?" I asked. They stared at me in silence and I uncrossed my arms. "He was fucked up out there, he was probably high out there, I dunno, I wasn't there, but I do know I ain't about ta stand here and listen to ya'll discuss if yer gonna lie ta his only relative about what happened. Daryl don't deserve that." I said and everyone stared at me guiltily. "He may have been out of line mosta the time, and he may have been high a lot of it, but at least he kept that shit away from camp, unlike the lot of you, ya'll just live for yer drama and pretendin' like everyone is so much better'n' everyone else. Well you know what, Merle was the most honest sonuvabitch here, and I like him for that. He didn't take none'a' ya'll shit and he didn't let me take none'a' it neither." I looked at Walsh when I said that making him look down. "If I hear any'a' ya'll told Daryl anything but the god's honest truth, you've got me ta deal with." With that I turned around and walked to my tent.

"Lizzie, you still planning on taking a shift tonight?" Shane asked.

"Fuck you." I replied and he sighed and stood up.

"No, no, let her be." Rick said to his old partner. "Sounds like she doesn't exactly have a lot of friends around here, not to mention she's lost her brother, sounds like things weren't easy." Rick said as I zipped the tent closed.

"Her and Merle were friends." Amy spoke up softly. "Or as close to friends as Merle could be with someone. He watched out for her. He was the closest thing to Cal she had."

"What was so bad around here that she needed Merle to look out for her?" Lori asked.

"You." Glenn said and everyone looked at him. "It's true, any reason you got, you were fighting with her." He shrugged. "Shane too." He looked up at Shane who was sitting back down. "Made her feel cornered. Merle was there for her, never let you guys gang up on her too much. It's what her brother did for her, it's like Amy said, Merle's the closest thing to Cal she's got right now."

The next morning I woke up early, when I would have been getting up for my shift. I got dressed and pulled a sweatshirt on over my clothes before I walked over to the RV. "Hey." Glenn said to me softly as I climbed into the RV and I looked at him. "We didn't expect you to take a shift."

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I asked and he nodded.

"I uh, I volunteered to take your shift, if you want to get some more sleep."

"I'm fine." I said simply and he nodded before he turned and picked something up.

"Promise me you won't shoot Rick or T-Dog?" he asked and I nodded, he handed me my rifle and I ran my hand over it. "He- uh- Merle, hit T-Dog with it a couple of times. You said he might have been high. I think you're right." He told me softly.

When the shift was over the sun was up and people were coming out of their tents. Carol washed Rick's clothes and a few of my things early, and was pressing Rick's clothes when he came out of his tent. I was sitting near the big fire, Glenn was telling me about how Rick had made them cover themselves in Walker guts to try to outsmart the walkers.

"Gotta say Grimes," I said as I looked at him. "I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Lizzie, how'd you get out of all this?" he asked and I felt my jaw tighten before I looked up and answered briefly "Merle." Before sipping my coffee. "Picked me up on the side of the road."

"I am sorry."

"Save it for when Daryl gets back." I said as I took another sip of my coffee and looked back at Glenn. "Go on." He smiled lightly and continued to tell me about how it rained over Atlanta making the blood and the smell wash off. I shook my head and was fine listening until I heard a scream. The kids, who had been playing near the tree line, were running out of the trees screaming. I jumped up and ran towards where they had come from as did most of the other people in camp.

The first thing I saw was a deer with two arrows in it on the ground, struggling to get up, the second thing I saw was a walker stumbling towards it.

"Ya'll take the walker, I'll take the deer." I said as I lifted up my rifle.

"Lizzie, we don't know if there's more of those things out there." Rick pushed my gun down.

"Don't ya'll let him near the deer." I ordered.

"Oh god Lizzie, don't-" I ignored Glenn's pleading as I pulled the knife from at my hip and cut the deer's throat. It collapsed to the ground and the men looked sick.

"Fuck, will you git it!" I shouted as it started to lean towards the deer. They knocked him over and beat him, before decapitating him. I sighed and shook my head before we all heard a rustling in the trees. I didn't care I lifted my rifle and pointed it at the trees, waiting, as the rest of them were until Daryl stepped out of the trees.

"Son of a bitch! Did that thing get my deer?" Daryl demanded as he moved around some rocks.

"No, he didn't get the deer." Walsh sighed.

"Better not uh. What happened to its neck?"

"What do ya think happened?" I asked. "Some lazy hunter didn't shoot it in the head and it wasn't dyin' quick enough. Damn thing nearly got on its feet 'fore I did that." I nodded to it.

"Good thinkin' Liz." He said and I nodded. "Not like this filthy, desiese bearin' motherless proxy bastard!" Daryl kicked the walker between each word.

"Calm down son, that's not helping." Dale muttered.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't'cha take that stupid hat and go back ta On Golden Pond." He snapped at Dale and then looked down at the deer he started to retrieve the bolts from it. "Help me drag 'em huh. Ya got any rope?"

"Got Paracord, but I ain't got any rope." I shook my head as I looked at the deer.

"We'll figure it out. Got some squirrel too, 'bout a dozen or so. You can clean them while me'n' Merle figure this thing out." He nodded to the deer. The walker's head suddenly opened it's mouth and closed it again.

"Oh god!" Amy whined as she looked at it in disgust. She and Andrea walked away quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on people, what the hell?" Daryl asked before shooting the head with a bolt. "It's gotta be the brain." He pulled the bolt out. "Don't ya'll know nothin'?" he walked away from the dead walker and nodded to me. "Wanna start on these squirrel while I find my brother?" he asked and I sighed.

"That ain't gonna happen quite the way you want." I said softly.

"Merle!" he called as he walked back into the camp. "Merle! Get yo' ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Got us a deer!" he put the crossbow down, which I noticed people seemed to be watching for.

"Daryl?" Walsh spoke up. "Slow up a bit, I need ta talk to you." Daryl turned around slowly.

"'Bout wha'?"

"'Bout Merle." Walsh said as he approached Daryl. I stood close by Daryl who looked between me and Walsh. "There was a uh, a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl asked after a moment.

"Not sure." Walsh replied as cryptically as possible.

"He either is or he ain't." I stepped back slightly seeing Daryl getting a little agitated.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

"Who are you?" Daryl asked as Rick stepped up to him.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick _Grimes_?" Daryl looked at me and I nodded to Lori and Carl. "Got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all." Rick said easily. "So I handcuffed him to a roof and hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Daryl turned around quickly, I could see him rub his eye with the back of his hand and I looked at them with my jaw clenched.

"Let me process this," Daryl turned back around quickly. "You're sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and _you left him there_?!" Daryl demanded.

"Yeah." Rick said softly. Daryl looked to the side, then looked back to Rick and did exactly what he thought was best. Which was apparently throwing the string of squirrels at Rick, and then lunging.

* * *

**_Whew, I hope you all liked that! I know, I'm getting into the show now, but I promise Lizzie won't have less of a part in the story! I hope you all liked Glenn sticking up for Lizzie and Lizzie sticking up for Merle. Also, I wanted to mention, one of my readers mentioned they thought Shane had a thing for Lizzie, I don't really think that was the case. Shane was being easier on Lizzie because he and Lori started to sleep together, I think Shane and Lizzie's past is way too tough for either of them to ever have feelings for each other. Just in case anyone else was wondering about that. _**

**_Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ya'll, this is kind of a big chapter so I'm not going to spend too much time here. Just hope you like it. **_

_**I only own Lizzie.**_

* * *

Shane tackled Daryl before he got to Rick, knocking him to the ground. While he was gone Daryl pulled his knife and got up again quickly. "Watch the knife." Someone warned. Daryl swung and Rick caught his wrist quickly, allowing Walsh to grab him into a choke hold.

"Best let me go!" Daryl shouted at the cops.

"I think it's better if we don't." Walsh said as he lowered Daryl to the ground. I moved forward quickly as I saw Daryl's face turning colors and Rick caught me quickly around the waist.

"Choke hold's illegal!" Daryl groaned.

"You can file a report." Walsh replied.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion about on this topic, do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked and I struggled against him while Daryl breathed heavily. "Do you think we can manage that?" Rick repeated. After a moment both he and Walsh let us go. I jerked away from Rick and glared at him before kneeling down where Shane had thrown Daryl on the ground. "What I did was not on a whim," Rick knelt down in front of me and Daryl. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog said suddenly. "I had the key, I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl demanded.

"Well I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog explained. Daryl looked at the ground for a moment before getting up. I got up after him and watched as he walked towards T-Dog.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." he snapped.

"Maybe this will," T-Dog said. "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

"That's gotta count for something." Rick said and Daryl looked down, I could see him wipe at his eye with the back of his hand and I bit my bottom lip lightly.

"Hell with all uh ya'll!" he shouted. "Jus' tell me where he is so's I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you." Lori spoke up suddenly. "Isn't that right?" she looked at her husband with disapproval. Rick nodded as he looked around and then caught Daryl's eye.

"I'm goin' back." He said decidedly to everyone. I stood there for a moment before I saw Daryl move away from everyone. I let him go to his tent and zip it closed, I knew he needed some time alone so I cleared my throat.

"Ya'll got somethin' ta do, you'd best start doin' it." I said sternly. Everyone quickly moved, realizing the show was over and I gestured to Amy. "Come'ere and learn somethin'."

"Can I help too?" Miranda asked and I looked at her in surprise before I nodded.

"Sure." I said. I got my hunting knife and cleaned it with a little of the boiling water before I picked up the string of squirrels.

"Oh god no." Amy whined.

"You don't got a problem eatin' 'em." I said and she nodded.

"But skinning them, that's different!"

"Not if you want ta eat it ain't." I said. She whined but followed me and Miranda where I showed them how to skin the squirrels. I found some knives in the RV that would have to work and then I went back to my tent where I changed from my light breezy top to a black top and a laced my boots up better. I grabbed some of my extra ammo and stepped out of my tent at the same time that Daryl stepped out of his.

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"I'm goin' ta find Merle." I said and he shook his head.

"No you ain't yer stayin' here."

"Ta hell I am." I said quickly.

"What's it matter no one here likes him! He ain't your family!"

"Well he's as close to it as I'm ever gonna get!" I said and he stopped walking. I could see Glenn and Rick watching our conversation "Merle's the only one apart from you that didn't treat me like a kid, when you were huntin' I got into it plenty of times with Lori and Walsh, and Merle was the only one who stuck up for me. Merle cleaned my scrapes the time Lori shoved me down by the water and he pulled a gun on Walsh the time he shoved me up against the jeep. He's the only one here who actually gave a damn, and I'm 90% sure he knew my brother, so sure, he wasn't my family, but he was the closest I was ever gonna get these days."

"When the hell did Lori shove you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"A couple weeks ago, when I was sittin' all funny. Lori'd shoved me because he kid ripped the hoop net me an' Amy made and I called her out on it." I shrugged. Rick looked at Lori quickly who looked at me like I'd just tattled. I shrugged and looked back at Daryl. "Besides, if he hadn't taken my gun, I reckon he'd at least have come back. I feel a little responsible." I shrugged and Daryl stared at me for a hard moment, before he nodded.

Rick went to his and Lori's tent and changed into the cop uniform he'd been wearing the day before and I could hear him and Walsh talking as Rick walked over to where Daryl and I were standing. "Could you just- Could you just throw me a bone here man, could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Walsh was demanding.

"Hey." Daryl looked up. "Choose your words more carefully."

"Oh no I did, douche bag's what I meant." Walsh replied. "Merle Dixon," he muttered. "Guy wouldn't give ya a glad of water if you were dyin' of thirst."

"Maybe this don't mean much to you, but right now, if it was you doin' the dyin, I'd be providing the sun lamp." I spoke up.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick said and I raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "I can't let a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"You you, Lizzie and Daryl?" Lori asked. "That's your big plan?" Rick didn't say anything, just turned around to where Glenn was leaning on the red car.

"Oh, come on!" Glenn sighed.

"You know the way. You've been there before. In and out no problem, you said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along, I know she would too." He nodded to Lori.

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Walsh asked.

"Four." T-Dog spoke up.

"My day just gets better an' better don't it?" Daryl scoffed.

"You see anybody else here steppin' up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked.

"Why you?" Daryl asked without turning around.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"He's tryin' to make things right." I said from where I was adjusting my scope on my rifle. I pointed to rifle at the city and looked through the scope before I lowered it and started fucking around with it again.

"That's five." Dale said.

"It's not just that, you're puttin' every single one of us at risk, know that Rick. Come on, you saw that walker, it was here, it was in camp. They're comin' out of the cities, we need every able body we got, we need them here, we need them to protect camp."

"Seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said with a nod.

"Right," Glenn said suddenly. "The guns."

"Wait what guns?" I spoke up. Rick started naming off all the guns he had in a bag in Atlanta, on the ground outside of the tank where Glenn had found him.

"You went through hell to get back, and now you're going to throw that away? Shane's right, Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in!"

"You know Lori, who are you to decide whose life is worth what?" I asked as I stood up and looked at her.

"Make me understand." Lori said to her husband.

"Liz, commere and help me with this." Daryl said and I stood up and followed him to where the deer was. He had found a rope so we used it to hang the deer up by the neck from a tree.

"Think it'll be okay there?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah just 'till we get Merle and get back." He said. "I'll gut it tonight, we'll have venison tomorrow."

"Sounds good." I said and we left the deer in the tree. Glenn backed the cube truck up closer to the group and Daryl opened the back and hopped in, I handed my rifle up to him and then started to climb in after him. He took my hand and hoisted me up and I climbed into the front seat with Glenn. "I can't wait to get my hands on one of them shot guns." I said and Glenn looked at me curiously.

"I thought you liked your rifle." He said and I nodded.

"Oh I do. I just never sat shotgun, holding a shotgun." I said and he cracked a smile before Daryl walked over and pushed the horn with his foot, getting Rick and T-Dog's attention.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl shouted. I got out of the front seat and slipped into the back, letting T-Dog sit up front while Walsh spoke to Rick quickly.

"Daryl, we're gonna find him." I said softly and Daryl looked to the side, and then back to me.

"You so sure?" he muttered and I nodded.

"I'm sure." I said and his jaw tightened slightly, but he reached out and put his hand on the back of my neck. I touched his arm and he sighed as I ran my hand up and down his arm before nodding.

"Trust him?" he asked softly.

"Rick?" I asked and he nodded. "I ain't never liked him, but I trust him more'n' I do Walsh." I admitted. He let go of me quickly as T-Dog got into the back and Rick got in the front. Daryl moved over to the rolling door and slammed it shut, Glenn started the car and I sat down, trying to find a spot where I could keep still while the van was moving, and with that, we were off.

When we got to Atlanta we parked a ways away from the department store and Glenn led us to an area in a chain link fence where it had been cut. "Merle first or guns?" Rick asked as we slipped through.

"Merle!" I said quickly.

"We ain't even havin' this conversation." Daryl quickly snapped.

"We are," Rick said. "You know the geography, it's your call."

"Merle." Glenn said quickly. "He's closest; the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first."

We jogged a few blocks until we got to the department store and I was a little impressed to see that Andrea wasn't kidding when she said Walkers figured out to use rocks to break in the windows. We walked through the broken in window and we all paused hearing a soft growling. "Damn," Daryl muttered as he stepped forward with his crossbow. "You are one ugly skank." With that he shot her through the head, and then stepped forward to retrieve his bolt. I stood there for a moment before looking at a rack and picking up a leather jacket off of the rack. I ran my thumb over it and then pulled it on. Glenn shot me a look and I shrugged.

"I'm cold." I said. We got to the stairwell T-Dog had told us about and walked up the narrow stairs, he had been right about not more than a few geeks getting through at once, and when we got to the door I was relieved to see the chain still in place. T-Dog stepped forward and cut the padlock and Daryl kicked the door out once the chain was gone before pushing himself through.

"Merle!" he shouted. "Merle!" he rushed out onto the roof with us following. Daryl ran over to the side of the roof and then stopped. "No!" he shrieked. "NO!" I walked over and froze in my place. Merle was gone, all except for his hand which lay on the roof, along with the handcuffs and a bloody saw. I stood there staring down at Merle's hand, the very hand that had removed gravel from my legs, and that had grabbed my ass on two separate occasions. Merle had cut off his hand.

We absorbed that for a moment before Daryl swung around pointing the cross bow at T-Dog's head. Rick held his gun up to Daryl's head instantly and I lifted my rifle up so it was pointed at Rick. Quentin Tarantino had nothing on this Mexican Standoff.

"I won't hesitate." Rick said dangerously. "I don't care if every walker in this city hears it."

"Neither will I and you know that to be the damn truth." I said to Rick. I could see Daryl grimace, before he lowered the crossbow. Rick lowered his gun and then looked to me as did Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog. I held mine for a moment before I lowered it slowly. I could see T-Dog and Glenn share a concerned look, but I didn't say anything.

"You uh, gotta do rag or somethin'?" Daryl asked T-Dog who reached into his pocket and produced a bandana. Daryl handed his crossbow to me while he stepped over to Merle's hand and laid out the bandana. He picked up Merle's hand by the pinky. "I guess the uh, saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." He said as he took a deep breath. "Ain't that a bitch." He muttered as he wrapped the hand up in the bandana and then stood up with it. He looked at T-Dog and then gestured to Glenn as he walked over behind him and opened his backpack. Glenn shut his eyes in disgust but didn't say anything as Daryl deposited his brother's hand into his backpack.

"He must have used a tourniquet." I said to Daryl as he took the crossbow back from me.

"Maybe. Maybe his belt. There'd be more blood huh?" I nodded. He gestured to the path the blood was trailing in and T-Dog picked up the remaining tools of Dale's while Rick and Glenn followed me and Daryl. We got to another doorway the blood went through and stepped inside. "Merle!" Daryl called. "You in here?" We went down the stairs and a moment later T-Dog was running up behind us. We followed the blood to an office where a walker that had had their jaw ripped off by the looks of it growled as it turned around at the sound of life meat. Daryl sent a bolt through its head flawlessly.

We made our way through the office, coming to a receptionist area where two walkers lay dead. "Had enough in him to take out these two sonuvabitches." Daryl muttered. "One handed." He added and I looked at the wrench Merle had used to beat the walkers to death with before I walked over and picked it up and handed it to T-Dog who looked less than pleased. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother." Daryl continued as he reloaded the crossbow. "Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss no matter how tough he is." Rick said and I shook my head.

"From the amount of blood we followed, there wasn't enough for blood loss." I said and he frowned. "Take it from an expert on blood loss." I said and T-Dog made a face. "No, I think if Merle was gonna pass out, it'd be from shock."

"Merle!" Daryl shouted.

"We're not alone here." Rick hissed.

"Merle, git yer ass out here!" I shouted from behind the both of them making them look at me.

"Screw that." Daryl said softly. "He could be bleedin' out, you said so yourself." We turned the corner on a bunch of lit propane lamps, with a metal meat presser next to them, which was where the blood trail ended. A belt lay on the stove next to everything and the smell of burnt flesh was hanging in the air.

"Oh god." I whispered as Rick picked it up.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked softly.

"Skin." Rick responded. "He cauterized the stump." Glenn looked like he was going to puke, and I felt the same way.

"Told you he was tough." Daryl said softly to Rick. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Oh god." I muttered as I got too close to the stove, the smell mixed with the sight of Merle's skin against the meat press sent me to my knees. I heaved once on the floor and sat there for a moment trying to catch my breath before I did it again, coughing. T-Dog helped me back up and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before I picked up my- luckily vomit free- rifle.

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl asked. "He's out there alone as far as he knows. Doin' what he's gotta do, survivin'. Speakin' of which, you done doin what you gotta do?" he looked at me and I nodded. "Weren't much ta throw up, don't think I didn't notice you didn't eat nothin'."

"Merle's more important." I said and he shook his head before he crossed the kitchen and opened a door.

"Ain't much in here. You like mangos?"

"Allergic." I shook my head.

"Taste like crap anyway." He replied before he found a box of granola bars. "Catch." He threw me one and I caught it, then threw the box to Rick. I unwrapped it and took a bite before giving Rick a thumbs up.

"What are his odds out there?" T-Dog asked.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl turned on T-Dog. "You couldn't kill him," he turned on Rick. "Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked.

"Daryl, Rick's right," I said through my mouthful of granola bar. "Them things, they're attracted to the smell of blood."

"You take a tally." Daryl said. "You do what you want. I'm gonna go get 'im."

"Daryl, Wait!" Rick pushed Daryl back.

"Git yer hands off me! You can't stop me!" Daryl protested and I stepped forward slightly to get held back by both T-Dog and Glenn.

"I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury; we can help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head." Daryl stared at Rick for a hard moment before giving the smallest of nods.

"I could do that." He agreed. Rick looked over at T-Dog who was still holding onto my shoulder tightly.

"Only if we get those guns first." T-Dog said and Daryl frowned lightly. "I'm not strollin' the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

"Liz." I looked at him and he nodded for me to join him. I slipped out of T-Dog's grasp and moved over to Daryl who didn't say anything, just stood next to me. He shot T-Dog a look, then waited for Rick's answer.

"Glenn," he said and Glenn looked up. "How far away are the guns?"

"Not far."

"Any ideas on how we get to them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Actually, yeah." He said and then gestured for us to follow him out of the kitchen. We ended up in an office while he explained the plan to us. He and Daryl would go for the guns while Rick, T-Dog and I would wait.

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you that much." Daryl pointed out.

"Well, I like you, so let me go with you." I said to Glenn.

"Hell no, you're just as crazy as he is." Daryl said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out." Poor Glenn was getting frustrated. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If we're alone, I can move fast." He pointed to a map he had drawn on the floor and explained that he and Daryl would go to the alley he had taken Rick to when they first met.

"Why me?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." He said. "Daryl waits in the alley, I run up the street and grab the bag."

"What you got us elsewhere?" Rick asked.

"You and T-Dog, right, you'll be in this alley here."

"Two blocks away, why?" Rick asked.

"I may not be able to come back the same way walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl, I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are instead."

"What about Liz?" Daryl asked.

"Well, you're not going to like this." Glenn sighed. "But, she's coming with me."

"No."

"Sounds good." I said and everyone looked at me. "Glenn'll need a distraction. I ran track in high school."

"It's been awhile since high school." Daryl muttered and I glared at him.

"'Fore this, I went running four days a week. I can do this." I said. "T, you can take my gun."

"You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked and I nodded.

"Better than sittin' 'round with my thumb up my ass like everyone back at camp." I shrugged. Daryl let out a soft snort and Rick looked down.

"You sure that's the best way to do it?"

"Whichever way we go, we've got you to cover us. Afterwards we'll all meet back here." He explained.

"Key kid, what'd you do before this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

"No reason." Daryl muttered. We went back to the roof and Glenn lead us over roof tops, before we got to a ladder going down the length of the building.

"You as impressed by him as I am?" I asked and Daryl scoffed softly.

"Just wanna get them guns and get Merle an' get outta here." He said.

"Yeah I don't trust the city." I said softly.

"Don't just mean the city. Me'n' Merle, we do better on our own."

"You're leaving camp?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Probably." He said and then looked at me. "You'd do better without all them too." He said as he put his hand on the back of my neck again. He ran his thumb up the nape of my neck slightly.

"You askin' me ta go with you?" I asked.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Glenn called up to us and we both looked down.

"Yeah." I called down. I looked at Daryl who had moved his hand quickly when Glenn called up to us and then I looked back down at Glenn. "Let's just get the guns and find Merle, and we'll figure everything else out later." I climbed over the edge of the building and went down the ladder, when we got to the bottom we ran down the alleyway and hid behind a dumpster while Daryl reloaded the crossbow.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman."

"I'm _Korean_." Glenn muttered.

"Whatever. All I know is, last time I let her run off with you, she got jumped and come back all bloody. Don't let it happen again." Daryl said and looked at me. I shook my head with a small smile before I followed Glenn to the gate. We both ran out, keeping low, I held my knife in my hand and kept on the lookout for Walkers getting too close. Glenn and I both jumped behind a pile of sandbags and I cracked my neck before grinning at him.

"Having fun?" I asked with a smile.

"Not with your boyfriend threatening me all the time." He replied in the same manner.

"_So_ not my boyfriend." I said and he grinned before we both jumped up and ran to the tank, I followed him around to the bag of guns and I shoved my knife through a walker's skull as Glenn grabbed it, paused and then grabbed the hat sitting on the ground next to the guns. We both started to run back, when I heard someone shouting.

"_Ayudame!" __the voice shouted out. _

_"What?" Glenn asked as I stabbed another walker through the head. _

_"I don't speak Spanish!" I shouted back before I slipped into the alleyway in time to see Daryl covering some boy's mouth with his hand. I sighed and started to run over to them when two Mexican guys ran into the alley, one of them shoved me into the wall while the other one started beating on Daryl. Glenn was right behind me and stopped at what he was seeing. _

_"That's it, that's the bag, Vato!" one of them shrieked as the fat one who had been holding me to the wall shoved me on the ground next to Daryl. I quickly grabbed the boy Daryl had been trying to shut up and held my knife to his throat to prevent him from going anywhere. Daryl sat up, grabbed his crossbow and shot the guy holding the bag of guns with a bolt, hitting him right in the ass. The other one held tight to Glenn who was panicing. _

_"Get off me, Get off me!" he shrieked. "Daryl! Daryl!" he called to Daryl who jumped up and went running after the young Korean. _

_"Get back here! You Sumbitches!" Daryl shouted and I got up, hoisting the boy to his feet as well. He turned on the boy who I had let go of seeing as there was nowhere for him to go and lunged at him. _

_"Woah woah woah!" Rick grabbed Daryl as he and T-Dog came running into the alley. _

_"I'm gonna kick your nuts up inta your throat!" he shouted at the boy and I shoved him up against the wall, holding him there. _

_"And I'm gonna let him." I hissed. _

_"They took Glenn. That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends!" Rick looked back at the boy I was holding the knife to again and then looked at Daryl. "I'm gonna stop your ass!" Daryl shouted. _

_"Guys, guys, we're cut off!" T-Dog pointed out. _

_"Get to the ladder, go!" Rick ordered and T-Dog shoved the boy along, while holding his arm tightly. Rick paused to grab the bag of guns and the hat Glenn had gotten snatched for and I followed after T-Dog. I could hear Daryl breathing heavily behind me as we climbed up the ladder, then went to the office Glenn had told us to meet at. The boy flipped out and swore in Spanish for the first minute he was in the room before I grabbed Rick's hand gun and held it out. _

_"He wasn't kiddin' 'bout beatin' your ass, and I wasn't kiddin' 'bout lettin' him. You ain't getting' no sympathy from me, so sit yer ass down!" I shouted at him and he slowly sat down in a chair. _

_"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said slowly as I kept the gun trained on the boy. _

_"I ain't tellin' you nothing." The boy replied. _

_"Jesus man. What the hell happened back there?" _

_"I told you. This little turd and his douche bag friends came outta nowhere and jumped us. Which reminds me," he turned and punched the kid in the face. "Better tell your friends ta quit hittin' girls." _

_"They hit you?" Rick asked me. _

_"Shoved me up against a wall, and threw me on the ground pretty hard." I shrugged. "I'm okay, which is more than this little fuck is about to be." _

_"Man, you're the one who jumped me puto." The boy said. "Screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." _

_"They took Glenn. They coulda took Merle too." Daryl said from where he was pacing across the room. _

_"Merle?" the boy grinned. "What kinda hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." _

_"No, but 'parently you're okay with getting a very visible tattoo of a pot leaf that even a turtleneck wouldn't cover, so excuse us if we don't use you as a model of smart decisions." I said as Daryl aimed a kick at the boy and had to be held back by Rick. "Not to mention, you took our friend." Daryl shot Rick a look before he walked over to Glenn's backpack and opened it. _

_"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl asked as he unwrapped Merle's hand from the "do-rag" he had borrowed from T-Dog. He tossed the hand onto the boy's lap making the boy scream when he realized what it was, he jumped off the chair and I watched as Daryl grabbed him by the shoulders. "Start with the feet this time." _

_"Little psychological torture never killed no one." I said to Rick who was stomping over to Daryl and pulled him off. He knelt down in front of the boy and Daryl stood next to me while I continued to sit on the desk watching the scene. _

_"Think they got Merle?" he whispered to me and I shrugged. _

_"Can't say." I said back. "Didn't seem to know who you were talkin' 'bout when you mentioned his name." _

_"Could be lyin'." _

_"Could be tellin' the truth." I looked back at him and he sighed. _

_"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them; see if we can work something out." Rick said to the boy who stared up at him for a moment, then nodded. _

_It wasn't a far walk from the department store and when we got there Rick stared at the door before handing a rifle to T-Dog out of the bag. "Mostly for show, but if things look like they're gonna go south-" _

_"I got it." T-Dog said and Rick sighed. _

_"You sure you wanna do this?" _

_"Yeah." He nodded as I put my rifle over my back and took a hand gun from the bag and tucked it into the waistband of my pants. _

_"What are you doing?" Rick asked and I shrugged. _

_"I'm not going in there without looking the part." I said and he frowned. _

_"What part is that?" _

_"The not willing to die over this shit part." I told him and he shook his head but agreed and T-Dog took the rest of the guns with him. _

_"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." Daryl told the boy. _

_"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass, and shove it up yours. Just so __you__ know." The boy smirked as he looked up at Daryl, and then at me. _

_"Don't fuckin' look at me." I snapped and he looked down quickly. _

_"G?" Rick asked. _

_"Guillermo." The boy replied. "He's the man here." _

_"Okay then," Rick cocked his shot gun. "Let's go see Guillermo. Lizzie." I took the lead and led them to the door the boy had told us was where we wanted to be, he followed behind me with Rick and Daryl both keeping weapons on him. As we approached the doors they opened and a shorter homie looking guy walked out who I assumed to be Guillermo. _

_"You okay little man?" he asked the boy. _

_"They're gonna cut off my feet Carnal," the boy said gesturing to us. _

_"Cops do that?" _

_"Not him. This redneck puto here." He nodded to Daryl. "He cut off some dude's hand man, he showed it to me." _

_"Shut up." Daryl snapped. _

_"Hey, that's that vato right there homes." The guy Daryl had shot came out holding a gun in one hand and a towel to his ass in the other. "He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up homes, huh?"_

_"Hey, that's that son of a bitch right there who slammed me into a wall and threw me on the ground." I replied as I pulled the gun from my waistband. "And a crossbow takes __bolts__, not __arrows__." _

_"Chill, chill ese, chill." Guillermo said as he got his homie to lower his gun. "This true? He wants Miguelito's feet?" Guillermo asked. "That's pretty sick man." _

_"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Rick said. _

_"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow- oh, excuse me, a __bolt__ in the ass, and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me." Guillermo shook his head. _

_"Oh you know how these things get, I'm sure Felipe does, unless throwing women around is a hobby of his." I shrugged and Guillermo looked at me. _

_"Heat of the moment." Rick said. "Mistakes were made on both sides." _

_"Who's that dude to you anyways?" Guillermo nodded to Daryl. "You don't look related." _

_"He's one of our group, more or less." Rick said. "I'm sure you have a few like him." _

_"A few." Guillermo nodded. "And her? You related to her? Because she looks like someone I know." _

_"She's an old friend." Rick said calmly. "And she's not kidding when she's angry. And brother, this isn't even pissed." _

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry. We're fresh outta spare white boys." Guillermo said. "But I got Asian. You interested?"

"I have one of yours. You have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Rick said calmly.

"Don't sound even to me."

"G." _Miguel whined. "Come on man." _

_"Oh now you're scared ain't'cha?" I asked with a smirk. _

_"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?" _

_"Guns?" Rick asked. _

_"The guns Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going to get. That bag of guns." _

_"You're mistaken-" _

_"I don't think so." _

_"-About it being yours." Rick continued. "It's my bag of guns."_

"The bag was in the street. Anybody can come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word?"

"Except that the bag said sheriff's department, and oh look, a sheriff." I pointed to Rick.

"You sure you two are old friends? Because I know someone who looks a lot like her." Guillermo said as he nodded to me.

"Known her for years." Rick said calmly.

"So tell me, what's to stop my people form unloading on you right here and now? And taking what's mine."

"You could do that." Rick said before looking at T-Dog who was in position. "Or not."

"Oye!" Guillermo shouted and two men appeared on the roof pushing Glenn up to the side. They removed the bag from his head and I clenched my teeth before cocking my gun.

"Easy Lizzie, easy." Rick said touching my arm.

"I see two options." Guillermo said. "You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks." He shrugged. "Or you come back locked and loaded, and we see which side spills more blood." With that they backed into the garage again and shut the door. The two guys holding Glenn disappeared as did Glenn and I lowered my gun slightly.

"Them guns are worth more than gold." Daryl said as we stepped into an old trailer. "Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for that kid?"

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I'd agree." T-Dog said. "But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

"Are you calling G a liar?"

"Are you a part of this?!" Daryl demanded. "Do you want to hold onto your teeth?" he smacked the kid in the side of the head. I sat there for a minute before I stood up.

"Miguel." I said and everyone looked at me. "Come with me."

"Where you goin' Liz?" Daryl asked.

"We're gonna go search that kitchen." I said. "Come on."

"You got your-"

"Handgun and knife. Rifle's on the chair." I nodded to it and Rick nodded.

"I thought you said I'd get no sympathy from you?" Miguel asked as he sat on the chair and I searched the cabinets.

"That was before you weren't a good enough bargaining chip. Hurts don't it?" I asked and he looked to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and I scoffed.

"Sure." I muttered. "Twinkie?" I turned around and held one out to him. He nodded and I handed it to him and sat down with a box of them. "When I was a kid my momma took me grocery shopping but she didn't have enough money, she asked the people at the store to keep an eye on me while she ran the groceries home and got her check book. I didn't see her for three days. Third day my brother comes and picks me up from Social Services, he'd been out of town with friends, and had no idea what had happened until he got home." I said and Miguel looked down for a moment at his half eaten Twinkie before looking back at me.

"How old were you?"

"Seven." I said after a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"Point of the story is, I know how it feels being used as a bargaining chip. It sucks."

"Did your momma ever do anything like that again?" he asked and I sighed.

"I really want to tell you she didn't." I said as I stood up. "But that would be lying. Come on." I nodded to the room and he followed me. "I take it we're gonna fight." I said as I walked into the office where the guys were loading guns.

"Come on, this is nuts!" Miguel said looking worried. "Just- Just do like G says."

"Sit down Miguel." I said and he sighed before doing as I told him. When we finished loading up I tied a rag around Miguel's mouth and we led him back to Guillermo's, they opened the door and I pushed Miguel in ahead of us. We stepped into the chop shop and found ourselves surrounded by Guillermo's men.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo said to Rick.

"That's because they're not yours." Rick said sternly. "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools right now ese. Unload on their asses alright ese?"

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick lowered his gun. He nodded to me and I cut the electrical tape from Miguel's wrists. "You have your man. I want mine." Guillermo stared at Rick for a long hard moment before stepping forward.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs."

"What, your oversized rats you Mexicans like so much?" I asked.

"Naw girl, they're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked 'em up from Satan at a yard sale."

"So you brought 'em back from Mexico with you, what's that got to do with Glenn?" I asked.

"I told ya'll how it has to be, are you woefully deaf?" Guillermo demanded.

"No my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick cocked his gun and held it up to Guillermo's head making me do the same with my gun and point it at Felipe, Daryl lifted his as well as T-Dog and everyone else in the room. "Okay then, we're here." Rick said cooly.

"Felipe! Felipe!" an old voice rang out through the crowd.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

"Abuela, go back with the others- Now!" Felipe insisted, not moving his gun away from where he had it pointed at my head.

"Git that old lady outta the line of fire." Daryl said quickly.

Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay?" Guillermo asked. "This is not the place for you right now."

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing." She looked at Felipe who was suddenly more interested in what she was saying. "He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine." I lowered my gun slightly, and could see Rick doing the same with his.

"Felipe go take care of it okay." Guillermo said quickly and Felipe looked at me. I lowered the gun. "And take your grandmother with you."

"Who are those men?" she asked as she caught sight of Rick.

"Don't you take him."

"Got us a touch'a' dementia huh?" I asked Felipe who blushed.

"Ma'am?" Rick asked.

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his trouble, but he pull himself together. We need him here."

"It's the uniform." I said to Rick who nodded.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then what do you want him for?" she asked.

"He's helping us." I said quickly and she looked at me.

"That's right. He's helping us find a missing person." Rick said. "A fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy?" she asked. "He's with Mr. Gilbert."

"Can you show us?" I asked. "We'd really like to get Glenn home."

"Come. Come, I show you." She smiled. I looked at Guillermo as Felipe's abuela took me by the hand and lead me through the people.

"Let them pass." Guillermo sighed.

We walked through the shop and into a courtyard where the old woman led us to some stairs. We ended up in a garden, where a large man with tattoos stood holding a bat. He stopped it when he saw Felipe and let us into the building.

"Abuela, take me to him." Felipe said and she led us to where an old man in a wheelchair was having a hard time breathing.

"Alright, alright, just breathe, take it slowly." Felipe was saying to the man who nodded. I watched as he helped administer the medicine and I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I had almost taken that man out. I had my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. If I had, the old man would have died too.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"An asthma attack." Glenn replied and I looked up.

"Glenn." I sighed and I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Thought you were being eaten by dogs man." T-Dog said and I started to laugh into Glenn's shoulder.

"I knew it." I said as I pointed at the little chiuauas.

"Can I have a word with you?" Rick pulled Guillermo to the side. "You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you."

"Well I'm glad it didn't go down that way." Guillermo smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hey, Jorge, go get the Captain for me huh?" he asked and Jorge walked away.

"If it had, that blood would be on my hands." Rick hissed to Guillermo.

"Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine- what's left of it. These people, the old ones- Staff took off, just left 'em here to die." Guillermo said. "Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed."

"What are you doctors?" Rick asked.

"Felipe's a nurse- a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian."

"G," Jorge came back. "Found the Cap."

"I wasn't kidding when I said you looked like someone I knew." Guillermo said to me and I looked at him curiously, before I looked behind Jorge who moved.

"Hey there Kiddo." My jaw dropped as I stood there staring at "The Captain" "Now don't tell me you've hooked up with _Rick Grimes_ while I was away." Call grinned. I started to breathe heavily before I shoved the gun in Rick's hands and ran to my older brother. He caught me as I jumped on him like I used to when I was a kid, throwing my arms around his neck, he lifted me clear off the ground as I clung to him and he laughed hugging me tightly. "So," he said when he put me down. "Fish biting?" he grinned.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the chapter, there was a little Lizzie/Daryl in there mixed in with the drama, and, that's right! Cal is in the picture! And just so you know I picture Cal as looking like Zack Ward. So you know who to picture when you're reading about him. I hope you liked the chapter! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there ya'll, I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who had favorited or put my story on your alerts, and thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed! I just want to say those of you who review, you're the ones who really inspire me to keep writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's you see.** _

* * *

"Lizzie," Rick said to me when Cal left the room for a minute. "You know your brother is more than welcome back at camp." He looked around the hospital and I frowned.

"No offence Rick but, I wasn't plannin' on askin' your permission." I said and he sighed.

"No, no, good." He nodded and I cocked my head slightly.

"Did- Did you think I'd just leave camp?" I asked and Rick smiled lightly.

"To be honest, the thought did cross my mind." He admitted and I sighed.

"Rick, I ain't goin' anywhere." I shook my head. "Sure, Walsh and yer wife ain't exactly been straight up with me, but you know me. I'm a Mason, I don't give up."

"And leaving camp would be giving up?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"Right." He said and then looked at Guillermo who was smirking.

"You know he's comin' back with us, right?" I asked and Guillermo nodded.

"He's been planning it for weeks."

"What stopped him?" I asked, when a woman walked into the office we were in. She was pretty, she had a couple years on me, and was a little taller than me as well, as skinnier, she had brown hair that hung in natural curls around her face and was looking at Guillermo.

"Hey, Hunter said you were looking for us, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine." He assured her. "You should go talk to Cal though. He's got some big decisions ahead of him."

"Did you get the guns?" she asked.

"We're actually just discussing it." Guillermo said and nodded to us. She turned to us and looked us over, before her eyes landed on the guns.

"What are you trading Calvin for guns?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey," I spoke up. "Ain't no one calls him _Calvin_. Makes him sound like a college professor or somethin'."

"You learned all that from a man you met just five minutes ago?" she asked and I scoffed.

"Known him longer'n' you." I said. "I'm the only family he's got."

"You're Eliza?" she asked and I crossed my arms and looked down, my face turning slightly red.

"Don't fuckin' call me _Eliza_, no one calls me Eliza." I muttered. "It's _Lizzie_, or Liz, if you're Daryl." I nodded to Daryl who was standing next to me.

"Why don't you go talk to Cal, we've got business to finish." Guillermo said and she nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Heather walked to Cal's room where she spent a lot of her time as well and pushed the door open without knocking like she had gotten used to. Cal was shoving clothes into a backpack and didn't turn when she walked in. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he asked.

"We're not even going to talk about this?" she asked.

"There's nothin' to talk about." He replied.

"Well I think there is!" she said. "We need you here."

"You seen the amount of Vatos they got 'round here? Ya'll be fine." Cal looked over at her.

"You're seriously just going to walk out right now?" she asked.

"I shoulda left weeks ago." He said. "Only reason I stuck around was because of that incident with the people tryin' ta take what was ours."

"There, that's why you can't go, you said "Ours", Calvin, you obviously think of this place as home."

"Nope." He replied. "Just passin' through."

"You can't just leave!" she shouted at him and he turned to look at her.

"Hey, we both said this wasn't gonna last forever, we knew that. You knew I'd be goin' sooner or later. Or did you jus' think I'd forget about it?"

"I hoped you'd reconsider." She said and he shook his head.

"My sister's alive. She's in the other room, she's the only family I got."

"What about me and Hunter?" she asked.

"We had sex a couple'a' times." He shook his head. "That don't make me that boy's daddy."

"He looks up to you like one." She said as she crossed her arms. "I care about you Calvin-"

"Quit callin' me that. Makes me feel old- Like a college professor or somethin'." He shook his head.

"Well whatever your name is, I care about you," she moved over to him and touched his face. "Your sister, she can obviously take care of herself, she doesn't need you looking out for her anymore."

"You don't get it. No one looks out for her but me," Cal said to Heather. "Not our momma, not anyone but me. She lost the only friend she had, and you know how you'd do anythin' to keep Hunter safe? I'd do more'n' that to keep her safe."

"That's different; she's not your kid!"

"I'm the closest thing to a Daddy she ever had." He said.

"Well what about us?" she asked. "What about me?"

"We had an arrangement, we wouldn't get attached."

"Well I did! I broke the arrangement, so what are you gonna do?" she asked throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You askin' me to pick batween you an' her?" he asked.

"What if I am?" she crossed her arms.

"Don't ask me ta pick. 'Cuz you ain't gonna like the answer." He said before he turned around and started to throw things back into his backpack. Heather stood there for a moment before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Cal's middle, pressing herself into his back.

"Why can't she stay?"

"This ain't her scene. Ain't mine neither." He replied.

"Well, what if she stays for a few days? She can grow into it."

"She's got a group. She ain't gonna up an' leave them."

"But you can just up and leave us?"

"Like I said, you ain't gonna like my answer."

"What if me and Hunter went with you?" she asked and he froze. "We could leave too." She said and he sighed before turning around.

"You can leave? You would be able to just leave. There won't be no more living inside, or any'uh' that. This is fightin' for survival. This is livin' in the woods tryin' ta make everything count. Huntin' fishin' This ain't fun an' games, and if one'a' them dead bastards come 'round, this ain't outrunnin' it and escapin'. This is killing so you don't get killed."

"So give me a gun."

"No one uses guns girly." He shook his head. "You gotta get up close an' personal."

"Cal what's wrong with you?" she asked softly.

"You're tryin' ta keep me from my family, that's what's wrong." He said before he turned around and finished packing. He grabbed his two backpacks and threw the heavier one over his back then looked at Heather. "You think you can handle it, you go ahead an' talk ta Rick, I won't stop ya, but don't expect no special treatment." He told her. She stared at him as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"The people we've encountered since this happened are the worst kind. Plunderers. The kind that take by force," Guillermo was telling us.

"I've encountered some of them." I muttered as I rubbed the spot on the back of my head where I knew there was now a scar from my cut.

"That's not who we are." Rick told him.

"How was I to know that? Our people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage… Appearances."

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog muttered from where he was sitting against a wall.

"No," Guillermo said. "It's the same as it ever was."

"I've gotta say, I'm with G on this one." I said and then looked at Guillermo. "S'it okay if I call you G?"

"Is it okay if I call you Liz?" he asked and Daryl stood up.

"Only one person calls me Liz and you ain't him." I said and he nodded.

"Point taken." He said and Daryl sat back down slowly.

"We do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. Most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream… Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth somethin'. So, we boarded up the windows, welded all the doors shut- except for one entrance. The vatos, they go out scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why."

"Because they can." Rick told him.

"The Captain- your brother," Guillermo nodded to me. "He was one of the first, showed up here with your momma, she'd been bit, we tried to help, but once she died, he did what was right, then he helped me make this place a fortress. Always used to say makin' plans didn't matter, he'd be leaving the next day anyways, but he always found something else he had to do before he had to go. To make sure things were okay."

"What about now?" I asked. "Anything needing any repairs before he leaves?"

"I used to ask him every day what needed to be fixed before he left. For the past two days, he hasn't had an answer." He told me and I nodded. "He's ready to go, and yeah, it won't be the same without him, we'll manage. Like we did before."

Rick stared at Guillermo for a moment before he slowly handed the shotgun he was handing over to him. Cal came in as we finished splitting up the guns and cleared his throat. "You gotta backpack?" he asked me and I shook my head. "You do now." He handed me one and I shrugged it on wordlessly. "Got a gun?"

"No, my rifle's just for show." I said and he stared at me for a moment. "Had a hand gun, figured G could use it more." I shrugged.

"There's a spare in that bag." He told me and I smiled lightly.

"So, you're Lizzie's brother huh?" Glenn smiled at Cal.

"I can see the family resemblance." T-Dog nodded.

"Cal, that's Glenn, and that's T-Dog," I pointed to each of them. "You remember Rick Grimes,"

"No hard feelings huh?" Cal grinned as he nodded to Rick.

"That depends; you got a license for them guns?" Rick asked with a small smile. Daryl snorted and I turned to him.

"Cal, Daryl Dixon."

"_Daryl_ Dixon? You Merle's little brother?" Cal asked as he and Daryl shook hands.

"Wait a minute, you actually know Merle Dixon?" I asked and Cal scoffed lightly.

"Know him? Me an' Merle were cellmates."

"I thought he was jus' messin' with me." I said and Cal looked at me curiously.

"When did you meet Merle?"

"The last time we talked, that night the station wagon died, like everything else, and Merle and Daryl picked me up. Merle saved my life." I shrugged and Cal sighed.

"Guess we're finally even." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"In prison, Merle got involved in a fight, two guys on one, no one was steppin' up, so I did." He shrugged. Suddenly Daryl looked like he knew _exactly_ who Cal was. "Where is the ole' bastard anyway?"

"Don't ask." Daryl muttered as he glared at Rick and T-Dog.

"G, he mentioned what happened to Momma." I said and Cal nodded.

"She's buried 'round back." He said and then gestured for us to follow him. We followed him around the back of the building and to a plot of land that had been dug up and buried over again with a crudely made cross over it. "That was them Mexican's idea. I said we should just burn 'er like the witch she was, but no, they wanted to give 'er a funeral." He shrugged.

"Well I guess it's fittin I'm wearin' red underwear." I said and everyone looked at me. We walked back to the front of the building where the woman, Heather was standing, wearing a backpack and holding a suitcase, next to her was a boy who looked to be about Carl's age wearing a backpack as well.

"You said you wouldn't stop me." Heather said to Cal who raised an eyebrow.

"I also said you should talk ta Rick." Cal said before nodding to Rick who looked very uncomfortable.

"I would need to discuss it with my entire group." Rick said after a moment.

"Well it's not like we can just wait for you to call us with the answer." She said and he nodded with a small sigh.

"I suppose not, but- I mean-"

"Cal, who is she?" I asked finally and Cal looked at me.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said quickly. "We're together."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Cal said. "I ain't responsible for her."

"She wants to come; she's got to work for her keep." Rick said.

"That's right, no free rides at camp. Everyone knows that." T-Dog said and she looked a little put off, but then smiled.

"No problem." She said and Rick sighed before stepping over to me.

"Lizzie, what do you think?" he asked softly.

"I don't think she's gonna be able to handle camping." I whispered.

"I don't think she's gonna be able to handle eatin' possum." Daryl said equally as softly.

"Oh god is that what you guys have been feeding us?" Glenn asked and I smirked as I looked over at him, and then turned back to Rick.

"I know it sounds cold, but I ain't makin' up for her mistakes."

"No one's askin' you to." Cal said. "Her mistakes are gonna be on her."

"Okay." Rick said finally. "But there's a few things, your mistakes are gonna be on you, you're not gonna be gettin' any special treatment just because you're with Cal, and like we said before, you've gotta contribute to the day to day around camp."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said and she looked at me. "None of us are carryin' your bags." With that we said goodbye to Guillermo and made our way through the mostly quiet streets of Atlanta. The boy didn't say much for awhile, it wasn't until he saw Daryl take out a walker with his crossbow that he finally spoke.

"Cool." He said and then looked at Heather. "Can I shoot a crossbow mom?"

"We'll talk about it later." She said and then looked at Cal. "Will you be available to contribute to this conversation?" she asked and he looked at me before he cleared his throat.

"Crossbow's too big for a boy. Teach 'em on a gun. Conversation over." He said and she stopped short, before she started to walk again quickly to catch up to us.

"Can we slow down a little bit?" she asked.

"Cal," I said so only he could hear me. "How do you always manage to find the crazy ones?"

It was quiet for awhile, we were just passed the department store and getting to where we parked the cube truck before Glenn spoke up. "I knew it. Only reason we came back to Atlanta was for that hat." He said to Rick.

"Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl said sharply, it was apparent this had been weighing on his mind.

"Not _nearly_ half." Rick defended.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow?" he questioned.

"Don't talk about them like that." Heather said suddenly and we all paused and looked back at her. "Those are good people, better than any of you, and how dare you treat them like what you did was some sort of nuisance?"

"Girl you like it back there so much, go on and go back." Cal said and she pursed her lips before walking forward.

"Seriously, how long you think they got?" Daryl asked as we started walking forward again.

"How long do any of us?" Rick asked as we made our way around the abandoned bus.

"Oh my god." Glenn gasped.

"What?" Heather asked. "I don't see anything."

"Yeah I'm guessin' that's kinda the point." Cal replied as he looked at her.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asked.

"We left it right there, who would take it?" Glenn asked.

"Merle." Rick said and everyone grew silent.

"Who's-"

"Not now Princess." I said.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said softly.

"Someone stole your truck?" the boy asked and I nodded.

"Yup." I nodded. "Vengeance, thy name is Merle Dixon." I sighed.

"What do we do?" Glenn asked.

"What's that Jewish word the nurse used to use all the time?" Cal elbowed me.

"Schlep."

"Right, we schlep it." Cal said and I sighed before we started to walk. We walked for a long time, not much conversation was going on, I looked at Daryl who was walking next to me.

"You think he went back ta camp?" I asked.

"Where else he gonna go?" he asked and I nodded.

"You're being a trooper; I know we weren't expecting all this walking." Heather was saying to her kid.

"What d'you think of her?" Daryl asked and I shrugged.

"Not much." I replied. "You?"

"Think the last thing we need's another Lori 'round camp." He said and Rick looked back at us, but didn't say anything.

"Are there more kids at the camp?" the boy asked suddenly.

"There's a few yeah." Rick told him. "I've got a son about your age. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Well he's close to your age. There's a girl there who's your age, Sophia. What's your name?"

"Hunter." He told him and Rick nodded. "You really a cop?"

"Sure was." Rick told him. Rick told Hunter stories of being a cop; luckily he left out the stories about me and Cal. By the time we got close to camp it was dark out. I couldn't hear anything at first, and then I heard screams and gunfire.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted before I dropped the backpack Cal had given me. I found the handgun in the pocket and took it before taking my rifle off my back and running forward.

"Liz!" Daryl shouted.

"Go go!" Rick was shouting as we all started running to camp. Walkers were everywhere. I took aim and fired, killing a few of them before I saw the girl with the deaf boyfriend who stuck to herself, Gwen get taken down by two. I took aim and fired twice, before my rifle was out of bullets. I turned around and saw myself face to face with three of them, and pointed the hand gun at them, killing two before the gun jammed.

"Fuck." I said before Daryl swung the butt of the rifle he was using into the skull of the walker. He beat it down to the ground and then hit its head a few more times before he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him towards the RV. One of them was making their way right for us, when someone shot it.

"Eat shit!" Hunter shouted from next to us.

"Don't talk like that yer twelve!" I smacked him upside the head, before pushing him in front of us. "Git to the RV."

Cal was going to town beating the brains out of one of them and he paused to look up at us. I was shaking even though I wasn't cold and Daryl was standing next to me. I could see Heather standing close to the RV, and Rick was hugging Carl close. Glenn stood in the middle of the madness, breathing hardly, looking around.

Walsh stood near some of the bodies, he dropped his gun, and suddenly one of them moved, grabbing his leg. He swore and Cal swung around and without hesitation whipped his pistol from the waistband of his jeans and shot the Walker in the head. I heard whimpering and sobbing and I turned around to see Andrea kneeling over Amy. I felt the gun slide from my fingers, and land on the ground as I took a step forward. Daryl put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me from going over there. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, he put his arm around my middle and pulled me close as I buried my face in his neck, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed silently.

I took a shift even though everyone told me not to. I just told them there was no use in making me lay on the floor of the RV with everyone else when there was no way I was getting any sleep. People were sleeping in their cars and as many people as could fit in the RV were sleeping in there. I sat on the RV, my knees pulled up to my chest, arms wrapped around them as I stared out into the night.

"Some lookout you are." I jumped and turned around to see Cal climbing up onto the RV.

"Why ain't'cha sleepin?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Too much adrenaline." He said as he sat down next to me. "That little blond piece, she looked a helluva lot like Janis, didn't she?" he asked and I nodded.

"Tell me 'bout her."

"She was in nursing school." I said and he snorted.

"Damn girl." He muttered. "No wonder yer all broke up."

"It's not like that Cal, she was a good friend okay?"

"See, I like hearin' that." He smiled lightly. "Maybe all this was good fer ya."

"How so?" I asked.

"Finally makin' friends." He shrugged.

"Guess so." I muttered.

"What happened to Merle?" he asked.

"Merle went to Atlanta with a group uh people, none of which were me or Daryl, he lost his shit, and Rick handcuffed him to a pipe on a roof."

"And they just left him there?" Cal asked.

"Well, T-Dog had the key, since Merle was kicking the shit out of him, and when they were leaving, he dropped it down a drain."

"S'That why ya'll were back in Atlanta today?" he asked. "You were lookin' fer Merle?"

"That's why." I nodded.

"Didja find 'em?"

"We found-" I paused thinking of the roof. God that felt like a lifetime ago, what with everything that had been happening today. "We found his hand." I told Cal softly and he looked at me slowly. "T-Dog, he dropped a bag of tools…"

"An' Merle didn't think ya'll'd go back for 'em." He said softly. "Shit I wish I'd been round there."

"You an' me both." I said softly. "What about this Heather chick?" he shrugged and I elbowed him.

"She uh, she was a nurse, we had sex the night that momma died-"

"Called for a real celebration huh?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned. "And uh, I dunno, we just sort of kept it up, sayin' we wouldn't get attatched, but she flipped out when I decided to leave with ya'll."

"Sounds like you picked a winner." I muttered and he chuckled lightly.

"Weird thing is," he shrugged. "I kinda like it." He smiled as I looked at him. "Come on now, you know what datin' was like fer me, especially where we lived, no one wanted to date the guy who killed his girlfriend in a motorcycle accident."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, but you know that ain't stopped how people see things." He said softly. I looked down and then looked back at him.

"Know what would?" I asked and he looked at me. "End of the world." I shrugged and he nodded in agreement. "Got any smokes?" I asked and he shook his head. "That's okay, I do." I got up.

"Where you goin'?"

"My tent." I nodded to it and he frowned.

"Why you camped all the way out there?" he asked.

"Because I hate neighbors." I said and he snorted lightly. "Just keep watch for a minute." I climbed down the ladder and walked over to where my tent was, I paused seeing Daryl sitting on the branch around our fire. There was no fire lit, he was just sitting there, holding a cigarette between his fingers, staring at the unlit fire. I moved over to the branch and looked at him.

"Waitin' for an invitation?" he asked without as much sarcasm as usual and I sat down next to him. He sniffled and wiped his face with the palm of his hand before turning to face me. He didn't look up at first, just sort of sat there for a moment before looking up and meeting my gaze. "He didn't come back." He said softly.

"Maybe he found help." I said equally as softly and Daryl snorted.

"C'mon, who'd help Merle?" he looked away.

"Cal would." I shrugged and he looked back at me. "I ain't sayin' it's what happened, but I like to think Merle got help." I told him. He nodded and sniffled again before going to take a drag of his cigarette.

"Fuck, its out." He muttered and then relit it. "Fuck're you doin' out here anyway? Yer supposed to be in the RV."

"I lost two of my only friends today," I said softly. "There's no way I could sleep."

"You takin' a shift?" he asked and I nodded. "Why ain't'cha up here?" he nodded at the RV and I looked over at it.

"Cal's there." I told him. "I was just grabbin' my cigarettes, but I just," I touched Daryl's hand lightly. It was the first time I had initiated the physical contact and he looked down at our hands before turning his over palm up. "I want you to know, I cared- I care about Merle, and- Fuck, I ain't good at this-" I muttered as I turned red and looked to the side. "Fuck, I care about you Daryl." I said softly. He looked at me before looking down to the side slightly. "Look, I don't expect you ta you know, ask me ta be your girlfriend, or none of that shit or nothin', but earlier you said if we found Merle, ya'll woulda taken off, if that had happened, I'd'a' gone with you." I told him. He didn't answer, just brought his other thumbnail up to his lips and chewed on it, staring at the fire pit. I nodded and let go of my hand and stood up. I turned away and Daryl jumped up and caught my shoulder and turned be back around before he unceremoniously pressed his lips against mine. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck, holding me in place as his slightly chapped, tobacco stained lips moved against mine, his teeth nipped at my lower lip lightly before he broke away. I stared at him for a moment before smiling lightly. The corners of his lips raised in a small smile, but quickly dropped again as he looked down and let go of me.

"Yer brother's waitin' for ya." He muttered softly. I looked back at Cal who was sitting on top of the RV with his back to us. I nodded and moved to my tent where I got a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, then zipped up my tent and moved back over to Daryl. I walked past him and he reached up to lightly touch my hand as I passed. I turned and he gave me a small wink which I returned and then climbed back on top of the RV.

"Almost light out." Cal said when I sat down next to him.

"Darkest time uh night." I replied and he looked over at me.

"Some uh us prefer the cover of darkness." He teased and I punched his arm. He grinned and I shook my head. The door to the RV opened and I looked down at Andrea. I had been impressed that everyone managed to get her into the RV at all, but it was obvious she hadn't slept at all. She knelt back down next to Amy's body in the same position she had been in when Amy had died and resumed stroking the girl's hair. "Gonna have ta take care of that." Cal muttered and I nodded in agreement. As much as I hated to admit it, Cal was right. Amy would turn.

When everyone woke up Cal had his arm around my shoulders, I was leaning onto his chest, my eyelids drooping, but I was still smoking. I looked down as people started leaving the cars they had slept in or the RV. "Lizzie, come on down." Rick called up to me. "You too Cal."

"God damn, Cal Mason." Walsh chuckled when he saw Cal. "How the hell'd you survive?"

"Same way everyone else did." Cal said simply. Walsh nodded and I looked over at Daryl who was still sitting over by our fire pit. He nodded to me and I jerked my head towards the group. He got up and tossed his cigarette butt into the fire pit before walking over to us.

"First things first, we need to clear the site of walkers." Rick said and Daryl looked around.

"Dunno 'bout you, but maybe first thing we should do is make sure they're all dead first." Daryl said as he nodded to a little bit of movement out of a walker that was stuck underneath two other walkers.

"Oh god!" Lori gasped and Daryl walked over to the front of the RV where Jim kept some of his big tools. He grabbed a pick axe and walked over to the walker and drove it through its head.

"So what're you're suggesting we do that to all of them?"

"Damn straight." Daryl nodded.

"That's desecrating a corpse!" Heather looked horrified. "It's wrong!"

"Ain't nothin' right 'bout a corpse walkin' round tryin' ta eat the livin'." Daryl said simply before he turned and slammed the pick axe into the motionless walker next to the one that had been moving's head. "If it ain't a head shot, better safe than sorry."

"Okay, well, seems like Daryl's got his mind made up." Rick said after a moment. "How do we get rid of the bodies?"

"Burnin' 'em seems like a good idea." T-Dog said.

Pretty soon everyone had a job. I was helping build the fire while Cal joined Daryl, T-Dog and Morales and Glenn were getting the walkers to the fire and the women were getting camp back in order. Andrea was still sitting in front of Amy, and it seemed to be freaking Lori out. She went to talk to her and I looked over as Lori finally moved away and then stared at her husband until he moved over. The moment he did walk over she pulled a gun on him. I stood there for a moment, my hand drifting to the pistol Cal had handed me in case any of them dead bastards weren't dead enough, but Rick backed off slowly and Andrea looked back down at Amy like it wasn't a thing.

I helped Glenn and T-Dog put another walker on the fire and nodded to them, before covering the bottom of my face with my shirt. "Here," I looked up at Daryl who walked over and pulled one of his gloves off his hand. He reached into his back pocket and produced a bandana and I stared at it warily. "It ain't the one I used ta wrap up Merle's hand." He assured me and I sighed.

"Thanks." I said as I put the bandana over my nose and mouth. I tied it at the back and smiled at Daryl from under the bandana. He chuckled lightly and then looked over at Amy, then walked to where Rick and Shane, Dale and Lori were talking. He spoke to them for a minute while T-Dog helped me dig out the side of the pit, making it larger for more geeks.

"Thanks." Morales said as Daryl walked over to him after talking to Rick and everyone for a minute. Cal was going around with the pick axe Daryl had handed off to him checking the rest of the dead.

"Wait what are you doing?" Glenn asked as they pulled Scott over to the burn pile. "Our people go over there."

"What's the difference, they're all infected." Daryl said.

"Our people go over there!" Glenn repeated. "We don't burn them! We burry them!" Morales and Daryl looked at each other before pulling Scott's body to the other row, his girlfriend and father both lay there.

"You reap what you sow." Daryl said suddenly.

"God Shut up man!" Morales shouted.

"Ya'll left my brother for dead!" Daryl shouted. "You had this coming!" he stormed off towards Cal who looked at me and then nodded after Daryl. I nodded and he followed after him before I pushed another body onto the fire.

"Then show me!" Jacqui shouted and I looked up at her. She was talking to Jim who whispered something to her. "A walker got him!" she shouted. "A walker bit Jim!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim said as he started to back away from everyone.

"Show it to us." Daryl demanded the pick axe over his shoulder again. I shot Cal a look as if to ask "Really?" and he shrugged. "Show it to us!" Daryl said again.

"Easy Jim!" Walsh shouted as Jim grabbed the shovel from the ground and held it as if to defend himself.

"Grab 'im." Daryl said loudly.

"Damn it Jim, put it down!" I shouted to him. "We ain't gonna hurt you."

"I'm okay, I'm okay I'm okay!" Jim insisted as T-Dog grabbed his elbows, Jim instantly dropped the shovel and Daryl moved forward to lift up Jim's shirt, exposing the small bite Jim had. Deep enough to bleed, and obviously deep enough to infect him, but not in the right place to kill instantly, like with Amy. This was going to be a drawn out process, and it was one I had no interest in watching. "I'm okay, I'm okay." More and more sadness crept into Jim's voice as everyone backed away from him slightly. "I'm okay."

"I say we put a pick axe in his head. Him and the dead girl and be done with it." Daryl said as he looked at everyone. Jim was sitting on a cooler next to the RV, his head in his hands.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?"

"Hell yeah and I'd thank ya while you were doin' it."

"Lizzie?"

"I ain't sayin' I agree completely with Daryl, but if I got bit, I'd expect one of ya'll to shoot me in a heartbeat. Don't wait for me to change, just get it over with." I ordered and looked at Cal.

"I can do that." Cal said.

"Oh really," Lori asked. "You could just shoot her, no questions asked?"

"Did it to our momma when she changed." He said easily and she stared at him in slight horror.

"Regardless of if we could do it or not, what were you saying Lizzie?" Dale asked.

"I think Daryl is right." I shrugged. "We should-"

"What, kill a man in cold blood?!" Walsh asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to say it- I never thought I would, but maybe they're right-"

"Jim's not a monster Dale. He's not a rabid dog." Rick said softly.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's sick. He's a sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick asked.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl said. "Or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asked suddenly and Cal frowned.

"What, you got some sort of magic potion you ain't shared with us Grimes?" he asked.

"No, no, but I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Rick said.

"Aw man, I heard that ages ago." Cal sighed.

"I heard that too. I heard a lotta things before the world went to hell." Walsh said.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Walsh said softly.

"Why?" Rick asked like a kid not wanting to believe Santa couldn't be real. "If there's any government left, any structure at all they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, rescue."

"Okay Rick, you want those things, alright, I do too, okay. We all do. Except maybe the uh Free Masons." He nodded to me and Cal and I wordlessly flipped him off. "Now, if those exist, they're at the army base. Ft. Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori said.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone."

"Shane, you're nuts, who do you think was bombing Atlanta that night? We all watched it, we did. Rick said he saw a helicopter in Atlanta, it probably came from there." I pointed out. "It's probably deserted by now. Shit. Whole country's probably deserted by now, there's no rescue team." I shook my head before I pulled the bandana back over my face and walked back to the fire. I crossed my arms and stared at the fire for a minute before I walked over to a walker and grabbed it by the arm. I started to pull it, before someone approached me.

"Can I help?" Jim asked and I looked at him, before I nodded. "You're not scared of me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No offence, but you ain't scary." I shrugged. He smiled lightly and helped me pull the walker to the fire.

"Pretty soon you'll be doing that to me." He sighed and I shook my head.

"Naw, it's like Glenn says. We burry our people." I told him and he smiled lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "So are they gonna let Daryl kill me with the pick axe?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "They're arguin' 'tween going to Ft. Benning for rescue, or going to the CDC for a cure."

"Which do you think is smarter?" he asked.

"Personally? I don't think either of those is smart. I think we need to put our backs to the ocean and try to survive there." I told him. Somewhere cold, like Maine or something, that way when it's cold, all them walkers freeze to death. Sort of." He laughed lightly and I looked up at him, before I looked back at the group and saw Daryl look over at us. He said something to the group before he picked up the pick axe again and started to move over to us.

"Someone needs to have the balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl shouted as he swung the axe up.

"Hey hey hey!" Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living."

"That's funny coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said pointedly while Walsh stepped between Daryl and me and Jim.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down." Walsh said sternly to Daryl who stared at him for a moment, then threw the pick axe down.

"Come with me," Rick said to Jim as I stepped away from him.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere safe." Rick said and I nodded to him. He went off with them and I stood there for a minute before I looked over at Daryl. He had gone back to ensuring the dead now stayed dead and had gotten to Carol's husband. She walked over to him and he paused and looked at her.

"I'll do it." She said as she stepped over. "He's my husband." He handed her the pick axe and she took it and swung it down into Ed's face with a sob. She pulled it back and then repeated the move as Cal stood next to me.

"What's up with that lady Carol?" he asked.

"That's her husband." I shook my head.

"Take it no love lost there."

"'Member momma's boyfriend Eric?" I asked and Cal looked at me sharply. It had been years since we'd spoken about Eric.

"What he did to you-"

"No, no, what he did to momma." I said and he grit his teeth for a moment before nodding. Daryl looked slightly sickened as Carol did what she had to do, and then took the pick axe from her as she slumped to her knees in front of the body. I walked over to Carol and knelt down next to her, I put my arm around her shoulders while she cried and then nodded to Daryl. He gestured Cal over and the two of them took the body away.

I held Carol for close to five minutes before she got control of herself and looked at me. "I know I should be more sad that he's gone," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Carol, this is sad enough for him." I nodded to Ed and she sighed.

"No, it's not." She said. "I'm not sad that he's dead, I'm sad that-" she paused. "I just regret that it had to happen like this." She gestured to all of the walkers. "I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner." She admitted and I stared at her in shock. "Oh, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry Lizzie, I never should have- I just, I assumed you wouldn't judge me if I said that."

"I'm not judging you." I said. "I'm just glad you admitted it." She looked at me for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back and she sniffled, before letting go of me and standing up.

"I should go tell Sophia." She said softly. I walked with her to the RV and then went over to where Andrea was sitting with Amy.

"Hey." I said softly and she looked up at me. "Can I?" I gestured to the spot next to her and she nodded as she went back to watching Amy.

"She really cared about you, you know." She said her voice thick with emotion. "I didn't understand it at first, but you were good for her." She looked at me. "Thank you for watching out for her."

"I'm- I'm not good at-" I sighed. "She was the first person 'sides Merle to give a damn 'bout me here." I told her. "I lost both of them yesterday. I wish I had been here." I told her. "I wish I could have- I dunno."

"I know." Andrea said softly. "I get it." I nodded and then I looked down at Amy.

"I get it too." I told Andrea who nodded to me with a small smile. Amy's eyelids started to move a little so I got up and squeezed Andrea's shoulder, she put her hand over mine and then I stepped away, leaving her. I walked over to Cal as he and Daryl finished up taking care of all of the walkers and dragging them to the fire. A moment later I heard a gunshot ring out and I turned back around to see Amy fall back onto the ground.

Rick and Walsh went to finish digging up the holes that apparently Jim had started the day before, while I helped wrap the bodies, and then Cal and Morales got them into the back of Daryl's truck. "Ride with me." He said when I started to walk to where we'd be burying them.

"I'm ridin' with Daryl." I said to Cal who nodded and I got into the passenger's seat of Daryl's truck. "Here," I took the bandana off from around my neck and handed it back to Daryl.

"My guess is we're gonna end up doin' what Rick wants." He told me as he started the truck.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"I dunno. Figure we ain't safe here now anyhow." I couldn't help but smirk a little at that sentence and he looked over at me with a small smile. "Liked that huh?"

"What are you Dr. Seuss?" I asked. He snorted lightly as we drove out to where the graves were. He backed the truck up and threw it into park before he looked at me again.

"I don't want you gettin' too close ta Jim," he told me. "I won't wanna have ta worry 'bout'cha."

"You know I can handle my own." I said and he nodded.

"I know," He said. "But I'm still don't want you gettin' too close." I nodded and with that we got out of the truck. "I still think it's a mistake not burnin' these bodies." He announced as we walked over to Rick and Walsh. "It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?"

"At first." Walsh said.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do and we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here." Daryl said as he looked between Rick and Walsh. "What the rules are."

"There are no rules." Rick said and I scoffed.

"That's real good to know, innit Walsh?" I asked him and he looked away from me.

"Well that's a problem. We haven't had a minute to hold onto anything of our old selves." Lori said. "We need time to mourn, and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

"She's callin' the shots now." Daryl muttered to me and I scowled at him.

"Over my dead body." I whispered.

We all helped get the bodies into holes until we got to Amy, Andrea insisted on burying her, herself, Dale continued to try to help as Amy was lowered by her sister into the hole, and then she climbed out. After we filled in the holes everyone walked back to camp, I sat on the back of the pickup and looked at Cal who walked over to me. "What're you thinkin?" he asked.

"I'm thinkin' we're probably ending up at the CDC." I said softly.

"What do you think about that?" he asked.

"If it's true, it could be really good for us. If it ain't…" I looked to the side and saw kids walking around. "I don't think all these people could last long in Atlanta." I told him lowly. "If this don't pan out, I think we should head east." He nodded and looked at Daryl.

"If everyone doesn't agree, are you willing to break away from the group?"

"Are you?" I looked at Heather and Hunter.

"Hey, whatever's going on with Daryl, that ain't my business," he said and I nodded. "What is my business is if it's gonna affect your decision making. You need ta think on that Lizzie, if everyone doesn't agree, if Daryl doesn't agree, are you willing to leave them behind?" I thought about that and then looked at him.

"Cal, it's not just you an' me anymore." I told him. "We make decisions as a group now. All of us. That means you too, y'hear?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment. "Because this group need us, and we work better as a team so they need both of us. I managed to get them this far, where can we both get them?" I asked and he nodded. "We aren't just gonna up and leave them like that. Not after we've been through all this. We're part of this group now, and you'd best get used to it." I told him.

"Everythin' okay?" Daryl asked and I nodded.

"Fine." Cal smiled. "Hey Sophia!" she jumped and looked over at him. "You ever rode in a truck bed while the truck was moving?"

"No." she giggled.

"Today's your lucky day." He said and she walked over to him.

"I don't think that's such a-"

"Ain't gonna go very fast." Daryl said and Carol sighed but nodded.

"Alright, up in the truck." Cal picked up Sophia. "Hunter, let's go, you too Carl. Eliza," he picked up Morales' daughter. "What was your name again?" he asked Eliza's brother.

"Louis."

"Louis, that's right, alright ya'll, inta the truck, now, here's the rules, all of ya'll gotta sit on yer butt, y'hear?" Cal asked and they nodded. "That means no leanin over the side, no standin up, none'a' that. Got it?" they nodded eagerly and he hopped into the bed of the truck and closed the back.

"Ready?" Daryl asked through the small window and Cal nodded. Daryl started the truck and slowly pulled forward making all of the kids laugh and grin. I grinned back at all of them and then looked at Daryl who was smiling slightly. He looked at me and I smiled at him lightly before he reached over and gently took my hand in his. He ran his thumb over the top of my hand and just held it while we drove the short drive back to camp.

* * *

_**Hey there, I hope ya'll liked the chapter! Please don't forget to review this chapter. Feedback is how I know to keep writing.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ya'll, sorry it took me a little longer than usual to post, boy have I been through some drama in the past few days, I got my car towed and I got my first misdemeanor (And hopefully my last) because apparently my license expired on my birthday a few days ago, so my car was impounded and I had to prove I fixed that before I could get the car back which ended up costing like $300. So, yeah, fun couple of days! Moral of the story, don't let your license expire or your tags. Keep up with that shit. Good news, I have two new job leads! So, fingers crossed there. **_

_**Aaaaannyways, here's the next chapter in the ongoing Walking Dead saga, and I hope you like it. We're pretty close to wrapping up season one, and then onto season two, yaay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. Except for the comics, I have a few of those somewhere.** _

* * *

"Right, so after you lay out the tent, you get the pole-"

"The thing that folds up?"

"Yeah."

I snorted from where I was sitting watching Cal teach Hunter how to pitch a tent. Hunter was more than willing, and was actually a pretty good kid. I was sharpening my hunting knife with a knife sharpener Cal had brought to camp. Daryl had gone to check on the deer he had hung in the tree the day before, and walked over looking upset.

"No?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Dead sunsabitches chewed it up somethin' bad." He said and I looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly. "We don't have much left."

"Only thing we can do, make due till Rick figures out where we're goin'." He told me and I nodded before standing up. "Where ya goin'?"

"Goin' to talk to him." I said. I walked over to the RV where I knew Jim was resting and saw Lori and Walsh outside talking. I groaned softly but walked over anyway as Rick walked out and asked Walsh something.

"Just talking about my need for a plan man." Walsh said. "So what is it, we leavin' or not? Maybe ya'll just wanna stay here, hang some more tin cans." He said and I snorted as I walked over.

"That ain't a good idea. Rick, the walkers got the deer Daryl killed, we ain't got much left as far a supplies go." I shrugged. "I think it's time ta move on."

"I agree with Lizzie, we can't stay here, we all know that." Rick said to Shane.

"I was just telling Shane, I think you should trust your gut." Lori said and looked at Walsh pointedly. He hung his head, looking defeated before looking back up.

"Let's go do our sweep." He told Rick who nodded and then looked at me.

"What do you want me to tell them? Pack it up, or keep on goin'?" I asked.

"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked and I nodded.

"Don't take too long," I said. "Wouldn't want Cal and them ta get too comfortable." I gave him a small smirk and he nodded.

"Point taken." He said softly, before he walked away with Walsh. When he left Glenn walked over to me and I sighed before looking back at him.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I think they're goin' ta discuss that right now." I nodded to Rick and Walsh. "My bet is we're goin' ta the CDC."

"Okay." He nodded and walked away and I went to Dale who was looking at me curiously.

"How're you holding up there Lizzie?" he asked. "I know you and Amy were close."

"I know you were close too." I told him and he nodded.

"She was a sweet girl." He said. "We're all going to miss her."

"Dale, what do you think about the CDC?"

"I think it's more likely we'd find help there then at Ft. Benning." He shrugged and I nodded. "But Shane isn't entirely wrong thinking there would be people at the fort."

"I can see that." I said. "I just don't see why we should go all the way out of our way, burnin' up with we don't got to get there."

"You're worried about people."

"'Course I'm worried." I said with a small scoff. He gave me a small smile which I returned. "I should go help Cal out." I nodded to where Cal was pounding down the stakes to hold the tent down.

I walked away from Dale and picked up a rock from the fire pit and grabbed a tent stake. "What's the word?" Cal asked.

"Bird." I replied and he snorted.

"And the other word?"

"Fraid' it's two words."

"Low supplies?"

"You heard that huh?" I asked softly as I pounded the stake into the ground.

"Hey Lizzie," I looked up to see Rick standing there. "Can you get everyone around the main fire? I think we've made a decision."

"Sure thing Rick." I stood up and tossed the rock back over towards the smaller fire pit.

"Cal, git yer woman, and git over to the pit." I nodded to it and he scowled but nodded. I walked around telling people that we were going to have a group meetin' or whatever they wanted to call it, and pretty soon everyone was around the fire pit. I sat down in one of the folding chairs and Glenn leaned on the back of it.

"I've been thinkin' about Rick's plan." Shane spoke up as he walked over to the pit. "And look, there are no guarantees either way; I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man for a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing is we need to stay together. So, for those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning." No one spoke until Hunter looked back at Cal.

"Does that mean we have to take down the tent?"

"Not till tomorrow." Cal said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey," Daryl nudged my shoulder and I looked over at him. "Wanna go hunt?" he asked and I nodded as I stood up.

"Cal-"

"I'm gonna stick around here." He said and I nodded before looking at Daryl.

"Let me grab my ammo." I told him and went to my tent. When I stepped out of the tent I had my rifle, and saw Cal looking for something in his backpack.

"Here," he tossed something to me and I caught it out of instinct. It was a spool of wire.

"I've never been good at snares." I told him and he shrugged.

"Practice makes perfect, just remember to stick to the loop snare, nothing complicated." He told me and I nodded.

I pointed out a small trail that looked like it was used pretty often and followed it to a good place to set a snare, I set it and left it in hopes that a rabbit would run through it, before following Daryl, a moment later he shot a bolt and something fell from the trees. We crept over and he picked up the bolt, sticking out of the head of a small squirrel. He strung it on the squirrel string he usually used. We set a few more snares and ended up making a large loop, before it started to get darker.

Daryl had gotten about six squirrels and as we walked back and checked the snares I had caught one rabbit. It had died in the snare so all I did was carry it out by the ears, I left the snares up; I'd check them again in the morning. We ended up making a thin soup with the meat, broth and meat and some of the wild onions, Daryl had found for the deer liver. Hunter slept in the tent with his mom that Cal had put up, but Cal sat outside of the tent smoking one of my cigarettes while he decided what to do.

"She's your lady; you _said_ you were attracted to her." I said and he sighed before looking over at me.

"I know." He looked up at me. "But that don't mean I wanna spend every minute with her."

"'Can sleep in Merle's tent if ya want." Daryl said from where he was sitting next to me.

"May take ya up on that." Cal said before looking around the tent. Almost everyone was asleep. T-Dog was on lookout, and Dale was standing on the roof of the RV talking to him. Cal reached over and ruffled my hair before he threw his cigarette butt into the low fire. "Night kid."

"Go to bed." I muttered and he laughed before walking over to Merle's tent and going in. I looked over at Daryl who was staring hardly into the fire. "You didn't have to do that." I said to him.

"Merle ain't comin' back." He said softly. I touched his shoulder lightly and he tensed up, almost as if he was going to shrug it off, then he seemed to relax slightly. He looked over at me and I smiled at him softly. "Should get some sleep too." He told me.

"What about you?" I asked and he nodded to the RV.

"I've got the next shift, I'll sleep after that." He told me.

"I dunno, I feel like I should be packing things up for tomorrow, not sleeping."

"Hey, you ain't got a shift tonight, might as well get some sleep, if Rick's wrong tomorrow, who knows when you'll be sleeping right again." He pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright," I said as I stood up.

"Night." He said as I walked to my tent.

"Night." I replied. I tossed and turned for awhile before I finally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to someone yanking the bottom of my sleeping bag off of me. "Cal!" I shrieked when I realized what had happened. I could hear him cackling as he zipped my tent back up, I unzipped it and stormed out of the tent only to punch him in the chest. "I will destroy you!" I said as he laughed.

"Oh god Lizzie, get back in the tent." He grinned and I looked down at myself before remembering I had fallen asleep in a tee shirt and underwear the night before.

"Oh grow up, it's not like anyone here hasn't seen a girl in her underwear before." I snapped.

"I haven't." Hunter said with a grin.

"Dude, she's too old for you." Cal said as I stepped back into my tent. I zipped it closed and groaned as I fell back onto my sleeping pad.

"Liz," I heard Daryl say and I sighed.

"Gimme a sec." I said before I pulled on a pair of jeans. I unzipped the tent and looked up at him.

"Y'alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I just hope no walkers or anything heard that."

"Ain't none 'round ta hear it." He replied and I nodded as I stood up. "Go 'head and start throwin' yer stuff in the truck when you're ready. Rick says we'll be leavin' soon."

"Right." I nodded and he left, leaving me to pack my stuff up. When I finished packing up my suitcase and my backpack I put it outside of the tent and then broke down the tent. While I was doing that Daryl was wheeling Merle's motorcycle back into the back of the truck.

"Cal, gimme a hand." Daryl said and Cal walked over wordlessly, helping Daryl roll the motorcycle into the truck bed. I was happy to see those two getting along, but less happy to see Heather just sitting on a log. I was about to say something to her when Hunter walked over to me.

"Can I get the stakes out of the ground for you?" he asked and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged. He did that and put them in the stake bag for me before helping me break down the tent poles and then roll up the tent. When we finished I put the tent bag into my backpack and closed the backpack and brought it over to the truck.

"I know I said he ain't comin' back," Daryl said to me softly. "But what if…" he trailed off, his ears turning pink.

"I've been thinking the same thing." I admitted and he looked back at me. It was true, I had been wondering what would happen if Merle showed up back at the camp. What would happen if he came looking for us, but we had already left? It had only been a few days, whatever he thought of the group would have been completely shattered, especially that of his own brother. "And I've been thinking about Rick leaving a note for that guy who saved him," I told him. "I've been thinkin' we could leave a note for Merle."

"That could work." Daryl agreed and I nodded before looking over to Heather.

"Hey Princess," I called and she sighed before looking over at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Got any paper and a pen?" I asked and she looked through her bag before producing a pen and notebook. I stood up and walked over to her and took them, flipping the notebook open to a random clean page.

"_Merle, camp was attacked by the dead, so we went to the CDC, if you find this, come find us._"

I paused at what to write after that, unsure if Daryl would want to leave a personal signature or something, he was standing right behind me as I wrote, and I turned to look at him.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head. I sighed and looked pack at the paper, before I lifted the pen again.

"_Be careful, Stay alive, See you soon, _

_Lizzie." _

I tore the page out when I was finished and brought it over to where Rick was taping the map and the note to the red car Glenn had boosted's window. He looked at me curiously as I folded the paper and then wrote "Merle" on the outside. He nodded in understanding after that and handed me some tape, allowing me to tape it to the window.

"You really think he's still out there?" Rick asked, nodding to the note.

"Could ask you the same thing." I said nodding to the note and map he was leaving. He shut his mouth after that and then turned away from the car, and looked around the group. Rick walked over to Shane who was announcing the plan to the group.

"Those of you with CB's, we're gonna be on channel 40, let's keep the chatter down though, okay? Now those of you without CB's, if you gotta problem, you can't get a signal, you just hit your horn one time, that'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" I looked over at Daryl who was staring at the note I had taped to the car. He quickly wiped his eye with the back of his hand, and then went to itch it, making me look away, but walk over to him. He looked at me, but didn't do or say anything, just looked back at Shane.

"We're uh, we're not going." Morales said quickly and I looked over at him in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"We have family in Birmingham," Miranda explained. "We want to be with our people." I looked at the kids who looked none too pleased by their parents' decision.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane said.

"We'll take our chances." Morales replied. "I got to do what's best for my family." He looked at Rick who looked down, and nodded.

"You sure?"

"We talked about it. We're sure."

"All right." Rick said softly. "Shane."

"Yeah."

"All right." Rick knelt down and opened the gun bag up. ".357?"

"Yeah." I looked at Daryl who was biting his thumbnail silently as he watched the scene unfolding before us. "Box is half full." Shane said as Rick handed a gun and half a box of ammo to Morales. Daryl scoffed and looked away from the group for a moment before looking back.

"Thank you all, for everything." Miranda said. Lori walked over and hugged Miranda, Sophia hugged Eliza and Carl tearfully said good bye to Louis. Hunter said good bye to the friends he had just made and I hung back for a second before I walked over to the kids.

"Louis, even though she's older than you, watch out for your sister huh?" I asked and he nodded. "'Liza," I looked at her. "You're a strong girl, you're the only other person I know with the first name Eliza, now I promise every time someone says my name, I'm gonna think about you. Someday, we'll run into each other again, y'hear," I said and she nodded. "When we do, I expect you'll be even stronger than you are now." I told her and she smiled before she hugged me tightly. "It's a crazy world out there. Take care of your brother." I said as she hugged me. She nodded into my shoulder and then wiped her eyes.

"I'm happy you found your brother," she told me. "And I'm sorry you lost your other one."

"You take care hon." I said, and then looked at Miranda who quickly pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and then when she pulled back I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me." She said.

"Just, remember," I said softly. "Ya'll need us, we'll come back an' find you." I told her and she smiled before she looked at Carol who was saying good bye. I looked at Morales and he chuckled as he looked down at me. "Sorry I was a pain in the ass." I muttered and he laughed.

"That is the last thing I expected to hear out of you." He told me.

"Yeah? You tell anyone I said it, I'll deny it ta my death." He smiled before he pulled me into a hug. When he let go of me I shook my head. "You don't know what's out there." I said softly.

"We have to find out." He told me and I sighed before I nodded.

"I understand." I said softly. "Just- Be careful." I moved away from him and to Cal who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry kiddo." He said and I shook my head.

"People leave." I said softly. "It's just the way things are." I looked up at him and he nodded. "Where are ya'll gonna ride?"

"Glenn said he's gonna ride with Dale, offered me'n' Heather'n' Hunter the car. Ridin' with us or are you ridin' with Daryl?"

"I dunno." I looked at Daryl who was tying down the tarp over the bed of the truck.

"Come on," Shane said suddenly. "Let's go, let's move out." Daryl looked over at me and then nodded to his truck. I nodded and then looked at Cal.

"You're the only one 'round here who seems to pay him any mind," he shrugged. "'Part from 'ole Merle."

"Oh god, don't say 'ole Merle." I said and he frowned.

"Why not? Feelin' guilty?"

"No, just every time Merle called himself that, he usually followed it up with grabbing my ass." I said and he snorted.

"That old bastard." He said with a grin. "Go on, get in the truck, I'll see you out there."

"Good luck with the Princess." I said before walking over to the truck. "Everything good?" I asked and Daryl nodded as he got into the truck. I got into the passenger's side and shut the door as I looked around the quarry one last time. Morales and his family led the way out of the quarry, and turned right at the road out, while all of us turned left. I looked out the back window of the truck as their jeep pulled away, and then I looked back out the front. Daryl and I were for the most part silent. Neither of us wanted to be the one to break the silence, and neither of us had anything worth saying.

We had been driving for close to an hour or two, passing through areas with houses scattered few and far between before a honk from the front of the convoy pulled everyone to the side. The RV was smoking up something awful when Daryl and I approached it. "I told you we'd never get far on that hose." Dale was saying to Rick. "I needed the one from the cube van."

"Can you Jury rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far, it's more duct tape then hose." Dale shrugged. "And I'm out of duct tape."

"What do you think?" I said to Daryl softly who shook his head.

"Think we should get this fixed and get moving as quick as we can." He said as he looked around, holding his cross bow. "Don't like this area."

"Think there's walkers?" I moved closer and gripped my rifle tightly.

"Walkers, or people." He looked at me pointedly and I nodded understanding what he meant.

"Ya'll, it's Jim," Jacqui ran out of the RV. "It's bad, I don't think he can take any more."

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead; see what I can bring back."

"Yeah, I'll come along too, I'll back you up." T-Dog said as he looked through my binoculars at the distance ahead.

"Ya'll keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back."

"Lizzie," T-Dog handed me the binoculars and I nodded before I went around to the back of the RV and slung my rifle over my shoulder on the strap. I climbed up to the top of the RV and looked around with the binoculars, looking from where we had come from, watching Shane and T-Dog leave and then turning my attention into the woods. A moment later Hunter and Carl climbed on top of the RV after me.

"Can we help look out?" Carl asked and I looked at them hesitantly.

"Sure," I decided. "Carl, you look out after Shane and T-Dog's car, Hunter, look out behind us, you see anything moving, people or car, you let me know, y'hear?"

"Yeah."

"Same goes for you Carl."

"What are you looking for in the woods?" Carl asked after a moment and I looked down at him.

"Just seein' if there's any game in there." I told him and he nodded.

About twenty minutes later Carl perked up. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I see something." I turned my attention to the horizon, holding my breath before I sighed.

"Shane and T-Dog's car." I announced.

"Is it them driving?" Cal asked.

"Of course it's them!" Lori scoffed, though I could tell she sounded nervous.

"Can't tell." I said honestly before I picked up my rifle and looked through the scope.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked in horror.

"Scope can see farther." Daryl said as he looked up at me and then looked back out towards the car.

"It's them." I sighed in relief and everyone else sighed as I lowered the gun.

"All I could find." Shane said as he tossed a roll of duct tape to Dale. Dale sighed but got to work on the car while I had the kids climb down from the RV first. Rick climbed out of the RV looking downcast as I climbed down. I handed the rifle down to Daryl who took it and then handed it back when I hopped off of the ladder.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Rick talked to Jim, says 'e wants'ta be left here." Daryl told me and I looked at Rick, then nodded.

"That's what he wants." I shrugged.

"That's all you have to say?" Heather asked.

"You don't know him, it ain't your choice, it's his." I said to her and she sighed before looking at Cal, as if she expected him to agree with her.

"He's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be." Rick nodded. "I would say yes."

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl and Lizzie might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood;" Dale spoke up. "I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. Now I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here, and take off?" Shane asked. "Man I'm not sure if I could live with that."

"It's not your call; either one of you." Lori said and I sighed as I looked down before gritting my teeth.

"Ya'll know I ain't the type ta say this lightly, but Lori's right." I said and they looked at me. Lori nodded to me and Rick looked at Shane who nodded before they stepped back inside of the RV. They came out a few minutes later helping Jim along. They helped him up a hill and leaned him against a tree.

"Hey," Jim said as he looked up. "Another damn tree." He smiled at Shane as if he were sharing a joke with the man and shut his eyes momentarily.

"Hey Jim, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No, it's good," Jim said to Shane. "The breeze feels nice."

"Okay." Shane said softly. "All right." He patted Jim's knee and then stepped back letting Jacqui step forward. I didn't hear what she said, but I looked down as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Jim, do you want this?" Rick asked as he held up a gun.

"No," Jim said. "You'll need it. I'm okay." Rick nodded and clapped Jim on the shoulder lightly before stepping back. Dale stepped over and spoke softly to his friend and then slowly people started to step back. I stood there for a moment before I walked over to Jim and sighed as I looked at him. "Scared?" he asked and I cracked a light smile.

"Still ain't scary." I said and he smiled, before groaning lightly.

"Give it time." He looked up at me. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" I asked with a small frown.

"For leading us to the quarry, for keeping us alive."

"Yeah well, look how that turned out." I said softly, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey," he said and I looked back up at him as a tear rolled down my face. "Come here." I knelt down next to him and he put his hand over mine. "You don't give yourself enough credit- None of us would have survived without you leading us to the camp, you gave us a better chance then we could have hoped for. I'm ready to go now. I'm ready to see my family. You keep taking care of them Lizzie, you hear?" he asked and I nodded as a few more tears rolled down my face. "You watch out for them."

"I will." I promised as I pulled myself back together. He let go of me and I stood up.

"You're a good girl."

"Hey Jim," I said and he looked at me curiously. "Tell Amy I love 'er." I said and he smiled lightly. "And Tell Janis."

"I will." He said and I nodded before I wiped my face off and walked away, when I was out of hearing Jim looked at Daryl. "Keep her safe."

"She's got her brother."

"She needs you." Jim said and Daryl thought for a moment, before he gave him a small nod, then he walked down the hill, I had cleared my throat and wiped my face off by the time Daryl caught up to me and was sitting inside the truck, waiting for him. Slowly people got into their cars and started them up. Daryl slipped into the truck and looked over at me.

"He's right you know." He said and I looked over at him. "You don't give yerself enough credit."

"They'd'a' been just fine without me." I said and he shook his head.

"With who showin' them the way? Merle?" he asked and I laughed at the thought of that. He gave me a small half smile and I shook my head as we started to drive.

"Can you imagine?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You remember how he was." Daryl said. "Always runnin' off, sayin' we should up an' leave. Just pack up an' go."

"He said that?"

"All the time." He told me.

"He'd just up an' leave all of us?"

"No, you were comin' too."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cuz' you're a Mason, 's the only excuse he gave me." He shrugged. "But, from what I heard 'bout Cal Mason, ain't no surprise he was keepin' an eye on ya."

"What did you hear about Cal?" I asked.

"Just stories from when Merle was in prison." He shrugged.

"Wonder what 'ole Merle was like then." I said and Daryl shook his head.

"Weren't no different than he is now." Daryl told me.

"Yeah I could see that." I agreed and Daryl looked over at me again, before turning his eyes back to the road.

When we got to the CDC I groaned softly. I could smell it even through the car, the stink of rotting flesh. Everyone around the CDC was dead; the only movement I could see was flies. "Stick close." Daryl told me as I reached for the door handle. I looked at him and he stepped out of the truck and then walked around to my side, looking around slowly, then he nodded, I opened the truck door and climbed out before stepping closer to Daryl. He held an arm out, keeping me behind him as we looked around.

Everyone was silent as we moved through the rows of the dead and decomposing on the streets, even Heather was silent, Daryl took my rifle as I tied a bandana around my face, trying not to breathe in the smell, but it didn't do much to help. I took it back from him, my fingers brushing over his, he took my hand as I switched my rifle to my other hand and pulled me along at a quicker pace as we got closer to the building.

We finally got to a shutter covered door and Rick pushed a button while Shane tried to pull the shutters open. Someone banged on the shutter loudly and finally T-Dog spoke up. "There's nobody here." He said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick demanded.

"Fuck." I whispered and Daryl swung around.

"Walkers!" he shouted as I took aim and fired, killing the walker I had seen coming towards us, unfortunately the sound echoed off of the metal shutters and made the kids cry out, covering their ears. "You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl turned on Rick.

"He made a call!" Dale called back.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted back.

"Shut up, you hear me? Shut up! Shut up!" Shane pushed Daryl back, and then turned back on Rick. "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we going to go?" Carol asked as she held Sophia close.

"We could go back to Guillermo." Heather said quickly.

"Look, where we go don't matter so long as we find somewhere to hole up 'till morning." I said.

"She's right, we can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori said.

"Fort Benning Rick, still an option." Shane said quickly.

"What tonight?" I asked, "hell no."

"She's right, and on what? No food, no fuel, that's 100 miles!" Andrea said as she moved closer to me.

"125, I checked the map." Glenn said quickly as he looked around.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers tonight, now!" Lori said.

"We'll think of something!" Rick said to Lori.

"Cal, the Vatos will take us back, you know that!" Heather was pleading with Cal.

"That's too far into the city, we'll never make it without bringing a whole horde of them down on top of those guys." Cal shook his head.

"Alright everybody, back to the cars, let's go." Shane said as he started to lead us back.

"The camera!" Rick called. "The camera, it moved."

"You imagined it." Dale said as he looked from Rick to the camera.

"Rick, the only thing movin' here should be us goin' back to the cars!" Cal called. "Because pretty soon, this whole area's gonna be full'a' dead folk movin', so let's _move_!"

"It moved, it moved." Rick said as he stared up at the camera.

"Rick, it's an automated device man, it's- it's gears okay? They're just winding down, now come on! Look around this place, it's dead, okay, it's dead!"

"I know you're in there, I know you can hear me!" Rick shouted at the camera "Please, we're desperate!"

"Everybody get on back to the cars, go!" Shane was shouting. Daryl looked at me and I bit my lip before I moved over to stand by Rick, everything in my gut was screaming he was right.

"We got kids here-" I said as I looked up at the camera.

"-No food, hardly any gas left-"

"-We ain't gonna make it far!" I shouted as Daryl and Cal ran over, Daryl grabbed my gun and Cal threw me over his shoulder. "No!" I shrieked. I couldn't hear what else Rick was saying, just people yelling and voices as Cal carried me over his shoulder, then suddenly the sound of metal moving on metal as the large steel shutters lifted. Everyone looked over as artificial light shone through the open door to the dark outside where we all stood (or in my case, were thrown over someone's shoulder). Everyone was still for a moment, then we all moved forward. It wasn't until we were inside that Cal put me down. I hit his arm and chest and shoulder, before I turned to Daryl who was holding my gun.

"Hello? Hello?" Rick called.

"Close those doors and watch for walkers." Someone ordered. Daryl and I pulled the doors closed and looked out the windows.

"Hello?" the call was answered by the sound of a gun cocking, Cal stood in front of Heather and Daryl stepped in front of me quickly.

"Anybody infected?" whoever was holding the gun asked.

"One of our group was." Rick answered honestly. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man asked as he stepped closer to us.

"A chance." Rick said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The guy replied as he stepped closer to us all. I felt Daryl's hand touch my hip as he pushed me closer behind him.

"I know." Rick said simply. The man looked us all over before lowering his weapon.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick nodded.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now, once this door closes, it stays closed." The man told us.

"Stay here." Daryl told me and I scoffed.

"No way." I said before I ran out with the rest of the group that was going to get our stuff. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out of the back of the truck before I slipped my rifle strap over my shoulder. I turned around and started to run back to the building when a walker came stumbling out of the dark, I grabbed my knife and was about to stab it when a bolt implanted itself in the walkers temple. I looked over at Daryl who looked less than happy before I yanked the bolt from the walker's head and slipped into the doors.

"Vi, seal the doors and kill the power up here." He said and the metal doors closed again, we followed him to an elevator and we stepped inside. I handed Daryl his bolt back and then slipped my knife back into my sheath.

"Rick Grimes." Rick said to the man.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He responded before the two of them stepped into the elevator.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl demanded from where we stood in the corner of the elevator.

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself." Jenner said, and then looked everyone over. "But you look harmless enough." He paused and looked at Carl and Hunter. "Except you, I'm going to have to keep my eye on you boys." He smirked as did Carl and Hunter.

The elevator stopped and we found ourselves following Jenner through a windowless hallway. "Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner told her as we resumed walking.

"That helps." I heard Carol mutter, and then look at me quickly. I just smiled and she smiled back lightly.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner called. The lights in a large circular room lit up showing off several large computers. "Welcome to Zone 5." Jenner said to us.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked and I sighed lightly.

"I think Jenner's as good as we're gonna get." Cal muttered to me and I nodded.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner admitted to Rick who actually looked a little hurt.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests, tell them… Welcome." Jenner looked us over.

"Hello guests, welcome." The artificial intelligence followed orders.

"I'm all that's left." Jenner said, then noticing the look on Rick's face he added. "I'm sorry." With that he turned and walked out of the room. "Follow me please." He said as he led us to a large room full of chairs and left for a moment. When he returned he had a bunch of vials, tourniquets and needles. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and had the first person sit down as he started taking blood.

I sat down on a chair and leaned back in it slightly, Daryl chose to stand next to me, leaning on the wall, holding his crossbow close. Cal got his blood taken right before me and then I walked over, and offered up my arm. I winced as Dr. Jenner slid the new needle into my arm and he looked at me curiously. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just- Don't like needles is all." I said softly.

"Try not to concentrate on it."

"Says the guy without a needle in his arm." I replied and he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, you're almost done." He took the tourniquet off of my arm and I squeezed my eyes shut. A moment later I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up at was surprised to see Rick standing there. He smiled down at me slightly before the Doctor slowly pulled the needle from my arm and taped a cotton ball over it.

"You okay?" Rick asked me softly and I nodded before I went to go sit in my chair again. Rick sat down and got his blood taken while I tried to control my heart rate.

"Did good." Cal knocked his knee against mine lightly. "Didn't freak out or nothin'."

"Thanks." I muttered. Andrea was the last one to get her blood taken. I shut my eyes and rested my head on Cal's shoulder while she questioned why we had do have our blood taken and Jenner insisted it was just to be thorough. When she stood up she shut her eyes and Jacqui rushed over to help her.

"You okay?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten. None of us have." Jacqui informed him. Jenner sat there and then looked at us all before he stood up.

"Come with me." He said before leading us to a huge kitchen. Everyone stood there in awe before looking at Jenner. "I've never been much of a cook, just been living off of cereal and soup mostly, but please, help yourselves." He gestured to the kitchen. That was all it took before people started moving around, discovering what it was they had to work with, and then collaborating ideas on what to have for our first un-rationed dinner in a long time.

* * *

_**Hooie, hope ya'll liked the chapter! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey ya'll, sorry for the wait, I've been job hunting. I'm not going to bore you right now, just know it's a crappy market, and a horrible time to be job hunting. To make up for the wait, this is the longest chapter I've written to date, almost 10,000 words. I hope you enjoy every one of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?... Okay probably, but that's not the point.** _

* * *

Dinner was a loud and festive affair, someone found a full storage of alcohol and Dale got busy opening wine bottles for dinner. "Wine Lizzie?" Dale asked as I sat down at the table.

"Never was much of a wine drinker." I said as he poured me a glass. "Always felt- if I'm gonna get drunk, why should I spend all night doin' it?"

"Well, we made pasta so it'll go with the dinner." Lori said with a grin as she sat down.

"Here, try this." Dale handed me the glass and I looked at the red wine before I sipped it.

"It ain't bad." I shrugged.

"Can I try it?" Hunter asked and Heather scoffed.

"Mom, what about me?" Carl looked at his mother.

"No!" Lori said.

"You know, in Italy, children will have a little bit of wine with their dinner." Dale grinned as he poured another glass. "And in France." He added.

"Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some."

"What's it going to hurt? Come on." Rick laughed. "Come on!" he grinned as Lori shot him a look. "What?"

"Man, she's sittin' at a table with two cops, what do you think what?" I asked making a few other people laugh.

"Go on." Rick nodded to his wife who sighed, then threw her hand up in the air, defeated.

"There you go young man." Dale said as he handed a small amount to Carl. Cal shot Heather a look who rolled her eyes but then nodded. "And you."

"Ew!" Carl said after taking a sip of wine.

"It's not that bad." Hunter said as he tried to cover the look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah right." Cal grinned as he took the cup away from him.

"That's my boy." Lori was saying as she poured the wine into her own glass. Daryl nudged me and I looked back at him, he nodded to my wine glass and I looked at it before I nodded, he turned and grabbed a bottle off the counter and poured some more into my glass making me smile at him.

"Well uh, just stick to soda pop there bud." Shane said.

"Not you Glenn," Daryl said and Glenn looked up from where he was reading the label on a wine bottle.

"What?" he looked startled at having been addressed so suddenly by Daryl.

"Keep drinkin' little man, I wanna see how red your face can get." He grinned almost tauntingly at Glenn who laughed along with everyone else.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said as he stood up and stepped towards Dr. Jenner.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog lifted a glass up, everyone followed suit, lifting their glasses in the air. A chorus of "Hear Hear's" rang out around the table, along with one "Here's to you doc, Booyah!" from Daryl, and then a few more "Booyah's". I looked over at the doctor who was smiling lightly, and lifted his glass to his lips.

"When you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc?" Shane asked. "All the uh, the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating Shane," Rick told his friend. "We don't need to do this now."

"Woah, wait a second, this is _why_ we're here, right?" Shane questioned. "This was your move, supposed to find all the answers, instead we uh," he chuckled and I frowned lightly. "We found him. We found one man, why?" Shane looked at Jenner and I couldn't help myself but look to the doctor as well.

"Well when things got bad a lot of people just left; went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun the rest bolted." Jenner explained.

"Every last one?" Shane stubbornly asked.

"No, may couldn't face walking out the door. They… Opted out." Jenner bitterly spelled it out to the ex cop. "There was a rash of suicides." Jenner's voice dropped the bitterness as he looked down at his plate. "That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea queried. "Why?"

"I just kept working." Jenner replied, then looked up at her. "Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man." Glenn sighed to Shane.

"Let's change the subject, Elle, when was the last time you got laid?" Cal asked and I choked on my wine I was drinking.

"Screw you dude!" I scowled as a few people chuckled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hunter asked as he looked from me to Daryl.

"She's too old for you." Daryl teased and Hunter's face turned bright red.

"Lizzie, what did you do before this?" Heather asked.

"I was a bartender."

"What kind of bar was it?" Glenn asked.

"No, it wasn't the bar in Coyote Ugly." Cal sighed and a few people laughed while Glenn pretended to look disappointed.

"It was a uh, biker bar." I explained. "Not exactly the friendliest of clientele."

"The Silver Spoon, right?" Rick asked and I nodded. "Man I remember how many calls we got about fights going on there."

"Most of 'em were about Lizzie." Shane scoffed.

"Nah, not really." Rick shook his head.

"Remember that time she broke that guy's hand?" Shane replied.

"He was going for the register." Rick retorted.

"That was her story." Shane continued. "He says differently."

"Said." I spoke up and he looked over at me. "As in it was in the past. That guy's a walker by now. Anything he claimed is just that, in the past."

"You're doing that thing were you lash out at Lizzie again." Glenn spoke up and Shane made himself busy opening another bottle of something. I smiled lightly at Glenn who smiled back at me and then I looked at Daryl who was staring at Shane with a small frown.

After dinner Jenner led us down a hallway with offices all along the hall. "Most of the facility is powered down," he explained. "Including housing, so you'll have to make due here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just-" he paused and looked down at Hunter, Carl and Sophia. "Don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power." the three of them nodded eagerly and he straightened up and looked at all of us. "Same applies, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." He turned away and I moved forward to catch up with him.

"Hey, where's that storage?" I asked and he smiled lightly at me.

"Not going to give the couches a chance?" he asked.

"Couches are nice'n all, but I've been sleepin' on a camp bed for awhile. I'd like a real bed- or the closest thing to one- for one night." I explained and he nodded.

"There's a storage room down this hall, and to the left, it's on the right, you'll see it. There's some fold up beds, and some pillows in there." He told me.

"And those showers you mentioned?"

"Down this same hallway, to the right and all the way down the hall, men's is on the right side of the hall, women's on the left." He explained. I nodded and a few people who had heard that were already going down the hall.

"Thanks." I nodded to him as he slipped into a room.

I walked down the hall and found an unoccupied room and tossed my stuff into it before I went in search of one of the fold away beds. I found it and tossed a pillow on top of it before I wheeled it back down the hall to my room. I opened the door and tried pushing it through when it got caught on something. I was shoving it when someone came up on the other side of me. "Need some help?" Rick asked and I nodded.

"Love some." I grunted and stepped away from the bed.

"You know Lizzie, it's amazing how much everyone's changed." He sighed. "Before all this happened, you never would have dreamed of accepting my help."

"Your partner doesn't seem to think I've changed." I mentioned as Rick unstuck the bed and made it slide through the door effortlessly.

"Well I know you have," he looked back at me. "And I'm sorry about Shane, I am." He touched my shoulder. "And I'm sorry about Lori as well, I- I know they haven't exactly been going easy on you."

"There's something that hasn't changed," I shrugged. "I can handle them."

"You shouldn't have to." He insisted.

"Rick, I'm a Mason, it's what we do. Sure, it would be nice if people acted like we were worth a damn," I admitted. "But if there's one thing you learn as a Mason, especially in this state, in King County, it's that you ain't."

"Things are different now."

"Not really." I shook my head. "Thanks for the help." I turned and walked into the office and shut the door behind me. I unlocked the bed and laid it out before laying down on it with a soft groan. After a moment however I willed myself to get up and grab some clothes and my toothbrush, I went down the hall to the women's locker and shower room and heard a few women showering. On the wall were a few different machines for tampons, pain killers, one of them was selling soap and disposable razors. "Anyone got a quarter?" I laughed.

"Right." Heather said from next to me and I jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said and I nodded.

"'S alright," I shook my head. "Some rumors about us Masons are true." I said before I took my knife from it's sheath. I slid it into the side of the vending machine and managed to slide it up, unlocking the entire thing. It opened and I grabbed a disposable razor and a bar of Ivory soap. She did the same and I grabbed a towel from the rack of them near the showers. "Hey, the soap thing's open if ya'll want any." I told the girls who were in the shower.

"Lizzie, how'd you manage that?" Jacqui asked as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the vending machine.

"Magic." I quipped and she shook her head with a grin. "Too bad they don't have one for shampoo or conditioner."

"I got you covered." She said before reaching into her shower and pulling out two purple bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"How did you-"

"Someone left it here." She shrugged with a grin. "Go ahead and take it, I've already used it and so has Andrea." She nodded to a different shower stall before she stepped back into her own and threw the towel back over the bar. I walked over to an unoccupied shower and turned on the water before I stepped out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let out a small laugh as I stepped under the hot water.

"Oh my god." I sighed. It was a million times better than the camp shower we had been using at the quarry. I wet my hair and lathered it up quickly before passing the shampoo to Heather who was in the shower next to me. Heather as it seemed took about five minute showers, a skill I had mastered at one point, but with the hot water, I was going to give myself a little time to soak. Jacqui and Andrea left the locker room, and Heather asked me where the beds were before leaving too.

Shaving my legs for the first time in a long time was a dangerous thing; it reminded me of the first time I did it when I was in middle school. I ended up nicking my skin a few times around my knees mostly, but the point was I got it done. When I got out of the shower I toweled off and put on my bra and underwear before I took a look at myself in the mirror. "Jesus." I muttered. I hadn't noticed how much weight I had lost before, but as I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed my thighs had gone down quite a bit from all the trekking it up and down the quarry.

I finished getting dressed in a pair of tight shorts and a tank top before I walked back to the office I had made my room. I tossed my old clothes and everything in there and then walked bare footed back to the kitchen. I saw Cal, T-Dog and Glenn sitting at the table drinking and playing poker. "Hey Elle, you gonna join up?" Cal asked when I walked in.

"Nah, think I'm gonna chill out for a bit." I shook my head.

"What're you drinkin'?" Cal asked as I opened the cabinet where the alcohol was kept.

"Bacardi." I replied and he snorted as I took the bottle from the shelf and unscrewed the cap. I took a mouthful of the rum and shot it back quickly, before groaning and coughing lightly. "It's been awhile." I gasped.

"What about that bottle you took when we went shopping?" Glenn asked, slurring slightly.

"Merle took it." I told him and he sighed. I walked up behind Glenn and looked at his cards before scoffing gently. He looked back at me and I shook my head.

"Fold." Glenn quickly put his cards down.

"Come on Elle, that ain't fair!" Cal whined.

"Never said I liked to play fair, did I?" I winked and then walked away from the table. I walked back to the hallway, nearly running into Daryl who was walking back from the shower room judging by his wet hair. "Hey," I called and he looked up at me.

"Hey." He replied softly. I walked over to him and he gently cupped my face before running his hand down to my shoulder, and from my shoulder down my arm, he lifted my hand up, holding the rum and he turned the bottle to read it. I looked down as he did, then back up at him as he let go of the bottle and moved his hand to my waist, he pulled me closer to him and leaned down, when we both heard someone approaching. He looked down the hall, and then leaned forward, pressing against me momentarily as he opened the door behind me, then led me into the office. He shut the door behind us and I turned around, looking around the office he had made his room. I heard the kids running down the hall and Carol and Heather calling out to them as they followed.

Daryl's room was surprising clean, he hadn't brought a cot into his room, but had a pillow and a blanket on the couch, his backpack was on the ground next to whoever's desk was pushed up against the wall, and his crossbow sat on top of it. Daryl plucked the bottle from my hand as he moved past me and leaned against the desk. He tipped the bottle to his lips, watching me as I stood there for a moment, and then moved over to him. He lowered the bottle and looked down at me as I stepped up to him, he slid his free hand around my waist; he slid his hand along the bare strip of skin exposed between my shorts and tank top, his calloused hand making my skin break out in goosebumps. His lips still tasted like Bacardi, but weren't as chapped as they had been before, the kiss wasn't as demanding as it had been the first time we kissed; it was slower, but filled with intent.

"Been wantin' ta do that right for awhile." He muttered as he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked. "How long we talkin' 'bout?"

"Sine that night you an' the Chinaman didn't come back." He told me. "Merle said ya wasn't comin' back."

"I did come back." I pointed out as he pulled me flush up against him.

"Near killed the Chinaman when you came back all banged up." He admitted.

"I'm not fragile Daryl," I told him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know ya can." He replied as he ran his hand up my back, he wound his hand into my hair as I looked up at him. I don't know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that we were inside, safe, clean and things were as close to normal as they had been in a long time, but no matter the reason, Daryl was being a lot gentler then I had seen him. "Don't mean it ain't gonna piss me off when you do somethin' stupid."

"Why do I get the feelin' you're talkin' 'bout earlier tonight?" I asked as I stepped back.

"Told'ja' ta stay here." He shrugged. "I coulda got your bag, no problem, 'stead you ran out there like it weren't no one's business."

"It wasn't." I replied. "Daryl, people don't do shit for me, that ain't the way I'm wired. If I want somethin' done, I do it myself."

"Even if it means goin' up against a whole mess'a' walkers?" he asked and I nodded.

"Even then." I told him.

"You could'a' got bit!" he insisted.

"Well I didn't!" I replied. "I'm fine!"

"Yer brother'd never forgive me if you had." He shook his head.

"My brother? That's what you're worried 'bout?" I asked.

"No, I ain't worried 'bout Cal." He sighed. "We lost people, a lot'a' people. I don't want you ta be one of 'em." He told me and I stared at him for a moment, before looking down. I hadn't even thought to see how Daryl was doing with everything that had happened in the past few days, Amy, Scott, Gewn, Scott's dad, Merle, Ed, the Morales family, Jim… The list was getting longer and longer, and then there was the introduction of not only Rick, but Cal, his girlfriend and her kid too. There was so much changing around us and I hadn't even stopped to see how he was doing with the changes. I could see his ears turning red as he looked down, biting his thumbnail. I don't know why I did it, it was like the spirit of Janice took over, but I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his middle. He tensed up at first, the way he did when anyone initiated physical contact with him without him being aware that it was about to happen, but them he slowly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"I'm sorry." I said into his chest. He tensed up slightly and I looked up at him, he wouldn't meet my eye, I reached up and cupped his face gently and he looked at me, I gently kissed his lips and he sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "I miss them too- I miss _him_ too." He didn't answer, he didn't have to, he just let me kiss him again gently, I went to let go of him, but he held me tighter.

When I woke up Daryl and I were both on the couch, I had my back to his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me, keeping me locked into place, against him and away from falling off the couch. I could feel him breathing evenly, he was still asleep, I could feel his breath against the back of my neck, he had buried his face in my hair before falling asleep. I sighed, then sat up, he opened his eyes with a frown as I tried to maneuver. "What're you doin'?" he asked groggily.

"Turnin' around." I muttered back. He let go of me and held the blanket back as I turned around so I was facing him, he wrapped the blanket back around me, and pulled me close, keeping his arm wrapped around me. I sighed into his touch and then fell back asleep. The next time I woke up it was to Daryl trying to maneuver getting off of the couch by crawling over me. I woke up with him stepping over me, but at the position he was in, he had one arm on either side of me, as well as one leg on either side. I looked at him curiously as he oblivious to me being awake tried to get himself off the couch. "Mornin'." I said and he looked at me quickly, it was obvious I had startled him because he slipped slightly, making his body crash into mine.

"Shit, sorry Liz," he was saying as he tried to get himself back up. I laughed lightly and put my hands on his shoulders as he put his arms on either side of me again. I suddenly looked down at our bodies and then back at him knowingly. His ears and face turned red as he got up quickly. "It's the goddamn mornin'." He was stuttering as he moved to the door.

"Daryl," I called after him as I sat up. He turned back, but didn't meet my eye. "It's okay, I've slept next to a guy before, I get it." I smiled. He didn't say anything, just opened the door and went down the hall. I sighed and laid back on the couch. I sighed and realized I wouldn't get back to sleep at this point so I got up and went back to my room. I grabbed some clothes and changed, before running a comb through my mess of my hair. Sleeping on it wet never did me any favors. I tied it into a loose bun and went to the kitchen were T-Dog was cooking.

"Mornin' Lizzie." He said to me.

"Mornin'" I replied.

"There's coffee over there." He nodded to a table and I poured myself a cup before Dr. Jenner walked in.

"Good morning." He said to the two of us.

"Mornin' Doc." I said and he nodded to me before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with Glenn?" I looked at the hallway where Glenn was stumbling down the hall, Carl and Lori were following after him, Glenn sat down at the table and put his head down as Carl and Lori sat down as well.

"He's hungover." I laughed and Glenn groaned.

"What's that mean?" he asked his mom.

"It means he drank too much last night." She explained. "I imagine your father will be feeling the same way." She looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, little bit." I nodded.

"Here, these will help." Jenner handed me a bottle of asprin.

"Thanks." I told him and he nodded before he left the room. Hunter and Heather walked in and sat at the table, I took two asprin and tossed the bottle to Lori who caught it and then opened it and put two of them down in front of Glenn. He took them and I smiled as he chased them down with water, then resumed putting his head down and trying to block out noise. Jacqui came in and instantly went into mother mode, checking on Glenn while I sipped my coffee. Daryl walked in and met my eye for a moment, then looked down as he made his way to the coffee. I decided to give him space and stepped away from the coffee table, and over to T-Dog.

"Here Lizzie, take these to Carl and Lori will you?" he asked as he handed me two plates. I did as he said and put them down in front of them and then brought plates over to Heather and Hunter, I brought a plate of food to Daryl who caught my eye as I handed it to him, he brushed his fingers over mine when he took it and I smiled softly knowing we were okay.

"Food." I whined as I leaned on the counter dramatically.

"Hang on," T-Dog laughed and I whined pathetically until he brought me a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Morning." I looked up from where I was not sitting on the counter as Rick walked in.

"Are you hung over?" Carl asked instantly. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick said to Carl.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori muttered as she chewed her bacon.

"Eggs," T-Dog called as he brought over another skillet full of food. "Powdered, but- I do 'em good." He grinned.

"Ahhhh." Glenn groaned at the volume T-Dog was speaking in.

"Dude, I'm with Glenn." Cal groaned as he walked in.

"Cal." I groaned as he walked in wearing his boxers and a tee shirt.

"Ain't getting' dressed 'till I've had my coffee Lizzie, you know that." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"God, someone got real comfortable, real fast." Heather scoffed with a small grin.

"Hey I don't remember hearin' you complainin'." Cal shot back and she turned red but looked down. "Daryl." He nodded to Daryl who nodded back. "T, hit me with some of that man." T-Dog scooped an extra scoop of eggs onto Glenn's plate.

"Protien helps the hangover." He turned to Cal and scooped some for Cal's plate, Dale sat down at the table chuckling lightly at the whole scene.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked as he looked at the bottle of asprin Jenner had left.

"Jenner." Lori explained.

"Can you help me please?" Rick asked.

"He thought we could use it." Lori continued as she took the bottle from him. She looked up at Glenn and then added: "Some of us at least."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." He moaned.

"Come on Glenn, didn't even get ta see ya drunk." Daryl teased.

"Whose fault is that?" Cal joked and then looked to me. I caught his curious gaze and we held the look for a moment, while I gave nothing away before he looked back at his eggs.

"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked Shane as he walked in.

"Worse." Shane replied.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked as he looked at Shane with a frown. I turned around trying to see what he meant, but from where I was sitting I couldn't see what he was asking about. "Your neck." I still couldn't see but Shane simply sat down.

"Musta done it in my sleep." Shane tried to brush it off.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick mentioned.

"Me neither," Shane muttered. "Not like me at all." He looked over at Lori and I frowned, looking between them, that is of course until T-Dog put a few more slices of bacon on my plate.

"Eat up Lizzie." He said and I smiled at him.

Soon everyone was in the dining room, Carol was fixing some food for her and Sophia, Andrea was pouring herself a cup of orange juice, and Daryl was pouring another cup of coffee when Jenner walked in. "Morning." He greeted the people he hadn't seen yet. A chorus of "Morning" and "Hey Doc" rang through the room.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-"

"But you will anyway." Jenner knowingly interrupted Dale.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea spoke up. He turned around and looked around at everyone.

"Follow me." He finally sighed after a moment. Everyone looked up and then got up and followed him. T-Dog nudged my knee and I sighed before putting my plate down, though I kept the bacon wrapped in a paper towel and followed along with everyone. We ended up at the work station he had taken us to when we first got there. He moved to a computer and typed a few things into it. "Give me playback of TS-19." He ordered Vi who brought the picture up.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi repeated.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." Jenner explained to us as pictures popped up on the screen. "Very few." It was the strangely translucent picture of a head followed by the skull and then the brain which glowed brighter than anything else, indicating we were supposed to focus on the brain more than anything else in this.

"Is that a brain?" Carl questioned.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner answered Carl. "Not that it matters in the end." He added as an almost afterthought. "Take us in for EIV."

"Enhanced Internal View." Vi defined as the computer took us in for just that. An enhanced internal view of the brain.

"Wow." I muttered as I crossed my arms and stared up at the picture. Daryl looked over at me and then back to the screen.

"What are those lights?" Shane questioned.

"That's a person's life. Experiences, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is you." Jenner explained. "The thing that makes you unique, and human."

"Janis ever mention that to ya?" Daryl asked me lowly.

"No, she was a nurse, not even an OR nurse, she was an ER nurse." I shook my head.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked Jenner as he stared at the picture.

"Those are synapses," Jenner looked over at Daryl. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or things from the moment of birth, to the moment of death." He looked around the room. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Death? That's what this is? A vigil?" Rick stepped forward.

"Yes. Or rather- the playback of a vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test Subject 19." Jenner replied. "Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." He ordered the computer.

"Scanning to first event." Vi processed. It showed the side view of the head and the brain again, when a dark cloud started moving up the brainstem.

"What is that?" Glenn asked looking interested.

"It invades the brain like meningitis," Jenner said pointing to it.

"If it's like meningitis, does that mean it's bacterial, or viral?" I spoke up and everyone looked over at me, even Jenner. "What? I lived with a nurse." I muttered.

"What's it do from there?" Dale asked.

"The Adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." He explained. I looked down as I thought about Janis, Amy, Jim, my momma; even old Dirk Stevens from the bar flashed through my mind. I couldn't imagine what they had gone through, what it felt like. The brain on the screen went completely black. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia spoke up as she looked at her mother.

"Yes." Carol answered. Everyone was looking down, thinking about the friend we had lost, Jacqui had tears rolling down her face, and Andrea was thinking about Amy, I could tell. I looked over at Daryl who was watching me. He looked at the rest of the group, then to me before he stepped closer and gently touched my shoulder.

"She lost somebody two days ago." Lori said when she caught Jenner staring at Andrea. "Her sister." Jenner stepped closer to Andrea.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." She looked at him and then back down and he looked at the screen. "Scan to the second event." He ordered Vi.

"Scanning to second event."

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We have reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient it was two ours, one minute seven seconds." We all watched as red lights seemed to come from the brain stem, almost like sparks.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked in shock.

"No, just the brain stem." Jenner replied. "Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me." Jenner gestured to the screen.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner described. "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part- that doesn't come back. The _you_ part. Just a shell, driven by mindless instinct." A sudden bolt drove through TS-19's brain, leaving the entire brain dark.

"God, what was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea spoke up, then looked over her shoulder at Jenner. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and work stations." Jenner stepped away from the screen.

"Powering down main screen and work stations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It could be microbial, or like your friend said, viral, bacterial, parasitic, fungal…"

"Or the wrath of god?" Jacqui asked.

"There is that." He agreed.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea pressed. "Somebody, somewhere."

"Other doctors maybe, anyone?" Heather asked.

"There are others right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There may be some." Jenner turned to her looking semi defeated. "People like me."

"You don't know?" Rick asked. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down." He explained. "Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here?" Andrea asked. "There's nothing left anywhere?"

"Do the kids really need to hear all this?" Heather asked looking at Hunter.

"I'm okay mom." He said softly.

"Nothing, that's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea continued. Jenner didn't respond, and everyone let that sink in. I looked at the ground, realizing how true that actually was. We were alone.

"Jesus."

"Man I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk." Daryl said as he put his hands over his eyes. He moved over to one of the computers and rested his elbows on it, his face in his palms as he thought about that.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock," he pointed to a clock on the wall to the left of us. I looked over at it, as did everyone else. "It's counting down." The clock had an hour on its time.

"What happens at zero?" Cal asked.

"The basement generators- they run out of fuel." Jenner told us.

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner merely walked away, not saying anything. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the artificial intelligence.

"When the power runs out facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." I said before I walked away from everyone. I went to my room and shut the door before laying down on the cot. A minute later there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Rick, T-Dog, Glenn Shane and Cal went ta check the basement." Daryl told me as he walked in.

"They didn't need you?" I asked.

"Cal told me ta check on you." He replied as he shut the door. I moved my arm from my face and looked at him. "Was gonna come anyway," he shrugged and I smiled lightly.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Could always do what Shane said, go ta Fort Benning." He offered. "But uh, I'm with you on that one, I don't think it's much anymore."

"But what if we were wrong, what if it was a better choice than this? What if-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "You ain't normall one fer what if's. It don't suit you." He told me and I smiled gently as I sat up. He walked over to the cot and I moved my legs. "Damn." He muttered as he sat down on it. "Should'a' slept here last night. Getting' too old for that couch shit." He groaned and I let out a small laugh.

"You're not that old." I rolled my eyes.

"Older'n' you." He replied.

"How old are you?" I asked and he scoffed lightly as he lifted his arm up. I moved under it and he took a drink from his bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Let's just say I'm older'n' you." He replied.

"Yeah well, guess it's a good thing I don't care 'bout all that, innit?" I asked and he chuckled lightly. "I think we should leave." I admitted to him and he looked at me.

"What happened to all that "Thinkin' like a group" stuff I heard you tell Cal?" he asked.

"I mean everyone." I told him. "I think this was a nice idea, but Jenner's given up."

"Yer sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"I was a bartender; I've seen that look in his eyes a million times. Sometimes they got help, sometimes they… What's the phrase Jenner used? Opted out?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, like I said, Jenner's got that look in his eye and none of us are shrinks."

"Welp, good as time as any." He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink before holding it out to me. I took it and took a drink and let out a small gasp after taking a large drink, before taking another drink. After awhile I frowned and stood up. "What?" he asked as I looked at the ceiling.

"AC stopped." I muttered. Right after it stopped the lights turned off and he frowned and went to the door and opened it.

"What's goin' on? Why's everythin' turned off?" Daryl asked sticking his head out of the room.

"Energy use is being prioritized." I heard Jenner's reply and Daryl looked down at his now empty hand before looking back at me.

"Pack yer shit. I'll be right back." He told me and I nodded before he followed Jenner down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

I changed first from my shorts and tank top to a pair of jeans, shoes, bra and a black shirt. I strapped my knife onto my leg and pulled my hair into a ponytail before I went down the hall to the bathroom. I took all of the bars of soap and the razors from the machine as well as the shampoo and conditioner from the shower. I brought them back to my room and shoved them in my suitcase. It took some rearranging, but I finally got it done. When I had my stuff packed back up I put the bag outside my door and went to Daryl's room. He hadn't unpacked much, but what he had I folded and threw back into his bag before I heard an alarm going off from down the hall. I put Daryl's bag and crossbow outside his door before I grabbed my rifle and followed where the sound had come from. As I made my way down the hall what I saw nearly made me throw up.

"No." I whispered. The doors to the work station had huge metal slabs slammed down. I didn't think, I didn't have time to before I ran towards it. "Cal!" I shrieked as I hit the walls. I tried to find a control panel or a button or something, but there was nothing. "Cal!" I screamed as I banged on the metal walls. "Daryl!" I pleaded. "Someone!"

* * *

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked in a panic. "He just locked us in!" Jenner sat down at his work station and turned on the computer.

"We've hit the thirty minute window, we are recording." He told the camera as he ignored the chaos going on around him.

"Where's Lizzie?" Cal asked loudly and Daryl looked back at the closed metal door, his eyes widened slightly before turning to the doctor.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he ran towards the depressed doctor.

"Shane!" Rick pointed to Daryl.

"You locked us in here! You locked her out!" he shouted, Shane caught up to Daryl as he tried to grab at the doctor.

"No, don't!" Shane shouted trying to grab Daryl. "No no no no!" T-Dog rushed over and helped shane hold Daryl back. There was a soft clang and everyone looked to see Cal trying to kick the door, even though it was pretty obvious there was no way that would work.

"Hey Jenner, open that door now." Rick calmly demanded as he walked over to the work station.

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down." Jenner insisted. "The emergency exits are sealed."

"So we don't even get a choice?" Heather asked.

"Well open the damn things!" Daryl shouted.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner explained. "I told you, once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again, you heard me say that."

"Man ain't none of us here thought you meant like this, and you know that!" Cal shouted at him. Everyone looked at each other, Heather had tears in her eyes and was hugging Hunter, Carol had her arms wrapped around Sophia and Cal was pacing back and forth. He caught Daryl's eye and Daryl looked away feeling ashamed of himself. It was his fault Lizzie was away from the group, alone and had no idea what was going to happen. Hell he had no idea what was going to happen, and he hated it.

"It's better this way." Jenner said and everyone looked at him again.

"What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner didn't answer, rather he turned to the computer and started typing.

"What happens?"

"Come on!"

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner bellowed as he stood up. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" he suddenly had no problem getting onto everyone's face. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out ever!"

"We get it man, you're a big fuckin' hero." Cal hissed, his voice taking a dangerous edge. "But I swear to god, if you don't tell me what the fuck is happening right now, and why the fuck I can't get to my little sister because of your fuckin' doors, ain't no one in this room is gonna be able to stop me from makin' you talk."

"Ain't no one's gonna try ta stop him." Daryl growled. Jenner looked between the two before he sat down.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure- in a terrorist attack for example- H.I.T.'s are deployed to prevent any organism from getting out." Jenner calmly told everyone.

"H.I.T.'s?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define." Jenner called to the AI.

"H.I.T.'s, High impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignitionthat produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration of any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between five thousand and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired." The AI defined.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner muttered to himself. "No pain, an end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

"Liz was right about you, she said you was loosin' yer shit!" Daryl shouted at Jenner who looked at him briefly, then looked away, there was a soft banging from one of the doors and everyone turned to it. Daryl ran up the steps to it and pressed his ear against it before he stepped back and flung his bottle of Southern Comfort at the thick metal. It shattered against the door and he spun back around. "Open the damn door!" he demanded.

"Outta my way!" Shane went running with a fire axe and smashed it into the door. Cal whistled to Daryl and threw one up to him, Daryl caught it easily and then turned and swung his axe into the door as well.

"You should have left well enough alone, it would have been so much easier." Jenner said to everyone who was watching Daryl, Shane, and now Cal beating the axes against the door.

"Easier for who?" Lori demanded.

"All of you. You know what's out there- a short brutal life, and an agonizing death." He gestured to Andrea. "You- Your sister, what was her name?" he asked.

"Amy." Andrea replied.

"Amy." He repeated. "You know what this does. You've seen it." He turned to Rick. "Is that really what you want for your wife and son? Or you, for your family, and your sister?" he looked at Cal who had walked over.

"My sister is my family." Cal panted. "We ain't getting' nowhere with that door man." He looked at rick who nodded.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner spoke up.

"I bet your head ain't!" Daryl bellowed as he ran towards the doctor, axe raised. It took Dale, Rick, Shane and T-Dog to hold him back, each shouting at him to back off while Cal watched and then looked at Jenner who had stood up.

"Listen up man, my girl is out there, I'm all she's got far as family goes. Us Masons, we're fighters, we don't take this shit lyin' down, not the walkers, and not some dick in a lab coat who thinks he can tell us when to die. No one kills a Mason 'sept a Mason." He growled.

"None of us want this." Rick said to Jenner who stepped forward.

"You _do_ want this," Jenner protested. "Last night, you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?" everyone looked to Rick who looked around.

"What you really said that?" Shane asked, as if that sentence had given the doctor the right to kill everyone. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" Rick asked.

"There is no hope!" Jenner insisted. "There never was."

"There's always hope." Rick hissed. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere!"

"What part of "Everything's gone" do you not understand?" Andrea asked from where she sat having accepted her fate.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner told Rick. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." Everyone was quiet for a minute before there was a soft bang from the other side of the metal wall. Daryl and Cal looked back at it quickly.

"Tell me she didn't just shoot the wall." Call muttered as he ran to the metal door.

"This isn't right." Carol tearfully pleaded to Jenner. "You can't just keep us here!"

"One tiny moment, a- a millisecond, no pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol pleaded.

"None of our kids do. Hell, none of us do!" Heather said, joining in on the pleading.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"It's a nice thought if we could get to our loved ones!" Cal shouted at Jenner. "She's been alone most her life man, don't make her die alone too." Cal's voice softened as he looked at Jenner who stared at him.

"Shane no!" Rick shouted trying to stop Shane who had picked up a shot gun and stepped over to Jenner.

"Get outta my way right, get outta my way!" Shane shouted at his partner and friend. "Open that door." He growled as he pointed the gun in Jenner's face. "Open it or I'm gonna blow your head off, do you hear me?!" he demanded. Rick managed to talk Shane down but not before shooting the shit out of the computers right behind Jenner.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick asked Shane.

"Yeah I guess we all are." Shane replied.

"Look man, I ain't sayin I'm someone you should listen to, because I ain't." Cal was talking to Jenner. "I'm just like these people, I'm a parent who's scared shitless their kid ain't gonna die the right way," he gestured to the people around. Heather smiled lightly as Cal looked at Jenner. "They don't deserve this. She don't deserve this." He nodded to the metal door.

"I see the resemblance." Jenner said softly and Cal nodded.

"I get that a lot." He said and then looked over at Daryl who was watching the conversation. He looked down, and then back to the door.

"I think you're lying." Rick spoke up suddenly and Jenner looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"You're lying." Rick repeated. "About no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out, but you didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner insisted.

"It does matter. It always matters." Rick pressed. "You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to." Jenner stood up. "I made a promise, to her." He pointed to the screen. "My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could, how could I say no?" Everyone looked back as something pounded against the door, Daryl looked over and then picked up his axe. He walked over to the door again and swung his axe into it, the loud clang followed by a very soft clang. It was obvious Cal wasn't kidding when he said a Mason doesn't give up. "Vi, bring up security picture."

"Bringing up security picture." The computer responded.

"The hallway, just outside." Cal told the AI who brought up picture of the hallway. Lizzie had a crowbar and was beating it against the door. "Here," he picked up a microphone and handed it to Cal. "It's for the PA system throughout the building, there's an intercom on the hall wall she can talk to you through." He explained.

"Lizzie," Cal spoke into the microphone after pushing a button. He stepped away from the rest of the group and towards the screen, not listening to what they were saying. "There's an intercom on the wall." He told her and watched as the Lizzie on the screen walked over to the intercom.

"What're you interrupting me for? I think the door's giving out." She said and he chuckled.

"I think that's your elbow kid." He told her and he saw the Lizzie on screen wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"That too." She admitted. "What's happening?"

"Well, according to the doc, this place is minutes away from being the next grand canyon." He said and she scowled.

"Man and I didn't even get ta see the first. So uh, how're we gonna get out of this one?" she asked.

"Aw, we've got out of worse." Cal said with a smile and she laughed.

"Is- Is everyone okay?" she asked and Cal shut his eyes.

"They're fine. Little pissed."

"Thought I heard gunshots."

"Ah, yeah, that was Walsh, he decided ta rage against the machine." He joked.

"How did that work out?" she asked.

"Well, we're still here." Cal sighed.

"Cal I-"

"Kid, listen, we're not gonna get out of this. I want you to know, I'm proud of you."

"Cal, don't."

"Seriously, I'm proud of you, I always have been. I always will be."

"I'm sorry I was mean to your girlfriend." Lizzie said and Cal looked at Heather who stepped over to him. Jenner walked over and Cal stopped listening to Lizzie to watch as Jenner ran his card over a scanner and then typed in a number, the metal doors retracted into the ground.

"Come on!" Daryl shouted to the group before he ran out of the room.

* * *

I looked up in surprise as Daryl grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him, we ended up in the hallway to our rooms, he grabbed his back and threw it on quickly and slung his crossbow over his arm while I grabbed my suitcase and followed him quickly. We ran upstairs, to the area where Jenner had let us in the day before, it felt like so long ago, but then again, everything did these days.

"Daryl!" Shane ran up, each of them had an axe they used to try to beat down the glass. I followed suit with my crowbar, but nothing seemed to be working. T-Dog even tried a metal chair. "Dog, get down, get down!" Shane shouted as he walked back over with his shot gun. He cocked and fired the shot didn't do much other than dent the glass.

"Jesus." He whispered.

"The glass won't break?!" Sophia shrieked, panic starting to fill her- as well as everyone else's minds.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol moved forward, digging around in her bag.

"Carol I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane snapped.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." She held up a round ball with a switch and a pin.

"Is that a grenade?" Hunter asked in awe and I looked at Cal, before running away from the window. Daryl ran after us and we threw ourselves on the ground, with Daryl on one side of me and Cal on the other, Hunter and Heather on the other side of him, everyone covered their ears, but it didn't do much to protect our ears from the deafening boom. The window shattered however, giving us the opportunity to get out. I jumped up, and stumbled slightly, my ears were ringing, but I was determined to get the hell out of dodge.

We ran through the graveyard of dead military personal, dead civilians, and the walking dead to get to our cars. All rules were out, people shot the walkers, Daryl sliced one's head clean off with the axe he had, but still managed to keep shouting for me to get to the truck. I opened the door to the truck and threw myself inside, Daryl did the same on the other side and a moment later we heard the RV horn honking, and Lori shrieking "Get down, get down!" Daryl's hand quickly pushed my head down onto the bench seat before he threw himself over me, keeping us both down as another ear shattering explosion took the entire CDC in a manner of seconds, leaving nothing but the charred rubble that had once made up the building, and a thick plume of black smoke In the air.

We sat up and looked at the building in silence and Daryl exhaled softly before cupping my face urgently, tears were pouring down my face and he made me look at him. "Are you okay?" he demanded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I touched his hand, then reached out to touch his face. "I'm alright. Are you okay?" I asked and he looked back at the building, then to me.

"Long as you are." He said before starting up the truck. Everyone was driving moments later, where to, we had no idea, the only thing we knew was we had to get away from there.

* * *

_**Well, like I said before, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey ya'll, here's the big chapter 10! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

When we stopped it was on the edge of town at a community center. We all got out of our cars, the moment I got out of the truck with Daryl I ran to Cal and threw my arms around him tightly. I was hugging him, when I felt someone latch onto my back and I laughed as I turned around and saw Hunter hugging my back.

"You're alright?" Cal asked as he put his hand on the side of my face.

"I'm good." I nodded casually and he chuckled lightly.

"Hey," I looked over at Rick as he walked over to me. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." I sighed. "What- What happened in there?"

"Jenner, he uh… He gave up."

"Like you said." Daryl nodded to me as he walked over.

"Well, uh, I can honestly say I wish I hadn't been right about that." I nodded and Rick looked at the building.

"Jacqui's gone." He informed me softly. "She stayed behind- It was her choice." He explained. "And, Andrea almost stayed."

"What happened?"

"Dale convinced her not to." I nodded, sensing there was more to the story, but I'd hear it from Andrea later.

"There a back door to this place?" I asked and Rick looked at it.

"Probably." He admitted.

"Why don't you take Shane, T-Dog and Glenn and check the back, we'll go in through the front." Cal suggested and Rick thought for a moment before nodding.

"That could work."

"Have everyone else wait in the RV, tell 'em if we ain't out in ten minutes ta keep movin'." I spoke up.

"Alright." He agreed. He went over and talked to the rest of the group for a moment before he returned, with Glenn and T-Dog.

"I want to help." Hunter was whining and Cal shook his head.

"Absolutely not, go wait with your momma." He pointed to Heather who gestured to Hunter, he trudged over to his mother and she put her arms around his shoulders as she led him into the RV.

"He's gonna have to learn someday." I pointed out and Cal nodded.

"Not today." He replied. We went to the front door while Rick led Shane, T-Dog and Glenn to the back, we stepped through the door, heading to the right first and found ourselves in a basketball court, the bleachers had been pushed up, and cots were lining the court, it was obvious this had been a shelter, but judging by the way things looked, it hadn't housed people for a long time. A walker was shuffling around between the rows of beds, and within an instant Daryl had shot it through the head. It collapsed and we moved through the room, going to the locker rooms, there were no walkers in the men's or women's locker rooms, and no running water either, which was disappointing, but kind of expected.

We finished that half of the building, and then met up with the other group and then checked the upstairs. After ridding the upstairs of a few more walkers I went to the front and waved to everyone in the RV. The door opened and everyone grabbed their things and walked inside.

"How'd the kitchen look?" I asked T-Dog who didn't look impressed.

"No electricity, no running water, no gas. Nothing like the kitchen at the CDC." He sighed.

"Food?" I asked and he nodded.

"Some canned stuff. Found a ton of chef Boyardee." He shrugged and I couldn't help but grin.

"Can honestly say, I never thought I'd get to eat that again." I smiled and he shook his head with a smile.

"You would like that crap." He said looking a little grossed out. I snorted softly and then looked at the guys who were moving the walkers out of the building. "Think this'll work?" he asked.

"For a few days." I nodded.

No one really said much for the rest of the day, everyone was too shook up about what had happened at the CDC, what had happened to Jenner and Jacqui and what had almost happened top Andrea. I decided not to ask her about it, if she wanted to tell me, she'd tell me. I found a cot for myself that didn't look like it had been used much and dropped my suitcase next to it. I sat down on the cot and realized it wasn't much different than the ones at the CDC, it was comfortable, comfortable enough for me to lay down, and completely pass out. When I woke up it was to someone unlacing my shoes.

"Stop." I muttered only to hear Cal chuckle.

"Go back to sleep Elle." He whispered and I did just that, fell back asleep.

When I woke up again it was the next morning. I groaned as I sat up and looked around before stretching. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Rick chuckled and I rubbed my eyes.

"Why'd ya'll let me sleep so long?" I asked.

"Girlie, we tried wakin' your ass up." Cal scoffed. "You were out cold."

"Obviously you didn't try that hard." I replied. "You've never had an issue waking me up before."

"Yeah well, you hadn't almost died before." He shrugged. "I figured you could use the sleep, seeing how you an' Daryl didn't get much."

"I _will_ kill you and feed you to the walkers." I replied as I kicked his knee. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I need to do something today Rick, what can I do?" I asked.

"I, uh, don't think there's much Liz-"

"Rick, let me do somethin'." I pleaded and he sighed.

"Well, T-Dog is going to siphon gas from some of the cars around the area, maybe you can help him?" he offered and I looked at T-Dog who nodded.

"T-Dog can handle it on his own." Daryl spoke up and I frowned, before looking to Rick who looked back at me. "He don't need ta drag Liz inta it."

"I think that's for T-Dog and Lizzie to decide." Rick decided after a moment, he looked at me as did T-Dog and Daryl.

"T-Dog could use the backup." I told Daryl who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"He's done fine on his own before."

"We weren't in Atlanta before." I pointed out.

"Ain't gonna be no one out there to watch your ass." He told me and I nodded.

"I know." I replied simply. "I'm goin'."

The day went by pretty slowly, T-Dog and I got gas to fill up the cars, Shane and Rick debated about what path to take next, Cal taught Hunter how to clean a rifle, some of the women found some clothes upstairs in some boxes of donations and went through them, finding clothes for the kids and everyone else, it was good for Rick because up to this point he had mostly just been wearing his old cop uniform.

I watched them as they poked through the donations, designating piles for everyone, with clothes they thought each person could use or want, before Carol came across a straw cowboy hat with a small laugh. "Look at this." She smiled. It was a light tan color with a leather string around it with beads of turquoise.

"Lizzie." Lori spoke up instantly and Carol looked up at me.

"Oh no, I don't need anything." I chuckled and Heather laughed lightly.

"Are you kidding, this is awesome." She laughed.

"Just try it on Lizzie." Sophia suggested from where she, Carl and Hunter were helping fold clothes. Every now and then Lori, Heather or Carol would send their child away with an article of clothing for the kid to try on. I stepped forward and took the hat from Carol who smiled as I took it and I brushed my loose hair behind my ear before I put it on.

"Oh, that looks great." Heather grinned.

"You sure?" I asked.

"The turquoise looks fantastic with your hair." Carol smiled.

"You look prettier than ever." Hunter grinned and I rolled my eyes at the last compliment.

"What are ya'll up ta?" Cal asked walking over to us.

"Cal, what do you think of Lizzie's new hat?" Heather asked and I looked at him.

"Looks good kid." He nodded. "Anyone seen Andrea in awhile?"

"She's in the locker room." Sophia spoke up. "She doesn't want to be bothered right now."

"Should someone go talk to her?" Lori asked and I sighed.

"I'll go."

"No offence, but, is that the best thing?" Heather asked and I frowned.

"She's upset about Amy. Amy and I were friends. I'll go." I went to the locker room and found Andrea sitting in an office next to the locker room. "Hey." I said and she looked up.

"They send you to talk to me?"

"You think I'd do something 'cuz any of them told me to?" I asked. "It's like ya don't know me at all." She smiled lightly and looked down and I stepped into the office. "They are worried about you though."

"They need to mind their own business." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know that." I agreed and she looked at me in surprise. "Oh come on, like I ain't gonna agree with that statement?" I asked. "You're preachin' to the fuckin' choir." I leaned on the desk next to the desk and she sniffled before wiping at her eyes. "Hey," I nudged her with my knee. "You need ta cry, you go ahead and cry."

"Who would have thought, Lizzie Mason telling me to go ahead and cry." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll give ya that one." I nodded. "And if you tell any uh them, I'll deny it to my grave."

"No matter how short that time may be." Andrea hollowly mumbled.

"That what this is about?" I asked.

"Did they tell you-"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "They told me. Told me Dale talked ya out of it."

"Dale forced me to leave, I didn't want his blood on my hands." She scowled. "He was going to sacrifice himself along with me."

"Why didn't ya let him?" I asked and she looked up at me in shock.

"What would you have done?" she asked.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded. "Honestly, I don't know. I nearly did it once." I told her and she looked at me curiously. "I was twelve, maybe thirteen."

"Thirteen?" she asked in horror and I nodded.

* * *

_Thirteen year old me walked into the house after walking home from a long day at school. Sixth grade was shit; it was that awkward time between elementary school and high school, and that awkward time when kids are just, well, awkward. Bodies growing, hormones raging, it was horrible, no one knew who they were, who they wanted to be, just that they didn't want to be who they were then. _

_It didn't help that everyone in town already knew me as the little sister of the guy who had killed his girlfriend in a motorcycle accident, but now he was the guy who beat the ever-loving shit out of his mom's boyfriend, and tried to run him over with his car. Kids were always cruel, young kids were scared of me, older kids pitied me, and the kids in my own grade- they taunted me. _

_Olive Nelson in particular made it well known to everyone in the sixth grade class that Cal was in prison- again- and that I was no better than Cal. _

"_My mom says your brother is bad news. She's says it's only a matter of time before you go bad too." Olive haughtily sneered from where she sat next to me. I didn't answer, Janice had always told me never to answer Olive, and it seemed to work for her, today however she wasn't taking silence as an answer. Olive pursed her lips before looking forward and raising her hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Forrester," Olive called to the teacher who look up from what she was doing, everyone else looked over at Olive and I looked at her suspiciously. "I need to move seats." _

"_Whatever for?" Ms. Forrester asked. _

"_My mom doesn't want me sitting next to a future criminal." She glared at me pointedly. _

"_Excuse me?" Ms. Forrester asked. _

"_Lizzie's brother was arrested for beating up an old man and threatening to do the same to her mother. I don't feel comfortable sitting near her knowing it's only a matter of time before she snaps too." Olive looked at the teacher who looked really uncomfortable. _

"_That's __**not**__ what happened." I snapped before I could stop myself and Olive looked back at me quickly. _

"_Then what __**did**__ happen?" she asked, her eyes bore into mine, eager for the gossip. Everyone looked to me and I clenched my teeth and looked down, there was no way I was opening up to Olive- or to any of them.. "See?" Olive pressed. "It's not safe being in the same class as a Mason. They're all bad." _

"_Olive, if it'll make you shut up, go ahead and move." Ms. Forrester sighed and Olive stood up triumphantly. She moved to a different desk and I looked down at my own, my eyes filling with bitter tears I refused to cry. _

_It went on like that for weeks, snide comments, coming not only from Olive, who had managed to spread the news like wildfire, pretty soon people were asking me if it was true Cal was put on death row for blowing up a old folks home in Florida. Janis stood by mw as she always did, but even Janis was no match for Olive and her little friends who cornered me one day during lunch while Janis had left school grounds for a doctor's appointment during lunch. _

"_It's pathetic really," Olive said as she and her friends walked by me as I sat alone at a lunch table. "Even that weird girl deserted her." _

"_Seriously pathetic." Tawny, Olive's best friend agreed with her. She wasn't her best brined so much as the girl who agreed with everything Olive said. _

"_No one asked you." I said and they looked over at me. _

"_Excuse me?" Tawny asked. _

"_I said," I looked up. "No one asked you." _

"_Listen-" _

"_No, I'm tired of listenin' to you." I said simply as I stood up. "All I hear is you two talkin' so much shit, it's a fuckin' miracle it ain't comin' out your ears." They both stood there with identical looks of horror. "Next time any'a' ya'll decide you wanna start spreadin' rumors, maybe I'll spread one right back." _

"_You've got nothing on us." Olive said darkly. _

"_Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged. "Maybe I know that last month you let Dex Raine grope your tits in the girls locker room," I nodded to Tawny who turned pale. "And maybe I know that the reason he never called you again is because Olive there let him do the same thing, __**topless**__." Tawny looked at Olive who was staring at me with pure hatred. "Next time think before sayin' someone's got nothin' on ya." I turned around, something Cal would later teach me never to do, because the moment I did, Olive moved forward and shoved me onto the ground. I banged my elbow pretty hard on the lunch bench on the way down, bringing tears to my eyes. _

_It was that moment I decided I didn't care anymore. Everyone at school already hated me, they already though the worst of me, they always had and they would never give me an opportunity to redeem myself in their eyes, so from that moment on, I'd give them someone to hate. _

_I stood up and grabbed Olive by the wrist, and yanked her forward, before shoving her back again; the movement knocked Olive to the ground, giving me a chance to jump on top of her. Kids were watching the fight in shock and amusement, most of them had crowded around the two girls who were rolling around on the ground, clawing, and ripping at each other's hair and faces before two teachers- Mr. Montgomery, the gym teacher, and Mr. Feldman, the History teacher- ran over and pulled us apart. _

"_She attacked me!" Olive sobbed, alligator tears rolling down her face. _

"_Fuck you!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone gasped, no student had used that language in front of a teacher before, and Mr. Montgomery- the stronger of the two teachers- almost lost his grip on me he was so surprised. "You're a fuckin' liar Olive." _

"_At least I'm not unloved, White trash!" Olive shouted back as the teachers wrestled us two girls to the office. _

"_God damn girl, calm down!" Mr. Montgomery was saying as he tried to hold onto me while I was desperately trying to kick Olive again. Tawny was running behind the teachers telling them that I was the one who had attacked Olive for no reason. _

_By the time we were seen by the principal who listened to both sides of the stories, then listened to Tawny who told Olive's side of the story, she decided to send both us home for the day, and I, who had apparently started the entire thing, would stay home Friday and the entire weekend, then return to school and make a public apology to the entire school for using unsavory language and disrupting their lunch hour. _

_About twenty minutes later Olive's mother Patrice- a very unforgiving woman who held the belief that the whole world revolved around her family, especially when it came to people she believed to be lower than her or her family- came to pick Olive up. "I don't understand why my daughter is being sent home when it was obviously that trashy girl's fault." Patrice was saying as she and Olive walked out of the principal's office. She paused seeing me sitting there and then sneered before grabbing her daughter's shoulder and leading her away. _

_I sat there for the rest of the day, my mom never came to pick me up, she was still pissed off at me, and when I finally was allowed to leave I had a good three mile walk home. As I walked I had a lot of time to think about that apology I'd have to give, there was no way I'd step in front of everyone and tell them I was sorry- I wasn't. To make them understand I'd have to tell them everything that had happened and there was no way in hell I was getting into all that. When I got home I went straight to the kitchen and washed a mug in the huge pile of dirty dishes, then filled it with clean cool water. After drinking two mugs of water I wandered around the house a little more, before sitting on the couch where I had been sleeping for the past few weeks. _

_I got up again and went to my bedroom, the room I hadn't entered in almost a month and I slowly pushed open the door. The room was just as I'd left it, the bed was a mess; there was some blood on the pale yellow sheets, things were tipped over, the sliding closet door with the mirror on it was knocked off its track and shattered, glass was all over the place. I looked around the room and then slowly backed out, there was no way I could explain this to anyone at school. There was no way any of them could understand why Cal had ripped Eric up, why he had punched and kicked at him, throwing him into my dresser, and then lifting him up by his hair, kicking him in the chest, and then throwing him into the sliding closet door. They wouldn't be able to relate to the feeling I felt when I looked at the mirror as it shattered, wrapped up in Cal's flannel shirt. _

_I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed my mom's work number. _

"_Is Kathleen there?" I asked the manager. "It's her daughter." _

"_I told you not to call me here." Mom said when she answered the phone. _

"_I got into a fight today." I told her. _

"_I know that fuckin' principal called. No good, just like your brother. You know the police won't release Eric?" _

"_Good." I scowled. "They won't release Cal either." _

"_Next time they need ta call home, have 'em call that little rich girl's momma, maybe she'll give a shit." She replied after a moment before hanging up. I threw the phone, it landed in the sink, knocking over some of the dishes in the pile, and then I went to the bathroom. No one gave a shit that was obvious. I threw open the medicine cabinet, cracking the corner of it against the wall, before I looked at the rows of different pill bottles. I didn't know much about them, just that none of them had her name on the bottle. I finally picked two bottles, and took them with me to the living room and then went to the kitchen and filled my mug with water. I brought it to the living room and wrapped myself in my blanket before I opened the first bottle and poured out the pills on the table. They were little round green pills with the number 80 on one side and OC on the other. I took two of them, and took a drink of water, before repeating the process. I was halfway done with that bottle when someone knocked on the door. I looked up- Startled, before I set down my mug of water, and walked over to the door. _

"_Is it true you're suspended until Monday?" Janis asked as she stepped inside. _

"_Uh, yeah…" I nodded, feeling extremely uncomfortable. No one was supposed to find me until momma came home, and then she'd be so wracked with guild she'd quit doing drugs, she'd quit meeting these looser guys and bringing them home, she'd be nicer to Cal when he got out and maybe clean for once in this god for saken house, but no, Janis was here talking to me, stepping over the piles of dirty laundry and unwashed plates as if she didn't see them, as if she didn't see any of it until she spotted the pills. _

"_What are these?" she asked and I looked over at her. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_These pill, what are they?" _

"_I dunno, something of momma's I guess." I shrugged. _

"_Why are they out?" _

"_The fuck should I know?" I asked as I crossed my arms. _

"_Lizzie, look at me." She said as I looked at the ground. _

"_What for?" I asked and she stomped her foot, knocking over a glass of old milk. _

"_Look at me!" she demanded and I looked up trying to hide the guilt in my eyes, but she still saw it. "Oh god, how many?" she asked. _

"_I dunno, seven, maybe eight." I shrugged. _

"_Why!?" she demanded. _

"_They were gonna make me talk Janis, I can't talk to them, I can't apologize for somethin' I didn't do, fuck that!" I shouted. _

"_So don't apologize! Act like the bad ass who doesn't give a fuck I know, don't do this, this is letting them win!" she shouted back, before he mom walked into the living room. _

"_Don't-" _

"_Mom, Lizzie took a bunch of pills!" Janis quickly told her mother as I stepped forward trying to grab her arm to silence her. _

"_Lizzie, get in the car." _

"_No." _

"_Lizzie, it wasn't a question, get in the god damn car, now." She said in that mom voice that freaked the hell out of me. I followed Janis to the car and a moment later her mom joined us before high tailing it to the Emergency Room, where they proceeded to pump my stomach and then keep me on a three day observation. _

_Janis' mom didn't leave the entire time, my mom never came to see me once. _

* * *

"Janis stopped me, and for awhile I hated her for it. Lookin' back on it, I'm glad she stopped me."

"Why did you do it?"

"Same reason you did. I felt alone, I thought there was no one else in the world who was there for me."

"What about Cal?" she asked.

"Cal was doin' time." I explained.

"How many times has he-"

"Twice." I cut her off. "An' don't go askin' what for, if he wants ta tell ya what for, he'll tell you." She nodded quickly.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows. Janis called him." I shook my head. "Now I ain't tryin' ta spin this on me, I'm just sayin, I know what made ya do it."

"I just, I miss her so much." She explained as the tears started to roll down her face again.

"I do too." I admitted.

"I was supposed to keep her safe, she was my sister, and I let her down."

"Nah, Andrea, that ain't possible." I shook my head. "When you weren't 'round, she told me all about you. How ya went to Florida and became a lawyer, how she used ta brag to her friends about you," I smiled gently. "I always wanted a sister, a little one to look up to me like that, so I could teach her everythin', 'stead I looked up ta Cal." I scoffed softly. "She was proud of you Andi," I used the nickname Amy had told me about. "I uh, I know it don't mean much, but I am too." I nodded. "And uh, be it Dale, or change of heart, whatever the reason, I'm glad you didn't stay in that room." I nodded. She stood up and stood there awkwardly for a moment before I sighed and held my arms out. Andrea pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder for a minute. "And I swear to god if you tell anyone I said any uh that, I will kill you." I told her quickly, making her laugh and then let go of me.

"Deal." She nodded, then looked up at my head. "Nice hat." She smiled.

"Huh?" I looked up and caught sight of the brim of the hat. "Oh, thanks. Carol found it in a bunch of shit that was donated. Pulled some stuff aside for you." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Thanks, I think I'll just… I'll just be another minute." I nodded and started to leave when she called after me. "Thank you." I paused and turned around. "For telling me, you didn't have to."

"It ain't a secret."

"Right, well, I'll be along in a bit." She nodded and I left her there. "She'll be fine." I told everyone who looked over at me eagerly. "She'll be along in a bit."

That evening we were all eating when Rick announced he decided we would go to Fort Benning the next day. He said we had spent enough time in Atlanta, and because of the food in the kitchen we were good on some supplies, though we were rationing out water still.

I woke up to Glenn gently shaking my shoulder and sat up looking around. "S'it my turn?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." He replied and I nodded before getting out of my cot. I sat up and stretched, then sleepily shoved my feet into my boots and grabbed my sweatshirt, my rifle and my pack of cigarettes before going to the roof.

I looked out over the edge at the empty street and then pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. I had been up there for awhile before I opened the pack and put one of them between my lips and pulled the lighter out of the pack and lit up my cigarette. The sharp taste of the smoke filled my mouth and left the taste of tobacco and nicotine on my lips. I turned around and nearly jumped seeing Daryl walking over to me.

"Hey." I said softly and he nodded.

"How's it out there?" he asked.

"Quiet." I replied and he nodded. "You should be sleepin'." I mentioned and he shrugged as he stepped closer and I held out the pack. He took a cigarette and lit it off of mine, our faces were close as he did that and I looked up into his striking blue eyes. He was thinking hard about something, what, I wasn't sure. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin'." He replied.

"Somethin's buggin' you, what's up?"

"Way you went out with T-Dog." He looked down at me, his blue eyes bore into mine. "You shouldn'ta gone out there without backup."

"Daryl, I was the backup." I pointed out.

"I jus'," he looked agitated, like he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Every time you leave, you come back banged up."

"I didn't this time." I pointed out.

"No, but ya didn't go too far this time."

"What about when we went to look for Merle? I didn't get banged up then."

"That Mexican threw you 'gainst a wall!"

"But I was fine." I shrugged.

"Well what if next time you ain't?" he asked.

"Daryl, I ain't gonna just sit back and let everyone else do the work just 'cuz there's a chance I could get hurt." I shook my head. "I'm a part of this group."

"I ain't sayin you shouldn't do things, jus', stick closer to where I can see ya's all." He shrugged.

"I ain't a kid, I don't need ta be watched every minute." I scowled.

"I ain't sayin' that-"

"Then what are ya sayin'?" I asked.

"I'm sayin' you shouldn't be so reckless!" he snapped and I scoffed.

"You think I've been reckless?" I asked.

"Goin' off with the Chinaman jus' so you could leave a message jus' for yer brother, that was reckless." He nodded.

"That ain't why I went!" I insisted. "And besides, it was a damn good thing I did go because if I hadn't, Glenn woulda been up 'gaist all three of those sonsabitches alone!"

"Least you wouldn'ta been knocked around."

"Daryl, you hardly know me, I can handle my own. Shit, if it's be bein' knocked around that worries you, I've been knocked around my whole damn life!"

"I jus' think you should stick ta camp-"

"And do what? Wash clothes with Lori and Carol all day? No thanks." I shook my head. "I ain't that type, and you know it."

"Shit woman." He growled. "Dunno what I fuckin' came up here fer anyway."

"You came up here to try to turn me inta a fuckin' camp wife-"

"You kiddin?" he asked. "You ain't wife material, yer too damn reckless."

"So that's it then?" I asked and he stared down at me for a moment before nodding.

"Guess so." He said quickly.

"Well alright then." I snapped before the door opened to the roof. Rick stood there looking a little confused and I stepped away from Daryl.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked and he nodded as Daryl walked past him, flicking his cigarette as he walked into the building.

"Well uh, your shift is over." Rick told me and I nodded as I crushed my cigarette under my boot heel.

"Sure you don't need me any longer?"

"Go get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." He told me and I nodded before walking into the building. "And Lizzie?" I turned to look at him. "If you need to talk-"

"Nothin' ta talk 'bout." I brushed past him.

When morning came around Cal helped Daryl move his bike off the back of his truck, I noticed him look over at me as I walked over to Dale with my suitcase and set it down before clearing my throat. "Dale, 's'it okay if I ride with you for a bit?" I asked.

"Oh of course Lizzie, I thought that you'd be with-" he looked at Daryl who quickly looked away from him and cleared his throat. "Well, never mind. There's plenty of room for you." He nodded.

"Thanks." I said before I brought my suitcase into the RV. Andrea showed me where to put it, and then I went back for my backpack in the back of the truck.

"I hear that right? You ridin' with the old man?" Cal asked as I pulled my backpack out of the truck bed.

"Yup."

"Shit girl, I thought you'd be all over ridin' on the back of a chopper." He shrugged. "'Specially after- Christ, what was his name?" he asked.

"Enos." I looked up and he nodded.

"That's right!" he laughed. "Enos. Enos Grandville. Damn girl you were hot for him, and his motorcycle."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged. "Tryin' not ta be so reckless these days."

"The fuck says yer reckless?" he asked and then looked over at Daryl who was listening to our conversation.

"I'm goin' with Dale. I'll see ya." I said to Cal who nodded and then ruffled my hair.

"Stay safe kid."

"You too old man." I told him before going to the RV and getting in. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window as Daryl started the motorcycle up and drove ahead, thus starting our caravan, and leading us out of Atlanta for what would probably be the last time.

* * *

**_Hey ya'll, I hope you like the chapter! Don't worry, things won't stay sour between Lizzie and Daryl for long. I think they're more alike then either cares to admit, which is what makes them both so stubborn, and unwilling to admit they're wrong. _**

**_Anyways, please don't forget to review!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey there ya'll, I really hope you're enjoying the story still. I'm only getting about three reviews a chapter, so I hope this chapter gets more than that! Reviews are what inspires me to continue! Hint hint ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

I stared out the window as we drove, the roar of Daryl's motorcycle ahead of us was a constant reminder of the argument we had the night before, but in a car with Dale, Andrea, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn there was no end to the conversation around. T-Dog was lying down in the back, Glenn and Dale chatted about different areas of the United States they had been to, Andrea would throw in comments about places, and even Shane would toss in some useless information about a place that was interesting before, but, pretty much out of date now.

"How about you Lizzie, where's your favorite place you've been?" Glenn looked over at me with a smile.

"I ain't never been anywhere." I shook my head.

"Nowhere?" Glenn asked with a frown and I shook my head.

"Nope. Only place I been was Atlanta, and the woods sometimes when Cal took me huntin'." I shrugged.

"Wow I- you have airport stickers on your suitcase so I thought-"

"That was Janice's suitcase." I cut him off. "She used ta go all over." I smiled as I looked out the window again. "Kentucky to see her mama's family, New York, for her Daddy's. Vegas for a wedding once. Always said I'd move around when we grew up, but then momma got sick, and I couldn't leave." I shook my head.

"What did she have?" Dale asked and I looked over at him.

"She was an addict." I admitted and Shane looked over at me. "Took me a long time to admit that, Cal was getting' her from her fifth stint in rehab when all this broke out."

"You know what I miss?" Glenn asked suddenly and I looked over at him. "Pizza. Like, I never thought I'd miss it because I worked with it so much. I seriously couldn't stand the smell of pizza for the longest time, I lived off of pizza, you know?" he shrugged. "But now, I'd give anything for a slice of deep dish pizza." He grinned. "Deep dish, with peppers and sausage."

"I was always a Hawaiian pizza type m'self." I grinned.

"Meat lovers." Shane spoke up. "With extra sauce."

"Amy and I would go to town on a garden pizza with sausage and no onions." Andrea smiled.

"I was always a fan of the classic pepperoni." Dale continued. "But my wife liked olives."

"Oh, olives." I sighed. "I used to eat olives by the jar full. My boss at the Silver Spoon, James, he'd always give me hell because I'd sneak an olive or two during my shift."

"I'd eat all of the cherries if I worked at a bar." Andrea laughed.

"You got a sweet tooth?" Shane asked.

"Not always, but for cherries, yeah." She nodded.

"Know that trick, where someone ties a cherry in a knot with their tongue?" I asked.

"You can't do that." Glenn laughed.

"I can." I nodded. "I heard one'a' Cal's friends talkin' 'bout a girl he knew who could do that, and I decided to try it."

"What's that trick supposed to do?" Dale asked.

"It means you're good with your tongue." I told him and he chuckled lightly.

"I'm almost sorry I asked." He admitted and I laughed.

"What do you miss Lizzie?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, lotta things." I nodded. "But, uh, have ta say, the jukebox back at the Silver Spoon."

"Good line up?" Dale asked.

"Fantastic line up." I grinned. "We had Lynyrd Skynyrd, , Joe Tex, Eddie Floyd, Journey, The Coasters, Johnny Cash, it was incredible."

"I never would have pegged you for such a music fan." Dale admitted and I smiled as I looked back out the window.

"So, above everything else, above showers, and electricity and regular civilization, you miss a juke box the most?" Andrea asked.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked and she thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I just don't understand it." She shrugged. "I'd give anything to have things back to the way theywere before."

"It's that kind of thinkin' that makes all this so hard to accept." I told her. "I've accepted we ain't gettin' back ta normal, only thing that could make it a little more bearable is music."

"Amen." Shane muttered.

"Well, you're in luck." Dale said from the front. I moved over to where he was and he gestured to the glove compartment. Glenn opened it and I grinned seeing a whole mess of CD's. After looking through them a little I popped Johnny Cash's greatest hits into the CD player with a grin. Glenn smiled at me and I wrinkled my nose slightly before I went back to my seat. Andrea and Shane were talking about cleaning guns while I concentrated on the music.

"Oh jeeze-" Dale exclaimed suddenly before the music shut off. I opened my eyes and looked forward; Shane stood up and moved to the front of the RV, looking out the front as well.

"Aw no." Glenn whispered and I stepped forward next to Shane.

"God damn." I breathed. A huge semi truck had flipped, it was a huge pile up, cars were everywhere. Daryl turned his bike around and rolled back over to us and looked up at Dale who looked over at me. I stared straight ahead with a frown as I stared at the mess of cars.

"See a way through?" Dale asked and Daryl looked over his shoulder at the scene before jerking his head to indicate we should follow him. He turned back around and started moving forward.

"What's going on with you two anyways?" Glenn asked and I swallowed lightly.

"Nothin', what're you talkin' 'bout?"

"I mean usually you two are pretty close, what happened?"

"Ain't nothin' happened." I shook my head. "Jus' concentrate on the map."

"Maybe we should just go back." Glenn offered as he looked at the map. "There's an interstate bypass-"

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale cut him off.

"Are you sure you and Daryl are okay?" Glenn asked and I shot him a dirty look. "I mean, normally you would be more than happy to ride on the back of the bike- at least I assume you would be."

"Look, we're fine." I insisted. "In fact, it's a good thing this happened now, we weren't nothin' but distractions for each other, and he started thinkin' that I'd be okay with jus' hangin' 'round him all the time ta make sure nothin' happened ta me."

"Is that why he was upset about you going off with me?" T-Dog asked and I looked back at him.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"You've got to admit, you don't think of the worrying type when you think of Daryl Dixon." Andrea said and I rolled my eyes.

"He ain't, he was jus' distracted. An' so was I." I told her before there was a loud sound from the engine, and then the engine started sputtering, sending steam up in front of the windshield. "Shit." I swore as Dale parked the RV.

"T-Dog will you get the tools please?" Dale called back to T-Dog who went to find them. I got up and got my knife from where I had put it on the counter and strapped it to my leg, before I put on my hat. I stepped out of the RV and looked around. Car doors hung open, spilling out contents that seemed important at the time, but now were nothing more than the echoes of a lost civilization.

"God damn." I muttered.

"A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale was saying as he opened the RV engine.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Oh just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" he trailed off as he looked around. "Okay, that was dumb." Daryl moved over to one of the cars and picked something up.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane trailed off.

"There's a whole buncha stuff we can find." Daryl spoke up.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog offered.

"Maybe some water." Carol spoke up.

"Or food."

"I can get some more first aid shit." I nodded as I looked around.

"This is a graveyard." Lori spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"They ain't usin it." I shrugged. "Ain't like they can take it with 'em."

"All right." T-Dog moved to the RV to get the gas cans and hoses.

"Just look around ya'll, gather what ya can." Shane spoke up. I moved over to where Cal was leaning on a yellow mustang and I grinned at the sight of it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sixty five." He told me as I stuck my head inside. White leather interior, though there was some leaves and shit inside of it, it was obvious someone had loved this car.

"God damn, I always wanted a car like this." I admitted and Cal chuckled lightly.

"Like I don't know that." He scoffed. I started the car up and sighed as it roared to life.

"Someone loved you." I said to the car with a grin. I turned the car off and took the keys from the ignition as Cal started to look through a car, Heather and Hunter were right behind him, and I opened the trunk to the Mustang. The car had been owned by an older man from the look of the trunk, but he hadn't thought to bring a first aid kit. There was a few bottles of pills though, but I didn't know what they were for.

"This is heart medicine," Dale told me when I took them to him. "And this is a bone strengthener. It's for _osteoporosis__." _

_"__And the third one?" I asked nodding to the third bottle. _

_"It's Viagra." _

_"Well hell if I was a guy I'd save that too." I nodded and Dale laughed. "Best hold onto those Dale, never know if we're gonna run inta some ol' lonely widow woman." I teased. _

_"Keep looking." He said to me pointedly and I grinned before I walked to a different car. I found a pair of expensive looking sunglasses that I put on, but nothing of use. Dale got on top of the RV while Glenn and Cal worked on the car, I was wandering around when I nearly ran into Shane. _

_"Hey." I elbowed him lightly and he looked at me. I nodded to a huge sparkletts delivery truck and he looked over at me. _

_"Think our luck is that good" he asked and I smiled lightly. _

_"Only one way ta find out." I pointed out and we walked over to it. _

_He opened the side and I nearly cried at all of the jugs of water we were looking at. I opened the second hatch and pulled one of them out a bit, before taking off my hat. "Glenn," Shane called to the Asian boy who was taking the radiator hose from a truck. "Were we short on water?" He pulled the cap off of my bottle and I let out a whoop as the water hit me, running down my body. He did the same to his bottle, letting it run over him, drinking some of it as it poured out. _

_"Ah I never thought I'd taste fluoride and chorine treated water again!" I laughed and Glenn laughed as he watched us. _

_"Save me some!" Glenn grinned. _

_"It's like being baptized man." Shane grinned. _

_"I believe in water over any deity." I told them both. We were grinning and laughing when I looked over at Dale who was watching us. I waved to him before Shane moved my bottle forward slightly, making another splash of water fall over me. I laughed and then looked back up to Dale who was looking in the other direction through his binoculars. "Guys," I spoke hesitantly. "Shut up for a sec." _

"What's up?" Glenn asked.

"I dunno." I muttered. I started to step forward, when Dale turned around quickly and gestured for us to get down. "Guys, something's wrong, get down." I told them both. Shane grabbed Glenn and pulled him under a truck while I got on the ground and rolled under one myself. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I saw feet walking towards us. The smell of rotting flesh and decay was everywhere and for a moment I shut my eyes and looked down, my hands clapped over my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes. If I closed my eyes, it was like they weren't there, like they didn't exist, and I could pretend like there was nothing happening. But doing that in itself was a lie. I had to look back up and keep an eye on the situation, if anything happened to Glenn or Shane, I'd never forgive myself.

After a very tense five minutes it seemed to be for the most part, over. I rolled out from under the car I was under only to be facing the last walker. I yelped as it caught sight of me and scrambled back, hitting a car behind me. I jumped up as it shuffled over to me, Shane had his gun drawn and was aiming it but I waved my hand at him. "No guns!" I hissed. "It'll draw 'em back." I drew my knife and let the walker get close before I stepped forward, grabbed the walker by the throat and slammed my knife down into its head. The walker groaned before it crumpled to the ground and I sighed before pulling out the knife and looking around. Shane and Glenn got out from under the truck and Glenn moved over to me.

"You alright?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Why don't you finish gettin' what ya need." I nodded to the truck and he moved over to it and finished getting the radiator hose. All of a sudden we all heard a small sheik, followed by the unmistakable sounds of walkers groaning.

"Oh god." I said before I turned and ran towards where the sounds were coming from.

"Lori, there's two walkers after my baby!" Carol sobbed.

"Hunter, no!" Heather gasped as I approached in time to see Hunter go jumping over the guard rail, and down a hill. I ran towards the rail before Cal caught me.

"God damnit, let go!" I grunted as he held onto me.

"Rick's already gone." He told me. "Rick's gone, I need you here." I stopped fighting and looked over at him, before looking down the hill, clenching my teeth. He let go of me slowly and I looked up at him before I nodded. He moved over to Heather and I looked over at Daryl and T-Dog who were running over.

"Liz," Daryl called me and I walked over to him. T-Dog looked like he was in shock, his eyes were wide and his chin was trembling and he was covered in blood. "He cut his arm pretty bad, can ya help him?" he asked me lowly and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got some stuff." I said before I touched T-Dog's shoulder. "Come on." I told him.

"Hey," Daryl called and I looked back at him. "Ya lost this." He put my hat back on my head and I smiled lightly before I led T-Dog back to the RV. I had him sit down while I went and got my first aid kit. I cleaned T-Dog's arm off as much as I could without hurting him too bad, then I tried to wrap his arm as best as I could with the small amount of gauze I had.

Rick came back to the highway a little while later, sans the children. "They ain't back yet?" he asked and Carol let out a sob. "I- I don't understand, I told them the way to come, they knew…"

"What if something got them?" Heather asked.

"Why don't you show 'em." Cal spoke up.

A couple of us followed after Rick and he showed them where he had left the kids, in some sort of little enclosure in the river. "You sure it was this spot?" Daryl asked as he looked it over.

"I left 'em right here." Rick confirmed as he stepped forward. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction, up the creek." He pointed out the area.

"Without a paddle. Seems where we've landed." Daryl muttered.

"They were gone by the time I got back here." Rick told us. "I figured they just took off and went back to the group. I told them, go that way, and keep the sun on their left shoulders. I thought- At least Hunter would know-"

"Hey Short Round, why don't you step off to one side?" Daryl called to Glenn and I rolled my eyes.

"You're muckin' up the trail." I explained to Glenn as I pulled him to the side.

"Sorry." Glenn muttered to me.

"Assuming they know their left from their right."

"Shane they understood me just fine." Rick sighed.

"Yeah they're twelve Shane, they ain't four." I spoke up.

"All I'm sayin's the kids were tired an' scared. They had their scare with two walkers, you gotta wonder how much of what you said stuck."

"Seems to me like enough of it stuck." I spoke up and Shane looked over.

"We got clear prints right here." Daryl confirmed. "They did like you said, went back to the highway. Let's spread out, make our way back."

"We'll find them, they'll be curled up tuckered out in a bush somewhere." Shane said as he pulled rick from the creek.

"You see that?" Daryl asked and I nodded as I looked at the ground.

"Veered off." I muttered and he nodded.

"There were doin' just fine 'till right here." He knelt down as he gestured to the foot prints to Shane and Rick and Glenn. "All they had ta do was keep goin'."

"They didn't?" Glenn asked and I shook my head.

"They went off that way." I pointed in the direction they went and they looked over in the direction.

"Why would they do that?" Glenn asked softly.

"Maybe they saw something that spooked them, made them run off." Shane looked at Daryl. "A walker?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I don't see any other footprints." Daryl confirmed. "Just theirs."

"So what do we do?" Shane asked. "All of us press on?"

"No, better if you and Glenn go back to the highway. People are gonna start panicking." Rick said softly to Glenn and Shane. "Let them know we're on their trail, doing everything we can. Most of all, keep 'em calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavengin' cars." Shane nodded. "Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied."

"Rick, I'm gonna head back too." I spoke up making Daryl and Rick look at me. "T-Dog hurt his arm pretty bad back there, I'm gonna go keep an eye on him, try to fight off an infection, you know?"

"You sure Lizzie? We can use all the tracking skills we can get."

"Yeah, well," I looked over at Daryl who was watching me closely. "Daryl's better'n' any bloodhound." I smiled and he snorted softly.

"Okay," Rick nodded. "Get back there quick, keep everyone calm, we'll be along before dark."

"Right." I nodded.

"Come on." Shane gestured to me and Glenn and we followed after him.

"What happened?" Heather grabbed at me when she saw us coming back.

"Where's my baby? Did you find her?" Carol craned her neck trying to see past us if Shane and Daryl were coming back with Sophia and Hunter.

"We found their trail." I answered.

"But not the kids?" Lori asked and I shook my head.

"Why aren't you all out there still?" Carol asked looking at us accusingly.

"Things need ta be done 'round here." Shane said as he looked around. "We should keep looking through those cars, see if there's anything we can use, move some of these cars, get this stuff out of the way." He was gesturing to the area around the RV.

"What he's sayin', not very well," I looked over at Shane pointedly. "Ain't everyone here is meant for trackin'." I explained as I looked back at Carol. "Rick thought I'd be best if Shane and Glenn came back ta the group."

"And you?" Heather asked. "Why aren't you out there?"

"Rick's got Daryl, ain't no more I can see that Daryl won't." I told her.

"So you're just giving up?" she demanded.

"Hey, she ain't giving up," Cal told Heather. "She's helpin' us make sure everything's ready to go when we get the kids back." They went back to searching through cars and Cal stepped closer to me. "That is what you're doing right?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Not just proving that you aren't reckless?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh no, I don't. I just happen to like Daryl more'n' I like that one guy, what was his name?"

"Which one?"

"The eighteen year old."

"Nate." I nodded and he sighed.

"That's the one." He agreed. "I like Daryl way more than I like Nate."

"Then why don't you chase 'em?" I asked before turning away. Shane was moving cars that Lori and Heather had already looked through, Andrea was shifting them to neutral and steering while Shane used Rick's car to push them out of the way. I went to the yellow mustang and moved that car, there was no way I was going to let Shane hit the car.

I walked further down the line of cars, towards where the pile up started and I started poking around through some of the cars there. Most of what I found was useless, but there were some things we could use, clothes, batteries, someone had a thick wad of cash that was useless. I carried some of the things back to camp in a laundry basket and plopped it down on the hood of a car. "I'm still freaked out from that herd." Andrea was saying. "Or whatever it was."

"Yeah," Glenn agreed. "What was that?"

"A heard," Shane nodded. "That sounds about right. We've seen it before, the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer." He wished and then nodded. "Okay people, we've still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it."

We all got back to work and I wandered to the other side of the freeway. "Carl, what're you doin'?" I asked when I saw the young boy stick his head up into a truck.

"Nothin'." He told me and I frowned but looked back at the suitcase I was rifling through. I heard a car door open and I ignored it, continued to look through the suitcase. I heard a sudden small shriek and then a thud and I dropped what I was holding, running over to Carl who was on the ground, with a leather satchel in his arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I hoisted him up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He nodded.

"You've got to be more careful, what if that had been a walker?" I asked.

"But, you were right there." He told me. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." He looked up at me with his big trusting eyes and I smiled softly.

"Go show your momma what you found." I sighed as I stood back up.

By the time it was starting to get dark we had jugs of water, food, Gatorade, all kinds of supplies from cars we'd looted, people were organizing while Heather and Carol stood near the guard rail. I was on the roof of the RV, keeping an eye out for walkers with T-Dog.

"Earlier, when ya'll were talkin' about what you missed the most," he said suddenly and I looked over at him, before humming in response. "At first I thought I missed normalcy, you know?" he asked and I nodded. "But then I thought, maybe I missed Chinese food," he chuckled and I laughed lightly. "But now I'm thinkin' maybe I miss doctors." He sighed and I looked back at him.

"Hurtin'?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know you don't have nothin' for it." He told me and I nodded. "But it don't feel great." I could hear everyone arguing about the guns and Andrea complaining that she wanted her gun back, but I tuned them out as I looked at T-Dog's arm.

"We can try washing it again." I shrugged.

"Try it." He shrugged and I looked over the side of the RV.

"Glenn," I called and he looked up at me. "Throw me a bottle of water huh?" I asked and he tossed me up a bottle of water. I caught it and unscrewed the cap before moving over to T-Dog. He held out his arm and I poured a little water over his cut making him hiss in pain. "I'm sorry." I looked at him quickly.

"No, no," he shook his head. "It's okay. I know it needs to be cleaned out." He nodded. "Go ahead." I winced, but poured the entire bottle of water over the length of his cut.

"Oh god." I heard Glenn say suddenly. "They're back."

"Some look out." Cal called up to me and I looked over the top of the RV.

"Can't talk, me and T-Dog are playing doctor." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked as Daryl and Rick made their way over to the highway.

"Their trail went cold." Rick told Carol, and then Heather who was biting her nails. "We'll pick up again at first light."

"What good will that do them?" Heather asked hysterically. "They're just kids!"

"You can't leave our kids out there," Carol begged. "To spend the night, out in the woods."

"Out in the dark's no good," Daryl told Carol. "We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people'd get lost." Heather looked to Cal who nodded in agreement while I climbed off the top of the RV.

"But she's twelve, they're both twelve, they can't be out there on their own, you didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic, we know they were out there."

"And we tracked 'em for awhile." Daryl offered.

"So what happened?" Heather asked. "Why'd you turn around and come back?"

"We have to make this an organized effort." Rick gestured to everyone. "Daryl and Cal know the woods better than everybody. I've asked Daryl to oversee this, Cal, I'm asking you too."

"Don't need ta ask." Cal muttered. "I'll do it."

"Is that blood?" Carol suddenly asked and I stepped forward, looking Daryl over. There was blood on his pants, his hands and around his knife.

"What'd you gut?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"We took down a walker." Rick admitted.

"Oh god," Heather turned around into Cal's chest and started to sob heavily into it.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near the kids." Rick tried to calm Carol and Heather while Cal rubbed Heather's back.

"How can you know that?" Andrea spoke up and I shot her a look before looking Daryl over again.

"Oh." I realized and he nodded back.

"We cut the son of a bitch open," he told the two hysterical mothers. "Made sure." Carol let out a breath before sitting down on the guard rail. She looked up at Rick suddenly, a flash of hatred crossing her eyes.

"How could you just leave her- leave both of them out there to begin with?" she demanded. "How could you just leave them!?"

"Those two walkers were on us, I had to draw them off." Rick tried to explain to Carol. "It was our only chance."

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice Carol." Shane spoke up for Rick as always. I looked awkwardly at Heather who had turned back to Rick.

"My little boy is out there, so is her little girl." She nodded to Carol. "Is there a chance, they'll be okay?" she asked.

"Hunter's a smart kid." Cal nodded. "He'll watch out for Sophia Carol."

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol whimpered and Rick stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away. I stepped closer to Daryl who looked surprised.

"We're gonna have ta stay here for the night." I said to him softly and he nodded. "Ya'll said there's walkers in the woods?" I asked.

"Mos' likely just stragglers from that big 'ol group." He told me.

"Ya gutted 'em."

"He ate a woodchuck."

"Sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Found the skull." He told me. I let out a small breath and then looked to the side. "How's T-Dog?"

"Not good."

"Everyone else?"

"Not much better. Shane's plannin' on leavin', Andrea's flipping out 'cuz she ain't got a gun, Dale's playin Mr. Mom, Heather and Carol are useless, Cal's tryin' ta keep Heather together, an Glenn's just doin' what he can." I summed up.

"What about the kid?"

"Found some knives in a car, but he's not thinkin' before he does stuff." I shook my head.

"And Lori?"

"Heard her arguin' with Shane earlier." I muttered. "Ain't my business."

"Think we'd'a' found Merle by now if we'd'a' left when we said we would?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno." I said softly. He sighed and I nodded towards Rick. "How's he handle guttin' the kill?"

"Nearly puked." He told me.

"I'm gonna throw my sleepin' bag in that mustang." I told Daryl. "If we're sleepin' here, I'm doin' it in a car I respect." He scoffed softly and I smiled before walking away. After a small dinner I sat up, resuming my shift taking watch. This time it was alone. After my shift was over and Glenn relieved me I went to the Mustang I had made home and crawled into my sleeping bag. I laid away for awhile, long enough to hear Daryl take over shift from Glenn, before I fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a whole other day looking for the kids, and I knew I'd need my strength.

* * *

**_Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Two kids missing instead of one, think that could increase their chances? Who knows!? Oh, I know! _**

**_Well, please don't forget to review, your reviews inspire me to update._ **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey ya'll, hope you like this chapter! Please Please Please Review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on the window of the Mustang. I sat up and looked around before I saw Rick wave at me slightly. I held a thumbs up and he waited while I unzipped my sleeping bag and climbed out. I hadn't realized how hot it would get in the car, and I could feel myself covered in sweat as I leaned over and unrolled a window. "Morning." I croaked and he held out a bottle of Gatorade.

"Get your strength up," he told me. "We're gonna need you at your best today."

"Right." I nodded and took a drink of the blue liquid. I crawled out of the car and stretched before reaching back into the car and getting my shoes. I shoved my feet into them and laced them up before taking off my sweatshirt. I threw it back into the car and grabbed my knife and strapped it to my leg and then took my rifle and slung it over my shoulder.

"So," Rick said to the group as he laid the satchel Carl had found on the hood of a car and unrolled it. "Everyone takes a weapon."

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea insisted. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that," Shane told her. "Daryl, Rick, Cal, Lizzie and I are carrying. That's more than enough. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea bitterly replied.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a heard happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us." Shane retorted. "So you need to get over it."

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl informed everyone.

"Daryl and me figure, that way we spread out, see what there is to see, maybe the kids'll be around, and maybe we can figure where they went, keep an eye out for a trail, that sort of thing." Cal explained.

"Chances are, they'll stick near the creek. It's their only landmark."

"Stay quiet, and stay sharp. Keep space between you, but always stay within sight of each other." Rick told everyone.

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane reminded everyone.

"Dale, keep on those repairs, we've got to get this RV ready to move." Rick turned to Dale who stood up.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to." He told Rick. "Good luck out there, bring the kids back."

"You keep an eye on Carl while we're gone?" Rick asked as he turned to me.

"I'm going with you." Carl insisted. "You need people right? To cover as much ground as possible." Rick looked at me and I shrugged.

"Learned ta track when I was 'round his age." I nodded. Rick groaned softly and then looked to his wife.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy." She told him.

"Well he has all of you to look after him, I'd say he's in good hands." Dale shrugged.

"Okay-" Rick finally broke down. "Okay. But always within our sight. No exceptions." Carl smiled lightly and looked over at me and Dale, Dale winked and I nodded before I put my hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Always listen to whatever the adults tell you, no matter what it is, they're sayin' it for a reason. If either Daryl or Cal tells you to move or look out or not to put your foot down on something, you listen to them, they know what they're doing." I explained to him.

"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm gonna keep an eye on T-Dog and help Dale with repairs." I told him. "But I believe in ya'll. If anyone can find Sophia and Hunter, it's you guys." I nodded.

"Will you be careful?" he asked and I smiled as I straightened up.

"Worried about little 'ole me?" I asked and he smiled. "I'll be fine kiddo." I smiled at him. "Go one with your momma now." I walked over to Cal who was looking at Glenn's map.

"Hear yer stayin' here." He said without looking at me.

"I am."

"This because of Daryl?" he asked. "'Cuz he thinks yer reckless?"

"No," I told him and he snorted softly. "It ain't. T-Dog ain't in any condition ta fight, and I don't care what Dale says, he didn't see that herd comin' down the highway when he was up on the RV watchin' out for shit like that, 'till it was too late. His eyes ain't what they used ta be."

"So you're stickin' yer neck out for others huh? That don't sound like you."

"What do you call what ya'll're doin'?" I asked and he stopped looking at the map before looking up at me. "Go on an' find them kids. I'll hold down the fort here."

"You sure?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"I'm sure." I said. The group left as I put my hat on and slipped on the sunglasses I had found the day before. I waved to them while they left and Daryl watched them leave, then took the binoculars and climbed on top of the RV. He looked out for awhile while I poked around in some other cars, not finding much, but mementos from other people's lives.

"Shouldn't you be working on that radiator?" T-Dog asked Dale. "What if they find the kids and Rick wants to move?"

"I had it fixed yesterday." Dale admitted.

"What?" T-Dog asked. "What was all that rubbing and sanding for then? That's just bullshit?"

"Yeah, that's one word for it." Dale agreed. "Another word would be pantomime- just for show. No one else needs to know that."

"Pantomime." T-Dog repeated to himself.

"If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize and move on."

"So you don't think they're gonna find Hunter and Sophia, that it?" T-Dog asked.

"I'm just guarding against the worst. Sooner or later, if they're not found, people will start doing math. I want to hold off the needs of the many versus the needs of the few arguments as long as I can."

"That is… One tricky hose huh?" T-Dog asked.

"Very." Dale grinned as he looked down.

"You believe this?" T-Dog asked and I looked over at him. "Oh shit girl, you knew." He shook his head. "So why aren't you out there looking for the kids?"

"What I told Cal was the truth. You ain't in the best shape. If another herd were to come draggin through here, do you think ya'll would be able to hold 'em off alone?" I asked.

"So you're babysitting?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm preventin'." I corrected him. He wandered off and I walked over to the mustang and popped the hood.

"You know how to work on one of those?" Dale asked after awhile while I was checking the fluids.

"I know a bit." I told him, before admitting, "Cal was always meanin' to teach me more. We just never had time for it. If my car had a problem, he usually could fix it." I shrugged.

"Go grab the tools." He told me and I went into the RV and got the tools. When I came out he had climbed off of the RV and was looking around under the hood. Dale taught me a few things to check for in an older car, and then sent me off looking for parts, I wandered close to the woods getting a spare part from a car when I heard a gunshot faintly ring out. I jumped and looked out to the woods before lifting my rifle, looking through the scope I looked out into the woods, but I couldn't see anything. I got the part Dale asked for and brought it back to him.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It was probably a walker." He dismissed it as he took the part from me.

"Not unless they gave Andrea a gun like she was buggin' for." I shook my head. "Ain't none of them would waste a bullet on a walker unless they had no other option."

"I'm worried about Andrea Lizzie," Dale admitted to me and I nodded.

"I heard some of what she was saying to you earlier." I told him. "I was the same way when Janis stopped me."

"I didn't know you had-"

"Oh please, like everyone in camp doesn't know by now," I shook my head. "I know ya'll know I nearly did it."

"Do you want to talk about why?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not particularly." I told him.

"They say if you talk about it, it helps." He offered and I wrinkled my nose. "Okay, well, if you decide you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Anyways, I hated her for awhile, took my anger out on her, but she acted like nothin' had changed. Pretty soon, I realized, it weren't her fault what happened. All she'd done was care 'bout me like no one else had." I shrugged. "Andrea just needs ta realize that, and even if it takes her awhile, I know you'll always be there for her, which is what she needs."

"Sometimes it seems like she's not the only one." Dale told me and I smiled lightly. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." He promised and I nodded as I looked down. "You're not used to people being there for you, I get that," he clarified. "But I'm patient." He smiled and I grinned.

"How's the old girl lookin?" I asked as he worked on the car.

"We're looking good." He told me. "Someone really cared for this car."

"Well, someone's gonna keep caring for this car." I told him and he chuckled.

"I'll tell you one thing, will all these cars around, we're going to have a whole collection of spare parts." He grinned and looked over his shoulder as T-Dog walked over.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" T-Dog asked.

"Oh, it's still light." Dale looked at the sky.

"Could take some of 'em to make it five miles up the creek and five miles back. Especially since they took Carl." I pointed out.

"Good point Lizzie. Let's not worry just yet." Dale nodded before looking over at T-Dog who was walking around slowly, looking fatigued, and a little lost, like what we were saying wasn't quite absorbing. "How are you feeling?" Dale asked. T-Dog hardly looked back at him, just sort of nodded slightly and then continued to aimlessly walk.

"Hey, T-Dog?" I called as I pushed away from the Mustang.

"I asked you how you were feeling just now," Dale said as he approached the possibly sun stroked man. "Please don't blow that question off."

"It really really hurts." T-Dog admitted. "It's throbbing somethin' awful."

"Oh, let us see…" Dale said as he unwrapped the electrical tape we had used to tape a thick paper towel down to T-Dog's arm to try to cover it up from the elements, seeing as Merle had used most of the gauze on my legs when Lori shoved me back at camp and Merle had to clean out and wrap the backs of my thighs. It felt like a lifetime ago to be honest when I thought about that.

"Ah- Don't- Don't touch it." T-Dog yelped and Dale just lifted up the edge of the thick paper towel up to see the wound.

"I'm sorry." Dale apologized as I bit my lip at the sight of the wound.

"It doesn't look perfect," I told T-Dog. "I really wish Janis was here."

"Your veins are _very_ discolored. You've got a hell of an infection there." Dale explained. "You could die from blood poisoning." T-Dog suddenly laughed as if the very idea was somehow funny.

"Oh man." He laughed. "Wouldn't that be the way? World gone to hell. The dead risin' up to eat the living, and Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm." He laughed as he sat down on Daryl's bike.

"Yeah, that would be- that would be stupid." Dale agreed.

"Hey man, it's like you said," I told him and T-Dog looked at me. "Apocalypse shuts off the world, it don't shut off the human body."

"Having said that, we've got to get you some antibiotics." Dale said as he looked around. "We've been ransacking these cars the whole time. I can't believe we haven't found some Ampicillin or something in the whole place. Can you?" he asked.

"Seems like there would be." T-Dog agreed.

"You don't think someone combed through already, do you?" I asked.

"And took only the medical supplies?" Dale asked. "It's not likely, I just don't think we've been thorough well enough. So let's look some more." We split off in three directions, T-Dog looked in the area we had come through, Dale looked in the area we were driving towards and I went on the other side of the interstate. I poked through cars, finding a few things, not much, but I did find a bottle of Ibuprofen, and some melatonin. I also got T-Dog a hat because I figured the less time he showed his bald head in the sun, the less likely it was he got heat stroke. I also found some throwing knives I brought back with me because they were neat and we could have a little fun throwing them, a deck of cards with dirty pictures on them for Glenn as a joke, and an iPod with half a charge. When I walked back I could see T-Dog sitting in the shade of the RV.

"Got you a hat." I said as I produced the hat similar to the one Dale wore. He chuckled and took it and put it on before looking at me. "Well aren't you just at the height of men's fashion?" I asked.

"I found some more batteries, a bottle of very trendy pink water, an excellent, new machete, and I thought Glenn might like this guitar." Dale listed off his treasures as he walked over to us. He leaned the guitar on the RV and looked down at T-Dog. He sat down on a cooler and looked at T-Dog. "No drugs. You?"

"Yeah, these." He held up a pack of cigarettes and I eyed the pack, before reaching into the bag I had brought back.

"I got Ibuprofen." I shrugged. "It'll help with the fever, but we need something like penicillin soon."

"What are we doin'?" T-Dog asked as he lit himself a cigarette.

"Pulling supplies together." Dale offered as I sat down on a crate.

"No, I mean, what are we _doing_" T-Dog looked at him. "People off in the woods, they're lookin' for those poor kids, and we're here. We're here with a freakin' babysitter, why?" he asked as he looked over at me. "'Cause they think we're the weakest. Hell Lizzie practically said it herself. She ain't out there 'cause she's stuck maikin' sure we're good. What are you, 70?" T-Dog asked Dale.

"64." Dale replied.

"Uh-huh." T-Dog nodded.

"T, no one thinks you're weak-"

"Girl, I'm the one black guy. You realize how precarious that makes my situation?" T-Dog asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dale stared at him.

"I'm talkin' about two good ole boy cowboy sheriffs, and three rednecks, one of which's brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key, and another who's sittin' right in front of us because we ain't good enough to go lookin' for them missin' kids." He looked at me pointedly. "Who in that scenario you think is gonna be first to get lynched?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You can't be serious." Dale shook his head.

"Am I- hey- Am I missing something? Those cowboys have done alright by us, and if I'm not mistaken, one of those rednecks went out of his way to save your ass- more than once. And as for the other one, she may be a little rough around the edges, but deep down she is one of the loveliest young ladies I have had the pleasure of meeting in my 64 years on this planet."

"And don't forget about Andrea. Kills her own sister."

"T-Dog, don't you go there." I shook my head. "Amy was gone."

"She was already dead." Dale confirmed.

"Then wants ta blow herself up."

"We've all been there." I shook my head.

"Yeah, she's all there." T-Dog continued to speak.

"But you're not." I sighed.

"She's just having a tough time." Dale sighed.

"Whole world's having a hard time." T-Dog leaned back on the RV. "Damn man, open your eyes." He raised his voice suddenly. "Look where we are! Stuck in this mess here!"

"Shh." Dale and I hissed.

"Let's- Let's just… Go." T-Dog moaned. "Let's just take the RV."

"You've gone off the deep end man." Dale shook his head.

"I mean it man." T-Dog continued. "Why are we on the side of this road like live bait?" Dale stood up and T-Dog craned his neck to look at Dale. "Lizzie and Daryl almost took off, everyone knows it." He nodded to me. "Let's go, you and me." He said to Dale. "Let's go before they get back. Lizzie will be fine here, she can tell 'em we knocked her out and left her here, hell, maybe we should." T-Dog looked at me and I frowned before I leaned forward and touched his forehead, then the side of his face.

"No wonder you're not making sense." I said softly.

"Oh my god, you're burning up." Dale said with a sigh.

"Here." I opened the Ibuprofen and handed some to T-Dog.

"We've got to knock that fever down." Dale told T-Dog who was taking the pills. I unscrewed the lid to the pink water and handed it to T-Dog who washed down the pills with it. He leaned back against the RV again and I stood up and moved over to Dale.

"You know all that, about me'n' Daryl, it was before." I told him softly.

"I know," he put his hand on my shoulder, then looked out toward the woods. "Where the hell are they?" he muttered.

It was awhile later before they came back. I was walking around the perimeter of the area we were comfortable with, when I heard a rustling in the trees. I spun around and lifted my rifle up, pointing it at the area where I'd heard the rustling. "God damn, what is it with people pointin' guns at me?" Daryl asked as he stepped up the hill. "Onna these days one of ya'll are gonna actually do it."

"Not while I'm around." I shook my head as I lowered the gun. "You find 'em?"

"Naw," he shook his head as Dale walked over to us. Carol, Andrea, Glenn, Heather and Cal walked through the woods and I frowned as I looked back at the woods.

"Is that all of you? Where is everyone?" Dale asked.

"Carl was shot." Glenn spoke up.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked.

"Is he okay? Do we know what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." Glenn told us as he climbed over the guard rail. Daryl stood off to the side, making sure everyone else got over the guard rail. "All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale demanded as he turned to Daryl.

"Climb down outta my asshole man. Rick sent her, she knew Lori's name and Carl's."

"I heard screams, was that you?" Dale asked Andrea as I followed after Cal.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

"I don't know, Shane and Rick took Carl, went off lookin', awhile later we heard a gunshot, then a little while after that, this chick comes out of nowhere, nails a walker and takes off with Lori."

"Did she say _where_?" I asked as I followed him.

"'Bout two miles down the road, to the Greene farm." Glenn spoke up and I looked back at him.

"So, what, they got a doctor or somethin'?"

"Must have." Cal replied.

"Then we've got to go!" I told him.

"I won't do it." Carol spoke up. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale told her.

"What if the kids come back, and we're not here?" Heather asked.

"It could happen." Carol agreed.

"If they came back and we were gone, it would be awful." Andrea agreed.

"Okay." Daryl nodded suddenly and we all looked at him. "We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig up a big sign, leave 'em some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying, I am too." Dale told everyone.

"Thank you," Carol said softly. "Thank you both."

"I'm staying too." Heather declared.

"Same." Cal nodded.

"I'm in." Andrea raised her hand.

"Well if you're all stayin, I'm going-"

"Not you Glenn, you're going." Dale told Glenn decidedly.

"Me?" Glenn asked quickly. "Why is it always me?!"

"Look, you need to go find this farm, reconnect with our people, and see what's going on, but most importantly, you're going to need to help Lizzie with T-Dog. This is not an option, he's delirious and thinks that Lizzie is the enemy-"

"Thanks Dale." I muttered as people looked at me.

"That cut has gone from bad to worse; he has a very serious blood infection. You two have to get him to the farm, see if they have any antibiotics." Dale was explaining to me and Glenn. "Because if not, T-Dog will die; no joke." Daryl walked away and over to his motorcycle, he lifted some rags off of the side bag, before pulling out a huge Ziploc bag full of pill bottles.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." He tossed the rags at Dale. "Why'd you wait 'till now to say anythin'?" he asked as he put the bag down and started digging through it.

"Because it wasn't that bad until a little while ago." I told him. "What's in there anyway?"

"Crystal, X, don't need that." He scoffed. "Got some kick ass painkillers." He tossed a bottle to Glenn who looked at them then tossed them to me. "Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class."

"What's Oxycycline for?" Carol asked.

"Used to treat some STD's." I replied and she looked at me curiously. "I lived with a nurse."

"Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl nodded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked and he shot me a look before taking the painkillers from me and putting them back in his bag and taking it to the motorcycle. Dale went to T-Dog and I went into the RV and grabbed my suitcase and brought it out to the Mustang.

"Need any help?" Glenn asked and I shook my head.

"No, just get T-Dog into the back seat." I told him. "Then get your stuff." He nodded and got his stuff while T-Dog took the pills Dale was giving him. I had emptied out the trunk of the car and was fitting my suitcase inside when Cal walked over with my backpack.

"What was Dale sayin' 'bout T-Dog thinkin' you're the enemy?"

"T's delirious," I shrugged. "He suggested he and Dale knock me out and leave, thought that ya'll were usin' them as live bait." I explained.

"He really said that?" Glenn asked and I nodded.

"He didn't mean it though." I replied as I took Glenn's bag and tossed it into the trunk. Glenn had T-Dog's bag as well so I fitted it in before fitting my backpack on top. I closed the trunk of the car and watched as Daryl and Dale got the patient into the back of the Mustang.

"Take it slow," Dale told me as I got into the driver's seat.

"You got it." I nodded to him. "Keep an eye on Cal huh?"

"No problem." He nodded. I started up the car and looked at Glenn who was looking back at T-Dog.

"We've got to turn around and go back." He told me and I nodded as I started to pull the car around. I got it turned around and looked at Cal who was talking lowly to Heather who had tears rolling down her face. I looked over at Daryl who was standing near his brother's motorcycle. He looked over at the car and gave me a small nod which I returned and then drove away from the group.

"Hey Liz?" T-Dog asked and I didn't correct him for calling me Liz.

"Hm?" I asked.

"About before-"

"Forget about it." I shook my head.

"I didn't mean all that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I told him. "You were delirious, I get it."

"I feel bad." He told me and I shook my head.

"Don't. You just focus on feeling better man. You can apologize later."

He was silent for the rest of the trip, when we got to the mail box it was through a gate that Glenn and I opened and then I drove through, then we ran out and closed it, after the gate, it was a long drive down a dirt road until we got to a house. I parked the car and we got out, I made sure T-Dog's blanket was still around his shoulders as he continued to shiver.

"So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked and I snorted. "I mean it looks like people live here."

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we?" T-Dog asked as I led him up to the porch. "Having to be considerate."

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" a voice asked from our right. I stepped in front of the guy instinctively, until I realized it was a girl around Amy's age.

"Uh, hi." Glenn said and I sighed as I put my knife back and nodded.

"Yeah, we closed it." I told her.

"Did the latch and everything." Glenn informed her. "Hello, nice to see you again." He spoke awkwardly. "We uh, met before, briefly."

"Look we came to help. There anything we can do?" T-Dog asked and I scoffed.

"Don't answer that, he's not in any condition to help. Way I hear it, you've got a doctor?" I asked her and she looked at me then back to him.

"It's not a bite." He told her when he saw her staring at his arm. "I cut myself pretty bad though."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here."

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics. I already gave him some. If Carl needs any."

"Come on inside, I'll make you something to eat." The girl told us as she took the pills and led us inside.

"I wanna stop in on Carl first." I told them and the girl led us to a room off of the front sitting walked into the room with a bed and saw Carl laying there. Glenn and I both took off our hats as we looked down at the pale young boy who looked close to death.

"Hey." Rick said hollowly.

"Um, we're here, okay?" Glenn asked softly.

"Thank you." Lori softly told us.

"Whatever you need." T-Dog told her and I nodded.

"Come on ya'll." I told them as I led them out of the room. "What was your name?" I asked the girl who looked over at me and then smiled softly.

"Maggie. I'm Maggie Greene."

"Lizzie Mason, this here's T-Dog and Glenn." I gestured to them both.

"Come on, I'll fix you some food while I get Patricia to look at your arm, please sit." She gestured to the table. She disappeared into a kitchen and I looked around the old house.

"It's amazing they still have electricity." Glenn said as we looked around. A few moments later Maggie walked back in with three plates.

"Hey, ya'll should sit, have some food." She said as she put down the plates of what looked like chicken and rice. A blonde woman walked through the door with a kit.

"Are you T-Dog?" she asked and he nodded. "I need to unwrap this, please eat while I take a look." He took a bite of the food and then sighed, I looked at Glenn who sat down slowly next to T-Dog and I sat down next to Glenn. We ate our food and Patricia unwrapped T-dog's arm and started to clean it. The painkillers made it so he didn't care. She stitched him up and I winced as I watched.

"You are so lucky. You got here right in time. This couldn't go untreated much longer." She told T-Dog who groaned softly. Maggie was holding T-Dog's arm down by the hand and wrist while I held his elbow. "Merle Dixon," she read the bottle next to her. "Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

"No ma'am. Merle's no longer with us." Glenn spoke up from the doorway where he was drinking a cup of tea. "Daryl gave us those. His brother."

"Not sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog spoke up. "'Less you're Lizzie here." He nodded to me and I flushed slightly.

"Your man?" Patricia asked and I looked down.

"Not sure I'd call him that either." I replied.

"Well whatever he is, this Doxycycline might have just saved your life." Patricia told T-Dog. "You know what Merle was taking it for?"

"The Clap." I spoke up.

"Um, Venereal Disease." Glenn corrected me. "That's what Daryl said."

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you." Patricia replied.

"I'm really trying not to think about that." T-Dog groaned.

"Yeah considering how many times Merle propositioned me, joking or not, ugh." I shook my head.

"He propositioned you even though you were with his brother?" Maggie asked and I shook my head.

"No, Daryl and I weren't together until after Merle was gone." I explained without really explaining it.

"So you were together?" Glenn asked and I sighed.

"I'm done talking about it." I told them. T-Dog groaned as Patricia finished his stitches and Glenn walked outside looking uncomfortable. Maggie watched him walk out and I looked down at T-Dog.

"You're good man, almost done." I told him as I touched his shoulder.

"Sorry I was givin' you a hard time about Daryl." He told me and I shook my head.

"Whatever helps you get through it." I told him. When Patricia finished she tied off her last knot and wrapped his arm in gauze. Maggie left the room and I helped Patricia hoist T-Dog to his feet.

"Do you think we can get him up the stairs? There's a spare bedroom he can stay the night in so I can check up on him when need be." She told me and I nodded.

"Sure thing." I told her. "Come on T-Dog." We managed to get him up the stairs and to the bedroom. We got him on the bed and I went to the bathroom we had passed and found a washcloth. I wet it and wrung out the water before bringing the damp towel back to the room. "My uh, friend's mom would do this for me when I was sick." I told her and she nodded as I laid it on T-Dog's forehead.

"Let him sleep some. I'll check on him in awhile." She promised me.

"If we're stayin' I'm gonna go pitch my tent."

"You're welcome to the couch."

"Thank you but no thank you ma'am." I shook my head. "I'm used to my camp bed."

"Can you pitch a tent in the dark?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure, do it all the time." I nodded. I walked downstairs and to the door and stepped outside.

"What were you praying for?" I heard Maggie ask.

"My friends," was Glenn's reply. "Looks like they could all use a little help right now. You think-" Glenn paused. "You think god exists?"

"Take a fuckin' look around." I muttered as I walked towards the Mustang.

"Thanks Lizzie." Glenn called as I walked away. I went to the car and pulled my backpack out of the trunk. I saw Maggie walking towards the door and I walked over to the porch.

"Maggie," I called to her and she turned around. "Where's a god spot to set up camp?"

"Probably over by those trees." She nodded to an area of trees not too far to the house, but not right next to it. "What's been going on with your friends? If you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Ya'll opened up your house, least I can do is answer some questions." I told her. "We lost two kids off the highway when a whole herd of walkers came through there yesterday."

"How old were they?" she asked.

"Twelve. Both of 'em, jus' twelve."

"I'm so sorry." She softly replied. "Did they turn?"

"Oh- God, no, not like that. They were chased down a ravine, to the creek."

"You know the creek runs right through here." She told me.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Just along the back here," she pointed in the direction. "You go into the woods, and there's a trail you can take to the water, but if you hit the barbed wire fence, you've gone too far to the right." she explained.

"Maybe I'll go look tomorrow." I decided softly. "Well, we've spent the entire day lookin' for them, both their momma's are freakin' out."

"And then all this with Carl and T-Dog, that's rough."

"Not to mention we lost some people over the past while." I told her. "Seems if we ain't findin' people, we're loosin' 'em."

"Well, I'm going to put on some tea, you want some?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Thanks, but no. I'm gonna pitch my tent and then try to get a little sleep."

"Okay." She smiled. "Good night."

"You too." I nodded. I went towards the trees and laid out my tent before putting the poles together, sliding them through, and pitching the tent. I threw my backpack inside and unclipped the straps around my sleeping bag. I rolled out my sleeping pad and then rolled out my sleeping bag. I tried to sleep for awhile, but decided if I wasn't going to sleep I'd go see how far the creek was from the house. I got up and put my knife back on, then looked down at my backpack, before deciding I wouldn't need it. I slung my rifle over my shoulder though and just hoped I didn't need it.

I walked through the field and to the woods, I followed the trail she had told me about and walked around in the woods for a spell, before finding myself at the barbed wire fence. I ducked through it and into the woods a bit further towards the area that we had come from. The moon was high that night, giving me great visibility of the woods around me, as I walked through the woods I made mental notes of trees and other fixtures in case I was to get lost, but mostly I was just trying to think. I'd overheard Heather telling Cal it wasn't fair that I wasn't doing anything, and I knew that Carol was upset I hadn't been out looking for Sophia that day. As I walked I soon realized I had no freaking idea where I was. I groaned to myself softly before I started to backtrack a little. I found myself in a clearing at a white building and I walked up the steps to it. It was a church by the looks of the inside, and three dead walkers lay on the ground.

I walked through the chapel to the church kitchen and opened the door, there wasn't much in there, the place looked like it had been cleaned out already. I sighed and found an open back door and followed it before I looked at the ground. I could see two sets of smaller footprints. I followed them as best as I could in the dark. "Hunter!" I hissed into the darkness. "Sophia!" I didn't get a response, not that I expected one. I continued to walk through the parking lot for the church and the building next to it, a funeral parlor, when I heard the unmistakable sound of a low groan. I looked around me, trying to figure where it had come from, when I heard a second groan. I could feel my skin crawl with chills when I heard a third and saw the three walkers emerging from the shadows. I started to back into the church again, before bumping right into something large, solid and alive. I grabbed my knife and turned around, moving my hand to slice through the walker's skull when it's hand moved out, too quickly for any walker and grabbed my hand. In the split second I had to look him over, I could immediately see he was taller than I was, and seemed to have dark hair with a slight stubble growing on his chin and face.

"You've got to be real dumb tryin' to take on three walkers alone at night." The man informed me with a smile and I scowled as I tried to pull away.

"No one asked you-" I growled, and he pulled me closer.

"I'm unarmed," he told me and I stared at him blankly.

"Now who's the dumb one?" I asked.

"I need your help." He told me as the three walkers came closer.

"Why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because I made a promise and I've got young people counting on me." He looked down at me, his dark eyes bore into mine before I looked back at the walkers.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me with them, and make sure I get back okay." He said and I nodded.

"There's a pipe in the kitchen." I jerked my head towards the church.

"I was thinking the gun…"

"No- Good-" I grunted as I stabbed the first walker in the temple. "Too loud, it attracts others." He disappeared and for a moment I thought he had run, but he came back with the pipe as I kicked one of the walkers in the chest, both of them were trying to grab at me and I ducked in time for him to swing the pipe into one of their head, before I circled around and ducked behind the last walker, shoving my knife through the back of its head, into the brainstem.

"Nice work." He praised me and I gave him a small nod.

"Not too bad yourself." I told him, before we heard some more groans.

"Shit, come on," he grabbed my knifeless hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"There's a trailer park about a mile away from here, can you run?"

"Like the wind." I nodded.

"Good, if I don't make it back, it's the aqua green trailer, the password is Jenner." He told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked before he started to run. I didn't have time to think, I just ran after him, my rifle slapping against my back as I followed this perfect stranger through the forest.

* * *

**_Ooooh, a stranger! What do you think of him? _**

**_Leave me a review and let me know!_ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey ya'll, just wanted to say I hope you like the chapter! Lucky number 13, right? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. If I did, it would be called "The Ass-Kicking Adventures of Daryl Dixon Killing Walkers All Day Show". True story.** _

* * *

"Hey," Rick said to Glenn who looked over at him.

"How's Carl doing?" he asked.

"He's sleeping, but Hershel says he should be good." He nodded. The two were standing on the porch out front in the early morning. Rick handed a mug of coffee to Glenn who took it and nodded his thanks. "We should clean up that area around Lizzie's tent, there's a lot of wood and rocks around there, we can pitch camp there while Carl heals."

"You think she even notices she's sleeping on rocks?" Glenn asked with a small smile and Rick chuckled lightly.

"Nah, I used to find Cal passed out in the weirdest spots around town after a long night of drinkin'." Rick shrugged.

"Think she'll use their regular excuse?"

"Which one? The "She can handle it, she's a Mason" excuse?" Rick asked with a grin and Glenn nodded. "Probably."

"Why are they always like that?"

"Lizzie and Cal had a crazy life." Rick shook his head.

"She's told us bits and pieces."

"Well whatever she told you, it ain't even the tip of the iceberg." Rick told Glenn. The stood there for a minute drinking their coffee for a bit before Glenn turned to Rick.

"Should I go wake her up?" Glenn asked and Rick nodded.

"If she wants to use the shower before everyone else gets here and help us clean up out there, she should get up." Rick nodded. Glenn set his coffee down on the porch and walked over to the tent.

"Lizzie," he called as he walked over to the tent. "Hershel says you can use the shower if you get up." He shook the tent lightly. "Lizzie, come on." He paused and then unzipped the tent before frowning. The sleeping bag looked slept in, and her backpack was still there, but her gun was gone. He zipped it back up and looked over at Rick. He shrugged before walking back to the house.

"Maybe she's getting her clothes from the car." Rick offered and the two of them went over to the Mustang. It looked untouched so Glenn took the keys from the ignition and opened the trunk. Her suitcase was still there.

"Think she's in the shower already?" he asked.

"Could be…" Rick shrugged. They walked up to the house again and went inside.

"Maggie, is Lizzie in the shower" Glenn asked.

"Lizzie? The girl from last night?" she asked. "Wearin' the hat, kind of a bad attitude."

"That's Lizzie." Rick confirmed.

"I haven't seen her since she was asking me about the creek last night." She shook her head. "Why?"

"What do you mean she was asking you about the creek?" Glenn asked.

"She told me about the kids you lost and said you were looking up the creek. I told her about how it ran up into the woods along the back of the property, and she mentioned she might go check it out this morning. She must have gone to do that."

"Not without telling anyone." Glenn shook his head. "Lizzie always told people where she was going."

"Well, maybe she woke up early." Maggie shrugged.

"If she's not back by the time everyone else gets here, then we'll worry." Rick turned to Glenn who didn't look too convinced.

"You mind if I get worried now? Because you know Cal and Daryl are going to kill me." The two of them looked at each other before looking out the front window at the woods.

* * *

"You weren't kidding," I panted as we got to the trailer the man had told me to go to. "It really is aqua green."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded with a grin. "Come on inside, meet the family." He winked as he knocked on the door.

"What's the password?"

"Jenner." He replied. The door opened and he slipped into the dark trailer before nodding to me. I slipped inside and for a second I thought I had been shoved up against a wall, before I realized the force of someone throwing themselves against me had knocked me into the wall.

"You found my wife!" Hunter was saying and I nearly fainted.

"Hunter!" I managed to pry his arms from around me before I dropped to my knees. He threw his arms around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder, before Sophia came out of a room. "Sophia!"

"Lizzie!" she gasped before running to me and throwing her arms around me as well.

"I take it you know each other." The man chuckled and I looked up at him. It was hard to see him, the entire place I realized was lit up by lanterns, and there was thick cloth over the windows.

"Parker, this is Lizzie, she's the girl I was telling you about?"

"You've got quite an admirer in this one." He nodded to Hunter as Hunter let go of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sophia who nodded. I looked her over quickly and then looked Hunter over. They seemed to look okay, un hurt, except for a small scrape on Sophia's knee.

"I scraped it getting out of the creek." She told me and I nodded.

"Parker found us, he brought us here!" Hunter was telling me and the two started to talk a mile a minute.

"Hey hey, guys, calm down huh, give Lizzie a second to breathe." Parker said before handing me something. "Have a water." He handed me a bottle of water and I took it from him and took a sip.

"Where did you find them?"

"Same place I found you." He told me. "Guys, why don't you go organize the haul?" he handed his backpack to Hunter who took it and grinned at me.

"Come on Sophia." He said to her and she followed after him while I looked at Parker.

"What's your full name?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Those kids are part of my group, I'd like to have a name to tell the rest of them when I bring 'em home." I told him and he nodded.

"Parker Reynolds." He stuck out his hand. "Uh, _Dr._ Parker Reynolds."

"Doctor huh?" I asked. "What flavor?"

"General practitioner." He told me as I shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Lizzie Mason." I told him.

"Mason huh? You're Hunter's…"

"I dunno… Aunt I guess." I shrugged.

"That's nice." He nodded. "It's good for him to have his family back again."

"Yeah, so look, thanks for keeping an eye on them, I'll just get them and get going back to our camp."

"You looked pretty lost when you were wandering around the church." He told me.

"Well, I can figure it out."

"You know there's almost always more around at night." He laughed. "Just stay here for the night, in the morning, I'll help you find your group." He told me.

"I don't think-"

"Please," he said quickly. "I- I owe you, for earlier," he dropped his voice. "I could have died at the church, you helped me."

"Okay." I nodded. "Who else is here?"

"Just us." He shrugged.

"Who was watching the kids while you were at the church?"

"They were watching each other?" he offered and I nodded. "Look uh, water works, I think the park runs off a well, I'm not sure, but the showers are working, why don't you go take a shower, the owner of this RV was a young woman, she might have some clothes here that will fit you, and I'll make some food." He told me, before smiling. "Doctor's orders."

"Be the first time I'd listen to a doctor." I muttered as I stood up.

"There's a first time for everything." He replied and I nodded. "Bathroom's through the bedroom." He pointed and I went to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and while it wasn't very warm, or very good water pressure, I was able to clean off all the dirt and everything. The owner of the RV had some hair detangling spray which I used and I helped myself to her hair brush, it took me a little while, but I managed to get my hair looking like a human's hair is supposed to again. I went into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me and found some sweat pants and a tank top that looked like they should fit. I put them on and found a pair of socks I also put on before I braided my hair. I was just finishing up the back when Hunter came in.

"Here, I do this for my mom all the time." He told me as he walked over and finished up the braid. I handed him the hair tie from my wrist and he tied it for me.

"Well aren't you talented?" I asked and he smiled.

"Parker says food's ready." He told me and I nodded as I followed him out of the room.

"Feel better?" Parker asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I told him.

"We uh, turn the propane on only when we need to cook, right guys?" he asked the kids who nodded. "Sorry the shower couldn't have been comfortable."

"It was a shower in a place where you didn't have to undress in the middle of an open area, and ain't no one's gonna walk in on you." I shrugged.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot."

"Hasn't everyone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, sit down, have some soup." He gestured to a bowl of soup at the table. I sat down between Sophia and Hunter and we ate. After we ate, Parker I brought the kids into the bedroom.

"Ya'll need ta get cleaned up, we're goin' back ta camp tomorrow." I told them.

"I miss my mommy." Sophia told me and I nodded.

"Yeah well she sure misses you too honey." I said to her as I smoothed her hair down. I sat on the side of the bed as the two kids climbed into it.

"Hey Lizzie?" Hunter asked awkwardly and I looked at him. "Can I have a hug?" he asked and I smiled before I leaned over and hugged him.

"Me too?" Sophia asked and I hugged her too.

"Now ya'll, get some sleep huh?" I asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Sophia asked.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I told her and she nodded. "And if you need anythin', you come find me, y'hear?" I asked.

"Okay." She nodded. She rolled over and I picked the lantern up and took it out of the room with me.

"You're real good with those kids." Parker said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah well, familiarity an' all that." I shrugged. "Ain't so good with kids I don't know."

"Suppose that'll change when you have some of your own."

"Yeah right." I scoffed as I sat on the couch. "That ain't happenin'."

"Why not?" he asked. "I've seen the way you are with those kids."

"You've also seen the world out there," I nodded to the door. "I couldn't do that to a kid." I shook my head.

"To each their own, huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Should I take the first watch?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, you go ahead and sleep." He replied as he moved the curtains from the window for a moment. It was sunny out. "I'll wake you in a bit." He looked at me and I nodded. After the day we had been through at camp, I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The group along with Maggie and Hershel's other daughter Beth were clearing out the wood and rocks and everything from around Lizzie's tent and the surrounding area when they heard the rumbling of Daryl's motorcycle. Glenn looked over at Rick who let out a small sigh and then a nod.

"I'll tell them." He told Glenn.

"I can tell Cal, it's Daryl I'm worried about."

"Yeah, well," Rick sighed. "You don't know Cal."

When everyone got there Dale walked over to Rick instantly. "How is he?" he asked.

"He'll pull through." Lori nodded with a relieved smile. "Thanks to Hershel and his people." She nodded to Hershel who had stepped outside with Patricia.

"And Shane." Rick spoke up. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Dale stepped forward, a look of relief on his face as he met Rick in a hug. Everyone started exchanging hugs while Glenn stood there awkwardly avoiding the gaze of two different rednecks, both of whom had looked around the group come to meet them, then to the lone tent along the trees. They ignored Rick answering questions about Carl, at least Daryl did, Cal looked happy for Rick, but Daryl noticed the way he scanned the group again.

"Hey Short Round, where's Liz?" Daryl spoke up. Maggie got an offended look on her face and Glenn's eyes shot to Daryl's.

"She went lookin' around near the creek that runs up on the back of the property," Maggie spoke up. "Took her gun and her knife, left early this morning."

"What'd she do that for?" Daryl asked.

"Said somethin' about feelin' useless while ya'll were out looking for those kids. Said she wanted to give it a shot." She shrugged easily while Rick, Shane and Glenn looked at her in surprise. They hadn't filled T-Dog and Lori in on their missing camp member yet, and were prolonging it as best as they could.

"Let me know when she gets back." Cal told Glenn who nodded quickly. "And next time, be a man and don't let her go alone."

"Sorry." Glenn looked back down, avoiding Daryl's sharp glare.

After the funeral for Otis, a man most in the group had never met before, Rick asked Hershel if they had a map of the area. Maggie must have filled him in on Sophia and Hunter being missing because he asked how long they had been missing before. Daryl, Glenn, Rick, Shane, Cal and Hershel waited while Maggie ran into the house. Glenn noticed Daryl look up at the sky and then to the woods behind the house. He felt a twinge of guilt lying to Daryl and Cal about the whereabouts of Lizzie. Just as he was about to blurt out that they had no idea where she was or if she was coming back, Maggie once again came to the rescue carrying a large rolled up map.

"County Survey map." She explained as she rolled it out on the hood of the car. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect," Rick said as Maggie put some small stones on the corners of the map. "We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

Not you, not today." Hershel spoke up. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He turned to Shane. "And your ankle- push it now, you'll be laid up for a month. No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just us." Cal said to Daryl who nodded.

"I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way up from there."

"And I'll go more this way, see if there's any sign of them there." Cal pointed to an area on the map.

"I can still be useful, I can drive up to the interstate, see if they made their way back there." Shane offered.

"Take Heather with you, she's going crazy." Cal nodded to Shane who chuckled and then nodded back.

"Alright," Rick agreed. "Tomorrow then, we'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Shane spoke up. "They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Hershel spoke up. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here-"

"Look, we're guests here," Rick cut Shane off. "This is your property, and we will respect that. First things First: Set camp, find the kids."

"I hate to be the one who asks, but somebody has to, what happen when we find them and one of 'em is bit. Or both of 'em?" Shane asked. "I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick said after a moment's hesitation.

"And their mothers what do you tell them?" Maggie demanded.

"The truth." Andrea replied.

"I'll gather and secure the weapons." Shane told Rick "Make sure no one's carrying 'till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer." Rick told Hershel who was hesitating to answer. "Less inclined to carry a gun." Rick explained. Finally Hershel nodded, giving the okay. "Thank you."

"When Liz gets back she can take over for Dale. Eyesights a might better an' she knows how ta shoot a rifle like no one's business." Daryl spoke up.

"That stuff you brought, got any more antibiotics, bandages, stuff like that?" Maggie asked.

"Lizzie keeps some of that stuff in her pack, but only on a personal level. Just enough for her." Cal explained.

"Other than that, just what you've seen." Andrea confirmed.

"We're running sort already, I should make a run into town." Maggie told her father.

"Not the place Shane went?" Rick asked.

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before."

"Well, Glenn here is our go to town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious." Hershel nodded to his daughter who nodded in response and then walked away.

Awhile later Rick was sitting on the porch, when Daryl went walking by. "Daryl" he called "Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark." He replied without looking back.

"Hey." Rick jumped up and walked closer to the crossbow wielding man. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chatting?" Daryl asked.

"My point is, it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything." With a huff Daryl spun around and started walking again.

"My other plans fell through." He declared as he walked away.

Hours later Daryl came back. After the walker in the well was taken care of, after Lori trusted Glenn with her secret and after Cal returned from his look out. He had returned with a few dead rabbits though, which meant good eating for the evening, but when Daryl returned he came back with one thing on his mind.

"Liz!" he shouted when he got back into camp. Everyone looked up at him; he was still out in the field, but coming in quickly. "Liz!" he bellowed again, the way he used to when he came back from hunting at the quarry, before the two of them would sit together on that branch and skin his game. It seemed like a weird ritual to anyone watching, but they had to admit, Lizzie and Daryl sort of made sense together.

When Daryl got no answer he walked over to her tent and unzipped it, nothing had changed. He zipped it back up and looked over at Glenn, who had, up until that point believed that nothing could ruin his good mood. He had been very, very wrong.

"Thought you said she was only goin' to the creek." Daryl demanded.

"I- Uh-"

"Thought she'd be back in a few hours." Daryl stormed closer, Glenn couldn't escape, Daryl grabbed him by the front of the shirt, the frustration at not finding the kids, mixed with the anxiety he had about Lizzie not being back was winning. "Where the hell is she?" he demanded before shoving Glenn.

"Hey!" Andrea shouted when she looked up. Shane, T-Dog and Dale rushed over at the sight, Daryl shoved Glenn to the ground repeating his question.

"Where is she?!" he demanded as T-Dog and Shane grabbed him.

"I don't know!" Glenn answered honestly. "I don't know, she slept in her tent last night and she was gone this morning!"

"What was all that bull about her checkin' the creek?!" he asked feeling betrayed.

"She had asked Maggie about the creek the night before; we assumed Lizzie had gone there." Glenn replied quickly and honestly.

"Well she weren't there!" Daryl replied angrily, before yanking away from T-Dog and Shane. A few others had joined the scene. "You just made it three." He pointed at Glenn who looked around nervously, before storming away.

It was an hour before anyone saw Daryl again, but when he came back, the bottom four inches of his pants were wet, Maggie would later tell Glenn she thought he had gone to the water again to cool off, there was an old deck out along the water that was the right height for dipping your feet in if one was so inclined. Daryl found Carol who was in the RV. He looked around the perfectly cleaned RV before finding Carol in the back, sewing. He wondered briefly if Liz could sew, before he pushed that thought from his head.

"I cleaned up. Wanted it to be nice for her." Carol explained. Daryl wrinkled his nose at what Liz would say if he took it on himself to clean her tent up. Probably tell him to worry about his own mess before messing with hers.

"Thought for a second I was in the wrong place." Daryl quipped. She smiled lightly and looked down at her sewing while Daryl lifted the bottle he had brought, with two blooming Cherokee roses.

"Flowers?" Carol asked as he turned to leave.

"It's a Cherokee rose." He gestured to it. She stared at it blankly and Daryl stepped back into the room. "The story is that when American soldiers were moving people off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were crying and grieving so much 'cause they were loosin' their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe these ones," He nodded to the flowers. "Bloomed for them kids."

She smiled softly and then chuckled lightly he turned to leave quickly and she called out again. "I heard about earlier," he paused and then turned back to her. "With Glenn,"

"What about it?"

"It's getting dark out. Aren't you worried about Lizzie?"

"She's a strong girl, she can take care of herself." He said without much conviction.

"You don't think one of those could be for her?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment before reaching into the pocket on his shirt. He lifted a third Cherokee rose out of the pocket and Carol smiled softly as she wiped her own tears from her face. Daryl turned and walked out of the RV quickly, not looking to see if anyone was around, just walking away.

* * *

When I woke up it was to the door to the trailer opening and closing. I sat up quickly, groping for my rifle, before I heard a chuckle and then felt someone touch my hands. "It's okay." I looked around before remembering where I was. I let out a small sigh and laid back on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four o'clock."

"What?" my eyes snapped open again.

"It's just after four." He shrugged.

"I slept all day? Why would you let me sleep all day?"

"You looked like you needed it." He replied.

"But I- what about you? When did you sleep?" I asked.

"Same time as you." He shrugged.

"Who the hell kept watch?" I stood up.

"Well, till the kids got up, I did, after that, they took turns."

"You let them?" I asked and he shrugged.

"If there was any problem, they'd have got us up."

The next few hours went by pretty quick, Parker made me eat something, then I changed, went outside and walked around the trailer park a bit, and then went back inside. Hunter was looking through his backpack for something and Sophia was looking out the window.

"How'd you two do it?" I asked and they looked at me.

"After Rick got rid of those walkers we started to the cars again," Hunter told me.

"But we heard a sound from the bushes and we thought it was another walker." Sophia cut in.

"So we ran." Hunter continued. "We got to that church, and there was a walker in the yard, it followed us around the yard, and some more came and Parker was there, he had us run through the church, and into the kitchen, the walkers followed us and Parker slammed the door behind us, and then closed the doors going into the church. We stayed the night in an old house and ate fish out of a can."

"It was gross." Sophia spoke up. "But Parker told us if we wanted to keep our strength up, we should eat as much as we could."

"Then yesterday, we found this place." Hunter explained.

"We're leaving tomorrow." I told Parker that night as we ate a meal of spaghetti-O's.

"We?" he asked.

"Me and the kids." I replied.

"Where are you taking them?"

"Back to the highway," I nodded. "We left a big sign out there, our people will be checking out there every day."

"Can you find the way on your own?" he asked and I nodded.

"Their mommas deserve ta know where their kids are." I told him and he nodded.

"I understand." He replied softly.

"Are we really going to find them tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

"Sure are." I nodded.

"What if they don't go back to the cars?" Hunter asked.

"Well, even if they don't, I know where they're staying." I explained. "So we'll just get in a car, and drive on over there."

"Hey Lizzie?" Hunter asked and I looked at him curiously. "Are you like, my sister?" he asked with a frown.

"No, your mom is… With my brother." I struggled for the right word. "If they were to get married or something, that'd make me your aunt."

"Can I call you that?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno, why?"

"Well, I mean, you went searching for us, and I knew you wouldn't give up and I was right." He smiled. "And I mean, let's face it, Daryl doesn't want to share you." He shrugged and I swatted his arm as he grinned.

"You're twelve dude, don't talk like that!" I said with a laugh and he grinned.

"So can I?" he asked and I paused.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Just Aunt Lizzie." He shrugged and I nodded.

"That's acceptable." I agreed.

"Awesome! You'll be the coolest aunt ever," He grinned. "And you can show me how to use the rifle and you can show me how to hunt, and-"

"Cool it kid." I held up a hand. "All that is stuff you're gonna have to run by your momma, including calling me your aunt."

"Hey Lizzie?" Sophia asked and I looked at her. "Do you think I could call you Aunt Lizzie too?" she asked. "I only had one aunt before, her name was Aunt Deb, she wasn't very nice. She didn't like my mommy or me at all."

"She was your dad's sister?" I asked and she nodded. "Makes sense." I muttered before clearing my throat. "Same thing applies. If your momma's okay with it, I'd be happy to be your aunt." I told her. She smiled and then sighed almost sadly. "What's up?"

"Sometimes mommy would tell me a story before bed." She admitted.

"I like stories." Hunter perked up.

"Okay, um, a story… Uh, Oh- Have you guys ever heard of a Cherokee rose?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"How are they?" Parker asked when I walked out of the bedroom.

"Anxious," I replied. "They want to get back to their mothers."

"Of course." He nodded.

"So what 'bout you?" I asked and he frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, you know, everyone's got one." I shrugged and he nodded and looked down slightly, he looked back up and then smiled again.

"Ask me some other time." He answered and I nodded. We sat up for a little while before I heard a gasp and then a small scream from the bedroom.

"Sophia!" I jumped up, grabbing my knife I ran into the bedroom. I sighed and lowered the knife when I realized she was just having a nightmare. I looked over at Parker who stood behind me and he sighed.

"I'll uh-"

"These kids are my responsibility." I told him and he looked slightly startled. "I've got it." He nodded and I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I gently shook Sophia who looked around, and then threw her arms around me.

"I had a dream when we got back to everyone else that the Walkers had gotten them." She told me and I rubbed her back softly.

"Don't you worry about it. You know Cal 'n Daryl'd never let that happen." I told her and she nodded as she continued to hug me.

"My mom used to lay down with me when I had a nightmare," she told me. "Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure." I nodded. I climbed into the bed between the two adolescents and she curled up with me.

"Do you miss Daryl?" she asked and I sighed softly.

"I uh…" I paused. "I do, yeah." I admitted.

"Even though you guys had a fight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes adults fight, y'know, but uh, it don't mean they care any less 'bout the other one."

"My mommy and daddy used to fight." She told me. "But my daddy didn't love my mommy."

"Why would you say that?"

"He hurt her. A lot."

"I know he did." I told her.

"And he never looked at mommy like Daryl looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" I asked after a long pause.

"He looks at you like how Hunter looked at the bacon we ate at the CDC, like it was the best thing he'd ever seen."

"Are you calling me bacon?" I asked with a small laugh. She giggled in response and I shook my head as I looked at the ceiling of the bedroom. The girl who had lived her before had a large poster of the stars taped to the ceiling.

"Auntie Bacon." She muttered and I laughed. "Daryl used to scare me." She admitted. "Him and Merle."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. They were always loud and mean and yelling. Not like when my dad yelled, they never yelled at me and they never hit anyone," she paused. "Except each other…" I chuckled at that. "But they helped us- at least Daryl did."

"Don't let 'em say any different, those Dixon boys cared about what happened to the camp."

"I feel sorry for Daryl, loosing Merle like that."

"Merle's tough," I replied. "I have a feeling we'll see him again."

"What about Parker?" she asked and I looked at her.

"What about him?"

"Well, if we leave, he'll be on his own again." She explained.

"I'll talk to him." I told her. "Now get some sleep, I don't need to be returning you to your mother with raccoon eyes." She smiled and then rested her head against my shoulder and fell asleep. I lay there for a little while, thinking about Parker and what to do with him. After a little while I shut my eyes, planning on getting up in five minutes, but instead I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was to a light knock on the door. I opened my eyes as Parker walked in and then laughed at the sight of me and the kids. Hunter had rolled over and thrown his arm over my waist while Sophia was cuddled up against my side.

"Comfy?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon," he replied. "I'd let you sleep longer, but I know you wanted to get them back."

"Yeah, right, good." I nodded. I took Hunter's arm off of me, and then shook them both awake.

"Are we leaving?" Sophia asked.

"That's right." I told her.

"Oh good." Hunter groaned.

I let them get ready before I changed back into my clothes. We had some food and I had Hunter put a few water bottles into his backpack.

"You're sure you can carry it?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm sure."

"It's not too heavy?"

"No, it's fine." He smiled.

"Okay." I relented.

"I'll uh, make sure you reach your group alright." Parker offered and I nodded.

"Thanks." I told him. "Besides, I'm sure Carol and Heather would love to meet the guy who saved their kids." He nodded, not really saying much to that and put on his own backpack, before handing my rifle over to me. I slipped it on over my shoulder and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Ready guys?" I asked and they nodded.

Rather than going to the church we walked straight to the highway. Parker knew a way to get there so we didn't have to backtrack to the church. When we got to the empty highway we started to walk down a mile towards the pileup. The sun was high and the kids were panting, but keeping up. "Let's stop for a minute." Parker said suddenly.

"We're almost there." I protested and he nodded to the kids. I looked over at them, they were both covered in sweat and panting, so I nodded. "Good idea." I said and unzipped Hunter's backpack. I pulled out four water bottles, one for each of us and the kids both drank at least half. We let the kids catch their breath for a bit before we continued on, when we finally got to the pileup we walked through it, through what Lori had called the Graveyard.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" Parker asked.

"They left some supplies and a note to the kids." I nodded to Hunter and Sophia. "We're lookin' for that because it's where they'd come to check on us." I explained. We finally got to that spot and I cracked open some Gatorades they had left and we ate some dried apples and cans of peaches.

"Dried apples used to freak me out." Hunter admitted as he bit into one.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"They always looked like dried ears to me." He explained and I made a face.

"Thank you for that Hunter." I shook my head. He just grinned and I rolled my eyes. Sophia grimaced at the thought of it as she stared at her dried apple slice and I nudged her foot with mine. "Eat up, you're gonna need your strength." I told her and she sighed before eating it quickly.

We waited around the cars for a good hour, the kids started poking around while I watched them, and then I joined them, I found a shoulder pack and stuck a few things I'd found inside of it, then looked at the sky.

"Maybe the already came by for the day." Hunter mentioned and I nodded.

"Must have." I agreed. "Come on, we're going for another walk." I walked over to the supplies and I packed up some of them in Hunters backpack and the rest in my bag before gesturing to Parker.

"Are you sure you remember the way?" he asked as we started walking through the rows of cars.

"It's real easy." I told him. We had to let the kids cool down a bit a couple of times on our walk, but we finally got to the gate around mid afternoon. I unlocked it and let them in; Parker included, and then locked it up again when we got inside. We walked down the long dirt road and I told the kids everything that had happened while they were gone and before I left, Carl getting shot, Shane going to find medical supplies, and the great farm we had stumbled upon.

* * *

Carol was sitting outside with the rest of the group, sewing one of Sophia's shirts. She had a pile of things to patch up; it kept her mind off of imagining the worse for her little girl. Daryl had taken a horse earlier and gone looking not only for the kids but for Lizzie as well Carol suspected. She was finishing up the shirt when someone grabbed her arm. Carol looked over at Heather who was staring of in the distance. Carol looked over at where she was looking and her heart jumped into her throat. There, walking down the road was Lizzie Mason, accompanied by a man she had never seen before, and Hunter and her little girl. Carol stood up, covering her mouth with her hands, Sophia's shirt fell to the ground and Heather stood up as well.

"Mom!" Hunter shouted and started to run towards the group.

"Mommy!" Sophia joined him.

"Baby!" Carol couldn't help herself, she started to run towards her little girl, and Heather was hot on her heels. Other members of the group looked up at the shot from Carol and then looked out to where the two kids were running over. Heather practically tackled her son, covering his face with kisses and hugging him tightly and Carol did the same, tears of joy and relief rolling down her face as she clung to her daughter.

* * *

I watched as Carol and Heather both hugged their children tightly before I felt someone pick me clear off of the ground. "Oh god-" I wheezed as Cal hugged me tightly.

"You goddamn, insane, reckless sonuvabitch." He groaned as he hugged me tightly.

"Missed you too." I muttered into his shoulder. He let me go and a moment later is was Heather who had her arms wrapped around me. She let go of me a moment later and I cleared my throat. "I just- I only found 'em, it was Parker who first found 'em like he found me." I pointed to Parker who smiled.

"Hi, Parker Reynolds." He extended his hand. Cal shook his hand and Heather and Carol both hugged him tightly, before hugging their children again.

"Hi, Rick Grimes," Rick said to Parker before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"And you." Rick nodded. "I don't think we can thank you enough for what you've done."

"I did what anyone would have done." Parker smiled.

"Let's get them back to camp, let 'em get cleaned up." Cal offered the moms and they agreed before leading the kids back to camp.

"I'm glad you're okay." Andrea smiled before hugging me.

"Glad to see you too." I told her with a smile.

"I should get back on watch." She nodded to the RV and I nodded in agreement. "Oh, and according to Hershel, we're not allowed to be armed." She looked at my gun and I scoffed.

"That's right," Rick said from behind me and I jumped.

"Rick-"

"Liz, we're guests here, it's just until we go." He told me.

"But I know how to use a gun, I'm not like everyone else here-"

"Hey!"

"I know you do Lizzie," Rick said softly. "But you also know how to defend yourself with a knife." I sighed darkly and then nodded before handing my rifle over to him. "Don't worry, you'll get it back. I promise." Andrea was grinning from where she sat looking down at me on top of the RV. She looked forward at the tree line and then jumped up quickly.

"Walker, Walker!" she bellowed and everyone looked towards the trees.

"Just the one?" Rick asked.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea looked at me as she picked up a rifle.

"No, No Andrea, Put the gun down." Rick ordered.

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane said as he, T-Dog, Glenn and I drew weapons.

"Shane, hold up, Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick called out.

"What for man? We got it covered." Shane scoffed as he walked with a pick axe over his shoulder. Rick sighed darkly before putting the rifle into the RV and grabbing his gun.

"Lizzie, get Hershel!" Rick barked at me. I sighed and then ran to the house. I stepped into the house as I knocked on the door.

"Lizzie!" Maggie said in surprise and I gave a small wave.

"Hey there." I told her. "Look, there's time for plesentries and all later, but Rick told me ta find yer daddy, there's a walker out there." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder before I heard a gun go off. I turned around and looked out the window as Hershel came running down the stairs.

Lori came running out of the kitchen as well at Patricia and Carol; Sophia came from downstairs as did Hunter. I turned and ran back outside with them all on my heels. "What on earth's going on out here?!" Hershel demanded.

"What happened?!" I asked and Dale nodded to Andrea.

"I got it!" she exclaimed to me with a wide grin before we heard a shout from the field.

"**No**!" Rick shouted and I went over to the RV.

"Give me those binoculars." I demanded and Andrea dropped them down to me. I looked through them at where they were and then looked back at Andrea. "It's Daryl." I breathed. "You shot _Daryl_." A look of pure horror crossed her face as I dropped the binoculars and backed away from her, then turned and went sprinting across the field.

* * *

**_Hooie! Never a minute to settle down is there? At least they're back though! Also, what do you think of Parker? Think he should stay with the group or go away? _**

**_Please don't forget to Review!_ **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey ya'll, hope you like the chapter. Lots of fluff in this one, just because I feel like those two deserve something good for once. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, or any of the characters, just my Original Characters.** _

* * *

I knew Andrea and Dale were sprinting along behind me, and I knew there were people talking, but nothing anyone said made any sense. Daryl was covered in dirt and sweat and from the looks of it, blood, and not just from his temple. "Liz?" he croaked as I cupped his face with my hands. Rick and Shane paused and Daryl's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm here." His eyes fluttered shut again and he slumped against Rick who started to pull him towards the house again while T-Dog pulled me to the side.

"Lizzie-" I moved past Andrea without saying a word as I followed Rick and Shane.

"Bring him upstairs," Hershel was saying while Parker ran over. "The bedroom next to the bathroom is free, he can use that one."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I'm a doctor." Parker told them.

"Come with me." Hershel nodded and I followed them upstairs. They put Daryl down on the bed and I looked him over before I went to untie what looked like strips of his shirt he had cut up to form some sort of bonding.

"Wait," Parker grabbed my hand. "Let me see the wound first." He lifted the self made bandage up and looked at the wound while Hershel brought in some supplies and a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"Lizzie," he handed me the bowl. "I need you to wash his face and head off."

"Right." I took the bowl and wrung out the cloth before pressing it to Daryl's face. His eyes opened and he looked around before trying to pull away from Hershel and Parker. "Hey, hey, calm down." I told him as I touched his face, he turned to me quickly and reached up, cupping my face in his hand.

"Yer really here?" he croaked as he looked at me and I nodded.

"'Course I'm here." I told him with a smile. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me down, sitting up to meet me halfway, he pressed his lips against mine urgently. I kissed him back, not minding the taste of sweat and blood on his lips, more just trying to reassure him I was there.

"I hate to break this up," Hershel spoke up suddenly and we broke apart. "But these wounds should be stitched up as quickly as possible."

"Sorry Hershel." I said to him softly. I smiled at Daryl who let me clean his face off and then unbutton his shirt while Hershel started to stitch Daryl's temple.

"If you can get some gauze ready that would be a great help." Hershel told Parker who nodded. Parker got the gauze ready while I emptied the bowl of water in the bathroom.

"Bring enough to clean around the wound, but he's going to need to take a shower to get all that shit off of him." Parker called to me.

"Language." Hershel reminded Parker.

"Sorry." He apologized and I went back to the room. "I've got it from here." Parker took the bowl of water from me and I looked at the bed where Daryl was letting Hershel stitch him up.

"I don't-"

"It'll be easier without you in here." He told me honestly. "I'll come find you when we're finished." With that he shut the door and I stood there in the hallway for a moment, before looking down. I walked downstairs, where Maggie offered me a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." I nodded as she went to the kitchen.

"He looked like a walker." Andrea walked over to me and I shook my head.

"Not right now Andrea," I told her. "Just… Not now."

"Lizzie, you've got to listen to me," Andrea tried to make me look at her.

"I can't do this right now." I shook my head. "I just- Can't!"

"You would have done the same thing!" she insisted and I turned around quickly.

"You were told to stand down!" I shouted at her. "But no, you couldn't stand down, you had to keep pushing, prove to someone- I don't know who- but someone that you could do it, and look at what happened." She looked startled and hurt as I turned on her. "You are so fucking lucky that you only grazed him because I swear to god, I never miss a shot." With that I turned and walked back upstairs.

"How's he looking?" I asked when I walked into the room.

"I had no idea we'd be going through antibiotics so quickly." Hershel said and Parker looked up.

"I've gone some in my bag downstairs." He told Hershel who looked appreciative at that.

"Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked Daryl who was trying to look over his shoulder at me. I moved around the room to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. Daryl took my hand in his and shifted slightly so he was laying his head in my lap. They must have given him something because he had never been that physical with me before. Either that or his near death experience had made him rethink a few things.

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me?" Daryl asked. "If it's smart, it left the country." He replied.

"We call that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel shook his head as he washed his hands off and then dried them. Parker did the same thing and then went to wrap Daryl's head with gauze. Daryl moved away from Parker and I looked up at him.

"The hell're you?" he asked.

"Daryl, this is Parker Reynolds, he's a doctor and he's the one who kept Hunter and Sophia safe- And he kept me safe." I looked at Parker before looking back down to Daryl.

"The kids are okay?" he asked looking up at me and I nodded. He sighed and I looked back at Parker.

"You said he'd need to clean off right?" I asked and Parker nodded.

"If he wants to prevent an infection, yeah."

"Can he take a shower with stitches?" I asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine." He nodded. "But make it quick."

"Thanks." I told him. "I'll help him get the bandages on after."

"You sure?" he asked as he looked from me to Daryl.

"I'm sure." I assured him. Parker left the room and I looked down at Daryl. "Come on, best get you clean so you don't get no infection or nothin'."

Daryl grunted in response and I got off the bed before helping him to his feet. He threw his arm around me and I helped lead him to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet as I turned on the water and then walked across the living room to shut the door. I checked the water and then helped Daryl stand up.

"How's this gonna work?" he asked. And I realized what he meant. I was helping him stand up and get around everywhere right now. How could he take a shower…

"I uh," I paused. "I'll be right here." I offered and he nodded. "If you need me…" I shrugged lamely.

"What if I need you in there?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"There should be other things on your mind Daryl." I told him. "Now shut up so I can take your pants off." He grinned at that and I smiled before I unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers while I kept my eyes on his face.

"Ain't embarrassed are ya?" he asked as I helped him into the shower.

"Jus' waitin'." I replied and he paused before looking back at me. I pointed to the shower and he got in. "So what happened?" I asked.

"Took a horse- ah fuck-"

"You okay?"

"Fuckin' stings." He muttered.

"Well hurry up and get clean so it won't anymore." I told him and he huffed in response.

"Took a horse to go lookin' fer the kids and it got spooked. Damn thing threw me down a ravine, and I landed on a bolt."

"Jesus." I breathed.

"Went right through me." He continued. "I tried to bind it, an' climb the ravine, but I fell again, hit ma head pretty hard, thought I was talkin' ta-" he stopped. "Ain't important."

"Who?" I pressed.

"…Thought I was talkin ta Merle." He admitted.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Asked me what I was doin, if'n' I was Rick's bitch, why I was making such a fuss outta some missin' kids." He explained. "Told me binding would be easier if I pulled the bolt the rest uh the way through, then he kicked me a few times, and I woke up."

"And what happened?" I asked.

"Fuckin' walker was gnawin' on ma shoe, I killed it with a stick, and the other one with the bolt-"

"The one from your side?"

"Pulled it out."

"God Daryl." I breathed.

"Sonuvabitch was right. Was easier ta bind."

"Well I'm glad, but still…"

"Climbed on out, with the help from Merle." He added. "I know it's crazy, but-"

"It ain't crazy." I told him. "I used to hear Janis telling me things for awhile too."

"I'm done in here." He told me.

"That was fast." I commented.

"Grab me a towel." I got one and held it through the shower curtain for him, he took it and then a moment later he pulled back the curtain. I helped him step out of the shower and then wrapped my arm around him as he tried to get stability. "I got it." He grunted.

"I know." I told him. "Jus' like bein' close ta ya's all." I joked and he chuckled softly.

"Quit it." He muttered as I helped him back to the bedroom. There was no one in the hallway, Daryl made me check before he'd let me help him back to the bedroom and when we got there he sat on the bed and obediently let me wrap up his head.

"You lay here," I told him after I taped some gauze over his stitches on his side. "I'm gonna grab you some clothes."

"Where's my pants?" he tried to look at the floor.

"Someone too 'em." I told him. "Long with those nasty shirts you used to bandage yourself."

"I ain't got nothing ta wear?" he asked.

"Nope, that's why I'm goin' to yer tent." I told him and he huffed in annoyance. "Just pull the sheet over you." I chuckled. "I'll be back." With that I left the room and shut the door. I went downstairs and out of the house and to the tents. I went to his and unzipped it before I dug through his bag. I found a pair of boxers and a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater. I grabbed a pair of socks as well and stepped out of his tent.

"How's he doing?" Glenn asked me as I zipped the tent up.

"He's going to be okay." I told him.

"I heard you got into a fight with Andrea." He said softly and I sighed.

"Who told you?"

"I uh, heard it actually." He admitted. "And so did a lot of people."

"Right, of course." I sighed.

"You know she feels really bad."

"She should." I replied simply. "Maybe now she'll learn she can't have everything just the way she wants it."

"Lizzie-"

"Glenn, did she ask ya to talk to me or somethin'?" I turned on him.

"No, no of course not," he said softly. "I was just going to ask if you could teach me to shoot."

"Oh, right." I nodded. "I'm sorry, I just- I'm kinda stressed with all this." I nodded to the house. "When Daryl's good, I'll teach ya to shoot."

"Thanks." He smiled, and then cleared his throat. "I uh, found Daryl's crossbow by the way," he pointed at the crossbow. "Figured Daryl wouldn't want it sitting out in the field all night."

"Thanks Glenn." I told him before I walked back to the house. I went upstairs to Daryl's room and closed the door.

"Took you so long?" he asked.

"Glenn was askin' me how you were doin'." I replied as I walked over to the bed. I helped him sit up and then knelt down and put his boxers on the floor for him to step into.

"Woman, I can do it." He insisted, but still let me pull them up to his knees. I turned slightly so he could stand up, drop his towel and pull them to his waist, and then tried to put on the pants by himself. A moment later he put his hand on my shoulder and I turned back to him as he leaned against me looking pained. I didn't say anything, I just helped him put the pants on.

"Want the shirt?" I asked and he shook his head. "Socks?"

"No." he replied and I helped him sit back down on the bed. "Could go with onna them painkillers though." He looked at me hopefully and I nodded.

"No problem." I left the room again and went to the kitchen where Carol Heather and Lori were cooking up a storm with Patricia and the kids were even helping.

"Lizzie," Carol looked over at me. "How's Daryl?"

"He's hurtin'." I nodded. "I was wonderin' where all those painkillers went."

"They're in Carl's room." Lori spoke up. "Go ahead and take them, he's doing much better."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded to her.

"Here, Daryl will need some water to take the pills with." Carol filled a glass with some water for him. I thanked her and then went to Carl's room and knocked on the door lightly. Rick was sitting on the bed with Carl, who was looking pretty good.

"Hey there buddy." I said to him and he grinned.

"Lizzie," he smiled. "I heard you left."

"Well that ain't true." I scoffed lightly.

"Your friend Parker just came in here and took a look at him." Rick told me. "What do you think of him?"

"I can't get a read on him." I admitted. "He uh, he seems okay, kept an eye on Sophia and Hunter, helped me out too," I shrugged. "But he never told me how he survived, or his story or nothing." I continued. "I don't think he's a threat."

"That's good." He nodded. "Did he ever mention anyone else? Did he have any more people?"

"If he did, I never saw 'em, and he never mentioned 'em." I told him.

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks Lizzie."

"How you feelin'?" I asked Carl who sighed.

"Bored." He admitted and I smiled.

"Well, I hear there's quite the board game collection here. I'm sure I can rustle up some fun for you." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Lizzie." He grinned.

"No problem." I looked at the dresser and at all of the pills before looking at Rick. "I'm gonna take some of these to Daryl." I told him and he nodded.

"Of course, if there's anything either of you need, let me know." He walked over to me. I picked up the painkillers and nodded to him.

"Thanks Rick." I told him before smiling at Carl. "See ya later buddy."

"Bye." He waved. I passed Beth on the way upstairs and stopped her.

"Carl's feelin' a might lonely, think you can bring one'a' them board games in to him?" I asked and her face brightened.

"Of course!" she grinned. "What one do you think he'd like?"

"Oh I dunno, your call." I shrugged and she went to go find one while I went to Daryl's room.

"How many of these do you take?" I asked as I looked at the bottle.

"One, Jesus, you act like you ain't never took painkillers before."

"I don't," I replied and he looked back at me. "My momma was an addict, used ta keep 'em around the house all the time, I don't wanna end up like her." I shook my head.

"Hey," he spoke up and I looked at him. "You ain't like her." He told me and I smiled lightly. I handed him the pill and he took it before taking a drink of the water.

"Anything else you need?" I asked and he sighed.

"Jus' you." He replied and I smiled before climbing onto the bed with him. "Painkiller's gonna knock me out." He informed me. About fifteen minutes later he did fall asleep. I checked to see if he was out and when I realized he was I got up and went back outside. I went to my tent and grabbed some clothes and then went back to the house and took a shower. I even got to shave my legs this time.

When I got out of the shower I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, I went back to Daryl's room and got back into the bed with him. "'D'you go?" he mumbled as I pulled the sheet over me.

"I felt gross layin' next to you all sweaty an' you were all clean," I told him. "So I took a shower."

"Didn't mind it." He mumbled.

"But now I'm clean." I pointed out and he cracked an eye and looked at me before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"Jus' listen fer once and stay here fer a bit. Kay?"

"You win." I told him before he fell back asleep. I drifted between awake and asleep for awhile before there was a light knock on the door. Daryl opened his eyes as I sat up and Parker walked in.

"Hey," he said softly and Daryl tried to look over his shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you coming down to dinner?" he asked and I looked at Daryl and then shook my head.

"No, I ain't hungry."

"You haven't eaten since this afternoon." He protested.

"She said she ain't hungry." Daryl grunted. "Leave 'er be." Parker was silent for a moment, weighing between replying to Daryl and trying to insist I come down, or listening to Daryl and leaving me be.

"I'll make sure they save some for you." He finally said before leaving.

"Don't like him." Daryl muttered as I settled next to him.

"You don't have to." I told him as I rested my head on his arm. I ran my hand down his chest, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Don't start somethin' ya can't finish." He warned me and I scoffed lightly.

"Get your head outta the gutter." I warned him.

"Ain't in the gutter." He replied as he looked at me. "It's right here with you teasin' me."

"I ain't teasin." I told him.

"Sure feels like yer teasin'." He replied.

"Ain't my fault yer injured, can't have you bustin' a stitch can we?" I asked and he growled in response as he buried his hand in my hair and pulled my face towards his. We kissed deeply and then there was a knock on the door before Carol came in.

"Parker said you didn't want to come down so I brought you two some dinner." She said as I sat up quickly.

"Carol, you didn't have to do that."

"You both have had a rough day." She looked from me to Daryl as I blushed and Daryl yanked the sheets over his shoulders. "How are you feeling?" she asked Daryl.

"'Bout as good as I look." He replied. She paused and then looked at me before she leaned over him, he flinched as she gently kissed his temple right under his bandages and he looked at me before. "Watch out, I got stitches." He grumbled.

"You need to know something," she told him and he looked over at her. "You did more for my little girl today then her own daddy ever did in his whole life." She looked over at me. "That goes for both of you."

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." He tried to brush her off.

"I know." She replied. "You're every bit as good as them." She looked up at me again. "And Lizzie, you kept her safe,"

"She's a good kid," I nodded. "She kept me safe too."

"If there's anything-"

"Carol-"

"I mean it, anything, if I can ever do anything for you-"

"Carol, knock it off." I told her and she sighed then nodded.

"Just remember it." She told me before she left the room. I looked down at Daryl before smirking and kissing his temple.

"Knock it off." He grunted before rolling onto his back. I watched as he sat up okay before I got off of the bed and handed him his plate of food. He took a bite, it was homemade mashed potatoes, chicken and vegetables, all of which came from the farm, it was amazing. After we finished eating in silence I got up and brought our plates downstairs.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Maggie who was washing dishes.

"No, we've got it taken care of." She told me. "Just leave 'em on the counter." I left the plates on the counter and went back upstairs.

When I got there I shut off the light and climbed into bed with Daryl who wrapped his arm around me. I was fading in and out of sleep quickly, the last thing I registered hearing was Daryl mumbling "I'm sorry." Into my ear, then I was out like a light.

The next morning I woke up to a light tapping on the door. I kept my eyes shut as someone walked in. "Morning Daryl," Hershel greeted Daryl.

"Mornin'." He replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"After the painkiller Liz gave me, like a log." He told Hershel.

"That's good." Hershel replied. "Mind if I check your stitches?"

"Rather you did it." He admitted to Hershel.

"You know I'm just a vet, Dr. Reynolds is a doctor for people."

"I don't care if he's the last doctor, I don't want him comin' near me." Daryl insisted.

"I can't say I understand that, but I'll respect it." Hershel told Daryl as he peeled back the dressing on his side. "This is looking good, a little inflamed, but nothing an antibiotic won't help, I brought you one." He told Daryl who grunted in response. "How's the pain?"

"Feels like I been flung down a ravine. Twice." Daryl told him.

"You'll be a little stiff for a time. I'd recommend a hot shower for it." Hershel told Daryl.

"When can I get up from this bed?" he asked.

"I'd prefer you take it easy for awhile," Hershel replied. "Stay off your feet, give those stitches some time to work."

"But at least goin' to my tent."

"I'd say tomorrow." Hershel told Daryl who sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"That way I can keep an eye on that wound."

"Thanks doc." Daryl muttered. Hershel left and Daryl nudged me. "Y'hear all that?" he asked.

"Yup." I opened my eyes. "Sounds like you've been grounded."

"That's not funny Liz," he told me.

"You can't handle _one day_ inside?" I asked.

"Depends on what I'm doing." He answered as I stretched.

"Well, I'm going to see Cal." I told him and he sighed darkly.

"What am I supposed ta do?" he asked and I shrugged before I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Heal."

"Hey," he said as I walked out of the room. I paused and looked at him. "Commere." I went over to the bed and he pulled me down so he could kiss me deeply.

"Since when are you so clingy?" I asked.

"Since Hershel keeps givin' me painkillers." Daryl told me and I snorted. "You comin' back?"

"I'll be back up in a bit." I smiled before I walked out of the room. I went outside to the camp area and went to my tent. I changed my clothes quickly and then walked back out with the rest of the group.

"What's goin' on with Daryl?" Cal asked.

"He's getting' restless." I replied. "And kinda clingy."

"He near took off Glenn's head when you weren't 'round. Was hollerin' and yellin' for a bit, kinda freaked a few people out." He told me and I sighed.

"Jesus Daryl." I muttered.

"Jus' so you know," Cal told me and I looked at him. "I'da been yellin' and hollerin' too." He told me.

"So why weren't you?"

"Cuz I know you can handle yer own." He patted my knee.

"Hey there Lizzie," we looked up at Parker who was walking over to me with a smile. "Peach?" he offered me one and I accepted it.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You know when I was a kid," Parker started as I took a bite out of the peach. "Peaches were my favorite foods. So I guess it makes sense you'd be eating a peach right now." He shrugged and I paused mid bite. Cal looked over at me and I stared at Parker who was walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that was smooth." He said and I stared after Parker. "He knows you and Daryl-"

"Yeah." I nodded quickly. "Yeah he knows. God, what the fuck does that even mean anyway?"

"Means he thinks yer a peach; seems like the good doctor doesn't mind playing with fire." Cal jumped off the bench. "You give me the word-"

"No, I just- I'll talk to him." I nodded. "Last thing I need right now is Daryl finding out about this."

"He already pissed at him?" he nodded to Parker.

"He don't trust him." I shook my head. "Wouldn't hesitate ta start shit with 'em, even if it means pullin' a stitch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cal nodded before looking over at me. "How're you an' him?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow before looking at him.

"You ain't never asked how things were goin' with me an' a guy before." I informed him. "Why you askin' now?"

"Ain't never liked none uh your guys before." He replied. "I like Daryl."

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"You dunno 'bout Daryl?"

"I dunno what's goin' on with us." I told him and he looked at me curiously. "We were okay before the CDC, then that night at the community center we had an argument." I explained. "Kept callin' me reckless, and sayin' I needed ta stick closer to camp or closer ta him… He said I weren't… Wife material." I admitted as my cheeks flushed.

"That all?" he asked with a laugh and I stared at him in shock. "Girlie, ya ain't never been to serious with any of your old boyfriends," he said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. "They were all over ya, hell Enos actually loved ya," he told me. "And sure, you liked Enos some, but I don't think ya ever been too serious about none of them. They all wanted you ta become a housewife, wanted to tame ya, make ya theirs, 'long comes this guy who gets this side of ya. An' sure, he wants ta keep ya safe, but he don't want ta tame ya. Jus' wants ta keep ya safe." He shook his head. "Ya ain't used to it. Ya don't know how to accept that someone cares about ya without wantin' ya to change everything about ya." He smiled lightly at me.

"Heather seems pretty insistent on changing you." I pointed out and he shook his head.

"Naw, she wants ta change herself. She just don't know how." He shrugged.

"Daryl's been actin like we never had that fight."

"Course he is. He just got beat all to hell, and shot in the head tryin' ta find you."

"He was lookin' for the kids."

"Yeah, but he was lookin' for you too." He insisted. "Goes against everythin' he's been raised to know, him bein' with you, so go easy on him huh?"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Merle." He nodded and I sighed. "'Least I wanted ya to have friends, I wanted ya to get 'way from momma. Merle didn't want nothin' like that for Daryl, spent his entire life and Daryl's tellin' him he was crap, tellin' him he weren't good enough for no one, and that ain't no one cared for him, or could care for him, 'sept Merle."

"Merle told you that?"

"No, I saw it." He replied and I frowned.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Sure, right after Merle got out, few months after you started at the Silver Spoon. I went in fer drinks with Merle, Daryl and a few other guys." He explained and I stared at him blankly.

"I don't remember that at all." I shook my head finally.

"Didn't think you did." He shook his head as Glenn walked over with a basket full of peaches and jerky.

"Hey guys," he said to us. "Lizzie, do think Daryl wants some peaches?"

"That's a good idea Glenn, I'll take them up to him." I nodded as I took two peaches as a piece of jerky.

"Cal, have you seen Parker?" he asked looking at Cal.

"Yeah, sure have, saw him hittin' on Elle over here, then he took off that way." Cal jerked his head in the direction Parker walked off in while I punched his arm.

"I, uh… Does he know about you and-"

"Yes, he knows." I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked towards the house.

"Hey Lizzie," Lori called and I looked over at her. "How's Daryl?"

"He's doin' alright." I nodded.

"Okay, glad to hear it." She nodded. "Have you seen Glenn?"

"Uh, yeah, he's lookin' for Parker." I pointed to Glenn.

"Thanks." She replied and then walked over to Glenn.

"What's going on out there?" Daryl asked when I walked into his room.

"Lord only knows." I replied. "Everyone's got theirs." I shook my head. "But Glenn did send up some peaches and jerky for you." I told him as I handed them to him.

"Knew I liked him." He replied as he tore off a hunk of the jerky with his teeth.

"Did Hershel say you could take the gauze off?" I asked as I touched his gauze free hair.

"Yup." He replied.

"Guess he took pity on you huh?" I asked and he snorted before I leaned over and gently kissed his temple. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. He shifted over slightly so I could fit on that side of the bed.

"Long as it ain't 'bout Atlanta." He replied lowly.

"No, I don't wanna talk 'bout that right now." I shook my head. "Cal says he met you before." He frowned lightly and then nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, once." He remembered. "Merle had got out, we went for drinks."

"Daryl, did we talk that night?" I asked and he snorted.

"'Sides me askin' for a drink?" he asked and shook his head. "Nah. You were busy, I was drunk, tryin' ta make sure Merle didn't end up back in jail 'fore the night was over. Always wanted ta go back." He shrugged. "Never got 'round to it."

"Why would you want to go back? The Silver Spoon sucked."

"There was a bartender who gave me a cigarette when the machine was broke." He replied and I smiled lightly. "You don't remember it, you wouldn't, but I do." He hesitantly put his hand on my knee and when I didn't move away from him he ran his thumb along my inner leg, before meeting my eye.

"We _should_ talk 'bout Atlanta," I told him and he groaned and started to move his hand. I put mine over his and he looked back at me. "Didn't say it had ta be now." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, if there's one thing we got, it's time." He agreed and I smiled as I laced our fingers together.

* * *

**_Okay, I hope you like it! That Doctor Parker is getting a little too interested in Lizzie, isn't he? Wonder what's going to happen there huh? Well, you shall have to wait and see. Also, Four days until Walking Dead is back on! I for one, can't wait!_ **

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey ya'll! Just wanted to pop in and say I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead of any of it's characters. If I did, I'd make sure Merle is a new addition to the Ricktatorship. Regardless, I only own my OCs._ **

* * *

The next day Hershel gave Daryl the okay to move to his tent. He was able to walk around again, which I could tell he liked, even if it was only out of the house and to his tent. He'd sent me out of the house to get him some real clothes, so people didn't get the wrong idea he said. Once he was dressed and everything I gave him one last long, lingering kiss before we walked outside together. Having been holed up in that room for the past two days with Daryl, I squinted when we got to the sunlight, then walked over to the camp together.

"Well, look who's up?" Cal grinned when we walked over. "Daryl, how ya feelin'?"

"Hungrier than a fuckin' bear 'fore winter." Daryl replied and Cal laughed.

"Hey Dale, throw an extra two on, huh?" Cal called over to Dale who looked over at us and grinned.

"Hey there son, how you feeling?" he asked Daryl who was sitting down on a camp chair.

"Been worse." He shrugged and then winced a little.

"Hey Daryl!" Hunter ran over to him. "Are you going to go shooting with us today?"

"Nah buddy, you have a good time though." He replied.

"My mom finally said I can learn, even though Cal's been teaching me for forever." He rolled his eyes and Daryl snorted lightly.

"Hi Auntie Bacon!" Sophia called as she walked over to me with a wide grin.

"Wha'd I tell you about callin' me that?" I asked.

"Ask my mom if it's okay."

"And?"

"And it's okay."

"Alright. Then, hello Sophia." I replied and she laughed. "You goin' shootin' too?"

"I think she should learn." Carol nodded from where she was sitting.

"Think you're right." I agreed with her as Heather brought a plate over to Daryl and one to me.

"Auntie Bacon?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno what it's about either." I told her and she laughed lightly before walking away. Hunter followed after Cal, asking him a million questions and I looked at Daryl who was looking over at me.

"That kid just call you Auntie Bacon?" he asked and I smiled.

"Jealous?" I asked and he snorted.

"You goin' shootin' today?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's more for the people who don't know how ta shoot." I told him.

"Actually Lizzie," Rick spoke up. "I was hoping you would come with. You're an experienced shooter, and well, the inexperienced are outnumbering the experienced right now." He told me and I sighed before looking at Daryl.

"Dunno what you're lookin' at me fer, I'll be fine sittin' in my tent alone." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't tell Hershel if you won't." I told him and he smirked. "And if you sit the hell in your chair and do as your told."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

"We'll go." I told Rick who nodded.

"Daryl you sure you want to go-"

"I ain't stayin' round here like no camp wife." He said as he looked at me. I shot him a look and he smirked as he took a bite of his eggs.

"You are so lucky you're injured." I muttered to him.

"Yeah, what you gonna do?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me." I whispered to him.

"I'm injured remember?" he asked and I scoffed before I leaned forward and brushed his hair from his eyes and planted a kiss to his cheek. His ears turned bright red as he looked down at his plate quickly. "Ain't playin' fair." He muttered as he looked up quickly to see if anyone had seen that.

"Didn't realize there's rules." I muttered back. He smirked and looked over at me again as I took a bite of my food.

"Hey there Lizzie," we both looked over to see Parker walking into the group. "Daryl, how's your stitches?"

"Doc says they're fine." Daryl replied simply.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Yep." Daryl replied shortly. Parker looked startled at what Daryl said and hesitated, other people were looking over at Daryl's response, while he simply picked up a piece of egg that had fallen into his lap with his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Parker asked. "Did you just say you mind if I looked at your stitches?"

"Hershel already looked at 'em. Don't need more people pawin' at me all the time. I had worse." Daryl replied simply.

"Well, as a doctor, I don't think you should be over exerting yourself today, and I know Hershel agrees with me on that, you really should stay here while people go shooting."

"Ain't like I'm shootin' today, jus' goin' along." Daryl replied as he looked up at Parker.

"Parker," Rick spoke up. "Daryl's one of our more experienced shooters, just like Lizzie, if he thinks he can handle just keeping an eye on things, there's no reason he shouldn't go." Rick defended Daryl. "And if he has any problems, I'm sure Lizzie won't have any problem taking care of him." He looked at Parker pointedly and I suddenly wondered how many people Glenn told.

"Alright," Parker conceded.

We were getting ready to go to a good spot to go shooting, Hershel's daughters were coming with us, except for Maggie, and Jimmy had convinced Hershel to let him go along as well. I was putting my rifle into the back seat of the Mustang when Cal walked over to me. "Mind if we ride with you? Less cars and all that." He told me as he nodded to Heather and Hunter.

"Sure." I nodded. "Mind holdin' onto my gun?"

"No problem little sister." He smiled and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Hey Glenn!" I called and he looked over quickly. "Now's your chance, let's go!"

"Yeah, you comin' man?" Shane asked.

"I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs on the RV. He said she's gonna teach me mechanics, I should probably go look for him." He replied awkwardly.

"You found me." Dale said and Glenn looked over at him quickly. "He's a good learner," he nodded as he pointed to Glenn.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to learn!" I called to Glenn.

"Lizzie, it's not like this is your last chance to teach someone how to shoot." Rick chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "You can take Glenn on your own, you're experienced, you know how to handle yourself out there."

"This is all true." I nodded and Cal snorted as he got into the Mustang. "Alright Glenn, have fun cleaning the spark plugs!"

"Bye Lizzie." He waved as I got into the car. Daryl sat in the front seat, wearing another one of his many sleeveless shirts. I started up the Mustang and followed after Shane's car, while he followed Rick.

When we got out to an area I set up a chair for Daryl, who grumbled about being treated like he was disabled, but sat in the chair regardless. I helped Rick set up glass bottles while Shane and Cal loaded and passed out guns to people.

"Gun work is serious business," Shane told everyone when they had a gun and were waiting for instruction and the okay. "You can do everything right, and accidents, they still happen. You always think before you pull the trigger, you think fast, but you think. Know the consequences." I saw Andrea shoot me a look, which I ignored as my grip on Daryl's shoulder tightened slightly.

"Jesus woman." He pulled away from me slightly.

"Sorry." I apologized and he took my hand in his.

"What you thinkin' about so hard?" I looked over at Andrea who quickly looked back at the targets, and then I looked back at Shane.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Never fire a weapon unless you have a very good reason," Shane continued and I shot him another look. "That's gotta be a reason that you can live with, 'cuz a death, that stays with you. That's forever." He paused and looked around. "Carl." Carl stepped forward and his dad went to stand near him.

"Line up the sights, just like I told you." He instructed his son.

"You just gotta squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it, you'll feel a little kick," Shane was instructing him. "You ready?" Carl nodded. "Okay!" Shane straightened up and stepped away from the boy. "Carl's going to show us how." Carl aimed, and then squeezed the trigger, hitting the post just beneath the bottle he was aiming at. People clapped for the boy regardless.

"Good, very good." Rick told his son. "Lizzie, care to show us what we can do with practice?"

"Wasn't plannin' on showin' off today." I told him. "But okay." I stepped forward and took a gun. I checked the clip and then took my stance.

"Three rounds." Rick told me. I nodded and then cracked my neck before shooting down three bottles quickly.

"Not bad." Carol said with a smile and I shrugged as I handed the gun over to Rick.

"Cal's the best teacher I ever had." I nodded to him. "Ya'll need any help, pointers and such, you give us a holler."

"Alright, three rounds a piece, stay alert." Shane told everyone.

"We're taking a risk with the noise, but a necessary one," Rick told us.

"Let's make these count!" Shane called. "The range is hot!"

People started shooting, Daryl'd point out mistakes to me and I'd call 'em out, along with the mistakes I was noticing.

"T-Dog," he looked over at me and I nodded to Jimmy who had tilted his gun sideways. He nodded to me and walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey Lizzie," Parker called and I looked over at him. "I think I'm holding this wrong or something, can you give me a pointer?"

"Uh," I looked at Daryl who raised an eyebrow and started to stand up.

"Here Parker, I saw what you were doing wrong," Rick moved forward quickly. "Lizzie, why don't you help out Sophia?"

"That okay with you Carol?" I asked and she nodded. Daryl sat back down slowly.

"Alright kiddo," I said as I knelt down next to Sophia. "Here's the thing to remember, lean forward slightly when you're shooting, you'll feel a kick from the gun, and you'll be a little sore, but that's to be expected."

"Okay." She nodded and I showed her how to hold the gun and line up the sights. Her first two shots were misses and I walked back over to her.

"You wanna know what I did?" I asked and she nodded as she looked back up at me. I knelt down next to her and had her line it up. "Think about something that scares you, or really makes ya mad." I told her. "Anything, it don't matter, just get that emotion in there." I told her and she looked nervous for a moment, before her face hardened. "Anytime you wanted a gun, but you didn't have one. Think about that." She nodded and I stepped back. The moment I stepped back she pulled the trigger, shattering the bottle of two buck chuck I had placed in front of her.

"I did it mommy!" Sophia looked at Carol excitedly.

"Good job baby!" Carol praised her daughter while I took the gun.

"Don't be discouraged," I heard Shane saying to Andrea. "You'll hit the target eventually."

"Who says I didn't hit my target?" Andrea asked and Shane looked through the pair of binoculars and then at Andrea who looked impressed. I was going to walk over and see what had impressed them so much when I heard a whistle from behind me.

"Did you just whistle at me?" I asked Daryl as I turned around.

"Tried callin' your name, you were off on your own." He shrugged as I walked over to him.

"Well what do you want?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Wanted to know where you went." He replied.

"Didn't go anywhere." I told him and he scoffed.

"Every time you look at her you go somewhere. Listen here, she was doin' what she thought was best for the camp."

"Everyone told her to stand down." I hissed.

"And she's learned to listen." He replied. "We had our talk; she knows she ain't safe if it ever happens again. You don't need to burn bridges just cuz you're pissed."

"I ain't burnin' bridges-"

"Jus' Will ya listen for once?" he held up his hand and I sighed. "Lay off of her for a bit huh?" he asked and I nodded. "She starts actin' like a damn fool again- puts everyone at risk- then you can burn that bridge- with her on it." He promised and I laughed.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Alright." He agreed.

We were leaving for camp when I saw Andrea hanging back with Shane, a very pleased smirk on her face. I thought about walking over to her, but changed my mind when she saw me and her smirk grew slightly. After that I scowled and got into my car, gripping the steering wheel tightly until Cal cleared his throat.

"Like to get back to the farm alive if you don't mind."

"Shut up of I'll feed you to a walker." I muttered as I started the car. I drove back to the farm, and they got out of the car.

"Hey," Daryl touched my hand and I looked at him. "You really wanna go out there with Walsh?"

"Ain't that." I shook my head.

"What?" he asked and I shook my head again.

"Doesn't matter." I told him. "What does matter though, is getting you back to your tent." He groaned in response and I laughed.

"Don't wanna lay in the fuckin' tent." He growled as I got out of my side of the car. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and went to his side as he got out.

"I'll lay with you." I offered and he huffed in response. "Oh, suddenly my company ain't good enough, okay, I bet Parker won't mind me taggin' 'long with him while he's on look out-" I started to walk away.

"Git back here." He replied as I started to walk away.

"That's what I thought." I told him and he rolled his eyes as we walked over to his tent. I unzipped it and he stepped inside before I followed. Even though Daryl wouldn't admit it I knew he was exhausted and before long he was asleep. I got up and got out of the tent before nearly running into Glenn.

"Oh, jeeze, sorry Lizzie." He sighed.

"Where's the fire?" I asked softly as I pulled him away from Daryl's tent. No use in waking him up.

"Well, I uh, I was actually going to go into town, do you want to go?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "Want to take my car?"

"Hey, Walker bait, I got your horse!" Maggie called and Glenn nodded to me.

"Come on." He told me as I stood there staring ahead for a moment.

"Horse?" I finally asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He told me and I nodded before following after him hesitantly.

"She coming?" Maggie asked nodding to me and Glenn nodded. Maggie huffed in response but turned and opened a stall. She brought out another horse. "Do you ride English or Western?" she asked.

"Uh…" I stared at the large horse who seemed to be staring back at me.

"Hello?" I looked at her quickly.

"Western." I replied and she went to the tack room and brought out everything she'd need to saddle up the horse. After about five minutes she looked at me.

"Mount the horse so I can adjust your stirrups." She told me and I stared at the horse nervously.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take the car?" I asked.

"The horses need the exercise." She replied hotly.

"Just, give me a sec." I told her as I turned around. Glenn looked from her to me and then moved over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I've never ridden a horse before." I admitted to him.

"Okay, well, it's really easy, I'll show you, okay?" he asked. I nodded and he walked over to one of the horses and stuck his foot in the stirrup before grabbing the handle thing on the saddle that Maggie would constantly remind me was called the horn, and pulled himself up.

"You're sure they like this?" I asked as I walked up to the horse.

"They don't seem to hate it." Maggie replied. I sighed darkly before looking at the gray horse and then grabbing the horn on the saddle. I stuck my foot in the stirrup and tried to pull myself up, only to have the horse move to the side slightly.

"Oh god." I gasped as I hopped along with the horse, trying to free my foot.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked with a frown.

"I've never ridden a horse." I grunted as I freed my foot.

"Oh, uh, okay, stand on this." She held out a wooden box.

"You use that for kids doncha?" I asked and she nodded. "Fuck that."

"Lizzie-"

"Look, it'll help keep you from breaking your ankle until you learn." Maggie told me. "Just suck it up and use the box." I glared at her for a moment before I stepped onto the wooden box and used it while I got my foot into the stirrup and then swung my other leg over the horse and sat there on it. "Hold onto the horn."

"The what?"

"The horn- That, right there." She pointed to the horn of the saddle and I held onto it while she adjusted the stirrups. Finally they got onto their horses and Maggie showed me how to pull the reigns to make the horse turn and kick it's sides to make it move forward.

We walked out of camp, and up the dirt road to the main road, where Glenn finally broke the silence. "You didn't have to come you know," he spoke up and I looked over at him. I realized he was talking to Maggie and I looked forward again, it seemed like this horse knew where it was going, but I still didn't trust the bastard. "You could have just hated me from afar." There was a silence. "Please say something."

We walked for a little longer before Glenn looked away from Maggie, deciding she wasn't worth the argument. "My legs feel weird." I admitted and he chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to squeeze the horse so hard." He told me and I relaxed a little. About as much as I could on this huge, heavy animal that could crush me if it decided to. Oh god, I was going to have a panic attack. "Maggie, I-"

"I asked for your trust and you betrayed it." She snapped. "Now my dad's pissed at me." She looked forward. "Your turn."

"I was going to say I don't think Lizzie is the cowgirl type…" he softly replied while I gripped the reins on the horse.

"Shut up Glenn." I muttered. "I got this."

"If you're sure." He chuckled.

We were silent for a bit before Maggie turned on me. "And how long did it take him to tell you too?"

"What?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes before looking at Glenn who shook his head.

"Never mind." She muttered and I looked at Glenn.

"You're so lucky I can't reach my knife." I grunted and he smiled lightly.

"We're here." He told me. We got off of our horses and walked into the pharmacy.

"What does she want now?" Maggie demanded.

"Hey ya'll, I'm gonna run to that liquor store." I pointed to the liquor store across the street.

"We'll be okay, we've done this before." Glenn nodded to me and I walked across the street to the liquor store. I noticed the door had been opened before so I pushed it open slowly and waited for the sounds of moaning or shuffling, but none came.

I walked into the store and picked up one of those reusable grocery bags and threw a few things into it, packages of ramen, some instant coffee, then I moved over to the liquor. I grabbed a few bottles of assorted drinks and some unopened bottles of sodas, or as I called them, mixers, and then moved to the counter. I climbed over it, nearly stepping in the decomposing remains of someone who had opted out. "Oh god." I groaned softly, then while staying on the counter I reached over and grabbed a couple packs of cigarettes. I threw them into my bag and walked out of the store. I looked down the street and saw a small clothing store and decided to walk over there when there was a sudden shriek from the pharmacy. I dropped my bag and ran back into the pharmacy to see Maggie struggling with a walker that was reaching through a few shelves and had its hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Glenn!" she shrieked as he ran forward, he grabbed a loose metal shelf, and jumped onto the counter before swinging the shelf, nearly decapitating the walker. I sighed as I held a thumbs up to Glenn.

"Did it get you, did it bite you?" he demanded as he held her, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Glenn!" she shrieked as it stood back up, it's head handing by some dead skin and tissue.

I moved forward, grabbing a cane that was on display and flipped it over so the handle was pointing out. He knocked the walker to the ground, and swung his knife down into its head, he pulled his knife back and I swung the handle of the cane down into its head. We alternated swinging our weapons into its brain until most of it was all over the floor of the pharmacy while Maggie stood back. When we finished and I spit on its corpse Glen turned around and hugged Maggie tightly.

"Fuckin' back door is open." I noticed and I walked over and slammed it shut. "No wonder there's fuckin' walkers." I locked it and Maggie looked at me as she wiped her eyes.

"They left it like they so people could come in and get what they needed."

"Well I can think uh plenty of people who need ta get bit, but truth be told, they probably have. Ain't no one's goin' down to the pharmacy for walkers, but that's all they're gonna get if we leave that door open." I told her and she nodded as I locked it. "You get what you needed?"

"Yeah." Glenn breathed.

"Then let's go. That was too much noise for one day." I tossed the cane to the floor and picked up my hat that had fallen during the conflict. They got what they needed and I walked outside to the bag I had dropped.

"What did you get?" Maggie asked as she eyed my bag.

"Easy Mac, ramen, coffee, what your father will probably refer to as the devil juice, that's for me." I looked at her and she pursed her lips.

"Just don't let my dad know it's on the property, he will have a fit." She told me and I nodded.

"Someone, get me on this thing." I pointed to the horse.

"Here," Glenn knelt down and laced his fingers together. "Put your foot into my hand, I'll give you a leg up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I did as he told me and he helped get me onto the horse's back. We started to walk back to the house, neither Glenn nor Maggie said anything, so I didn't say anything. It wasn't until the house was in sight, but still quite a ways away that the silence was broken in the form of my horse going ape shit crazy and taking off for the house.

"Oh god, help!" I shrieked as the horse took off in what Maggie described as the strongest gallop she'd seen the horse do in years. The horse continued to gallop, no matter how hard I pulled the reins trying to get it to slow down. For a split second we were airborne as the horse jumped over a rock of log or something small, then I crashed back down onto the saddle, bouncing hardly the entire way back. By the time Maggie and Glenn caught up to me the horse and I were in the stables again, the horse was rubbing its head against a wood post and I was sitting there holding the reins tightly.

"Lizzie," Glenn coaxed the reins from my shaking hands. "It's okay, just, let go." He pried my fingers off of the reins and I finally dropped them while Maggie put out the block for me to drop onto without a word. I climbed down and walked out of the stable silently.

I didn't say a single word to anyone in camp as I walked through it to Daryl's tent where he was laying down, reading a book. I put the bag I had gotten from the liquor store down and laid down next to him silently. "You okay?" he asked as I lay there, curled up, facing away from him.

"No." I replied simply and he dropped the book on the other side of him.

"Walkers?" he asked.

"No- well, yeah, one, but, no." I shook my head before looking back at him. "Please, never make me go on a horse again." I told him and he stared down at me for a moment before he started to laugh. "That ain't funny!" I shouted at him before I got up.

"No, Liz, come on." He grinned.

"No." I told him as I shoved my feet in my shoes and picked up my bag.

"Come on," he grunted as he got up and followed me out of the tent, regardless of the fact that he was still shirtless for the whole camp to see. "Come on back." He told me as I started to unpack the food I had brought out of the liquor store. I put the bottles onto the table too and Rick picked one up before smiling at me.

"Don't you go drinkin' all of it." I said after shooting Daryl a look. He sighed and then walked over to me.

"It weren't funny." He said softly.

"_And_?" I asked.

"Come on back." He told me and I glared at him.

"Hey Glenn, have you seen Lori?" Rick asked.

"She was in your tent." Dale called to Rick who nodded and walked over to the tent.

"And what? Whaddya want me to say?"

"It weren't funny, _and_…?" I asked looking at him. He sighed and ducked his head, his ears turning red.

"I won't make ya go on a horse 'gain." He told me, and I sighed.

"Close enough." I muttered as I walked over to him. "Here." I handed him two of the four packs I had grabbed. "Might me a bit stale."

He took the packs from me as we walked into his tent, once we got there he pulled me into a kiss. I shut my eyes, leaning into the kiss. "Tell me 'bout the walker." He told me when we broke up. He sat down and I sat down next to him as I kicked my shoes off again and told him.

The next morning I woke up with Daryl's arm wrapped around me, holding me close against him as we slept; his face was buried in my hair as he snored lightly, I smiled as the feeling and then shut my eyes for a little while longer. "You awake?" he grunted and I nodded. "Alright." He groaned.

"How you feelin'?" I asked.

"Could ask you the same. Way the Chinaman tells it, you had quite the ride." He teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"If I said I was sore could we just lay here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Whatcha propose we do in here huh?" he asked.

"Dependin' on what Hershel says 'bout your stitches, I'm sure we can think of somethin'." I shrugged and he looked to the tent window.

"Think we're a little close to camp for that." He told me and I shrugged before stretching, arching my back as I did. He watched me and then I stood up. "Where you goin' after that?" he asked and I snorted.

"To my tent to get some clean clothes." I told him before stepping out of his tent. "Come meet me for breakfast when you're goon an' ready." I closed the tent behind me and ran my hand through my hair before going to my tent. I changed in there and then walked over to the RV. "Dale, have pity on a girl who had another near death experience?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, Glenn mentioned the walker."

"…Sure, I'll take it." I nodded and he nodded.

"Go ahead Lizzie." He told me and I climbed into the RV. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and face in there before brushing my teeth with the travel toothbrush and toothpaste I had in my pocket. When I walked out I at least felt a little better.

"Thanks Dale." I told him.

"Oh hey Lizzie," he called and I looked back at him. "He also told me about the horse." He winked and I sighed.

"Everyone knows don't they?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Most likely." He answered. I sighed and threw my hands in the air before I went back to my tent, Daryl was just emerging from his as I threw my toothbrush and toothpaste onto the bed roll. Daryl sat down on a camp chair and I got two plates.

"Can I help Carol?"

"Don't worry about it Lizzie. I hear you had a rough day yesterday." She smiled at me and I sighed darkly. She loaded up the plates with some eggs and two thin slabs of meat. I got two forks and handed one of the plates and forks to Daryl who handed me a cup of coffee.

"Had a little sugar left over." he told me as I sipped the slightly sweetened coffee. I smiled at him and he gave me a small shrug before taking a bite of his food.

We were all nearly finished eating when Glenn stood up suddenly. He walked to an area where everyone could see him while Daryl was teasing me as Carol gave us a little more eggs. "Uh, guys," Glenn spoke up. "So…" Carol moved away and I swatted at Daryl's knee while he caught my hand. I grinned and he winked at me. "The barn is full of walkers." Glenn finally spat out. Everyone looked up at Glenn now, Daryl's hand tightened around mine, Heather and Cal both looked up from where they were softly talking, Hunter Sophia and Carl stopped talking, Lori and Rick stared at him, T-Dog looked over the rim of his cup of coffee while Andrea stopped sharpening her knife like the bad ass she wished she was. No one said anything.

"What?" I asked with a grin.

* * *

_**So we finally see Lizzie afraid of something that isn't a reanimated corpse (And she isn't always scared of those, is she?). What do you think of her fear of horses? Like to see her and Daryl flirting a little more? **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey ya'll! Just a warning, if I could rate any specific chapter, this would be rated a M for some smut. If you're not into that, skip it, but don't skip the end of the chapter, that's important stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or the characters, I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

Shane stared into a crack between the boards at the barn, looking in. He stepped back quickly and walked over to Rick. "You cannot tell me you're alright with this." He demanded as I put my hand on Sophia's shoulder, she was inching forward to look and I held her in place.

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick reminded him.

"This is our lives!" Shane threw his hands in the air.

"Lower your voice." Glenn hissed.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea spoke up.

"Whatcha plannin' on doin' about it Andrea?" I asked. "Get one lesson shootin, ya think you're Annie Oakley, gonna go in there, shoot all them walkers? Who knows what Hershel'd do if we do that."

"Well it's not like we need him for medical expertise anymore, we've got Parker." Heather pointed out.

"It ain't right," T-Dog said shaking his head. "Not remotely."

"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right, of we've just got to go." Shane decided. "We've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time-"

"We can't go." Rick insisted.

"Why, Rick, Why?"

"Carl's just barely on his feet, Daryl's hurt." Rick nodded to Daryl who didn't look pleased at being considered an anchor but didn't say anything.

"Man, Daryl was plannin' on leavin' anyhow!" Shane shouted.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Like you didn't know, both of you were gonna get out of here anyhow, not like you care 'bout the rest of the group!" Shane shouted.

"Man you don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!" Daryl shouted.

"I'm just sayin' what needs ta be said!" Shane shouted. "Andrea told me ya'll were goin' to go, so just go!"

"Shane stop it!" Rick shouted at him.

"And let me tell you somethin' else man, it ain't like you've been helpin' out round the camp, just been off fuckin' your redneck boyfriend over there!" Shane shouted at me, and the moment he did Daryl snapped, and shoved Shane, everyone started shouting and shoving at people while Rick shoved Shane away and Cal grabbed Daryl.

"Back off!" Rick shouted at Shane.

"You talk 'bout her like that again, I will fuckin' kill you!" Daryl shouted at Shane who scoffed.

"Now, just let me talk to Hershel!" Rick turned to Shane. "Let me figure it out."

"_**What are you gonna figure out?!**_" he bellowed.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it, this is his land."

"Hershel sees those things in there as people," Dale stepped into the conversation. "Sick people- His wife, his stepson."

"You knew?"

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." Dale admitted.

"And you waited the night?" Shane demanded.

"I thought we could survive one more night." Dale looked at him, then to Rick. I walked over to Daryl who was practically shaking from anger. "We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"Man, this is crazy Rick." Shane protested. "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no-"

"Shane!" Rick tried to control his friend before there was a loud collective growling from the barn. We all looked over at the barn as the walkers started pushing on the doors, trying to get out. Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I bumped into his chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist, before turning us around and pulling me back with him to camp.

Or so I thought. He let go of my hand at camp and kept walking, I stopped, and watched him storm off to the orchard where the peach trees were. "Is everything alright?" I looked at Parker who was walking over to me, his hands in his pockets. "That was quite a performance everyone put on today."

"Well, everyone knows their part." I nodded before looking back at Daryl.

"And what part is yours?" he asked as I stared at Daryl's retreating form. "Camp wife?" he teased and I scoffed.

"Whatever it is, it sure as hell ain't that." I muttered.

"Lizzie, you're good with a rifle," Shane walked over to me, I looked him over, but kept my comments to myself.

"What of it?" I asked sternly.

"I want a guard on the barn 'till Rick figures out his priorities. Think you can keep an eye on things down there for a bit?" I thought about that, if I was keeping look out on the barn, Shane wouldn't have any reason to come give me a hard time.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." I nodded. I went and got a camp chair to keep myself comfortable.

"Has anyone seen Daryl?"

"He's in the orchard." Parker pointed to it where Daryl was pacing.

"What's he doing?"

"Keepin' himself from kicking the shit outta you." I replied and he looked over at me sharply. "You look at me however you want, ain't gonna change the fact that if you go over there right now, you'll be lookin' for a fight."

"You take one step over there, you'll find one." Cal spoke up and Shane looked over at him before huffing and walking away. I picked up my chair and walked out towards the barn. I gave Glenn a wave he returned from the top of the RV.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Keeping an eye on the barn!" I replied and he gave me a wave to signify he'd heard me. I put my chair down and sat down so I was facing the barn. Everything looked pretty normal.

I was out there for around half an hour before Rick walked over to me. "Keeping watch?" he asked.

"Figured I'd try helpin' rather'n' sittin' around, fuckin' my redneck boyfriend." I looked at Rick who shook his head.

"Lizzie, no one thinks that." He assured me. "Shane, he can be kind of a hot head sometimes, you know that."

"I know he cracked my cheekbone once." I looked up at him and he winced.

"In his defense, you weren't acting very ladylike yourself."

"He's just pissed because I got him writ up for that." I told Rick who nodded.

"It doesn't help that you two have a history." He agreed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," I stood stretched my shoulders out before leading him to the other side of the barn. We walked over to where Shane was leaning on an old metal tractor.

"What's it going to be man?" Shane asked. "Which way does this thing go?"

"I don't know yet." Rick admitted.

"What what did he say?"

"We're negotiating."

"You're nego-" Shane trailed off with a chuckle. "Clock's ticking Rick."

"No, no, no it isn't Shane." Rick replied. "The barn's secure, we didn't even know about it until this morning."

"We didn't. Well, we know about it now." Shane pointed out. "We know there's over a dozen walkers in there. We know that it's about a stone's throw from our camp Rick- From where we sleep!"

"We can move the camp to the other side of the farm." I suggested. "Just until we can figure this whole thing with Hershel out."

"What's the point? If we're not going to go in there and clear it out then we should just go." Shane shook his head.

"We're not gonna clear it out and we're not gonna go." Rick insisted.

"We at least need our guns." Shane muttered.

"We can't have them, not here."

"Why do you want to stay here when it's not safe?" Shane demanded.

"We can make it safe!" Rick insisted as I watched the both of them.

"It's the safest we've been since the quarry." I pointed out. "Ain't been safe anywhere else."

"How we gonna make it safe?"

"We will okay."

"No, man, it's not okay! How-"

"Shane, Lori's pregnant!" Shane grew silent and I stood there with a look of shock, before looking back at Rick. "We need to stay." He was telling his friend.

"We need our guns." Shane replied.

"No, I can work this out." Rick replied before starting to walk away. He paused and turned back. "You good?"

"Yeah…. Lori's having a baby man." His face suddenly changed to one of almost regret. "Congratulations." Rick turned and continued to walk away.

"Thank you." He replied as he walked. I looked over at Shane who was shaking slightly.

"You know he has no idea about you and Lori." I told him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He wouldn't meet my eye. I scoffed before starting to walk away. "Hey, Lizzie-" he called and I turned around. "D'you think I- D'you think it could…"

"Do I think it could be yours?" I asked and he nodded. "Honestly? Even if it were, ain't like it matters." I nodded to Rick and Shane looked over at him before I walked back to my chair and sat down in it.

About an hour later Cal and T-Dog came to trade places with me and Shane. I walked back to camp and saw Lori and Heather coming back with some vegetables to cook for dinner. "Oh, hey, what's that?" I pointed in the opposite direction as Heather walked by before stealing a carrot.

"I hope that carrot helps your eyesight because there was nothing there." Heather told me as I walked away.

"Too bad none'a' them veggies help with your sense uh humor." I replied as I walked to Daryl's tent. I unzipped it and saw he wasn't in there. "Hey Carol, where's Daryl?"

"I saw him heading towards the water a little while ago." Carol replied. "There's a little deck over the water, he mentioned it when you were gone."

"How do I get there?"

"I know where it is." Carl looked up.

"Me too!" Sophia jumped up.

"Can we show her?" Hunter asked.

"I think Lizzie wants some time with Daryl alone." Carol told them hesitantly.

"We'll just walk her to the spot, and go." Sophia protested. "Daryl won't even know we were there."

"Lizzie?" Carol looked at me and I nodded.

"It'll be fine." I shrugged and she sighed before nodding.

"Okay, okay, but just take her there and then right back, understand?" she asked as they grabbed my hands.

"Okay Carol!" Hunter called back. I walked with the kids along the field, to the woods. We walked through the woods and the kids grew quiet after a ways, nothing but the sounds of the woods, the bugs and animals surrounding us. A bullfrog croaked somewhere in the distance and memories of catching bullfrogs with Cal and Janis swarmed my mind before we got to a small pond.

"That's it." Sophia told me. "To get to the deck, you just follow this trail around to this opening in the trees, and you'll see it."

"Thanks guys." I told them. "You'd best get back to camp."

"Bye." Carl waved to me.

"See you kiddo." I told him as he and the others ran off. I followed the trail Sophia sent me down and found the opening in the trees, where there was indeed a deck over the water and on the end of the deck, with his shoes off was Daryl, dipping his feet in the water. "Come here often?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder as I walked out towards him.

"Quiet out here. Ain't got to deal with their drama." He replied as he moved his boots. I sat down next to him and looked out at the serene scene in front of me. The light reflected off the water, bugs hopped from tree to plant, a light breeze ran through the area and Daryl was wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Where you been?" he asked.

"Keeping watch at the barn." I told him and he sighed in response. "Rick's negotiating with Hershel, Shane wants ta go."

"What do you want?" he asked and I looked at him, before looking out at the water.

"I don't care." I replied.

"Don't wanna go neither." He told me as he rested his forehead against the side of my head, leaning his face into my neck. I smiled before looking at him. I leaned in and lightly touched my lips against his.

He reached up with his other hand and cupped my face with it before responding to the feather light kiss. He deepened our kiss, and I responded by opening my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to move against mine. His arm that had been around my shoulder slid down my back, before moving to my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair before he bit down on my lower lip lightly, I moaned into the kiss making him run his had that had cupped my face down my body, he paused over my breast for a moment before going down to my thighs, I responded by spreading them apart a little further, and he pulled back, looking at me, silently asking.

"Out here?" he asked as I laid back on the deck.

"Why not?" I asked as he moved above me.

"What if someone comes out here?" he asked.

"They'll hear us before they see us, an' if they keep comin' anyways, fuck 'em." I shrugged.

"I'll save that fer you." He replied and I grinned before pulling him down to kiss me again.

I ran my hands over his arms, he ran his hands down my bent legs, before starting to work at the zipper on my pants. I arched my hips slightly, allowing him to unzip my jeans, and unbutton them, before he slid his rough hands up my flat stomach, the feeling of his rough calloused skin against my skin made me break out in gooseflesh despite the heat. I pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it above us on the deck. His lips met my neck, before moving over my collarbone while his fingers moved under me and worked at the clip to my bra. After finally unclipping it he removed that as well.

"I like this." He ran his thumb over the tattoo under my left breast, over my ribs. It was the word "Free" in cursive, something I had done for my eighteenth birthday. Cal and I had both gotten them, to signify that we were officially free from our past. "Got any more?" he asked.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine." I replied and he grinned before tugging his own shirt off. I ran my fingertips over the tattoos on his right arm, and the one on his chest before tugging him down to kiss me again. His hands found my breasts and kneaded and lightly pinched at them for a few moments before his lips again went down my body, he bit down on my collarbone lightly, making my hips move against him. He chuckled as he continued to plant wet, sloppy kisses down my body. Everything I had been worrying about, the walkers in the barn, whether we would stay or go, none of it mattered right now.

Daryl's hands found the waistband of my jeans and he tugged them down to my knees before pausing to untie and pull off my shoes, tossing them over me, and towards where our shirts lie in a crumpled mess. My socks and jeans met a moment later. I sat up while Daryl stayed on his knees between my legs as I unbuckled his belt, he brushed my hair from my face as I unbuttoned his pants, I met his eye as I unzipped his zipper and the corners of his mouth raised in a slight smile. I leaned forward and kissed the patch of hair going from his bellybutton, down past his beltline, following it down as I slid his pants down his legs. He groaned as my lips brushed against the base, he managed to get his pants and boxers the rest of the way off before catching the backs of my knees. I yelped slightly as he pulled them up, sending me onto my back again, he moved above me, pressing his hips into mine, his fingers ran down my thighs, before he slipped two fingers on his right hand into me. I moaned as he did, slipping them in and out slowly, I rocked my hips, before he slipped them out.

"Ain't got time ta make ya yell this time," he spoke, his voice thick with lust. "But we will." He promised. I nodded before catching his lips in another kiss as he slid into me. I gasped, and moaned against his lips as he inched himself in slowly. We fell into a quick rhythm together, it was quick because we both knew it had to be, but that didn't make it any less better. When I came, calling his name, him following right behind me, for the first time in longer than I could remember, despite the walkers, despite not knowing if we'd be in this place much longer, and despite knowing what was out there, and not knowing what was to come, despite all that, things felt right.

Afterwards I was slipping my panties back on when Daryl reached out and ran his hand over my right hip, tracing the pattern of the crossed arrows tattooed to my hip. "It's an Indian thing Janis told me about," I explained. "A symbol they used for friendship between tribes. We both got it when we turned twenty one."

"Like it." He replied and I smiled. We finished getting dressed and started walking back to the camp.

"Guess Shane's right this time," I told Daryl who looked over at me. "Didn't help out the camp, just spent my time fuckin' you."

"Looks like they survived." He replied and I nodded. We walked through the field together, not caring that we probably looked like a couple of teenagers who had snuck off together.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we looked around the camp.

"Over there." He nodded to the house. We walked over to the parch where everyone was sitting.

"Where have you two been?" Parker asked as we approached.

"Around; Why? What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Could ask you the same thing, where's Rick?" Lori asked.

"Ain't seen him." I shook my head.

"He went off with Hershel awhile ago, said he needed his help." Andrea spoke up as she walked over. "We were going to go scout out that housing development again, see if it couldn't be cleared out."

"What's all that?" Daryl asked and I turned around to see Shane storming towards us with the bag full of guns.

"You with me man?" he asked as he passed Parker who nodded.

"Yeah." He replied and Shane handed Parker a gun.

"Time to grow up." Shane barked to everyone as he continued to walk. He drew my rifle from the bag and handed it to Daryl who handed it over to me, and then handed Daryl a shot gun. "You already got yours." He looked at Andrea.

"Yeah… Where's Dale?"

"Oh he's on his way." Shane responded.

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog tested as Shane handed him a hand gun.

"We can and we have to." Shane sounded like he was making all the decisions now and I didn't like the idea of that.

"What the hell happened when we were gone?" I muttered to Daryl who shrugged.

"Look, it was one thing sittin' around here pickin' daises when we thought this place was supposed to be safe, but now we know it ain't." he told us all. He looked over at Glenn and stepped towards him. "How 'bout you man? You gonna protect yours?" he shoved a gun at him. Glenn took it after a beat and Shane looked to Maggie "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." She informed him.

"We have to stay Shane." Carl spoke up.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"We ain't goin' anywhere okay?" Shane told Carl.

"Sophia, stay back." Hunter told her softly and she nodded as she ducked behind his shoulder.

"Now look, Hershel, he's just got to understand, okay- He- well he's just gonna have to. Now we have to keep the camp safe, am I right?" he demanded before kneeling down in front of Carl. "Now I want you to take this." He held a gun out to the boy. "You take it Carl and you keep your mother safe and you do whatever it takes, you know how, go on take the gun and do it." Lori moved forward and pushed her son behind her.

"Rick said no guns, this is not your call. This is not your decision to make." She hissed to him.

"Oh shit." T-Dog spoke suddenly and we all looked out at the tree line where Jimmy, Hershel and Rick were walking out, Hershel and Rick were struggling with walkers on poles, moving them forward, keeping them in front of them, leading them towards the barn.

"You can't be serious." I muttered.

"What is that?" Shane growled to himself before he took off running.

"Son of a fuck." I muttered before I followed after him, everyone else following as well.

"Shane!" Lori called after him.

"_**What the hell are you doing?!**_" Shane demanded.

"Shane just back off." Rick tried to pacify his friend.

"Why do your people have guns!?" Hershel demanded of Rick.

"Are you kidding me? You see?" Shane shouted. "You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto." Hershel retorted.

"No man, you don't." Shane shouted.

"Shane just let us do this and then we'll talk." Rick offered.

"The hell is he thinking?" Daryl muttered. "They open that door, they're all gonna come rushing out."

"I think Hershel's been doin' this awhile." I told him and he shot me a look that clearly said he didn't think that made him feel any better.

"What you want to talk about Rick?" Shane asked. "These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothing for them, because all they do? They Kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis, they are gonna kill all of us!"

"Shane, Shut up!" Rick demanded.

"Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something, could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane pulled his gun out and shot the walker Hershel was holding three times in the stomach and chest.

"Stop it!" Rick demanded as I lifted my gun and aimed it at the walker closest to us, the one Rick was holding, Daryl was doing the same thing.

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?!" he bellowed. "Why is it still coming?" he lifted his gun up and shot again twice more. "That's it's heart, it's lungs, why is it still coming?!" He shot twice more.

"Shane, enough!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah, you're right man." Shane agreed. "That is enough." He walked up to the walker and shot it in the head, before swiftly moving away. "Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us, enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before. Not if ya'll want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talkin' 'bout fightin' right here, right now!"

"Take the snare pole!" Rick called. "Hershel, Hershel, take the snare pole!" he called to Hershel. "Hershel, listen to me man, please! Hershel, Take it!" he pleaded before Shane picked up a pick axe and took it to the front of the barn and started banging on it. Daryl looked at me and I nodded to him, keeping my gun trained on the walker Rick was holding, Daryl turned his gun to the door Shane was banging on. "No Shane, do not do this brother! Wait!" Rick pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Glenn shouted to Shane who pried the padlock off of the door with the pickaxe.

"Rick!" Lori shouted.

"Please!" Rick shouted to Shane who took the board over the door off. He tossed it to the side and started banging on the door again.

"Come on, come on we're out here!" he shouted.

"This is not the way! Please!" Rick pleaded as Shane took his gun out.

If walkers could grin, the bald headed walker with the overalls who came out of the barn first would be grinning. Andrea moved forward next to Shane while Hershel sat on the ground watching, Maggie knelt next to her father crying.

Shane took the first shot, shooting the one in overalls, and then everyone started to react pretty much the same, shooting the walkers that came stumbling out of the confines of the Greene family barn.

I turned my attention away from the walker Rick was numbly holding, and shot two walkers that were getting too close to Daryl for comfort, and Cal shot one that had gotten too close to me. I heard Glenn shakily speak to Maggie who told him to start shooting, and he did.

"How many are in there?" I asked Daryl who shrugged.

"Enough." He replied before the last of them came out. Hunter and Sophia were moving closer to the scene, Carl was with Lori and Daryl turned around quickly. "Don't look," he ordered them. "Don't look." He repeated and they stepped back quickly, before he looked at me. I was looking at them, all of the bodies, when he touched my shoulder. How an afternoon of sex with him turned into this, I had no idea.

"Mom?" a voice broke my of my thought as Beth moved forward.

"Shh, shh, shh, wait, wait, wait, wait," Rick tried to keep her from the bodies but she ducked around his arm.

"Mom?" he whimpered again as she moved another walker off of the body of her step mom. "Mom?" she knelt down and the walker's eyes suddenly opened, it reached forward grabbing Beth who shrieked. Shane and Rick rushed forward and grabbed Beth, Daryl and Glenn grabbed the walker and T-Dog stomped on the walker's face while Jimmy tried to calm Beth down along with Hershel and Maggie.

"Lizzie, shoot it!" Glenn shouted to me as he struggled with the walker.

"I ain't got the shot!" I replied before Daryl let go of the walker and slammed his knife into its head. Glenn sighed and let go of the now limp walker. Daryl removed his knife and then walked over to me.

"Ya'alright?" he cupped my face and I nodded.

"I didn't have the shot, I ain't gonna risk shooting Glenn."

"I know." He replied.

Hershel, Maggie, Patricia, and Beth walked off towards the house with Rick, Shane, Parker and Glenn in tow while the rest of us stared at the bodies around us.

"What do we do with them?" Jimmy finally asked.

"We should burry Hershel's wife and step son." T-Dog decided.

"Jimmy, which one is Shawn?" He pointed to Shawn and Andrea and T-Dog pulled him and Annette to the side.

"Should we just start burying them?"

"Ya'll know Hershel's gonna wanna say a few words. Way I see it, we should wait, have a service." I shook my head.

"We should dig the graved over by those trees over there." Lori pointed to an area that looked nice.

"Me and Daryl'll get started on a place for the burnin'." I spoke up and Lori nodded to us while we walked away.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So Lizzie and Daryl finally hooked up, and then had to deal with walkers in the barn... What do you think about that? **_

_**Don't Forget to Review!** _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey ya'll! So how many of you watched the new Walking Dead last night? I'm going to be honest, I'm freaking out a little! Not as much as Rick is, but a little. That's all I'll say in case some of you haven't seen it yet. Oh, and did you watch the Talking Dead after? Kevin Smith was hilarious. Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's some more smut in it for you people who enjoy that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, I only own my characters.** _

* * *

We had been stacking branches in the east field where we decided would be the best place to burn the walkers when Parker came walking out to us. "Hey, Rick wants you." He nodded to Daryl who looked over at me. I nodded and he looked from me to Parker again, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He pressed his lips against mine quickly, and then walked away, glaring at Parker as he went. "He doesn't trust me at all." Parker chuckled as he stepped forward and helped me with the large branch I was putting onto the pile.

"Ain't like you can blame him." I told him and Parker looked at me curiously. "You ain't been honorin' boundaries."

"Boundaries?" he repeated.

"Don't act like you don't know." I shook my head.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I don't know," he told me and I looked at him. "How's a girl like you end up with a guy like him?"

"We're the same really." I told him. "Ain't nothin's gonna change that."

"You deserve better."

"That ain't your call ta make." I told him before walking away from the wood pile. I walked over to where they were finishing up digging holes just deep enough to be considered a shallow grave. "Pile's done." I told them.

"We'll torch them bodies after we burry them." Shane told me and I nodded.

We had a small service, Hershel spoke a few words from the scripture, a couple of verses about love and about heaven and then we buried the bodies. When it was over he went back to the house with his daughters again while Shane T-Dog and Andrea loaded up the truck.

"Ya'll need me?" I asked.

"We pretty much got it." Andrea called over to me and I nodded as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I walked over to Daryl who was uprooting his tent. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't need this headache no more." He told me.

"So what, you're leaving?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I ain't leavin'." He told me. "Not now. Jus' pullin' back." He looked up at me. "You gonna need some help or you figure you can get your things on your own?"

"Wait what?" I asked and he stopped pulling at the stake on his tent.

"What, you wanna stick around here? Group's broken Liz," he shook his head as he stepped over to me.

"Leavin' ain't gonna fix it." I told him.

"I told you, we ain't leavin', just pullin' back a bit." He told me and I stared at him for a moment. "You trust me?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I told him without hesitation.

"Come with me." He responded and I sighed before nodding again.

"Okay." I told him and he moved in and kissed me. "Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"There's a structure by them trees out there, used ta be a house by the looks of it," he pointed to the area. "Figure we'll be okay out there."

"Okay. Should I bring my tent?"

"Mine's bigger, we don't need two." He told me and I nodded as I moved to my tent. I rolled up my sleeping bag and my sleeping pad and then put my stuff back into either my suitcase or my backpack, depending on what it was. Afterwards I broke down my tent and packed it away in my backpack. Daryl walked over and picked up my suitcase. "Hold this will ya?" he handed me his crossbow and I looked at it before looking at him. He gave me a small nod before we started walking across the field. Everyone else was so busy in what they were doing, Cal was helping Jimmy tend to something that needed to be fixed, Shane T-Dog and Andrea were torching the bodies, Hershel and his family were holed up in their house with Glenn, Parker was talking with Carol and the kids, and no one noticed Daryl and I pulling back. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, sometimes it just took stepping back to see things more clearly.

We found a good spot next to the only remaining evidence that there had been a structure there, a tall stone chimney that Daryl assured me was sturdy. I pitched the tent while Daryl walked around the perimeter with his crossbow, making sure everything looked okay. When he came back I had the tent pitched and I was moving our things inside of it. He put his crossbow down outside and helped me finish rolling out our sleeping pads, and bedding. I laid down on the bed and smiled up at him, he swooped down and kissed me before sitting back up.

"Come on out an' help me with somethin'." He told me and I nodded as I sat up. I followed him out of the tent where he was picking up his crossbow. "Near run outta bolts." He told me and I nodded. "Gonna make some more, but I gotta find some sticks. Think you can help?"

"Sure." I told him and he showed me what kids he was looking for before we both started to look. We found plenty of sticks after awhile and Daryl sat down on the edge of the stone fireplace. "I think we can do this." I told him and he looked up at me, before giving me a small smile.

"Course we can." He told me.

We were stripping the sticks of bark when a voice called out to us. "Moving to the suburbs?" I looked up as Lori walked over and then looked back down at what I was doing. I had a feeling she wasn't there to talk to me. "Listen, Bet's in some kinda catatonic shock."

"What about Parker, he's a doctor." I asked.

"He's looking in on her but he thinks she needs to be surrounded by family right now. We need Hershel."

"Yeah, so what?" Daryl looked up at her and then back at what he was doing.

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and rick back." She told him and I frowned. He didn't respond, just continued doing what he was doing. "Daryl?"

"Your bitch went window shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself." He told her. "I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. "Why would you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? Listen to me Olive Oyl." He stood up quickly. "I was out there lookin' for them kids every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process and I nearly lost Liz. Don't you tell me about me gettin' my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I've found what I want and I'm done lookin' for people." He sat back down and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and then back to Lori who looked down at me.

"Lizzie, you've got to-"

"That's rich coming from you." I spoke up and they both looked at me. "In all the time I known you, not including before all this shit, I ain't never seen you do somethin' for yerself. It's always someone else, Glenn had to go to town to fetch your pregnancy test, and them pills for when you wanted to get rid of it. You ain't never keepin' an eye on your boy, he's always off doin' god knows what, but do you even care? No, in fact, I'm willin' to bet someone else is watchin' him now, aren't they? Daryl ain't your fuckin' errand boy, you want somethin' done, you act like a god damn survivor like the rest of us and do it yourself." I told her and she narrowed her eyes at me. "It's a straight shot to town, ask anyone, they'll tell ya." She turned around and walked back to camp and I looked at Daryl who was smirking slightly. "What?" I asked and he looked at me with as innocent a face as he could muster.

"Nothin'." He insisted and I rolled my eyes, but smiled and continued to work on helping him make the new bolts.

I looked up at the fire burning the walkers started to grow, and then I continued to work on sharpening the stick into a point.

"How's this?" I asked and Daryl took it, looked it over and then handed it back to me.

"Ain't bad." He told me. "Keep it up. Hey you got that wire still?"

"It's in my backpack." I told him. "Why?"

"Gonna set some snares. Catch us some rabbit."

"Okay." I told him and he went into the tent. When he came out he had the wire.

"Hey," I looked up at him. "They come out here try to bully ya into town again, you come find me, y'hear?"

"I can handle them." I assured him and he nodded. While he was gone I went looking around for sticks again, and found two good thick y-shaped sticks and a good thick stick that would make for a good spit. When he got back I was working on his bolts again and he was holding a rabbit.

"Got lucky, went to look at the first one before I came back, scared a rabbit right into it." He told me as he held it up by the ears.

"You skin it and I'll go get some vegetables." I offered and he nodded. I got up and went to the garden Hershel had given us access to and pulled a few carrots and potatoes before going to the orchard, I grabbed a couple of peaches and then carried them back to our camp and sat down. Daryl had the skinned rabbit on the spit turning over a fire and I started to cut up the carrots.

"Hey," he nudged me lightly and I looked at him. "For a second back there, I weren't sure you was gonna come out here." He told me and I nodded.

"For a minute, I almost didn't." I admitted and his face dropped slightly. I got up on my knees and moved over in front of him, so I was between his legs, his knees on either side of my body as I looked up at him. "But I'm glad I did." I told him and he looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"It's quiet out here. Ain't no drama, ain't no worryin' about what people're thinkin' 'bout us. We get ta just, come out here and live." I shrugged and he put his hand on my shoulder before moving it up to the back of my head.

"Ain't no one like you." He told me and I smiled lightly before he leaned down and kissed me. "Come on." He took my hand and stood up.

"The rabbit."

"Gotta cook for awhile, think I remember tellin' ya I'd make you yell a bit huh?" he asked and I blushed lightly as I nodded. "You blushin'?"

"Ain't no guy really wants ta make a girl yell." I told him and he smirked.

"I do," he pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist as he spoke. "Been thinkin' about it. Bet you taste like one of them peaches you been eatin' all the time. Known plenty'a' Georgia girls born and bred, ain't none of them like peaches like you do." He spoke lowly making me squirm against him. "That's right, think about it." He grinned as my face flushed.

"Daryl…"

"Sayin' it quiet now, you gonna be yellin' it in a minute." He promised as he led me to the tent. I grinned as we got into the tent, and unlaced my boots before kicking them off, off went my socks and he grabbed the belt loops on the front of my jeans pulling me close to him. "I wanna do that." He told me and I smiled as he lifted my shirt up, his thumb brushed against my arrow tattoo, then he ran his hands up my sides, pulling my tank top over my head. He unclipped my bra and slipped it down my arms before cupping my breasts.

"You getting' undressed too?" I asked and he met my eye again.

"Not yet." He told me and I smiled lightly before he ran his hands down my stomach, he unbuttoned my pants and then unzipped them before kneeling down as he slid them down my legs. I stepped out of my pants and he pulled down my panties, making me step out of those too before he looked up at me. "Best get comfortable." He told me and I sat down on our bed, god it felt weird thinking of it as "Our bed" I mean, sure we had been sleeping together since the night he was shot, but in retrospect, it hadn't really been that long. Now I was no innocent little thing, I'd had my share of one nighters, but when it came to relationships, from my experience, guys normally wanted to prolong any real attachment from happening, and I was normally okay with that, but with Daryl, things were just different.

I hadn't even realized I was lost in my thoughts until I felt Daryl's lips touch my lips. I jumped, and felt him grin against me as he hooked my legs over his shoulders. "Relax," he lifted his face to look at me. "You good?" I nodded and he looked back down at what he was doing, he leaned in, kissing and licking, my hips shifted and he grinned as he used his thumbs to spread me apart a little.

"Daryl," I breathed as his tongue swiped against my clit. His facial hair was rough and was just adding to the pleasure; he slid a finger into me as he continued his attack on my little bundle of nerves, stroking it in and out slowly, almost lazily. I let out another moan; this one was louder than the last. He slid another finger into me and I gasped, arching my hips against him, he chuckled, and pushed my hips back down.

"Don't get too excited," he looked back up at me. "Don't wanna ruin it." He winked and I panted, before he leaned back in and continued what he was doing. Daryl must have been able to tell when I was close because when I was he removed his fingers and moved back up my body, kissing and squeezing my breasts while I whimpered against him. A few minutes later he resumed what he had been doing, stopping when I was close yet again, when he finally let me finish, I had definitely done my share of yelling, like he promised. I lay there covered in a thin layer of sweat as he grinned down at me.

"If that ain't what every guy wants ta hear, I don't know what is." He told me and when I regained movement in my body I sat up and grabbed him, pressing my lips to his while my hand moved between his legs. He was hard and groaned when I unbuckled his pants. "Wait," he caught my hand and I stopped. He left the tent for a minute then came back and I looked at him curiously. "Had ta flip the rabbit over." He explained and I laughed.

"Take off your shirt." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." He took his shirt off and I smiled as I looked down his body.

"Take off your shoes." He did and then took off his socks as well.

"My pants next?" he asked and I rose up on my knees.

"No," I looked up at him. "I get to do that." I unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he stepped out of them as I wrapped my lips around his tip. He moaned softly at first, until I started to bob my head, his hand met the back of my head, but he didn't push my head like many of my exes had done, he just buried his fingers in my hair and followed the movement of my head, letting me set the pace.

"Fuck, Liz," he moaned softly when I paused what I was doing and casually blew air over his tip. His hand tightened on the back of my hair, but he loosened it again when I continued what I had started. I stopped again a few minutes later and he looked down at me.

"I wanna fuck you." I told him simply and he lay down next to me, on the bed. I straddled him; he put his hands on my hips as I positioned myself and then lowered myself onto him. He moaned throatily as I slowly started to rise and fall, his hips moved up to meet me when I rose off of him, until we had a steady, and even pace going, his hands moved up my stomach, and gave my breasts a squeeze before he pulled me down to kiss him again, neither of us slowing down, until I felt myself reach my peak, I threw my head back, gasping and moaning his name, as I felt him climax as well.

When we finished I laid down next to him and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ya alright?" he asked and I chuckled. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"This is the only reason we moved out here isn't it?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only reason." He nodded and I smiled before kissing him.

"Come on." I sat up. "I dunno about you, but that worked up an appetite." I winked and he chuckled. I got up and opened my suitcase. I got out a new pair of underwear and a pair of pants. I pulled on the shirt he had been wearing earlier and the corner of his mouth curled up a little as I did before I pulled on my boots. He got dressed as well and followed me back to the fire we had built.

After eating the rabbit and the carrots and potatoes Daryl took a large bit out of a peach and then looked at me. "Jus' like I thought," he told me and I looked up at him. "Jus' like a peach." He winked at me and I smiled and was about to respond when we heard someone walking over to us. We both turned around as Carol came jogging over. "God damn." Daryl muttered as he put the peach down.

"We can't find Lori, and the others aren't back yet either." She told us.

"Yeah. That dumb bitch musta gone off lookin' for 'em." He started to mess with the fire with a large branch.

"Didn't think she'd actually do it." I looked at Daryl who showed no concern.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, she asked me to go." Daryl told her. "I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?" she demanded.

"Shit, way she's been, I didn't think she'd actually do it." I told her. She started to walk away, then paused and walked back.

"You two don't need to do this. Pull away like this. There's people back there who care for you."

"There's also plenta uh people who don't." Daryl told her and she looked down.

"Friends turnin' on us. Sometimes you just need a break from all their drama." I shrugged and she turned and walked away.

"You think she actually did it?" he asked and I shrugged before I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Taste like a peach." I told him and he grinned.

"Taste like you." He flirted back.

"Do you think we should have gone?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They want somethin' done, they gotta learn ta do it themselves." He told me before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Check the traps."

"Alright." I sighed as I stood up.

"Stay here, keep an eye on the fire huh? That wood's kinda damp, keeps tryin' ta go out."

"Sure." I nodded and he walked away.

About five minutes after he left I was adding some more wood to the fire when I heard someone approaching. I looked up as Cal moved out of the shadows and looked around. "Nice place you got here." He casually mentioned and I smiled lightly.

"Thanks." I told him and he gestured to a spot across from me around the fire. I nodded and he sat down with a sigh.

"So, moving out of camp. That's like the first step of leaving innit?" he looked at me and I shook my head.

"You been listening to Carol too much." I told him. "We ain't leavin' we just… Needed some time away from all them." I nodded back to the house. "C'mon, all their drama, and that whole shit with Lori bein' pregnant and all, it's just, it ain't what we need, not right now." I shook my head. "We don't need everyone getting' up in our business neither."

"By everyone you mean Parker?"

"Him an Shane… Lori too." I nodded.

"Ah yeah, officer stick in his ass." He chuckled. "He went off lookin' for Lori."

"God, why can't anyone let that woman do things on her own, it's always "protect Lori" and "Lori needs this, Lori needs that". You know Maggie was attacked when we went to town for Lori." I told him. "Yeah, girl sent us for Plan B pills because she thought she didn't want the baby." I explained.

"Well I hope you kept some of those for yourself." He told me. "Way you an' Daryl were carryin' on, last thing we need is two pregnant women in camp."

"Ya'll heard us?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, not everyone, I was gonna come out here an tell ya'll Patricia an' Maggie opened up the house for dinner, but I figured ya'll were otherwise occupied." He told me with a wink and I shook my head.

"You don't gotta worry 'bout me." I told him.

"I ain't worried." He scoffed lightly. "Nah girl, I know you can handle your own. 'Sides, I told you, I like Daryl." I smiled and he looked around. "Look uh, don't tell no one I gave you this," he pulled something out of his pocket hand tossed it over to me. It was a string of ears.

"Is this supposed to mean somethin'?"

"Daryl was wearin' it when he got shot." He told me. "Rick pulled it off so he didn't cause no chaos."

"Right." I nodded. "Well I'm sure Daryl's gonna be happy to see it." I set it down on the stone chimney.

"He know 'bout your past?"

"He know enough." I replied and he sighed. "Does Heather know yours?"

"Enough." He nodded. We were silent for a moment before I looked away from the fire and at him.

"Do you love her?" I asked and he scoffed lightly.

"Naw." He shook his head. "I mean she's nice an' all, but I ain't really the lovin' type."

"Is that 'cuz of Yvette?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before nodding.

"Yeah." He looked at me. "Sides, what do I need love for? I got you ta look out for."

"You ain't had ta look out for me since I was twenty one."

"Girl I always look out for you." He laughed. "Full time job."

"I hear that." We both looked up as Daryl walked over, about three rabbits hooked to his belt. He looked at me and then back to Cal.

"Settin' traps Daryl?" Cal asked and Daryl nodded.

"Set 'em earlier." Daryl replied as he sat down and got to work gutting the rabbits.

"Cal came ta tell us Lori actually left, and I assume was sent ta try to make us quit pullin' back."

"It was mentioned." He nodded casually and I chuckled softly.

"We ain't leavin'." Daryl sighed and Cal nodded.

"I know."

"Like Shane would care if we did." I pointed out and Daryl snorted softly as he cut open the rabbit.

"I'll got yet ya some water for that." Cal stood up. Daryl nodded to him and he walked away leaving us.

"Cal returned your ears." I nodded to the string of ears and he picked it up before slipping it over his neck. "You ain't wearin' that in the tent." I told him and he looked at me.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because if you're wearin' that in the tent, I'm pitchin' my own." I told him and he nodded before looking back at his rabbit. "You can hang it up in camp, keep it with your animals or somethin', it just ain't goin' where we sleep."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

After Cal came back with the water and he helped Daryl finish gutting the rabbits with my knife Daryl and I decided to call it a night. We put out the fire and went into the tent; I unlaced my shoes and then opened my bag. Daryl watched as I pulled the dream catcher that I had taken from my apartment out of the bag and then looked around.

"Dream catcher?" he asked and I nodded.

"Used ta belong to Janis." I told him and he nodded before he pulled something out of his bag.

"Here." He handed me the safety pin he had retrieved. I pinned the loop on the dream catcher to the side of the tent letting it hang over us. "I like it." He told me and I smiled lightly.

"Me too." I agreed.

I got into our bed- it still felt weird thinking of it as _our bed_- and shut my eyes, Daryl wrapped his arm around me, and caught my hand in his. "Do me a favor." He said in my ear as I started to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell no one I snuggle or I'll skin ya like one of them rabbits." He told me and I laughed lightly.

"You got yourself a deal." I told him.

* * *

_**Alright ya'll, hope you liked the chapter! What do you think of Lizzie and Daryl moving away from the camp for a bit? Think it's justified? Think it's dangerous? **_

_**Don't Forget to Review!** _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey ya'll, so this chapter is also rated M, but not for the usual reasons. It goes into some of Lizzie's past again, and well, it's not pretty. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own walking Dead I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

When I woke up the next morning Daryl was surprisingly still asleep. I smiled and got up and got dressed before I walked over to the house where Maggie was walking over to the chicken coop. "Hey," she greeted me.

"Morning." I nodded to her. "How's your sister?"

"No change. I just hope Daddy gets home soon."

"Your dad's a good man." I told her and she nodded.

"I just hate that this beat him-"

"Hold on there Maggie," I held my hand up. "This ain't a contest, it didn't beat him. Your dad is an alcoholic- not was, not used to be, he is one. There ain't nothin' wrong with that-"

"Says the girl who used to provide for them-"

"Yeah, I did. But I also understood them. There's a sort of comraderie- a, brotherhood 'mongst people with addictions. They all help each other out, they understand each other and each other's demons. Your dad, he's just like that, and every now and again after somethin' rough like what happened yesterday happens, it's normal to look for that familiar feeling of belongin' without judgment." I explained and she nodded. "It won't get the best of him, he's gonna realize, he needs to be here more than he needs to be there." I told her and she smiled gently.

"You know an awful lot about addiction."

"Growin' up, my momma was an addict. Ultimately did her in." I nodded.

"She overdosed?"

"Nah, she was in rehab when the shit hit the fan, 'scuze the language, I know ya'll ain't big on it." She just nodded and I sighed. "Livin' with her till I was younger'n' Beth then workin' in the bar, ya kinda get into the mind of the addict, ya know?"

"What did you want to do when you grew up?" Maggie asked and I snorted lightly.

"Get out." I told her honestly. She chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I get that." She told me and I smiled.

"Hey, so, I was wonderin'," I told her and she looked at me curiously. "Think ya'll can part with a cup of flour?" she grinned and I laughed at the way that sounded.

"Sure," she laughed. "What are you making?"

"I ain't had bread in awhile." I told her and she looked curious.

"You got yeast?"

"Nah, I don't need it, not for bannock bread." I shook my head.

"What bread?"

"Ya ain't never heard of bannock bread?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well hell Greene, grab the flour, and a big plastic bag and I'll teach ya something." I told her. She went back to the house and then came back with the entire bag of flour. I led her back to mine and Daryl's camp and poked through some of our supplies before finding everything I'd need. "First think we're gonna need's a fire," I told her before lighting the fire. I let it warm up, and let Daryl's metal skillet he and Merle used to use warm up next to the fire before I opened the ziplock bag. "So ya put some flour, some baking powder, only a little of that mind you, even less salt, some milk powder, a little shortening, and some water," I showed her.

"How much water?"

"Mmm, bout enough to make it like spackle." I explained and she shot me a weary look. "It ain't spackle, just the same texture." I shook my head before sealing the bag. "Hear, squoosh that." I handed her the bag.

"Squoosh?"

"It's a technical term." I nodded and she laughed. I dropped a little water on the skillet while she squooshed the mix together. "Alright, that's enough." I told her as she shook the bag hardly. "Damn girl, it's dead." She grinned and I nodded. "Open that up an' pour that inta the skillet." I told her and she did.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait." I told her. "When you see it start to rise, then you go on and flip it over."

"What do I flip it with?" she asked and I shrugged before picking up a stick and handing it over to her. "Isn't this a little dirty?"

"Little dirt never killed anyone." I told her.

We had finished the third batch of bread before Daryl got up and walked out to sit with us. "Mornin' Daryl." She told him and he nodded to her before sitting down next to me sleepily.

"Long you been up?" he asked.

"Since sunup." I told him and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That's hard ta believe."

"Smart ass." I told him and he smiled.

"Makin' bannock bread?" he asked and I nodded as I tore off a slice from the freshest batch and handed it to him. "It's good." He nodded with a mouthful.

"I made that one." Maggie grinned.

"Good job Greene." He nodded and she finished the last batch.

"Why don't you take those other three back to camp, and back to your house?" I asked her as she rolled up the bag of flour.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Here," she handed me some eggs from her basket. "I had fun learning this." She told me and I smiled.

"Thanks." I told her before she left with her basket and the three loaves of bread.

"Havin' fun out here?"

"Miss me?" I asked and he chuckled lightly before getting up to check on the rabbits he had hung out the night before. He stopped mid step and then turned around, leaned down and kissed me quickly. I smiled up at him before he turned and walked over to the rabbits leaving me to make the eggs which I really didn't mind.

After finishing breakfast of eggs and bannock bread Daryl and I got dressed and walked back to camp. "Rick ain't back?" he asked Shane who shook his head.

"No, we're goin' out there to look for him. You comin'?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded and Shane nodded before handing a shotgun to Daryl. He tossed the bag of guns into the back of his car while Andrea walked over to the car with Dale hot on her tail. They spoke for a minute before Andrea walked over to the car.

"Guys." I said as I looked over at the road. The truck was coming into sight. I walked over to it as they followed behind me and the car pulled to a sharp stop in front of the house. Rick got out of the car as people came running out of the house, and coming over from the camp.

"Dad!" Carl was the first to reach his father, and then Lori. I looked over at Maggie who ran past her father and threw her arms around Glenn.

"Patricia," Hershel barked. "Prepare the shed for surgery. Dr. Reynolds, come with me." Parker followed Hershel into the house while Rick fretted over his wife's wounds. I walked over to the car and looked in the back seat before stepping back in surprise.

"Ya'll know there's someone else in the car, right?" I asked.

"What? Who the hell's in the car?" T-Dog asked.

"That's Randall." Glenn told him and everyone stepped closer to the car for a better look.

"Daryl, I'm gonna need your help getting' him to the shed." Parker announced when he walked back out of the house.

"What are you gonna do with him?" I asked.

"Fix his leg up." Rick told me. I nodded and watched as Daryl took off his crossbow.

"Liz," he called me over and handed me the cross bow. "Go back ta camp. I'll come find you." I nodded and he turned away from me as Rick tossed his keys to Daryl. I slung the crossbow over my shoulder the way Daryl did and looked at everyone as Daryl got into the truck.

"Why're they all starin' at me?" I asked Cal as he and I walked back to my camp.

"Daryl handed you his crossbow and told you what ta do and you didn't make a fuss." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't always make a fuss when he tells me what to do." I told him and he chuckled lightly.

"Ain't just that," he admitted and I looked at him curiously. "I jus' don't think- as much as it works- anyone really thought that… Well, you an' Daryl." He shrugged and I frowned.

"They're surprised?"

"Not so much about the two of you together, jus' more, that well, both of ya'll figured it out." He shrugged.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled lightly as we sat down at the camp.

"So, Lori's pregnant." He sighed and I nodded. "Ain't no way that baby's Ricks."

"I know." I told him and he shook his head.

"You know I don't like ta ask this, but… You an' Daryl… Ya'll're… Covered, right?" he asked and I looked down. To be honest, we hadn't even talked about protection or anything like that.

"We haven't even talked 'bout it." I admitted and he sighed.

"I ain't tryin' ta tell ya how ta run your life," he told me. "But-"

"I get it Cal." I told him. He nodded and then looked up as Daryl walked over.

"Ya'll alright?" he asked and we both nodded.

"Just talkin' 'bout Lori's… Condition." Cal told Daryl. Daryl nodded and looked at me. I shook my head as I sat there thinking about it. "Well… I'm gonna go." He stood up and walked away.

"What did Hershel say?" I asked.

"Him an' the doctor are workin' on the kid now." Daryl explained. "Rick's tryin' ta calm the group down."

"They all flippin' out over him?" I asked and Daryl nodded as he walked over and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked at me for a moment before shifting so he could put his arm around me. "We need to make a run into town." I told him and he frowned as he looked at me.

"What for?"

"Condoms." I told him before looking up at him. His ears were turning pink and he swallowed before looking down at me.

"Town ain't safe."

"We'll have to go after this is settled." I told him.

"And 'till then?" he asked.

"Be more careful." I told him and he nodded. "You want help finishing those rabbits?" I asked and he stood up, happy for an excuse to change the subject I think. I lit the fire while he brought the rabbits over. He sat down with me and I took my knife out and started to skin one of the rabbits. He and I worked in a comfortable silence before I looked at him. "You mean what you said about being done looking for people?" I asked.

"Always mean what I say." He nodded. I leaned over and kissed his jaw lightly and he looked over at me. "Knock it off." He told me softly, but his lips curled into a small smile. After finishing up the rabbits I was cleaning up around camp while Daryl made some more bolts before someone walked over to us. "What do you want?" I heard Daryl growl.

"Everyone's having a meeting inside." He told us. "About the kid. Rick thinks it best if you two come along." He nodded to me as he spoke to Daryl.

"We'll be along." I told him and he nodded before he turned and walked back to the house. I looked at Daryl and we walked along behind Parker and back to the house. When we got inside it seemed like they were already talking about what to do with the kid.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat." Rick was telling Shane.

"Not a threat, how many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?" Shane took on a condescending tone and I rolled my eyes.

"They left him for dead, _No one_ is looking!" Rick insisted.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog spoke up.

"He's out could right now," Hershel told us. "Will be for hours."

"You know, I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy-"

"You know what Shane, just 'cause someone says one thing, and you don't like them, don't mean you need to do the opposite of what they said." I told him and he stared at me for a moment before scoffing.

"Look at this folks- we back in Fantasyland." he strode through the room towards the door.

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Hershel pointed out and Shane turned around. "Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all- This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor. Keep your mouth shut." Hershel told Shane. Sane looked around the room before heaving a sigh and then turned and walked out of the house.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today." Rick was telling us. "Let's just cool off." Andrea stormed around the room, following after Shane quickly and I looked at Daryl who shook his head.

"Me an' Liz," he spoke up suddenly and everyone looked at us. "We're gonna go out, search the area, see if we can't figure out where they went."

"Is that really necessary?" Maggie asked.

"We go into town, poke around, see where they went. Make sure they ain't in the farm next door or on their way over." Daryl explained and Rick looked down for a moment.

"Okay." He said after a moment of thought.

"Okay?" Heather asked before looking back at us. "Are you sure?" she looked back at Rick again.

"Lizzie and Daryl, they can handle themselves." He nodded. "It's tough out there." he looked to us.

"We can handle it." I nodded.

"Cal, say something-" Heather looked at Cal who looked at me.

"Keep an eye on her huh Daryl?"

"That's it?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Don't start." He told her and she scoffed.

"Cal, you need-"

"Just stop." He shook his head. Daryl shot me a questioning look and I shrugged. We walked outside and Rick followed after us.

"Lizzie, I know you've got your rifle, but take this too-" he handed me a hand gun.

"She's got Merle's." Daryl told Rick who looked at me. I nodded and he sighed before taking the gun back.

"I don't think this is a great idea."

"Thanks for not calling us out inside." I told Rick who nodded.

"You've got Heather on you already, what's the point of me adding to it?" he asked and I smiled. "You guys just be careful." He told us before he walked back into the house. I followed Daryl back to our camp, where he got his crossbow and his bolts and then nodded to me.

I followed him to his motorcycle and he got on before handing the crossbow to me. I put it over my shoulder as well as my rifle, and after a moment of adjusting things, they both were settled comfortably, I got into the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist. We rode down the road a bit before I got off and opened the gate, he moved through it and I closed the gate and hooked the latch before getting back onto the motorcycle and he took off.

When we got into town Daryl opened the side bag on the motorcycle and handed me a gun. "That was Merle's." he told me as I looked at it.

"Thanks." I told him. "Do you have an extra-" he held one up and I nodded before looking around town. There weren't any live walkers that I could see, but there were the shot remnants of walkers on the ground.

"Looks like someone came through here again." Daryl was telling me.

"Someone who knew what they were doing." I agreed. I was looking around before I heard a low groan. I turned around, holding Merle's hand gun out in front of me, before I saw someone moving on the ground. I walked over, ready to shoot when I realized "Oh shit," I muttered as I dropped to my knees next to them. "Daddy?" I asked and Daryl looked over quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"Not my actual dad." I shook my head before looking down at the old regular.

"Lizzie?" he groaned as he looked up at me. "Damn girl." He coughed and looked down at himself. "Fuck." He moaned. His stomach was bleeding profusely, and I bit my bottom lip.

"Daddy, where's Roxx?" I asked.

"With- The others-" he managed to say before looking at me. "Cal?" he asked weakly and I nodded.

"He's fine." I smiled. "Daddy, where are the others?"

"Gone- They- Phil-" he grunted before closing his eyes.

"Phil?" Daryl asked and I looked up at him.

"No idea." I shook my head.

"Can't leave him like that." He pointed out and I nodded before putting my gun to his head. "Too loud." He told me. I sighed and looked up at him, then set the gun down. I picked up my knife when Daryl touched my shoulder. "Try this." He told me and handed me the crossbow. I stood up and looked at him.

"Show me." He stood behind me and helped me aim the crossbow, before I pulled the trigger, sending the bolt right into Daddy's head. "He was a regular at the silver Spoon." I told Daryl. "That means, there might be more people I know out there."

"I wouldn't count on it." He told me. "He said they're gone."

"By the looks of it, they took that road out of town." I nodded to the road that lead to the highway past the traffic jam."

"Best make sure." Daryl told me and I nodded as he walked over to the bike.

"Wait a second," I told him and he looked at me as I ran into the pharmacy. I paused seeing a walker in there, but quickly took my knife and moved around the isle, so I was behind it and stabbed it in the head and then grabbed a box of condoms off of the floor. I ran back out and over to the bike and handed them to Daryl who looked at me. "Reason we came out here?" I teased and he scoffed before putting them into the side bag on the bike, and then handed me the crossbow. I put it over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist again before we followed the road out of town. As we were riding along the road I tapped his arm and pointed to the trailer park that I had stayed in with Sophia and Hunter when I met Parker. He pulled into it and shut off the bike engine.

"What's this?" he asked as I got off the bike.

"It's where I met Parker, when he took me to Sophia and Hunter. Maybe we can find some things here to bring back to camp."

"On our way back." He told me. "Come on." I nodded and got back onto the bike and we followed the road again to the highway. We followed the highway a bit before we turned around and drove back to the Trailer park.

"They weren't in town." I told Rick when we got back to camp. We were unloading supplies we had pulled together from the trailer park and Rick was listening to us. "We followed plenty of tire tracks out to the highway."

"But it don't mean they ain't holed up in a farm 'round here. They gunned down all them walkers in town, that could be practice."

"I think we're going to need to talk to our friend when he's feeling better." Rick told us and Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow." Lori spoke up and looked at us. "You guys didn't have to- Thank you."

"Weren't a problem." Daryl muttered. "C'mon Liz." He told me and we walked back to camp.

* * *

_I was eleven years old the first time Eric came into my room while I was sleeping. I woke up to the door creaking open. I rolled over with a frown and looked up at the door, no one ever went into my room, so needless to say it was confusing to me. _

"_You were crying in your sleep." Eric told me as he walked into the room. _

"_I was?" I asked as he sat down on the side of the bed. _

"_Goin' on about your little friend." He told me and I frowned as he sat down on a milk crate in my room. "I'm jus' gonna sit here till you go back to sleep." He told me and I rolled back over so my back was facing him and went back to sleep. _

_Eric looked like Burt Reynolds in Deliverance, that's what everyone told me since I hadn't seen that movie when I was eleven (I would however see it when I was twelve, not much better if you ask me, but what can you do?). He had the same dark hair and thick eyebrows, he was a tall, thick man (Not fat, just thick), but unlike Burt he had bright blue eyes. Momma always said it was what drew her to him, because he looked like Burt Reynolds. _

_The next night he came into my room again while I slept. He'd start doing that regularly, then, after while he'd sit down on the side of my bed. I'd always sleep with my back turned towards him, making him think I was still sleeping when really I was laying there, eyes wide open, trying to control my breathing and not make any sounds, anything to make him think I was still asleep while he sat there, watching me. _

_When I was twelve I had to go to the bathroom one of the nights he was there, I was so panicked I let myself wet the bed. After about five minutes of laying there in piss stained sheets I felt the covers get ripped off of me and Eric grabbed my arm. "Get up." He demanded gruffly. _

"_Don't!" I shrieked as he pulled me to my feet. _

"_Shut up." He hissed to me, tears were rolling down my face at this point as I tried to pull away from him. He let go of me and I moved away, my bottom lip trembling as I stared up at him. _

"_Eric?" we both looked at the door. It opened and Momma walked in, still high out of her mind from whatever she had taken tonight, and looked at both of us. "Where were you?" she asked Eric. _

"_I woke up and heard Eliza cryin', come in here and saw she pissed the bed. I'm gonna change the sheets and flip her mattress, and I'll be right in there." He told her. _

"_Okay." She said to him and then looked at me. "You're too old for that shit." She mumbled before turning around and walking back to her room. We both waited until the door clicked shut, and then Eric got to work stripping my bed. _

"_Go get in the bath." He ordered me and I stood there, still crying before he turned, his hand making sharp contact with my face. "Mind me girl!" he ordered and I ran off to the bathroom._

_I filled the bathtub with water and stood there, looking at my face in the mirror. There would be a mark there, I was sure of it. I opened the bottom cabinet, where the shampoo and conditioner was kept and moved them to the shower before I found my saving grace. Half a bottle of bubble bath. I unscrewed the cap and poured as much of it as I could into the bathtub, soon the bubbled were almost as tall as I was, so when Eric came into the bathroom, I had already stripped down, and plopped myself down in the middle of the bubbles. All he could see was my face, and while his fat face turned bright red from anger he knew there was nothing he could say. _

_When I was thirteen it graduated from him sitting on my bed, watching me, to lying in bed next to me, pulling me up against him, and running his hands over me. After about four months of that I finally broke down and told Cal what had been happening. Cal had been working as the night manager to a gas station at the time, and would work from nine at night till six in the morning, and one morning he was getting in late while I was getting ready for school and I begged him to take me to school. Poor Cal was exhausted but I didn't relent, and finally he agreed to take me to school. I got into his truck the moment he said yes, and he slowly followed me back outside, when he got into his truck he drove towards the school, before I looked at him and then asked him to pull over. _

"_Elle, I can't pull over, I'm taking you to school." _

"_Cal, I need you to stop the car." _

"_What for?" _

"_I can't tell you 'till you stop the car!" _

"_Elle, you're not giving me a lot to go on." _

"_**Eric's been touching me!**" I shrieked and without another word Cal pulled the car over and shut it off. _

"_Care to uh, run that one by me again?" he asked slowly and I sobbingly told him the entire story. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" he asked as he rubbed my back. I had wrapped my arms around him and was sobbing into his shirt. _

"_I tried to tell momma once." I told him. _

"_God- fuck her." He told me. "Elle, you know I'd do anything for you." _

"_Will you make him stop?" I asked and he stared down at me for a long moment before he nodded. _

"_You don't even need to ask." He told me. _

_That night the door creaked open at its usual time. I laid in the bed with my back to the door, huddled in a ball under my blankets, when I felt the other side of the blankets lift up. I tensed up as Eric got into my bed and I felt the first tear start to fall down my face before the door to my room slammed open and the light turned on. _

"_What the fuck-" was all Eric managed to say before Cal ripped him out of my bed. Cal stood him up, and punched him across the face, blood splattered onto my bed as Eric fell face first onto my bed, and then fell onto the floor. I yelped in shock, moving my legs away from where Eric fell, and then something landed over my face, cutting off my vision for a moment before I realized Cal had taken off his flannel shirt and thrown it at me. I pulled it on quickly, wrapping myself up in the warmth and the familiar smell of my brother's cigarettes and the smell of the gas station. _

_Cal kicked Eric in the chest, making the older man gasp for air, before Cal kicked him again. He moved over to me quickly and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded tearfully before looking behind him. Eric was getting up, still wheezing, but getting up. Cal turned around and let Eric get one punch in, before Cal threw Eric into my dresser, knocking it and everything on top of it over. He walked over to Eric and dragged him up by his hair before punching him in his already bleeding face. I hadn't noticed momma come into the room until she was shrieking at Cal to stop, she tried shoving Cal who was punching Eric again, but Cal shoved her back. _

_Momma hit a wall, and then scrambled to her feet, and stood there screaming at both Eric and Cal, I'm not sure to this day who called the police, but I'm pretty sure it was the neighbors. _

_Cal had kicked Eric in the chest again, and Eric stumbled to his feet before Cal shoved him into the sliding mirrored door, shattering it, sending shards of glass everywhere. Cal stood there panting for a moment, his hands on his knees before he looked up at Eric again who was laying on the ground, blood pooling under him. "If you ever-" Cal panted. "Ever, touch her again. I will fucking kill you." He stood up straight and turned to me. A moment later Eric got up. _

"_Why you blamin' me?" Eric panted. "She never said stop!" he gestured to me. _

"_Lizzie, get in my room." Cal ordered. "Get in there and lock the door." _

"_Girl don't just sit there all quiet," Eric looked at me. "Tell him, tell him how you like it when Papa Eric made you feel good." He grinned and I ran out of the room, to Cal's room and slammed the door behind me. I locked it and sat there with my back against the door, I heard Cal shouting at Eric, and then shuffling down the hallway._

_Cal's room was at the front of the house so I was able to see Cal throwing Eric on his ass outside. The neighbors were also able to see everything. Eric stood up, all beat up, trying to keep some dignity and started hollering at Cal about how dare he come into his house and do something like that while Cal coolly got into his truck and turned it on. Eric stood there, and scoffed and I could see red and white lights coming down the rows of trailers, before Cal turned the truck and started to drive at Eric who had the sense to get out of the way. _

_Momma was hollering up a storm as the cops arrested Cal who finally managed to tell a cop about what Eric had done to me, when he did they came and found me and took me away for the night, while arresting Eric. Momma insisted Cal be arrested as well, and considering the cops came as Cal was trying to run Eric over with his car they kind of didn't have a choice. After the ordeal, after everything that had happened, when Momma finally came and picked me up, and we drove him she looked at me. _

"_You ain't nothin' special." She told me and I looked at her. "You just couldn't keep your hands off. Well guess what? He don't love you." She looked out the front window. "Ain't no one could love you." She scoffed. _

* * *

I woke up with a start, I hadn't thought about that in years, and for a moment I had no idea why I woke up, but when I saw Daryl hovering above me with a concerned look on his face I honestly had no idea what to say.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked after a moment.

"Was I talkin' in my sleep?" I asked and he nodded. "Guess so then." I told him and he moved to the side as I sat up, and prepared to tell him the one thing I had never told anyone aside from the people who had lived through it with me.

* * *

_**Well, heavy stuff there huh? I know it's hard to read, and trust me it was hard to write, but it does explain a lot about Lizzie, don't you think? **_

_**Please don't forget to review.** _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey there ya'll, here is the newest update to Don't Stop Believin', I hope you enjoy the chapter, you know for awhile there I've been toying with this idea of what would Lizzie be like in a dress, so for your enjoyment, I present, our Redneck Princess all done up in a dress! I hope you like it. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, there's a few things I want to say, number one being, someone reviewed saying I'd chosen to leave out Daryl's scars, I haven't left those out for those of you who were curious, there's a conversation about them coming up soon, and um, I wanted to say thank you for bearing with me in the last chapter, I realize it's a tough subject matter, but I think that Lizzie needed to get it off her chest and finally tell someone about it. Having said that, there are going to be some repercussions. That's all for now, and uh, just I hope you like the chapter, and, um, please don't forget to review! Ta! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, I don't own Walking Dead or any of the characters.** _

* * *

For the next two days after I told Daryl what had happened to me he was livid, Livid at Eric for what he had done, livid about my mom treating me like I had stolen her boyfriend or something, and livid that Cal had gotten five years for trying to kill Eric, when all he was doing was trying to help me. Eric had gotten plenty of time I assured him, and I had never seen him again, aside from the trial.

After awhile I calmed him down, but it didn't stop him from making small checkups on me throughout the next day. I was helping Cal cleaning guns when Daryl walked over. "Hey," he sat down next to me.

"Hey." I looked at him. "What's up?"

"Nothin. Checked the traps."

"Anything?"

"Rabbit." He nodded and I smiled.

"Good." I nodded. He nodded before standing up and then paused, before leaning down and kissing my temple. I smiled at him before he walked away.

"What was that about?" Cal asked.

"I told him Eric." I told Cal who stopped was he was doing momentarily, and then looked at me.

"Everything?"

"Everything." I nodded.

"Well, uh, how'd he take it?"

"He was pissed for awhile. Then he got real clingy for the rest of the night. Been checkin' up on me a lot." I nodded.

"Huh. Well. Hard part's over I guess." He shrugged.

"What's that mean?"

"Means you an' Daryl," he shrugged. "You never told any one of your boyfriends 'bout Eric. I dunno, jus' seems like you two are… Stronger than you've been with a guy before."

"I know." I admitted and Cal gave me a small nudge with his elbow. I smiled at him and was about to say something when Rick walked over.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" he asked and I looked at Cal who nodded. I got up and followed Rick towards the house.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look, uh, I was wondering if you'd be able to bring Randall some lunch." He told me and I nodded.

"Sure, but uh, why me? I mean, isn't your wife or Carol or someone more into, you know, helping and caring for people and stuff?" I asked.

"Well see, that's it. We don't want him getting too comfortable. We don't need someone who's going to let him get too comfortable."

"So you asked me because I don't care?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I know you care," he told me and I scoffed. "I asked you because I know you can pretend not to care."

"I don't care." I told him and he shook his head with a small smile.

"Here, you can uncuff one of his hands so he can eat, but cuff him back up when he's done. I'm gonna need you to stay there while he eats, make sure he doesn't try anything while he's got one hand uncuffed, you know?" he asked and I nodded.

"No problem." I told him and he gave me the key to the handcuffs.

"There's a tray in the kitchen for him." He told me and I went to the house. I got the tray and brought it to the shed where Shane was keeping watch.

"What are you doin'?"

"Rick says feed the prisoner, so I'm feedin' the prisoner." I told him.

"Taking orders from Rick now huh?"

"Better'n' takin' orders from you." I replied and he grew silent, staring at me for a moment before I raised my eyebrows. "Any day now." I told him and he unlocked the door.

"You've got ten minutes."

"I've got however long it takes." I replied as I stepped into the shed.

Randall was cuffed to a pipe, a mattress was on the floor under him, I put the food down on the floor and walked over to him and he flinched away from me before wincing at the pain of moving his leg.

"You right handed or left?" I asked and he looked at me blankly.

"Wuh- what?" he asked finally.

"I said are you right handed or left?" I asked and he breathed before licking his lips.

"Uh, right." He told me and I nodded before I knelt down behind him and pulled the key out of my pocket. I uncuffed his left hand and then cuffed the cuff to the pipe. He looked at me and I turned away and picked up the tray. I turned around and bent down in front of him and set it down in front of him. As soon as I did, he grabbed the tray with one hand, and swung it into my face, it clipped me, but sent soup and water everywhere seeing as that was what we were feeding him.

I didn't say anything, just smiled, before I reached behind him and uncuffed the part keeping him to the pipe. As soon as I did he reached forward and tried to wrap his hands around my throat but I slammed my knee into his leg, where he had been injured, making him scream out in pain, giving me time to cuff both of his hands around the pipe again. I got up, collected the contents of the tray again and walked to the door. I kicked the door and Shane opened it a moment later.

"That was fast."

"Kid's gotta learn." I told him as I walked to the house.

"You're bleeding." Hershel spoke to me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Kid's like a cornered dog. Get too close, he's gonna lash out." I told him.

"Come into the dining room when you're done in here, I'll clean that up for you." He told me and I nodded to him. I put the dishes into the sink and washed off the tray before putting it on the counter and then I walked into the dining room. Hershel had me sit down while he used an alcohol pad on the small cut on the edge of my mouth. "You know Lizzie, when you first came to the farm, I thought you were unreasonable and dangerous." He told me and I smiled lightly.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I told him and he chuckled.

"But then you came back with those kids, you calmed Daryl down so we could stitch him up, and when I saw you two together…" he shrugged with a smile. "Albeit you're not always the most functional couple, but it's obvious you care about each other. You're lucky to have each other."

"Thank you." I told him and he nodded as he used a small piece of gauze and taped it to the cut. "How's Beth?"

"Maggie's up there now. She goes through periods of normalcy and depression. She's grieving. Heather mentioned you lost your mother…?"

"I did." I nodded.

"Perhaps you can talk to her-"

"Hershel there's nothin' more I'd like than ta help, but me and my momma, we weren't like Beth'n' hers."

"Regardless. You've lost people you care about." He pointed out and I sighed before I nodded.

"I'll talk to her." I nodded and he stood up.

"Oh, feel free to use the shower upstairs to clean up. That soup can't exactly be comfortable."

"Thanks Hershel." I nodded to him before I walked upstairs. I decided shower first, and then I'd talk to Beth. When I got out of the shower I felt fresh and clean, I had scrubbed my body of all dirt, washed my hair, and shaved my legs. I got dressed in my clothes again and walked over to Beth's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey." I leaned in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She told me as I walked in.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Okay." She said softly and for a moment she looked much younger than the sixteen I knew she was. Sophia was sitting in the room with her, looking at some things Beth had while Beth sat on the bed, talking to her sister. I leaned on her dresser and nodded. "Did my dad send you?"

"Well he fixed up my chin, figured it was the least I could do." I nodded and she scoffed lightly. "Hey, honey, 'least he cares about you."

"I bet your dad wasn't as over protective." She looked at me pointedly and I chuckled lightly.

"Honey he ain't overprotective." I shook my head.

"What's your dad like?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Never met 'im." I told her and she stared at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"Beth, can you paint my nails?" Sophia looked at her excitedly.

"You know, I think that's exactly what we need." Maggie spoke up suddenly. "How did we feel better about ourselves before?"

"Make over's." Beth smiled.

"Here Sophia, I'll d your nails," Maggie walked over to Sophia who smiled. "And Lizzie can do Beth's." she looked at me pointedly and I nodded.

"Sure, but I gotta warn you, I ain't got much experience with this." I told her as I sat on the edge of the bed. She handed me a bottle of pale blue nail polish and despite the rifle leaning on Beth's dresser things felt for a little while, normal. That is until Maggie started messing with my hair.

"Your hair is so long," she told me as Beth painted my nails. "I wish I could grow mine out."

"It probably ain't practical." I told her. "Should cut it short like yours, make it harder for walkers to grab onto." I shrugged.

"Don't move!" Beth chastised me and I apologized.

"I'll be right back." Maggie got up and when she returned it was with a plastic case. "They were our mom's curlers," she explained as she plugged the plug into the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to look, but had to keep my hands flat against the book Beth was using to keep my hands flat.

"I want to see what your hair would look like curled is all." Maggie said innocently.

"Maggie," I tried to lift my hand up, and Beth shot me a dirty look. "I'm not into this girly stuff okay?" I tried to tell her.

"But Lizzie, your nails look so pretty!" Sophia said from where she was trying on some of Beth's blush. I instantly saw the wheels in Beth's head turning and I shook my head.

"No. No, don't you-" About half an hour later the four of us were covered in makeup, looking like Janis when she went to the prom. Maggie was pulling the rollers out of my hair and I was wearing more makeup than a Baptist woman at church. Okay, maybe not quite that much, but it was still an awful lot of makeup, however Beth was grinning more than I had seen her grin in awhile. She had braided Sophia's hair in a French braid and Beth was sporting a high, elegant bun, making her look older than sixteen. Maggie was pulling my hair into a low, side ponytail so the curls she had forced on me were to the side.

"There, you look pretty." She was telling me with a grin.

"Well, almost." Beth decided and I looked at her with a worried look before looking at Maggie.

"That's true." She nodded before she disappeared.

"I don't like the sound of that." I admitted.

"Sophia, I have an old sundress of mine in the closet." Beth was saying as she and Sophia went to the closet. I stood up at that point and grabbed my rifle and tried to walk to the door before Maggie threw it open wearing a white dress with a black belt, and a short sleeved jean jacket. She had on a pair of black flats and hoop earrings and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh wow." I muttered. "I immensely regret coming up here."

By the time they were done with me I had been wrestled into a short, girly, strapless green dress with white and pink Hibiscus flowers on it, and a bow at the waist. It was tight from the bust to the waist, and then it flared out, but it still only went to mid thigh, which made me wonder why in such a religious house Maggie had a dress like this.

"It was a friend of mine's," she admitted. "I borrowed it for a date, but I wasn't… Well… Busty enough for it." She nodded. "And then I just forgot to give it back." She shrugged.

"I'm drawing the line." I announced when Maggie provided a pair of white wedges.

"Come on, they're so cute, just try them on." She coaxed and I sighed before relenting. When I slipped out of my shoes and put them on my pile of clothes Beth grabbed the pile and Sophia opened the window, allowing Beth to throw them out the window.

"You three," I pointed at them. "Are pure evil."

"Come on Lizzie, let's go show Hunter and Carl!"

"Sophia honey, the boys are going to be boys." Maggie told her. "Go show your mommy though." She smiled.

"Come on Sophia." Beth grinned as the two dressed up girls walked out of the room.

"Thank you for going along with all this." Maggie told me.

"Ain't like I had much of a choice." I pointed out and she nodded.

"I know." She told me. "It's she's mourning you know. Today's a good day, but what will she be like tomorrow? She's unstable."

"She'll get through it." I assured Maggie who smiled. "Now go get my clothes."

"No!" she laughed. "You look adorable, go show it off."

"I haven't worn a skirt since I was Beth's age." I told her as I shook my head. "And these shoes, I'm going to die. The walkers won't kill me, I'm going to die in these."

"You're not going to die." She shook her head with a laugh. I heaved a sigh and she grinned. "Come on, I'll walk out with you." She and I walked down the stairs, I held onto the railing with both hands as I walked down in the tallest shoes I had ever worn in my life.

"Don't you girls look pretty?" Hershel smiled at us. "Lizzie, how's your lip feeling?"

"Like it's covered in lip gloss." I replied before realizing he meant my cut. "Oh, fine. Sorry." He just chuckled and went back to what he was doing while Maggie led me to the door. "Maggie, no, this isn't my thing." I protested.

"But we came downstairs!"

"Exactly, I came down the stairs; can I please go back up there and change again?" I asked.

"What's the point of going down the stairs if you're not going to make the full effort?" she asked and I sighed.

"Maggie-"

"Tell you what, you go outside, you can go find the shoes Beth threw out the window." She nodded and I sighed darkly before hanging my head in defeat. She grinned before taking my hand the way Janis would in this situation, and dragging me outside with her. This was all eerily similar to when I was sixteen and Janis managed to convince me to go to a school dance with her. Except, now I was actually in a relationship, and Janis was replaced by over enthusiastic Maggie who was dying to show off what she had done to me. I grit my teeth as she dragged me outside, the first comment was from Jimmy who was walking by and stopped and looked at us.

"You guys look pretty." He smiled at us. Sweet Jimmy.

"Have you seen Beth?"

"Sure, she and Sophia were running off with a bundle of clothes. Suppose those were yours now that I see you." He nodded to me and I scowled.

"Smile." Maggie hissed to me as she pulled me to camp.

"Well well well, never let it be said you don't clean up nice." T-Dog called as Maggie dragged me into camp.

"Don't- Oh fuck-" I stumbled on a tree root. "Start." I gasped as Maggie caught me.

"Can you even walk in those things?" he asked with a laugh.

"My shoes were stolen by Sophia and Beth." I told him bitterly.

"Weeeell what do we have here?" Cal cackled as he walked over.

"Hey Lizzie," Hunter called "Am I dead?"

"You finish that cheesy pick up line and you will be." I told him.

"Because I'm looking at an angel!" he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"She's way too old for you." Maggie scoffed.

"Cal, you sound like most of my regulars at the Silver Spoon and Merle mixed together, knock it off." I told him and he laughed.

"Wow." Rick stopped walking and I groaned.

"Please stop looking at me." I pleaded.

"Has Daryl seen you yet?" T-Dog teased.

"Didn't think you looked human under all that dirt." Heather spoke up.

"Don't listen to them, you look lovely." Dale smiled at me.

"I look like-"

"A girl." Cal finished.

"Ain't that right." I looked up at Daryl as he walked into camp with a small smirk.

"No." I pointed at him.

"Never seen you clean up so much." He nodded to me and I shook my head.

"Please don't." I told him as I started to walk towards our camp.

"Aw, come on Lizzie, you look nice!" Glenn laughed as I walked away from camp. Because of the high heels I was wearing I wasn't quite as fast- or coordinated- as I normally would have been, and Daryl had no problem catching up to me.

"So what's the occasion?" he teased.

"Beth wanted to paint her nails, an' then she wanted to do everyone's nails, an' then hair, an' then makeup, an' then… _This_!" I gestured to myself.

"Well," he stated as we got to our camp. "If ya'll ain't greetin' the end of the world in style, I dunno who is." I don't know what it was about that outfit that made him want to tease me, aside from the fact that the outfit was the complete opposite of anything I had ever worn before. "Y'know," he mentioned as he walked behind me. "When you stomp around in those shoes, you can tell you ain't wearin' a bra." He called and I paused.

"You don't like it, don't look." I ordered as I continued to walk.

"Didn't say that," he told me. "Jus' if someone didn't know you, I'd say you were one'a' them." He shrugged. "Why you wearin those things?" he asked as I stumbled slightly on the uneven ground.

"Because I look good in them." I replied and he snorted.

"Look like a green flamingo." He replied as he walked up behind me. I turned around quickly, and stepped towards him, ready to tell him off, when I stepped in a dip in the ground, sending me forward. I yelped as I lost balance, and Daryl stepped forward, catching me quickly. "You know," he grinned as he looked down at me, I had thrown my arms around him, and he caught me by my waist, I looked up at him, and he moved his hand to brush a loose lock of hair from my face. "On second thought, maybe I like this new look." He winked and I blushed as I straightened myself up.

"Better not get used to it." I told him and started to turn around to leave when he grabbed my bare shoulder and turned me back so I was facing him. "What-" I was cut off by Daryl bending down, and wrapping his arms around my thighs. He lifted me up so my legs were on either side of him and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders quickly as he carried me over to the large stone fireplace. He pinned me up against with his hips and ran his hands up my thighs, before he cupped my face in one hand and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging him closer as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth and against mine.

"What is that?" he asked as he used his thumb to wipe off where our lips had smeared my lip gloss.

"Peach lip gloss." I admitted with a small blush and he grinned like a fox staring at a chicken. He leaned in catching my lips again before running his hand up my leg and between our bodies. I gave a startled gasp when the rough tips of his fingers brushed my underwear to the side. "Daryl-" I pulled away from him and he grinned as he slipped them into me. I groaned as I held onto his shoulders. "What's gotten into you?"

"Kinda like seein' you all dressed up." He told me, before locking me in another kiss.

"Let's go to the tent at least." I told him when the kiss ended. He nodded and then lifted me up again, making me laugh and wrap my arms around his shoulders, and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the tent and put me down when we got there so he could unzip it, but kept his arm around my waist tightly.

He let me step into the tent first, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind as his lips traveled from my neck, down and across my shoulder, nipping the skin lightly, his facial hair scratching my skin slightly, making me break out in gooseflesh. His hand worked at my zipper, pulling it down, before I turned around, before laying down on our bed, pulling him down with me. He kissed me longly, while I hooked one of my arms around his neck, and ran the other down his chest. He cupped my breasts with both hands and I ran my hand down past his beltline before I gently cupped his crotch, grinning at the bulge I felt growing under my hand.

Daryl suddenly tensed up, I didn't pay it any attention, pressing my lips to his jaw, planting kisses down his throat before he suddenly pulled away from me. I looked at him as he backed away from me, not looking at me. "Daryl-"

"I- I can't-" he told me as he stood up.

"You kiddin' me, everythin's fine." I looked down pointedly and he looked down before shaking his head.

"That ain't it." He told me gruffly before he unzipped the tent.

"Daryl!" I said in surprise, he just stepped out and then paused.

"Best put on some real clothes before you come out here." He told me sharply before he grabbed his crossbow, zipped the tent up and left me there, breathing heavily, all worked up, my dress half pulled down, and more confused than I had been in a long time.

After getting into some real clothes and shoes, I brushed out my hair and tied it up in a real ponytail and then walked back to camp.

"Hey, what happened?" Maggie asked when she saw me. "You looked cute, at least Daryl seemed to think so." She teased and my face must have darkened because she stood up and cleared her throat. "Come on, let's go hang that up before it wrinkles." She offered and I followed her to her bedroom. I told Maggie what had happened, minus the details I'm sure she didn't want to know, and afterwards she sat there shaking her head.

"He hasn't acted like that before. I mean, there was one time, at the CDC, but, that was before we were sleeping together." I explained and she nodded.

"Glenn's been acting really weird too." She admitted. "He went with Rick to get my dad and he says he froze, says he only thought about me, and now he's blaming himself for things." She told me and I sighed.

"I didn't know." I told her and she shook her head.

"How could you?" she asked with a smile. "Look, uh, my dad asked me to go patch up part of the fence. Do you want to come with me? Might be good, getting away from camp for a little bit while Daryl's… Cooling off or whatever." She shrugged and I nodded. "I mean, I could probably use a look out."

"Sure, no problem." I nodded. She went and changed too and I went to the bathroom and washed my face of all the makeup she had put on me. The only reminder I had of the previous events of the day was the candy apple green nail polish on my fingernails, my curled hair, and the once again visible cut on my face. I grabbed my rifle and Maggie walked out of her room wearing a pair of tight jeans and a regular shirt before we both went outside.

After fixing the place along the fence we walked along the fence, checking it for more bad spots, but it seemed fine in most places. When we got back I decided to try and feed Randall again, this time when I walked in I didn't say anything, I just uncuffed his left hand, set the tray down and watched silently. He stared at me uneasily, before he picked up the cup of soup I had brought him and sipped it.

"Do you ever… Talk?" he asked as I settled myself on a crate on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about before- I was really nervous." He admitted. I didn't say anything, just stared at him and he seemed to get the message. He looked down at his soup and slurped it lightly, before wincing at the pain in his leg. "I don't suppose I can get a pain killer or anything?" he asked and I scoffed, making him look down. "Right, no, of course not."

"You get that and your antibiotic once you finish your soup." I told him and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Really? Great." He smiled, and then quickly went back to drinking his soup. When he finished I took two pills out of my pocket and walked over to him. I hesitated right out of reach from him and he looked up at me.

"You try anythin' again," I pulled my knife out. "And this time I won't just _touch_ your stitches, you get me?" I asked and he stared at my knife before looking back at me. He nodded and I stepped forward, he didn't move until I handed him the pills, he took them both, and then finished the water he had in the glass before I cuffed him again and picked up the tray and glass. "Someone'll be along ta take you to the toilet in a bit." I told him before I left the shed. I brought the dishes back to the house and saw Carol helping Patricia with dinner.

"How's he doing?" Patricia asked.

"Oh he's learnin'." I nodded.

"What's that mean?" Carol asked.

"Means he knows if he takes a tray to my face again, he's gonna pay the price." I told her as I put the tray down.

"Hershel mentioned he got you," Patricia looked at the cut on my face.

"He got lucky is all." I told her. I walked out of the house and to camp where Rick was talking to Shane lowly, Cal was sitting with Heather and talking and Lori was coming back from the garden with a basket full of vegetables.

"Hey, Lizzie, where you going?" Rick asked as I walked away from camp.

"Hunting." I replied shortly.

"You sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Shane asked as I walked away.

"Nope." I replied sternly. I got halfway to the barn before I heard someone shouting my name. I paused and looked to see Glenn.

"Jesus, you walk fast when you're not in heels." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not in the mood Glenn." I told him and he nodded.

"Right, okay, uh, I was wondering if you'd teach me how to shoot now."

"_Now?_" I asked and he nodded.

"To be honest, it looks like you could blow off a little steam, and I really need the practice." He told me. I sighed deeply s I looked at the sun, before I nodded.

"We've got about an hour of sunlight." I finally agreed. "Let's go." We turned and walked back to my car. I got a few glass bottles and told Rick where we were going, he gave me two guns and a few rounds per gun before telling us to be back before dark. I took Glenn to the spot we had gone to when we went for target practice. Both Glenn and I were silent for a bit before Glenn looked at me.

"Do you love him?" he asked and I sighed before looking back at him.

"Yeah," I admitted and he nodded. "You?"

"She told me she loved me," He told me. "So that night, in the bar… I froze." He looked down.

"Think me an' Daryl would'ave worked if all this hadn't happened?" I asked and he nodded.

"It might have taken a little longer, but I think so." He nodded and I smiled lightly.

"I think you an' Maggie'll figure it out." I told him. "Ya'll love each other. You're ticked at yourself now, but give it time. Ya'll figure it out." I nodded. He smiled at me and then sighed.

"So, guns." He looked at them and I chuckled lightly before nodding.

"Right." I showed Glenn how to shoot on the hand guns we brought first, and then I got to show him a little on the rifle before it was too dark to see. We were packing things back into the Mustang when I touched Glenn's shoulder.

"I ain't good at this…" I told him and he frowned lightly before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He paused for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about it Lizzie," he told me. "You and Daryl will figure it out too." He rubbed my back lightly and I laughed into his shoulder lightly before I pulled back.

"You're a good friend Glenn. I'm sorry I gave you so much hell before."

He was about to respond when we heard it. The tell tale groan of a walker. Darkness had come quick, and Glenn and I stood there for a moment, listening before we heard it again, to our left, then another one to our right.

"Lizzie," he said softly and I felt his hand touch mine. "No offence, but I don't want to die with you."

"None taken. I ain't too bit on the idea m'self." I told him as I slipped my hand into his. We moved towards the driver's door and I reached into the open window and turned on the headlights, illuminating the area around us, confirming the fact that there were close to seven or eight walkers coming right for us. "Right," I swallowed. "Shit."

* * *

**_Oooooh, do you think Lizzie and Glenn can get out of this one okay? Have you ever noticed Lizzie always seems to get into trouble when she and Glenn go off together? What did you think of Lizzie all cleaned up and in a dress? Oh, and what about Daryl just running out on her like that? What do you think that was all about? _**

**_Let me know what you think by leaving a review!_ **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey ya'll, welcome to Chapter 20, boy have I got a surprise for you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, just my OC's.** _

* * *

Daryl walked around the woods for awhile, his cross bow over his shoulder, every now and then he'd shoot a squirrel or something small, but his mind really wasn't in hunting.

"Well well well, lookie what we got here." Daryl jumped hearing his brother's voice before looking at Merle who stepped out from behind a tree.

"The hell are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Could ask you the same thing little brother." Merle scoffed. "You sure as shit ain't huntin'."

"Ain't tryin' ta hunt." Daryl replied as he turned away from his brother.

"Oh, that's right," Merle stepped up behind him. "You uh, thinkin' about _her_?" he let out a laugh. "God damn boy, didn't I teach you nothin'? We don't play house with 'em! Ain't no way she cares for you."

"Shuddup."

"Ain't no one cares for you, no one but 'Ole Merle. Shouldn't be wastin' your time with these assholes, these, intellectuals, ain't got a brain in their damn head. They're jus' holdin' you back." Merle taunted. "You leave them, you leave her, you come find your brother boy."

"Fuck off." Daryl grumbled.

"'Sides, the way I see it, that doctor's got his eye on her. He's better for her you know, smarter'n' you. Ain't gonna let some asshole from her past scare him off."

"I ain't scared off." Daryl insisted.

"So why didn't you take her like a real man!? She wanted it, you know she did!"

"I know, I just-"

"You what? You lose your balls boy? They drop right off into your old friend Rick's hands?!"

"He got in my head!" Daryl shouted. "That sonabitch got in my head." He admitted and Merle let out a small groan.

"You know what that means little brother. You care about her."

"I do."

"Ya ain't just fuckin' anymore."

"Weren't never just fuckin'." Daryl muttered.

"Then you'd best make it right. Only a girl like her could love a guy like you."

"Thought you said-" Daryl turned around and to see nothing. He looked around the woods, before he turned and started to walk back to camp.

"Lizzie," Glenn gulped. "I don't think we have enough rounds."

"Gunshots are what brought 'em here." I told him. He drew his weapon and swung it into the head of the first walker he saw while I smashed one in the face with the butt of my rifle. It fell to the ground and I slammed the rifle into its head again, cracking open its skull. I felt one grab me and I grabbed my knife, slamming it into the walkers temple, I yanked it out and climbed up on top of the car, Glenn did the same and I looked at him before I swung the rifle around and fired two shots, taking out two walkers and probably attracting more.

"Do you think we can get into the car?" Glenn asked and I sighed.

"I think we'd need a miracle." I told him with a nod. He stared at me for a second, and then at the remaining six walkers, one of whom was climbing onto the car. He took care of that one quickly; she was a little girl, around thirteen with long black hair. She collapsed onto the hood of the car and he stepped back with me.

"Now there's only five." He told me and I laughed.

"I've only got one shot left, think we can take care of the other four?" I asked and he sighed.

"We'll have to." He told me, and I nodded before I used my final shot on a large, overweight walker missing half of his face. I smashed my rifle into the face of another walker, and then swung it like a bat at a different one while Glenn went to town on one. Soon we were finished with the walkers around the car, but I could see a few more coming. We both jumped off of the car and climbed in before I turned it on, and we went speeding away.

I laughed lightly as I looked at Glenn after we had gotten away and were driving down the road, back to the farm. "Well that was fun." I joked and he laughed.

"I don't think I'm going to be telling Maggie about that anytime soon." He shook his head.

"Yeah probably best not to." I agreed with a laugh. We got back to the farm and I parked before I looked down at myself, and then at him. We were both covered in blood.

"Might not be as easy as we thought." He sighed and I started to laugh again. We got out of the car and I looked at the group who were walking over. "Hey guys." He waved lightly.

"Where have you been?" Maggie asked as she ran over and then gasped, seeing the two of us.

"What in the hell happened?" Shane asked.

"Nothin we couldn't take care of." I told him simply.

"How many?" Rick asked.

"Somethin' like seven or eight." I told him. I walked through the camp, grabbing a bucket as I passed. I went to a pump and pumped some water into the bucket before carrying it out to camp. I put the bucket down on the stone fireplace and stripped off my bloody jacket, then scooped some water up and splashed it over my face. I wiped my face off and was splashing some water on my arms when I heard a sound from the woods. I turned, pulling my knife out as Daryl stepped out of the trees.

"You're back." He looked me over. "You okay?"

"Weren't nothin' I couldn't handle." I told him simply. He stood there awkwardly as I slipped my knife back, and I turned back to the bucket. I scooped some more water up and used it to splash away at the blood on my arms.

"Liz," he stepped over to me. "He got in my head."

"Who, Merle again?" I asked and he shook his head.

"…Yeah." He nodded. I sighed and then looked over at him. I moved forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I miss him too." I told him and he smiled lightly.

"First person ta say that 'bout Merle." He muttered and I laughed lightly.

"What do you think he'd say about us?" I asked.

"I dunno." He told me after a minute. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded. "Good." I nodded and then turned back to the bucket. I finished washing all the walker blood off of me before I untied my boots and slipped out of them, I stripped my jeans off and then stepped into the tent. I pulled on a tank top and sweat pants before I fell onto the bed and rolled over onto my side. A little while later I felt Daryl slide into bed next to me. I looked over at him; he had his back to me, probably figuring I was already asleep. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around his waist, he touched my hand, before lacing our fingers together, but didn't roll over, just stayed like that, all night.

A few days later and Daryl was still acting weird, he was constantly checking on me, but made no effort to touch me or kiss me or anything really. I spent a lot of time with Beth, noticing her rapid mood swings, going from fine to manic depressive in minutes, it was sad to watch. Rick and Shane decided to take Randall eighteen miles, give him a knife and a canteen and leave him there.

"How's Beth doing?" I asked Maggie as she and I were picking peaches.

"Lori brought her some lunch awhile ago. She's having a bad day." She told me and I nodded.

"I'm sorry. If you want me to check up on her in a bit I can."

"Thanks." She smiled. We were finishing up when Lori ran over.

"Beth's suicidal." Was the first thing out of her mouth; Lori told us about how she had taken the knife Lori left with her at lunch and let Lori take the tray away, how Lori took the knife away.

"Go find my dad." Maggie looked at me.

"Cal and Daryl took him for supplies and shooting practice." I told her as I followed them to the house. Maggie went upstairs and I stood with Lori in the kitchen.

"I just thought she was doing better." She told me. "Especially after the other day."

"I know." I shook my head, and then looked at the clock. "I've got to go relieve Andrea."

"Okay." She nodded and I went outside to the RV.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked as she climbed down the latter.

"Oh," I sighed. "Beth's takin' a turn for the worse." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is she tried to keep a knife under her pillow so she could kill herself." I told her.

"What happened?"

"Lori took the knife away what do you think?" I asked as I climbed up the ladder. She looked at me for a moment like she wanted to say something, then decided against it and walked away.

As I sat up there thinking about where Cal and Daryl could have taken Hershel, I couldn't help but think about the past two nights with Daryl. I'd woken up to a jolt from Daryl and I sat up quickly, thinking he'd heard something, but when I realized it was silent outside I looked down at him. He seemed like he was having a nightmare, his eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing heavily. I touched his arm softly and then laid down, wrapping my arm around him, eventually he relaxed, but it was a little disconcerting. The next morning he seemed tired, but I didn't mention the nightmare to him, knowing he probably wouldn't want me to.

But the next night I woke up again, this time to him, completely tense, covered in a thin layer of sweat, curled up on his side, facing away from me. I touched his back softly and he whimpered making me move my hand quickly. "Daryl," I shook his arm lightly. "Dare." I shook it again, and he jolted awake quickly. He didn't say anything, just breathed heavily for a moment and then looked at me.

"D'I say anything?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than usual.

"No." I shook my head. "Just sort of… Groaned a bit." He lay back down for a moment, and then got up. "Where are you-"

"Takin' a leak." He told me as he shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his crossbow, before leaving. About twenty minutes later and he wasn't back, I kind of figured he needed some time to himself but that didn't stop me from laying awake until he came back. When he did I was laying with my back to the tent flap, so when he came in he couldn't see I was still up, he kicked off his boots and climbed into bed next to me, before rolling on his side. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him, burying his face in the back of my hair for a moment, before he let out a sigh. He let go of me again, and rolled over again so his back was to me, before he fell asleep.

I know that bringing it up would only cause Daryl to shut down, but letting him keep going like this was honestly kind of freaking me out. "Hey Lizzie," Carol called to me and I looked down at her. "You have anything you need stitched up?"

"Yeah I got a couple of things." I told her.

"Here, I can take watch while you go get them." T-Dog told me.

"You sure?"

"Ain't got nothin' else to do." He told me and I smiled as I climbed down the ladder.

"Thanks." I told him and he nodded as he climbed up. Dale was taking a look at my engine, because he decided to take it on himself to be the mechanic of the group and he was teaching Glenn the same. I walked out to our camp and picked up a few things I knew needed to be stitched up, and walked them back to camp. "T, you good up there or you want me ta go back up?"

"Nah, you jus' take over my shift tonight." He offered me and I nodded.

"Sounds fair." I agreed with him and he continued his watch while I walked over to Carol. She was teaching Sophia how to sew while Heather was teaching Hunter and Carl some math. "God Dammit." I muttered as I stabbed myself again with the needle. "This f… Freaking thing." I stopped myself from swearing as Heather and Carol both shot me a look.

"It gets easier," Carol assured me with a smile. "You might want to make tighter stitches as well… and a little straighter."

"Just give it to me straight Carol, I ain't meant to be a seamstress, am I?" I asked and she laughed lightly.

"I'm afraid not." She smiled and I nodded.

"I don't think I am either." Sophia whined.

"Well what do you want to be?" Heather asked Sophia who grinned.

"A hunter, like Auntie Bacon." She grinned at me and I snorted.

"Suppose I could teach ya some." I shrugged my shoulders before quickly adding; "If it's okay with your mom."

"There's plenty of hunters Sophia." Heather was telling her.

"There won't always be." She told her and I raised my eyebrows before looking at Carol who was looking at her sewing, but not moving her hands. Finally she looked at me and then at Sophia.

"If it's okay with Lizzie, you can check the snares with her." Carol said finally and I stared at her in surprise. Carol looked at me and nodded and I sighed before I nodded to Sophia.

"I don't see why not." I told her and she grinned widely.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I told her. "Now's a good time to do it."

"Can we go?" Carl asked and Heather shook her head.

"No." she said sternly.

"Heather, Sophia's right, there's not always going to be someone else to provide for the group, god forbid," Carol looked at me quickly. "I think these are things the kids should learn."

"Well, if you want your daughter ending up like Lizzie, that's not my business, but for the time being, my kid is learning history, and being a kid. He doesn't need to worry about these things, with the adults around." She told Carol pointedly and Carol's face darkened. "And honestly, I don't think Lizzie is the best role model your little girl could look up to."

"And yet you're okay with your son looking up to Cal?" Carol asked.

"Well Cal's a man. Sometimes I wonder why we treat Lizzie like more of a man in this group than a woman."

"And I wonder why we treat you like more of a kid, than an adult, then you say shit like that." I told her and she scowled.

"I don't think you should worry who I let my daughter look up to. I think Lizzie is a great role model, she brought us all to the quarry, she's kept us safe, she kept our kids safe, and she's never relied on anyone else to take care of her. Sophia is lucky she's got someone like Lizzie to look up to." She told Heather with a frown.

"Aw, I like you too Carol." I smiled at her and she laughed before nodding to us.

"You'd best go check the snares."

"That's right, come on Sophia." I told her. She followed me and I showed her where Daryl had set up the snares. There was sex of them, and we only had luck at the last one. I showed her how to check and see if the rabbit was for sure dead before showing her how to release it from the snare. We walked back as I explained skinning animals to her, she looked somewhat disgusted, and yet still interested so I took her back to camp and smiled seeing Daryl and Cal were back, Lori, I assumed had taken it upon herself to inform Hershel about Beth's condition.

"Hey there Sophia." Cal said as Hunter and Carl helped unload supplies. "Where you two been?"

"Hi Cal," she told him. "Lizzie took me to check the snares."

"Get anythin'?" Daryl looked at me. I held up the single rabbit and he sighed. "Gonna move those." He muttered. "Find a different trail or somethin'."

"Let me know if you need any help." I told him and he nodded, but didn't respond. "Well, come on Sophia, let's clean this." I told her and she followed me to the fire. I showed her how to clean the rabbit, and then how to skin it. She did surprisingly well for someone who at some point in the past would have started crying if I made her do this. For a moment I remembered the first time I had dealt with Sophia, when we were in camp and I was putting together a campfire and she was helping find dried sticks and such for the fire and how timid she had been.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Carol asked as she walked over.

"Our first day in camp. When you were anxious about Sophia helping me make the campfire." I told her and she smiled lightly.

"I didn't know you then."

"Hey, whatever your first impression was, it was probably spot on."

"My first impression was, there's a girl who's not afraid to stand up for what she believes." She told me and I snorted. "Really. Ed never let me be like that." She looked at her daughter quickly. "But Ed's in Heaven now and we don't have to worry about him." Sophia snorted lightly and we both looked at her.

"That's debatable." She told her mother who looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Heaven's for good people. Not people who hit their wives or look at their kids." She told her mother and I instantly felt a bond to the girl.

"Sophia, he's gone now-"

"My momma's boyfriend did the same to me." I told Sophia who looked at me quickly. "When I was 'round your age. Used to smack me around, watch me sleepin', lay in bed with me." I told her and Carol looked like she was going to tell me to stop, but couldn't bring herself to. "Never went beyond that, made me real angry." I told Sophia who nodded. "I ain't gonna make you talk about it, but you ever need ta, I get it." I told her. I looked at Carol who let out a sigh and covered her mouth with her hand. She stood up and walked away and Sophia looked at me strongly.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. But I don't blame her."

"For not talkin' about it?"

"I don't blame her for anything." She told me. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug. She smiled up at me and I ruffled her hair before I saw Rick and Shane's car pull up. They got out of the car, both of them looking bloody and tired.

"We're okay." Rick told us, and then went to the trunk. He pulled Randall out of the trunk and dragged him back to the shed.

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"Place we took him was overrun." Rick said simply. He shot Shane a look that I assumed meant something and I got up.

"Sophia, I'm sure your momma can show you how to cook." I told her. "I'm gonna go find Hershel, tell him that our visitor is still here."

"Okay." She nodded. "Let me know if you need my help."

"I will." I laughed. I walked over to the house as Andrea came running over, Maggie walked out of the house and looked at me before looking at Andrea, I paused and looked between the two girls.

"Where were you?" she demanded and I frowned.

"I heard- Is she all right?"

"Lizzie," Lori called to me and I looked at her. "You should probably go see Beth."

"Right," I stepped up the stairs, but paused, listening to what Maggie and Andrea were saying.

"She would be if you had stayed with her, where were you?"

"How bad is she?"

"It wasn't deep." Lori spoke up and I looked at her quickly. She nodded and I walked into the house without waiting for anyone to say anything else. I ran upstairs into Beth's room where Hershel was stitching her wrist, Patricia was there holding her arm steady like Maggie had done for her when she was stitching up T-Dog's arm, and Parker was in the room, trying to get a response out of Beth. She looked at me when I walked in and I sighed.

"Lizzie, maybe you can get a response out of her." Parker mentioned and I looked at all the people in the room.

"There ain't nothin' I can say that she ain't heard." I told them and they all sighed while Beth looked at me curiously. "Best thing ta do is listen, don't pass judgment. Beth, I been there." I told her and she looked back to me. "All you can do now is pick up the pieces and learn ta live with it." She gave me the tinest of smiles and I moved forward and gently kissed her forehead. "It gets easier." I told her and she looked at my wrists curiously.

"Where are your-"

"Pills." I told her and she nodded understandingly.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't give her any more ideas." Hershel spoke up.

"She ain't gonna try it again, are you Beth?" I asked and she shook her head. "Course not. And when you're feelin' better, with your Daddy's permission, I'll take you to get clothes from that shop in town. Winter's comin' we're gonna need some better clothes."

"Okay." She smiled and I patted Hershel's shoulder before I walked out of the house. Maggie was walking upstairs and I nodded to her.

"She's good." I told her and she paused, before hugging me tightly.

"I'm getting' hugs all over the place today." I joked and she laughed into my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do."

"Andrea's pissed 'cause Dale didn't let her go through with it after Amy," I explained. "She didn't get to make her own choice, and she thinks that she's the only one who knows what it's like." I told her. "I ain't sayin' she's right, and I ain't sayin' she's wrong. I'm just sayin', she's been through it, and she made her judgment based off of that."

With that I left and went downstairs. When I walked outside I saw Andrea glaring at me and I scoffed before walking away. I walked out to mine and Dayl's camp and saw him coming out of the woods all sweaty and dirty.

"Been movin' the snares." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah I kinda guessed." I grinned. "I hope you ain't plannin' on trackin' all that dirt inta the tent." He sighed and then walked to the bucket of water we kept for washing up. He put the crossbow down and pulled his shirt over his head. I was going to sit down when he turned his back to me and I paused, staring at his back.

I had seen his scars before, but always in the dark, at night. Now, looking at them, how defined, and deep they were, the 'X' shaped scar on his left shoulder, and the ones that ran parallel to each other. I'd always heard that every scar told a story, and I had known Daryl's wasn't a nice one, but now I was seeing the direct result of that first hand.

He seemed to realize what he had done because he stopped moving and just stood there with his back exposed to me. I looked down quickly as he looked over his shoulder and sat on the branch he and I usually sat on when we ate dinner. I stretched and cracked my back and he looked back at the bucket, he washed himself off quickly, and then went into the tent while I pretended I hadn't just seen that. He came out of the tent and sat next to me.

"Clean enough for ya?" he asked and I snorted.

"You might wanna talk to Hershel about usin' one of the showers inside."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"You stink Senior." I told him and he scoffed.

"That's how a man smells." He told me with a small smirk.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Then why doesn't Glenn smell like sweaty testosterone dipped in dipped in a gym locker?" I teased.

"Please, kid ain't got fuzz on his peaches." He muttered and I laughed.

"Maggie would beg to differ." I told him and he looked over at me.

"That a fact? Chinaman's getting' hisself laid?"

"Almost regularly." I told him, before Rick walked over to us.

"Lizzie, do you think I can talk to Daryl for a moment?"

"Anythin' you say you can say in front uh her." He told Rick as I started to stand up. Daryl put his hand on my knee and I sat back down and looked at Rick.

"I was hoping tomorrow you could talk to Randall. See what you can find out about his group, that sort of thing."

"M'I playin' by the rules?" he asked and Rick sighed.

"I'd rather it didn't come to that, but if he's unresponsive, do whatever you have to do." He told Daryl, and then looked at me. I stared at him unemotionally and he nodded. "Thanks you two." I gave Rick a small wave before he walked away and I looked at Daryl who was thinking.

"What are you thinkin' so hard about?"

"The fact that a cop just asked me to beat information out of a prisoner." He told me and I shook my head as I stood up. "Where you goin'?"

"Takin' a leak, jesus." I shook my head with a small, teasing smile. He gave me a small smile before I leaned down to kiss him, he pulled back slightly and I stared at him for a moment, his eyes had widened with the realization of what he had done as he stared up at me for a moment.

"I stink remember?" he played it off and I nodded.

"H- How could I forget?" I asked before I turned and walked into the forest.

That night I woke up again to Daryl having a bad dream, I stared down at him for a moment before shaking his arm, he woke up, still tense, and hardly looked at me before he left the tent again. I sat there as he walked out wordlessly and for a moment I wondered if he was taking to Merle's old stash. I got out of the tent and went to Merle's bike and opened the side bag before pulling the bag out. I looked at all of the bottles, and realized I really should have looked at it before, I had no idea if anything was missing.

"What are you doin'?" I jumped and turned around, staring at Daryl guiltily. "The fuck Liz!?" he stormed over and took the big from me. "Shoulda got rid of this shit a long time ago." He muttered as he looked the bag over. "What're you lookin' for? You even know what some of this is?"

"No." I admitted.

"You take anything? **Did You Take Anything?!**" he moved over to me and took my face roughly in his hands, he looked into my eyes, and then forced my mouth open.

"Jesus Daryl, _stop_." I pushed his hand off of my face. "I ain't the one who's actin' like a fuckin' addict." I told him and he looked at me sternly.

"Wanna run that one by me again?"

"These past nights you go off into the woods and do god knows what out there, it's freakin' me out, you're actin' like your brother."

"I _ain't_ like him." He told me lowly.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that, especially when we keep X, and meth, and whatever the fuck else is in that bag so close to camp." I pointed out.

"You think I'm goin' out there an' getting _high_!?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're doing!" I told him and he scowled.

"You don't know nothing'." He told me darkly and I sighed.

"So tell me." I pleaded. He started to move past me to the motorcycle, and I caught sight of his eyes, they were red and bloodshot, but not like he had been doing drugs, more like he had- "Daryl, are you- crying?" I asked and he turned his head quickly.

"Don't fuckin' matter." He replied.

"'Course it matters." I touched his arm and he jerked it away from me. "Daryl-"

"Jus' go back to bed Liz!" he demanded.

"Not without you." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"I don't fuckin' need this shit right now!" He shouted at me.

"Well until you say otherwise, you're stuck with me."

"Well what if I say otherwise?" he asked as he looked at me sternly, his tone made me feel like I had just been punched in the stomach.

"You don't mean that."

"Well what if I fuckin' do?" he asked and I stared at him for a long time before I set my jaw and nodded.

"Fine." I said before I walked over to the tent. I opened the flap and grabbed my gun before walking away from him. I walked over to the RV and climbed on top with Glenn who looked at me timidly, it was pretty obvious he had heard the whole thing. I could hear Daryl swearing in the distance, and Glenn opened his arms slowly and I moved into them, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and softly stroked my hair while I hugged him.

* * *

**_Soooo, what do you think? I really liked the idea of Merle being there as a sort of way for Daryl to gt himself through stressful situations, even if it's only a hallucination of Merle, so I decided to give that another run, and uh, well, let's see, what else happened? Oh, yeah, the finish. Well, so, that happened. Do you think it could be for real this time? Things have been kind of stressful for the two of them... _**

**_Let me know what you think! Hope you don't hate me too much! _**

**_Please don't forget to review! _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey ya'll, sorry I tortured you guys with the last chapter, I hope this one makes up for it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or any of the characters. Only my Oc's.** _

* * *

By the morning, everyone knew what had happened between me and Daryl. I didn't say anything, but I could feel their eyes on me as I sat in camp in my pajamas. Glenn had let me sleep in his tent with him, which I took him up on. It was nothing romantic, with Glenn, it was strictly platonic. He felt like the younger brother I never had. When Cal heard about what happened he plopped down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while holding a cup of coffee in the other hand. He handed it to me and I sipped it, it was spiked. Heavily. I leaned into Cal's side and he squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Love 'em?" he asked and I sighed. "Want me to kick his ass?"

"Think I'm a little too old to have anyone else do my dirty work for me." I told Cal who chuckled.

"Hey," Maggie walked over to the two of us. "I heard."

"How the hell is everyone hearin' about this?" I asked.

"Do you want me to go talk shit to him? I can be a bitch." She nodded and Glenn who was standing behind her nodded as well, she looked back and he quit nodding, and sort of cracked his neck, pretending to be distracted.

"God, you guys, I can handle it." I told them and she sighed, pursing her lips. "Maggie, its fine." I told her and she nodded. I got up and brushed myself off before I started to walk back to my- To Daryl's camp.

"Hey," Hunter ran over to me and I looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Nothing, can't I see how my future wife is doing?"

"Kid, we're not getting married."

"Well, now that I don't have to worry about Daryl, do I have a shot?"

"It'll be a cold day in Hell." I told him and he stopped walking.

"What do you think this is?" he asked and I turned to look at him. "It's the zombie apocalypse, it's not like it can get much colder down there." He told me. I sighed before I walked over to Him and stared down at him.

"You sure you're twelve?" I asked.

"I'm thirteen next month. I've been keeping track."

"Oh, well, in that case." I rolled my eyes and he nodded.

"Okay… You win this round!" he told me as I walked to camp. Daryl wasn't there when I got there, and for that I was thankful. I didn't even bother changing there; I just grabbed some clothes and walked back to the main camp.

"So what's your plan?" Maggie asked as I changed in the bathroom in her house. "You know I could convince my daddy to let you stay here."

"No, I've got a tent." I told her. "I'll just pitch it with the rest of the group."

"Yeah, not to mention how jealous Daryl's gonna be when Parker hears about ya'll."

"Look, Maggie, I ain't tryin' ta make Daryl jealous."

"Well why not? That's half the fun of a break up!"

"You sould like Janis." I scoffed lightly.

"Who?"

"Janis, my first best friend." I told her and then opened the door; I pulled the side of my jeans down past my hip and lifted my shirt a little. "Reason I got this."

"That's that native symbol for friends in different tribes, right?" she asked and I nodded. "I knew a guy who was an Indian, had that same logo painted on his jacket."

"It's a special one." I nodded.

"So you an' Daryl are really split huh?" she asked as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"I dunno what we are." I told her. "All I know's we had a fight."

"What about?"

"It ain't important." I told her.

"Of course it's important." She insisted and I shook my head.

"Okay, fine, let me try this. I don't wanna talk about it." I smiled and Maggie sighed.

"Fine, but you've got to talk about it eventually."

"And when I do, Glenn will be the first to know." I told her jokingly and she scoffed.

"Glenn?"

"Glenn's been there for me since before me an' Daryl were together."

"Wait, how long have you known Glenn?"

"Since the night Atlanta was bombed, when things just got serious."

"You mean you and Daryl weren't together before then?"

"No." I chuckled as I washed my face. "Me an' Daryl… We only started sleeping together after I got back with the kids."

"God, I always thought you two had been together way longer than that."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the way you two are around each other, I don't know I guess I just sort of assumed." She shrugged. "Wow. Even me and Glenn have been sleeping together longer than that."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Patricia said as she walked past Maggie down the hall. I chuckled and Maggie bit her lip before laughing.

"Daryl and Merle, they saved my life out there. That night, my car broke down, they picked me up." I explained. "Been with them since."

"Wow." She smiled. "And ya'll lost Merle?"

"Merle…" I sighed. "Let's just go with lost." I nodded.

"Come on, you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Maggie I don't want no special treatment just because I'm goin' through a little rough patch with my whatever the fuck Daryl is."

"Language in the house." Patricia reminded me as she walked by with a glass and some pills for Beth.

"Sorry Patricia." I told her and Maggie snorted.

"It's payback for teachin' me how to make Bannock break." She told me as she led me downstairs.

"Good morning Lizzie," Hershel said to me as he poured a cup of coffee. "Are you going to be having breakfast with us?"

"If that's okay with you." I nodded.

"Lizzie had a rough night. Her an' Daryl split." Maggie told her father and he looked at me.

"How are you doing?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't know if we split." I shook my head. "We just- it was a fight, we both gotta temper to us."

"Are you holding up okay?" he looked worried and I nodded.

"There's no repeat of yesterday in the imminent future." I told him. "And if you have to stitch up my slashed wrists, you've best look at Heather or Andrea for it, because neither of them like me too much these days." I joked and he chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm glad to hear I won't have any more suicides on my farm." He affirmed. After a quiet breakfast with the Greenes Maggie and I went back outside, she had some work she needed to do in the stable, and I flat out refused to go near another horse after what happened last time so I went back to camp. I found Carol and Sophia and sat with them for awhile, talking and trying to learn to sew again before Rick walked over to me.

"Lizzie," he gestured for me to follow him so I got up and followed him. "Daryl's going to go in there and talk to Randall, I want you to make sure nothing goes south."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You're one of the only people in camp Daryl actually listens to."

"Okay, obviously you didn't hear about what happened last night…"

"I heard about it, but I mean, think about it Lizzie… It's you and Daryl. I think it's pretty obvious it's just a fight. Lori and I used to have them all the time. Hershel and his wife used to have them, I'm sure if you ask Dale, he and his wife would fight, I know your brother and Heather argue, that's never pretty," he shook his head. "Couples fight Lizzie, it's something that happens. You don't just stop loving someone because you disagree about something."

"Who ever said anything about _Love_?" I asked and Rick chuckled lightly.

"You don't need to say it. I can see it when the two of you look at each other. Even this past week. He's been worried about you, he loves you so much, he worries."

"Think back about a year ago Rick. Y'ever think you an' me'd be havin' this conversation?"

"I can't remember a time when you didn't call me "Officer Asshole" before all this." He told me and I smiled.

"You kiiinda were." I nodded and he chuckled.

"You gave me a concussion."

"And thank you for not bringing that up all the time." I pointed at him. He laughed lightly and I nodded. "Yeah okay, I'll do it." I nodded.

"Great, he's going over there in a little bit, why don't you meet him there?" I nodded and he walked away, leaving me to walk over to the shed where we were keeping Randall.

* * *

"Hey Daryl," Glenn called when he saw Daryl walking through camp, he stood up and followed Daryl, speaking to him as he tried to catch up. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Got more important things to do right now."

"Yeah well it wasn't a question." Daryl paused and turned around allowing Glenn to get closer, but not too close… Just in case. Glenn cleared his throat before looking Daryl in the eye. "I think you need to talk to Lizzie."

"Ain't none of your business."

"Well when my friend comes crying to me, I make it my business." Glenn told him sternly and Daryl looked down.

"Made her cry?" he asked lowly.

"Well she'll deny it, but yeah." Glenn stepped forward slightly. "Now, look, I don't know what happened with you two-"

"Like she didn't tell you everythin'."

"Actually, she didn't." Glenn informed him. "I didn't ask, she didn't tell, it's between you guys what happened, but I do know one thing. You two are crazy about each other. Is whatever happened between you two really going to make you give that up?" Daryl sighed and looked to the side, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, Glenn nodded. "Make it right Daryl." He finished before turning and walking back to the camp, while Daryl stood there momentarily, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he thought about what the young Korean had said. He finally turned around and walked towards the shed, only to pause half step seeing me leaning against the wall of the shed, obviously waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey." I nodded to him and he cleared his throat.

"You uh… You hear ta talk or somethin'?" he asked awkwardly as he looked at the ground.

"No." I told him and he looked up at me in surprise. "I mean, not now… Uh, Rick asked me to come, ta sit in." I explained and nodded to the shed.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." He nodded. I nodded, and stood there for a moment before I turned and opened the door to the shed, and walked inside. Randall was sitting on a wooden chair with his hands behind him, handcuffed behind him, but at least he wasn't still attached to the pipe.

"Lizzie-" he stopped speaking when Daryl walked in and looked down at him. He took off his crossbow and handed it to me, before he turned around at shut the door.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Daryl told Randall. "I'm gonna ask you some questions about your little group. You're gonna give me answers. If you don't tell me the truth, you're gonna be in a world of hurt." He squinted his eyes at Randall who stared up at him nervously. His eyes flickered to me and Daryl grabbed his face and turned it towards him. "Don't you look at her. She ain't here to help you. You ain't gonna get no sympathy from her. Now, where's your group at?"

About ten minutes later the kid still wasn't talking, he just tried to convince us he didn't know anything.

"I- I told you-"

"You told me shit." Daryl snapped before he lifted Randal up and propped him up against the wall.

"I barely knew those guys." Randall told him. "I met 'em on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked. Randall shook his head and Daryl pulled his knife.

"Uh, no no no no no no no no no. Come on, man." He pleaded before Daryl slammed his knife into the floor right next to Randall's leg, making him yelp.

"How many!?" Daryl bellowed.

"Uh, thirty. Thirty. Thirty guys." Randall finally gave up a straight answer.

"Where?" Daryl grunted, his voice rough from yelling at the kid so much.

"Uh…" Daryl grabbed the bandage on the kid's leg and ripped it off making Randall shriek in pain. "I don't know. I swear! We were never anyplace more than a night!" he shrieked. I found myself actually feeling a little bad for Randall, I mean the people had left him to die, to draw the walkers off of them while they escaped…

"What do you think Liz?" Daryl looked back at me as he pressed the tip of the knife to his wound.

"Group that size, they could take the whole town." I pointed out.

"You guys scoutin' Plannin' on stayin' local?" Daryl demanded as he pressed the knife into the would a little.

"I- I don't know!" Randall snapped. "They- They left me behind!"

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" Daryl asked darkly and I winced, thinking about the times I'd get all fucked up as a kid and would pick off scabs.

"Come on, man!" Randall pleaded. "I'm- I'm tryin' to cooperate!"

"Start real slow at first." He looked ar Randall who looked in horror at Daryl's knife.

"No." he grunted.

"Sooner or later you've just got to rip it off." He growled and I winced again, thinking there was no way Randall'd talk at this point.

"Okay. Okay." Randall relented, stammering as he spoke. "They have weapons- Heavy stuff, automatics. Bu- But I didn't do anything."

"Your boys shot at my boys, Tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell us you're innocent?"

"Yes!" Randall replied. "These- These people took me in. Not just guys- a whole group of them. Men and women, kids too, just like you people." He stammered as Daryl stood up. He stepped to the side, watching Randall as he spoke. "Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know. But- we'd go out, scavenge, just the men." Daryl turned away as Randal was telling his story. "One night we- we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters- Teenagers, you know. Real young, real cute." My eyes snapped up at Randall, my hands tightened on Daryl's crossbow, my knuckles were turning white, but I didn't even register as I stared at Randall as he spoke. Daryl turned slowly, his eyes landing on me as Randall spoke. "Their daddy had to watch while these guys- they- and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- They just made him watch. As his daughters- They just- just- just left him there." Randall was looking at Daryl, before looking at me. "No, but- but- but I didn't touch those girls. No I swear, I didn't touch them-" I stood up and left the shed quickly, my heart was hammering against my ribs as I walked out of the shed, letting the door slam behind me. I could hear Randall crying out in pain, the sounds of which got softer as I walked away quickly.

"Hey Lizzie, you-" I walked past T-Dog and Dale quickly, ignoring them as they called out to me. I got to Daryl's camp and sat down with my back to the large stone fireplace, I dropped the crossbow next to me and wrapped my arms around my knees, registering what I had just heard.

When Daryl walked over I looked up at him. "What happened?" I asked noticing the blood all over his hands.

"Ain't all mine." He told me as he went to the bucket and washed his hands off.

"Daryl, what happened?" I repeated and he looked down at me. "What did you do?"

"What I did, I did for _you_!" he told me. "He can't get at you 'gain." He muttered and I frowned.

"He never…" I trailed off as I realized when everything with us started. "This is 'bout Eric, isn't it?" I asked and he turned away, rubbing at his knuckles, before dunking them into the bucket of water. I stood up and walked over to him. "This has all been 'bout Eric, hasn't it?"

"He got in my head." He admitted and I sighed.

"Why didn't you jus' tell me?" he didn't look at me, just continued rubbing the blood off of his knuckles, and gave me a small one shouldered shrug. "I didn't tell you to fuck with your head."

"Why did you?" he asked and it was my turn to shrug.

"I thought you deserved ta know." I told him softly. "Is- Is that why you've been pushin' me away?" I asked.

"I just been tryin' ta figure it out." He told me roughly.

"Figure what out?"

"What you want from me!" he looked at me quickly. "Why you picked me- why I need ta make sure you're okay, all the time! Why- when you told me- why I wanted ta stop that bastard's ass into the ground!" he rattled off. "An' why when that boy started talkin' 'bout them girls, why I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout when I took you lookin' for that group, what woulda happened if we found them. What if- What if they did to you what they did to them girls. Why I'm scared of lovin' you so much, 'cause if somethin' were to happen to you, I couldn't live with m'self. Merle always said…." He trailed off slowly as his ears turned red and he started to realize what he had just said. "I- I don't mean- I just- not if you don't-" I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his quickly, effectively shutting him up.

"I love you too." I told him as I looked into his bright blue eyes swimming with surprise.

"Yeah?" his voice cracked and he swallowed as he stared down at me. "_Yeah_?" his voice wavered lightly, as if he was trying to tell if I was fucking with him or not.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We were sitting in camp about an hour later, him sitting with his back up against the fireplace, me sitting between his legs working on a new bolt while he occasionally ran his fingers through my hair, but for the most part was checking to make sure the bolts we were making were the right size and were straight.

"Whatcha thinkin' so hard 'bout?" he asked and I looked back at him.

"I ain't thinkin."

"Like you ever shut your brain off." He muttered and I laughed lightly.

"Fair enough. I'm rememberin' the time me an' Janis went and got tattoos." He ran his hand down my side before resting it right over the tattoo on my hip. "How she cried."

"Did you?"

"A little." I admitted, before I turned my head and gently kissed his tattoo on his arm. "Did you?"

"Little." He nodded. "Couldn't much, Merle was there callin' me a pussy."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"That why Merle was there?" I asked and he nodded. "What are you thinkin' about?" His hand slid from my hip, to between my legs as he looked at me.

"Tryin' ta think uh why I ain't fucked ya against a tree."

"Oh yeah?" I asked and he smirked lightly.

"Yeah."

"Come up with any reasons?"

"No good ones." He shook his head; I turned slightly so I could brush my lips against his. After a few teasing, feather light kisses he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "Why would you love me?" he asked softly and I smiled lightly as I touched his arm.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. His arms tightened slightly, and I leaned into him. "So about that tree…" I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow before letting go of me.

"I get to pick which tree?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"Fine." He sighed, and then looked at me, almost shyly. "Still got that dress?" I laughed that time and he turned slightly red.

"I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the tent. I opened the side pocket of my suitcase, where I had discovered some of Janis' clothes I remembered her bitching about losing about a year ago. I pulled out a long purple wrap skirt, and took off my jeans and wrapped the shirt around me, I tied it closed and decided it with my black tank top was good enough, I slipped my feet back into my boots and looked around the tent. "Hey Dare?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the condoms- Oh-" I stopped talking as I noticed Dale standing there. "It's only awkward if we make it awkward." I told him as I stepped out of the tent. I zipped it clothes and looked at Daryl who was putting the bolts we had made onto his crossbow.

"Whole point of us comin' up here is to get away from you people." Daryl called to Dale.

"Gonna take more than that." Dale told him as I walked over to Daryl.

"Carol sent you ta talk some sense into us?" Daryl asked.

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh man I don't need my head shrunk." Daryl told him. "This group's broken. I'm better off fending for me an' mine." He nodded to me as he spoke and then grabbed his jacket.

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah it's cause I don't."

"What about you Lizzie? Your brother is in the group. Glenn, Sophia, Carol, Hunter, Carl, Rick, Andrea-"

"Andrea ain't been nothin' but a headache to me since she shot Daryl." I held my hand up. "As for my brother, he'd pick me over anyone else any day uh the week."

"Would you make him though?"

"Wouldn't have to." I told him.

"And everyone else?"

"It ain't like I'm turnin' my back on ya'll."

"So you'll stand with me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't say that neither." I told him. "Look, you weren't in that room, you didn't hear what he was sayin'. That group is dangerous."

"So because he was part of the group, he's dangerous regardless of what he may or may not have done?"

"There ain't no regardless." I told him as I put my hand on Daryl's arm. "That group is full of murderers, rapists and thieves, and to let him go willy nilly, that's just invitin' to the farm."

"So that's it then?"

"Fraid so."

"So live or die, neither of you care what happens to Randall?"

"I think you know where I stand." I told him.

"Daryl?"

"Nope." Daryl responded easily.

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kids life if it really doesn't matter one way or the other."

"Didn't peg you for a desperate sonuvabitch." Daryl muttered as he slipped his jacket on, and then pulled down a flannel shirt of his that still had sleeves. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me over to him gently before wrapping the shirt around my shoulders.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale told him.

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothin'… Except maybe Liz here."

"I am, right now." Dale spoke up as we started to walk away. "And you obviously, you have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane. Let him."

"You cared about what happened to Hunter and Sophia. You cared when Lizzie went missing, you cared about what it meant not only to yourself, but what it meant to the group. Torturing people," Daryl let go of my waist and stepped towards Dale. "That isn't you. You're a decent man- So is Rick. Shane-" Dale held up his hand. "Shane is different." I stepped forward slightly with a small frown.

"Why's that? Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl asked and Dale looked at him with surprise.

"Did he tell you that?" Dale stepped forward.

"Told some story- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. Like I said- group's broken."

"I don't agree with everythin' that's been said right now," I told Dale. "But I agree that Shane is bad news, an' I think he's pullin' Andrea down with him." I nodded and Dale sighed.

"So why stand by the option you know Shane came up with?"

"I ain't standin' behind it 'cause it's Shane that said it, I'm standin' behind it 'cause I don't think he's the innocent kid he wants us to think he is." I told Dale whose face fell. "I'm sorry Dale, any other time, I'd agree, but, it's hard to believe he'd just stand back, and let bad things happen around him, 'stead'a' joinin' in the fun himself." I shrugged and then turned away, walking with Daryl.

"So I really don't get ta pick the tree?" Daryl asked as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"If it's gonna be my back up against the tree, I'm pickin' it." I told him. He snorted lightly as we walked towards the trees. "This one." I told him close to fifteen minutes later.

"God about time." He groaned and I swatted his arm. It was a pepper tree that had low branches that if I were to sit on, would be the perfect height. I turned around and looked at him as he put the crossbow down a few feet away from us. I slipped off his flannel shirt and unclipped my bra and slipped it off quickly before putting the shirt back on, that way the tree couldn't fuck up my back. Daryl turned to me and caught my lips with his; he cupped my face with his rough hand, and put his other hand on my waist, drawing me in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid both hands to my waist and lifted me up onto the side of the low branch. I continued to kiss him deeply, while he kept one hand on my waist to keep me steady, and the other to slide down my chest.

"Quit teasin' me." I nipped his jaw lightly and he groaned.

"You don't want no romancin'?" he teased and I pulled back.

"We're in the middle of a forest, I'm pushed up on a tree. What about this screams romance?" I asked with a smirk.

"Finally got ya in a skirt." He shrugged and I chuckled.

"Don't get used to it." I told him as I grabbed his belt.

"So's this count as make up sex?" he asked and I snorted.

"Only counts if we actually have sex." I told him. I lifted myself up slightly while he pushed my skirt up around my thighs and then pulled my panties down. He moved in close to me, kissing me, while he rubbed his finger over my clit lightly. I squirmed at the simulation and he smirked into the kiss before sliding two of his fingers in and out of me. I let out a low moan and he started to move closer before he stopped himself. "What?" I asked as he fumbled around with his jacket for a moment, before pulling a condom out of his pocket. He tore the package apart with his teeth and I smiled at him as he wordlessly put it on, before looking at me again.

"Where were we?" he asked, before grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I pulled him close and smiled before he eased himself into me.

"Oh- Daryl-" I moaned softly.

As we had sex in the forest, Dale was trying to get more people on his side in a situation neither Daryl or I wanted to think about- least of all right then- but that we had no idea would set in motion events that would change everything for the group.

* * *

**_Okay, they made up, they used the "L" word- what do you think of that? You notice how miserable they are without each other? I think they're great together. They're stupid without each other, and hey, now we get why Daryl's been acting so weird since he found out about Lizzie's abuse. They say often times if the spouse finds out about abuse or something bad that's happened to their significant other, the spouse is very strongly affected by it as well as being the more likely one to exact revenge. Do you think that's why Daryl kicked the shit out of Randall? Because he saw him not as Randall, but as Eric? I hope that's what you saw, that's how I tried to write it. Oh, and what about Glenn telling off Daryl? I loved writing that. _**

**_Aaaaanyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review!_ **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey ya'll, here it is, chapter 22! I'm not going to distract you any further, just read the chapter, and don't forget to review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not the characters from Walking Dead.** _

* * *

Later Carol came over to me and told me that Hershel was getting nervous about the cooler weather and the garden, so he wanted the ripest veggies all the be picked, so I took Sophia and went to do that while Cal took Hunter and was teaching him about hunting in the woods.

"Aunt Lizzie?" Sophia asked and I hummed in response. "Do you like cucumber?"

"Eugh, no." I shook my head.

"Do you like pickles?"

"Yeah." I nodded and she laughed.

"I learned how to make pickles once when I was in school."

"Maybe we can pickle some of the cucumbers." She offered and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I told her.

"So are you and Daryl done fighting?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked and she smiled lightly.

"I heard my mom talking about it to Heather."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah she said it was a shame you two were fighting and that she didn't like it when you two did that." She told me and I chuckled.

"She said that?"

"Yeah." She nodded and then looked at me. "How do you know if… you know, you like someone?"

"Going to have to be a little more specific." I told her and she sighed.

"How do you know if you… You know, _like them_, like them?"

"Oh." I looked at her awkwardly. "Um, who do you…"

"Hunter," she blushed deeply.

"Right. Uh, well, Sophia, you both are young." I explained. "I would just say, you know, wait." I told her and she nodded.

"I know, it's just… It's funny." She shrugged.

"How so?"

"It just _feels_ funny. Does that ever go away?"

"Not really." I smiled.

"Do you feel that way around Daryl?"

"Why are you so concerned with how me and Daryl feel?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I just like that you two are together." She told me and I laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you this, me and Daryl are as good as it gets."

"You mean… Love?" she asked and I nodded. "You love him?" she asked excitedly and I laughed.

"Yep." I nodded as I pulled a few dead leaves off of the tomato plants.

"Does he love you too- I mean, did he tell you?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Yep." I nodded and she squealed.

"Are you guys going to get married? I've never been to a wedding-"

"Sophia, calm down. I dunno what's gonna happen. I don't think there's really much marriage these days. I think it's just good enough to be together, don't you?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"I'm so happy though." She told me and I laughed.

"Yeah me too kiddo." I told her.

"Hey guys, how's the harvest going?" Jimmy walked over to us.

"Hi Jimmy!" Sophia called with a grin.

"Hey Jimmy," I nodded to him.

"There's more veggies then we can carry!" Sophia told him with a grin.

"That's actually true, do ya'll have like some baskets or anythin' we can use?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "I think there's some in the house, I'll go grab a few for you." He told us.

"Can I go too?" Sophia asked.

"Go ahead." I nodded and she followed after Jimmy while I worked on both picking vegetables and weeding the garden.

"How you doing out here?" I heard someone as a few moments later. I looked up and shielded the sun from my eyes as Parker walked over.

"Fine." I nodded. "What's up?"

"Figured you've been out here in the sun, I brought you and Sophia some water." He held up two bottles of water. "Call it the doctor in me, but I didn't feel like treating hyperthermia today."

"Isn't that when you're freezing to death?"

"Close, that's actually _hypo_thermia." He told me as I stood up and he walked over. He handed me the water and I unscrewed the top before taking a long drink.

"Thanks." I nodded to him.

"So what happened to your helper? She run off on you?"

"Nah, her an' Jimmy went to find some baskets for this haul." I told him.

"So, look, I heard about what happened with you and Daryl." He looked over at me.

"Who in camp didn't?" I muttered.

"It's not something you can just brush off." He insisted.

"It wasn't nothing." I shook my head.

"What what if it's worse next time? Those types of men never change, no matter how many times they say they will!" Parker looked at me fiercely.

"What exactly do you think happened?" I asked with a small frown.

"I know what happened," he moved closer to me and I moved a little bit away from him. "You deserve so much better than that."

"Parker, I don't know what you're talking about." I frowned. "You're acting like he hit me or somethin', let me tell you, he ain't touched me."

"He's not good enough for you Lizzie," he stepped closer again and I stepped back again.

"Okay, Parker, I don't know what this is, but you need to back the fuck off." I told him as I held my hands up, he stepped closer and grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him.

"Hey-" we both looked to see Daryl and Rick walking over. "What the hell?"

"Daryl," Parker grimaced lightly and shook his head with a small sigh, before wrapping his arm around me tightly. "I'm sorry man- we didn't want you to find out this way."

"What the fuck?" I pulled away from Parker after delivering a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Lizzie, its fine, you two are broken up now, we don't have to hide it anymore."

"Rick, you keep him away from me." I told Rick as I walked away from Parker. Jimmy and Sophia were coming back, as well as Carol who was looking at the scene with confusion.

"Elizabeth-" I frowned and Daryl grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. "I- But you- You saved me from the walkers-"

"Yeah 'cause you said you had young kids waitin' on you. Way I saw it, you either had your own kids, or you were keepin' ours safe." I told him.

"Bu-bu-but you- you love me." He shook his head with a grin as he stepped forward. "Tell them Elizabeth- Tell me."

"Man her name ain't even Elizabeth." Daryl shook his head. Parker looked at me and I shook my head.

"You musta got the wrong idea 'bout me." I told him apologetically. He stepped forward and Rick moved closer to him.

"Let's not do anything we may regret." Rick told him softly and Daryl looked at Rick for a hard moment and then looked at me.

"You don't understand man-"

"I understand enough." Rick told him lowly. "I think you need to just walk away." Parker looked away from me, to Rick who looked at him sternly. "Walk away." He ordered. Parker stepped away from Rick, and walked away from us all without another word.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Carol asked as she walked over to me.

"I'm fine. Confused- but fine." I nodded with a small frown.

"It's called obsessive love." Hershel was telling us later in the kitchen while we were putting the veggies away. They'd be canned and preserved later; Carol and Patricia were going to do that with the kids.

"I've seen cases like that once or twice before." Rick nodded. "'Member Katherine Kennedy?" he asked me and I nodded. "She had a guy like that, used to follow her around, send her letters and presents all the time, broke into her house once or twice too. Stole her little dog- we never found that dog…"

"Yeah, but Katherine loved every minute of it." I told him as I shook my head. "She encouraged that crap, I don't think I've ever encouraged it."

"Why'd he keep callin' Liz "_Elizabeth_"?" Daryl asked.

"Because Hunter lied when he asked what her real name is." Sophia spoke up and we all looked at her.

"What do you mean honey?" her mom asked with a small frown.

"He asked us, back at the trailer, while Lizzie was sleeping; he asked was Lizzie was short for and Hunter said Elizabeth. He'd watch her too." Sophia told us and I shuttered lightly. "He kept saying if we didn't go back to the farm, we could all be a new family. Just the four of us."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this before?" Rick asked.

"I tried to tell Heather, but she didn't think it was important." She shrugged and continued to carefully cut up the cucumber she was cutting. Daryl stood up and walked out of the kitchen and I looked behind me, before I got up as well.

"Daryl!" I called as I followed him down the steps to the house. "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' fer your brother." He replied.

"God- Wait!" I called as I caught up to him. "Heather's an idiot, we all know that."

"Yeah, an' we all know that Cal's gonna wanna know his damn girlfriend is-"

"Is what?" we looked over at Cal who was standing there looking at us curiously. "What'd she do?"

"Parker's obsessed with Liz, and she knew it." Daryl told Cal.

"How'd she know?"

"Sophia told her." Daryl told him. "Back when they first come back."

"Obsessed?"

"He thinks we're in love." I rolled my eyes.

"Heather?" Cal called as he turned away from us. "I'll talk to her." He looked at us again.

"Yeah hon?" she asked as she walked out of their tent. He walked over to her and lowly spoke to her before Daryl turned to me.

"Come help me check the traps 'fore the meetin'." He told me and I nodded as I followed him. As we walked Daryl moved closer and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I looked down at our hands, and then at him, but didn't say anything as we walked through the camp together.

After checking the traps, we moved a couple of them, that way the rabbits wouldn't learn where to avoid. We noticed that the sun was starting to get low so we went to the house and walked inside. People were still lining in, so Daryl and I made ourselves comfortable leaning against the wall. We were waiting when Lori and Carl walked in. It was quiet for a moment before Rick turned around, Daryl and I both looked and saw Carl still standing there. He huffed a sigh and walked away, before the door opened one more time, and Parker walked in. His eyes lingered over me for a moment, before he walked over towards where Maggie and Hershel were sitting.

"So how do we do this? Just, take a vote?" Glenn asked the question I'm pretty sure we were all thinking.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea spoke up.

"How about majority rules?" Lori offered.

"Well let's just see where everybody stands," Rick offered. "Then we can talk through the options."

"Well where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." Shane spoke up.

"Killing him," Dale looked at Shane distastefully. "Right? I mean why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick told Dale and then looked around the room.

"Well I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me, Parker and Glenn." Dale told him and Glenn looked up at Dale with a look of guilt.

"Look, I- I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us!" Glenn protested. "And we've- we've lost too many people already." Dale looked at me and I sighed.

"You know where I stand Dale." I told him softly.

"You haven't given it any more thought?" he asked and I looked down.

"I'm sorry, but, you weren't in there. You don't know what those people are capable of." Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and I touched his hand.

"Daryl?"

"I stand with my woman." He told Dale who sighed and then looked over at Maggie.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" he demanded. Maggie sighed and then looked at Rick.

"Couldn't we continue to keep him prisoner?"

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel spoke up.

"We could ration better." Lori told him.

"Well, he could be an asset." Dale insisted. "Give him a chance to prove himself!" I sighed looking at Cal who shook his head.

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"Ain't no way he's walkin' 'round near them kids." Cal spoke up. "You want that boy 'round Sophia?" he nodded to Carol who paled at the thought. "I know I sure as shit don't want him 'round Hunter or Elle." Daryl frowned lightly at that, but I was too busy concentrating on what Rick was saying to notice.

"We're not going to let him walk around." Rick insisted.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie offered.

"What, are you gonna volunteer to do that Maggie? Stick by his side every day? I know I ain't." I told her and she sighed.

"I'm trying to come up with a better solution!" she told me.

"There ain't one!" I told her.

"I gotta say, I'm with Lizzie," Shane spoke up. "Who wants to volunteer for that duty?"

"I will." Dale insisted.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick spoke up.

"He's right." Lori spoke up. "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"I wouldn't feel safe, even if he was." I told her.

"Besides, we can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor." Andrea pointed out.

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane asked. "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down, and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Daryl's grip on my waist tightened and I looked at him, he didn't look away from Shane, but he kept his arms around me.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Dale protested. "To prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead, there is no civilization."

"Oh my god." Shane muttered.

"Dale, he may not attempt that crime, but we already know he's committed rape." I told him. "Now in my past, I've come pretty close to bein' raped m'self. Ain't no one should go through that. Now when he's talkin' 'bout it, he's talkin' 'bout girls 'round Beth's age. Young girls. Now I know you think he's just a boy, and he is," I nodded. "But he's a boy who's made bad choices; he chose to join them people. He chose to rape them girls. Who's to say he won't choose to do it all over again?" I asked.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked after a long moment of silence. "Leave him, like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time." Lori shook her head. "There are walkers, you could break down, y-you could get lost."

"Or ambushed." Daryl spoke up. "Me an' Liz, we never did find where them people went."

"They're right, we should no put our own people at risk." Glenn agreed.

"If you… Go through with it," Patricia spoke up. "How would you do it?" she looked at Rick curiously. "Would he suffer?" I nodded as I listened to her question, and then looked at Rick.

"We could hang 'em, right? Just snap his neck." Shane spoke up.

"I thought about that." Rick admitted. "Shooting may be more humane."

"What about the body-" T-Dog spoke up.

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale shouted. "You're talking about this like it's already decided!"

"You've been talkin' all day. Goin' around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked.

"This is a young man's life!" Dale protested. "And it is worth more than a five minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him!" he turned on Rick. "Now look at us. He's been tortured. He's going to be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" There was a long silence as everyone let Dale's words sink in.

"I think we all know what needs to be done." Shane spoke up.

"No, Dale's right." Rick defended Dale. "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked.

"Let Rick finish." Lori defended her husband.

"We haven't come up with a single, viable option yet." Andrea pointed out. "I wish we could-"

"So let's work on it!" Dale shouted at everyone.

"We are!" Rick told him.

"Stop it," Carol spoke up suddenly. "Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- Either of you, both of you- but leave me and Sophia out." She shrugged her shoulders and I smiled at her lightly.

"Not speaking out," Dale held up his hand. "Or killing him yourself, there's no difference."

"Dale, I been pretty quiet through all this, and I care for you, but not everyone's gonna agree with you all the time man. Don't be puttin' no pressure on people like that." I told him.

"Yeah, Dale, That's enough." Rick told him sternly. "Anybody that wants the floor before we make a final decision, has the chance." Everyone was silent and Rick looked around at all of us, as did Dale.

"You once said," Dale pointed to Rick. "That we don't kill the living."

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us." Rick told him.

"But don't you see, if we do this, the people that we were, the world that we knew is dead." Dale pleaded.

"Dale, man, that world's been dead awhile." Cal told him.

"Well this new world, is ugly. It's harsh, it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in." Dale looked around. "And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right." He insisted as he looked at all of us. I looked down as he caught my gaze and sighed. It was all true, everything he said was true, but I still couldn't bring myself to agree that Randall wouldn't be a threat at some point in the future. "Isn't there anybody else who's going to stand with me?" he asked. Everyone shifted uncomfortably until finally Andrea spoke up.

"He's right." She admitted. "We should try to find another way." She looked at Shane who just stared at her.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. No one spoke up, he looked around the room slowly, giving everyone a chance to think, before he looked at Dale who was twisting his hat around in his hands.

"Are ya'll gonna watch too?" he asked. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being." He shook his head as a tear rolled down his face. "I won't be a part of it." He started to walk to the front door and paused at me and Daryl. He gave me a long hard look, before looking at Daryl. "This group _is_ broken." He nodded as he touched Daryl's shoulder. Daryl looked at him for a moment, before Dale walked out of the house.

Soon everyone dispersed; Daryl and I headed back to camp, our hands entwined as we walked. "Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked softly and he looked at me.

"Stood up for what you think," he told me. "That's always the right move."

"But the way he looked at me. I dunno, it felt like a disappointed father almost." I shrugged.

"Dale thinks he's the group's dad." He told me.

"It's sweet." I told him and he chuckled lightly. "You gonna go with them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Rick's gonna come get me 'fore they decide to do it." He told me.

"How much time you got 'till then?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I dunno, 'nough to cook up a couple squirrel." He told me and I nodded.

"You know I never really thought I'd be sayin' this, but if you roast up the squirrel, I can heat up some cream of mushroom soup, we can mix it with that and some noodles." I told him and he nodded.

"Never thought you'd be makin' meals uh squirrel?" he teased and I laughed.

"The thought never did cross my mind, no." I shook my head. "But you've thought 'bout it so many time?" I asked as we got to our camp. I walked over to our supplies and he went to where he hung up the squirrels.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Always figured I'd find a woman to be fixin' the squirrel meals." He told me and I looked up at him. He smirked and winked at me and I laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I laughed as he took down two squirrels.

"Believe it." He told me and I shook my head with a smile. We got the water set to start boiling and the squirrel roasting, and were waiting for the water to actually start boiling, when Daryl wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Can't kiss the girl I love?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"You can, sure, I just wasn't sure if you realized you missed." I told him and he grinned catching my meaning.

"I'm a Dixon, I ain't never missed my target."

"Why would you want to kiss me there? It's so boring." I told him.

"What'd you say if I told ya I plan on kissin' every inch of you." He smirked at me and I turned slightly pink as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Every," he kissed my jaw. "Single," he kissed the corner of my eye. "Inch," he lightly bit at my ear making me moan gently. I caught his lips with mine, running my fingers through his hair to tug him closer, he grinned against the kiss, before he started to kiss me back. His hand was halfway up my shirt when I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and Daryl sighed, resting his forehead against mine before looking over at Rick who looked truly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to break this up," he told us. "But, Daryl," he looked at him. "It's time." Daryl looked at me and I nodded.

"Go on, I'll finish cooking. Just come back when you're ready to." I told him and he stood up, grabbed his jacket and crossbow before walking over to Rick.

"Next time let us know you're there, god man." I heard Daryl say and I smiled as I got back to cooking.

It was awhile before Daryl came back, when he did, the food was already and he sat down on the side of the fireplace. "He didn't do it." I spoke after a moment and he shook his head.

"Carl followed him. Wanted ta watch."

"He did the right thing, not lettin' his boy watch."

"How old were you when you started huntin'."

"Huntin' ain't the same as killin' Dare. You know that. 'Sides, this is a human, we don't hunt human. This ain't the Most Dangerous Game." I told him and he nodded.

"I know." He told me as I handed him a plate. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Go on and eat. I kept it warm." He nodded and took a mouthful of food before we heard a loud scream just a little bit away from us, over near where they had burned the bodies of the walkers from the barn. I jumped up and went running towards it, as did Daryl, who was holding our lantern. "Dale!" I shrieked when I saw a walker on top of Dale. Daryl went running past me and tackled the walker, while I ran to Dale's side. "No no no no, oh my god." I breathed as I looked him over. "Oh god, Dale." I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Help, over here!" Daryl was shouting above me. "Help, Run!" he shouted before kneeling down next to Dale as well. "Hand in there buddy." He told him as I held Dale's hand.

"Who is it?" I heard Andrea ask.

"Oh my god-" Rick stuttered when he got over to us. He knelt down on Dale's other side while Lori hollered for her husband. "Alright, just listen to my voice, listen, all right?" Rick whispered as he touched Dale's face.

"Oh god," Andrea knelt down next to him as a million things were said above us.

Hershel seemed to come out of nowhere and looked over Dale quickly. "You have to help him." I looked up at Hershel.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked tearfully.

"He wouldn't survive the trip." Hershel told him honestly.

"You have to help him!" I shrieked as I looked away from Dale to Hershel.

"You have to do the operation here." Rick insisted. "Glenn, get back to the house! Get-"

"Rick," I heard Hershel say from above me.

"No!" Rick shouted and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing freely.

"You were supposed to help him." I looked up at Hershel.

"Lizzie, he's right." Parker spoke up.

"But it's Dale." I looked down at him again, he was grimacing, moaning and gasping in pain and I looked between the two doctors. "**_Someone HELP HIM!_**" I shrieked at them.

"Do something!" Andrea insisted. Rick stood over Dale holding his gun for a moment, before I looked up at Daryl.

"Help him." I pleaded and Daryl stepped over to Rick and took the gun from him. He knelt down next to me and stared at Dale for a moment before holding the gun to his head.

"Sorry brother." He spoke softly before pulling the trigger. The moment he did I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. It truly felt like I had lost a father, someone's arms were around me, lifting me up.

"Don't touch me." I sobbed without any conviction as Cal got me off of the bloody ground.

"Daryl, get her out of here." Cal ordered and Daryl walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me back to our camp, where he sat us both down. I buried my face in his chest, sobbing hardly, while he wrapped his arms around me, and even though he wasn't loud about it I could feel him shaking, and I knew he was crying too. What Daryl had said earlier, about Dale trying to be the group's father rang through my mind, and I realized he was wrong. Dale hadn't _tried _to be the group's father, he was the group's father. And we had all just lost our father.

* * *

**_Wow, that last part was so hard for me to write. I'm like sitting here tearing up, you guys have no idea. Anyways, phew, aside from that hard ending, I hope you liked the chapter. Oh, also, I don't know if any of you are on Tumblr, but I posted a link to my tumblr account on my profile page, check it out if you want, and uh, keep an eye out for the next chapter, and please don't forget to review!_ **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Alright ya'll, this is a short chapter, for which I apologize. It's very angsty as well, probably the most angsty chapter I've ever written, and I hope despite the overuse of angst, you still enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, I only own my characters.** _

* * *

I didn't sleep all night. Daryl tried to get me to, but I just lay there next to him, curled up in his arms, thankful for his warmth, but numb to sleep. I knew he wasn't sleeping either. He was waiting for me to fall asleep. Daryl didn't know I knew that he would wait for me to fall asleep before he'd allow himself to sleep, but I had picked up on it awhile ago. I tried to pretend to sleep so he could rest, but he knew better than that.

Finally when it was light out I got up and pulled on a different shirt. We had just fallen into bed in our clothes; I shoved my feet into my boots and piled up my knife and gun before walking out of the tent. I could still see my breath on the air as I scooped a handful of water out of a bucket and splashed it over my face. It was freezing cold, and I wiped it off quickly with a hand towel while Daryl came out of the tent. I finished strapping my knife to my thigh before I slung my gun over my shoulder and walked away from him. I went to the barn and found a shovel and a pick axe and I carried them both up to where we had buried Hershel's wife and step son.

I put my gun against the tree, making sure it wasn't hard to get to if I needed it, and then raised the pick axe over my head. The first swing into the ground was met with some resistance. I yanked it out of the ground and swing it back into the ground, loosening up the soil. I was about knee deep in dirt when Rick, Cal, Carol, and Daryl walked over. I had dirt all over myself, in my hair, on my face, everywhere. I didn't look up as the four of them walked over, just kept up what I was doing.

"Liz," Daryl spoke up finally. "You need ta cool it."

"I'm fine." I told him as I scooped some dirt out of the hole.

"Girl, we get what you're doin', but you been up here for two hours."

"Thank you Big Ben." I replied effortlessly.

"Lizzie, people are startin' to worry." Carol spoke up. I didn't say anything, just continued to dig the hole, until Daryl stepped over and put his hand on the shovel.

"You need ta cool off." Daryl told me and I pulled away from him. He sighed and nodded to Cal who stepped forward and grabbed the shovel.

"Get- Off!" I shrieked as Daryl picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder. He wordlessly carried me over to the farm where Maggie was holding the door open. He carried me upstairs, to the bathroom and dropped me onto the floor, when I tried to run out he caught me and pushed me back into the tub, not hardly, just enough to make the backs of my knees hit the side of the tub and sent myself back into it. He reached over and turned on the cold water, sending it pouring down my face and body, my legs were hanging over the side of the tub, and weren't getting wet. I shrieked as the cold water hit me and Daryl turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Go on and yell as much as you want." He told me and I tried to get out of the tub, making him push me back down. "You need ta cool off." He insisted and I glared at him.

"I'm fine." I insisted and he shook his head.

"You're tons uh things, but fine ain't one of them." He told me. I stared up at him for a moment and he took off his jacket before moving over to me. He unlaced my boots and slipped them off, before offering me his hands. I took them and he helped me stand up before pulling my shirt up over my head. He dropped the wet shirt on the floor.

"Dare," my voice cracked and he looked down at me. "I don't know what…"

"We all been there," he told me lowly, before smirking lightly. "Now shut up so I can take your pants off." He said as he unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them, before he knelt down and peeled the wet denim off of my legs. I stepped out of the jeans and he kissed my thigh gently before looking up at me. I smiled down at him gently before he stood up. There was a knock on the door and he nodded to the shower. "Get in." he told me and after I turned on the hot water and then got into the shower I heard him open the door. "Thanks." He said simply to whoever was behind the door and then closed it.

For a minute I thought I was alone in the bathroom before I heard something hit the floor. I stood there for a moment before Daryl stepped into the shower with me. He didn't say anything, he just let the water run over both of us, before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Dale would be so disappointed in me." I spoke after a moment and he shook his head.

"Naw," he replied. "He'd get it. We all get it." He reached up and brushed the tear that was rolling down my face away and then kissed my forehead. I caught his eye and he gave me a small smile. "Every inch remember?" he winked and I let out a small laugh. "Now clean up, we got a funeral ta get to."

After we showered, we were drying off, when he turned his back to me while he pulled his pants on. I stared at his back, the scars were once exposed to me, and he made no move to cover them as he zipped his pants up, and then picked up the towel he had been using and rubbed it over his hair. Before I knew what I was doing I was lightly running my fingertips over the 'X' shaped scar on his left shoulder. He stopped drying his hair off and sighed.

"My old man." He told me softly and I stopped touching him.

"You don't have to tell me." I offered and he looked over his shoulder at me before turning and wrapping his arm around my bare shoulders and pulled me to him.

"You're gonna find out eventually." He told me. "I ain't keepin' nothin' from you. Not no more." I smiled at him, and he gently kissed my lips, before reaching over to the sink and grabbing a pile of clothes. "Get dressed."

"These aren't my clothes." I realized when I looked them over.

"Carol's cleanin' all of yours." He replied as he let go of me. "Cleanin' and fixin' 'em. Gonna have to hit that store in town Maggie was talkin' about earlier, stock up on clothes." He was saying as he pulled his shirt on. I got dressed in Maggie's clothes, a long black flowy skirt and a white tee shirt and a denim jacket. She had included a pair of sandals, but I just went with my boots.

I tied my hair into a messy bun, and looked around for my wet clothes from before. "Daryl, where are my-"

"Carol's got 'em." He told me shortly.

We walked out of the bathroom to be met by Beth waiting there. "Lizzie," she said in her soft way of speaking. "I know you're really hurt and upset about Dale's death, and I know he really meant a lot to you," she told me as she took my hands. "But I've been down that road, and you were right, it's not worth it to leave everyone who loves and cares about you behind."

"Beth, honey," I put my hands over hers. "I ain't suicidal." She smiled with a look of relief.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh good." She nodded.

"But thank you honey." I kissed her forehead and she smiled before hugging me. She let go of me and then followed me and Daryl downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Hershel asked.

"Well aside from bein' in a skirt, much better." I nodded and he gave me a small nod before looking at Daryl.

"Everything else has been taken care of, Rick and the others are just waiting at the camp." He told Daryl who nodded. We walked outside and Rick looked over at us. He shot me a questioning look and I nodded softly before we all walked over to the graves. Someone had already buried Dale, and Hershel stood there holding the bible. "If I may," he asked and Rick nodded. Hershel opened the bible and spoke a few verses before Rick cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Dale could- could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale and he'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- the truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it, set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives. Our safety, our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." He let out a small sigh and then looked around the group. "Does anyone else want to say something?"

Soon people were saying things about Dale, stories and moments with Dale they had remembered before Daryl nudged me. I looked at him and he nodded to the group. "Dale," I spoke up and everyone looked at me. "Dale once said he didn't care for people after his wife died. But then he met Andrea and Amy, and he said that they were the first ones he cared for. Then he came to the group, and you could tell he cared for the group. From understandin' my tendency to pull away, to makin' sure we were all safe, he cared and looked out for us all. I didn't realize it for awhile, but Dale was sort of actin' like a father to the group, he was proud of us, and he wasn't scared ta let you know if he weren't happy with you," I smiled lightly as I looked down. "He really was like a dad to me," I looked up as Heather rolled her eyes and I looked back down. "He was like a dad to all of us. And I know that he loved us as much as we loved him." I finished and everyone nodded while Daryl wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his touch and he kissed the top of my head.

After we all walked away Shane walked over to Daryl. "We're goin' to check the fence, see if we can't find where the walker who got Dale got in, and see if there's any more out there. You in?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"Daryl, when ya'll are done with that, I need your help with something." Rick told him and Daryl nodded.

"Got it." He told Rick before looking at me.

"Hershel's agreed to let us all move into the house as well," Rick spoke up and we looked at him in surprise. "For the winter."

"Right." Shane nodded slowly.

"Well I'll go pack up camp then." I pointed to mine and Daryl's camp and he nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit." He looked at both Shane and Rick before leaning down and kissing me. He left and I went back to our camp and started packing up. I decided to leave Daryl's ears handing on the string there because if he really really needed them, he could go find them himself.

I got everything inside the tent packed away and I got the tent rolled up and everything before I went back to the house to get my car and drive it all back to the main camp, because forget making two trips. I got the Mustang and drove it out to the camp and filled up the trunk with everything. That's one of the things I loved about old cars, that they had deep trunks. I closed the trunk and got into the front seat and drove it back to the main camp and parked.

"We're not quite moving things in yet," Lori told me. "Hershel and his family are still moving things around and cleaning up and everything.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked and she sighed.

"Not inside the house, but why don't you see if Cal and Heather need help?" she offered and I nodded. I walked over to their camp and Hunter smiled at me.

"Hello future wife." He grinned and I laughed.

"Hello not gonna happen." I replied and he laughed this time.

"Oh it's you." Heather muttered. "What do you want?"

"Thought I'd come by and see if ya'll need help packing up." I told her and she shook her head.

"We've got it covered." She told me.

"You know, Heather, can I ask you somethin'?" I asked and she looked at me. "You seem to have a real shitty attitude with me today, no we're all gonna be real close up in that house, so why don't you go ahead and tell me what it is?" I asked and she sighed before putting down the bag she was holding.

"Honestly?" she asked. "That little speech you gave earlier."

"The one about Dale?" I asked with a frown and she nodded.

"That's the one."

"What the hell could you possibly have to say about that?" I asked and she huffed a sigh.

"I just think it's real disrespectful of you to say things like you looked at him like a father when you treated him, a man of no relation to you a hell of a lot better then you treat your own father." She snapped.

"Have you lost it?" I asked, probably looking as confused as I felt. What the hell was she going on about?

"Mom…" Hunter said slowly.

"No, it's just, you don't even treat him like your father, you treat him like a buddy, you don't show him any real respect."

"I know you're not talkin' about who I think you're talking about." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell else would I be talking about Eliza?"

"Don't you call me that." I pointed at her. "And you'd best quit actin' like you're so much better than me, or like you're my mother or something, because news flash, you ain't. You may be a might bit older than me, but that don't mean you got the right to treat me like I ain't nothin'."

"Mom-" Hunter spoke quickly. I looked over at him as Cal walked over looking confused.

"What's going on-"

"He's my brother." I told Heather. "Quit actin' like-"

"Oh please Eliza," she scoffed. "Cal was seventeen when you were born, don't act like a damn fool." I looked at Cal who was staring at her with the upmost look of shock I had ever seen on a person. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, which was a look I had never seen on him before.

"Cal?" I asked slowly and he shut his eyes. "Tell me your girlfriend is insane." I heard my voice waver lightly.

"Oh fuck Heather," he sighed softly.

"Oh please Calvin, if she's gonna come bitching to you about how I didn't let her know that Parker had a little crush on her, then she's got to quit living in her little fantasy world." Heather snapped.

"You know what, it wasn't here fantasy world, it was my mother's fantasy world!" he shouted at her. "It was my mom's sick twisted way of getting some sort of fuckin' revenge on me for leavin' her with another kid to raise!"

"Our mother." I spoke up. "Our mom, right?" I asked and Cal sighed deeply.

"No, Elle, momma was _my_ mom."

"What the fuck." I put my hand over my face. "Oh my god." I covered my mouth and he walked over to me. "Yvette?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and I let out a long breath. "So why did-"

"Momma raised you for those years I was banged up." He explained. "She… Always fancied herself to be young enough to have kids again, you came 'round and she was already pissed at me, I got out and you were callin' me big brother and Momma told me it'd fuck with your head if I made you change then. I dunno, it seemed like it made sense at the time." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I laughed shakily. "For treatin' me better then she or Eric ever did? For actin like I was worth a damn?"

"For lyin'." He told me and I shook my head.

"I can't even deal with this right now." I told him.

"Elle-"

"Just do me a favor," I put my hand on his arm. "Do not bring this up again until I bring it up to you. I will still call you Cal, you'll still call me Elle, we will not talk about this until I'm good and ready and the only thing that's going to change is, if Heather comes anywhere near me, I will shoot her." I told him. He stared down at me for a long moment. "Understood?" He nodded and I nodded back before I walked away, my hand on my head.

When Andrea, T-Dog, Shane and Daryl got back I was waiting at the driveway. Daryl hopped off of the truck and walked over to me quickly. "I need you," I told him lowly and he looked at me in surprise before I grabbed his hand, and pulled him away. I led him behind the barn, he just followed me.

"What's the matter?" he asked when we finally got there.

"Don't talk," I told him as I climbed on top of a low tool table behind the barn. "Just take your pants off." He raised his eyebrows and I pulled him closer by the belt loops, he watched me as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then slid my hand down the front of his pants.

"Liz," he groaned my name through his teeth as I started to stroke him. He hardened under my hand and he grabbed my hand. "Tell me what's wrong." He insisted and I looked up at him.

"You ain't fucking me, that's what's wrong."

"Liz, cool off for a sec," he put his hands on my shoulders. "What's goin' on?"

"Just do me a favor and fuck me," I told him. "And I'll tell you all about it after."

"You didn't kill no one did you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet." I muttered and he snorted before kissing me. "God, finally." I muttered before pulling my skirt up to my hips, he pulled me close, and spread my legs apart before looking at me.

"You sure?" I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged him close, pressing my mouth against his, and pulling his hips closer with my other hand, he finally seemed to get the message, and with a single thrust he was completely inside of me. I groaned into his mouth as he pulled out and then thrust again, he realized these weren't normal circumstances, I think he even realized I had so much energy I didn't know how to process, that this was the first outlet that came to mind, and he was making sure I knew he wasn't thrilled with this choice, but he was also giving me what I wanted.

"You know, T-Dog was just tellin' me people mourn different. This how you do it?" he asked as he zipped his pants back up a little while later.

"No." I sighed as I sat there on the tool bench.

"You ain't killed anyone, and this ain't about Dale," he said as he listed off the possible reasons I was freaking out. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just- needed a good fuck." I told him and he sighed before moving over and cupping my face.

"Why're you lyin' ta me Liz?" he asked.

"It's my shit to deal with."

"I ain't used to this wantin' to know what's wrong with you, but I sure as shit ain't used to you keepin' secrets."

"Well, since you won't drop it, Cal isn't my brother. He's my father. And not in some twisted roman Polanski way, but in the, everyone I've ever known has lied to me my entire life kind of way." I told him and he stared at me for a moment before sighing. "You glad you asked?" I asked.

"Course I am." He told me. "I don't like what I hear, but, it don't mean we ain't gonna deal with it." He told me. "Commere," he wrapped his arms around me tightly and I hugged him back. "I see why you didn't want to tell me before." He muttered into my hair and I laughed lightly. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah," I breathed and looked up at him. "I knew you could fix me."

"If only every time you were broke all you needed was a good fuck." He teased and I laughed. "We gonna talk about it?"

"Not now. I think, when we're all moved in and everything it'll be harder to avoid, but now, we're gonna keep actin' like nothin's different."

"I've gotta get back," he told me. "Rick wants me to drive out with him to get rid of Randall once and for all."

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

"Rick and Shane went, them two nearly killed each other. Think Rick wants someone that ain't gonna try and stab him in the back."

"Well he made a good choice." I told him and he stroked my hair softly. "You ain't got a reason to try and stab him in the back."

"True." He nodded and then helped me down from the tool table. "And next time you need to be fixed by a good fuck," he told me and I looked at him curiously. "Don't forget to bring the condoms huh." He elbowed me lightly and I nodded.

"Yeah well, I guess we're just gonna have to be lucky this time." I told him as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

* * *

_**Oh wow! So who saw that coming? Anyone, anyone? I've been dropping hints, I'm kind of surprised no one mentioned it before. Anyways, the reason Lizzie reacted the way she did is because she had so much energy after finding that out, she just needed an outlet for it, mind you it's probably not the most constructive outlet, but hey, a quick fuck never hurt anyone. Anyways, there's only two chapters left after this, and don't worry, I'm going to do a sequel! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to post this, I wanted this and the next chapter to be perfect before I posted them. I'm not going to waste your time here, because I know my memos aren't what you come here to read, so just, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. I only own my characters.** _

* * *

When Daryl and I got back to camp people were moving things into the house. I let go of Daryl's hand, but he caught mine again, and pulled me back to him. "Don't let her get to you," he told me as he looked at me. "She ain't worth shit, and you know it."

"I know." I nodded and he nodded before letting go of me again. I walked over to the group and Lori looked at me.

"I heard you got into a fight with Heather."

"She tell you?"

"Yeah."

"She tell you why?"

"No, she just said it was something stupid."

"She would." I muttered. "Look, it ain't stupid, and it ain't anyone else's business." I told Lori who nodded.

"Okay, I was just going to say, if you wanted to talk about it I'd listen."

"Thanks," I nodded to her. "But it's really somethin' I need ta talk with Cal 'bout."

"Right, of course." She nodded, she walked away and I caught Hunter by his shoulder as he went walking by me.

"You heard all of it," I looked down at him and he nodded. "You tell anyone?"

"No."

"Good." I nodded. "Please don't talk about it to anyone."

"I won't." he looked up at me. "It ain't my business." And it wasn't my mom's business either."

"You're a good kid." I let go of him and he walked into the house.

"Lizzie," Rick called me over to him. "I was thinking, what with you and Daryl being… Together, and everything… Um, well, maybe you two would be more comfortable in the RV? And if not there, Hershel says there's a small room in the attic that would be you know, accessible and um, away from everyone else where you two can sleep-" he looked so uncomfortable I held my hand up and he grew silent.

"I'll talk to Daryl." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, yeah, um, just let me know." He told me with an appreciative smile.

By the time everyone was finishing carrying things to the house, different areas of the living room were being claimed, some of the furniture had been moved to different places and it looked a might uncomfortable. "Hey Dare," I called to him and he looked over at me. "So, Rick was thinkin', what with us bein' a couple an' all-"

"He use them words?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it ain't like it's a secret," I told him and he nodded. "Anyways, Rick wants us to know, that there's a room up in the attic that we can have," I told him and he looked none too excited about that. "Or, Rick offered to let us stay in the RV. Whichever we want." I shrugged.

"What do you want?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Well I went up in the attic, low ceilings, scratchy floor, it ain't exactly a bed." I pointed out and Daryl looked over at the RV before looking back at me.

"You be okay with sleepin' in there?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay. Tell Rick."

"Okay." I smiled and then kissed him quickly.

"Hey." he called as I went to go tell Rick. I turned around and he patted the back of his bike. I smiled and gathered up the skirt I was wearing as I walked back over to him, before getting on the back of the bike; I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he touched my hand briefly, before starting up the motorcycle. I smiled as I let go of his waist and then held my arms stretched out like that redhead in that Titanic movie Janis loved so much. I didn't do anything for me personally, but she seemed to like it. When he slowed down a little I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he reached up and ran his hand along my arm before slowing the motorcycle to a stop.

"Hey Rick," I called to him when he walked over. He looked at me and Daryl questioningly.

"You two decide?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"Ya'll're gonna take the RV, am I right?" Rick asked with a knowing smile and Daryl looked down slightly before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"You know how it is man." He replied and Rick laughed lightly as I looked at Daryl in surprise.

"Yeah, I get it." Rick chuckled as he walked past us into the house.

"Did I hear Rick say you and Daryl were going to be sleeping in the RV?" Andrea asked and I looked at her.

"Yeah. 'S that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course." She nodded and then held up the key. "Come on, let's go move it closer."

We went to the RV and stepped inside, she got into the driver's seat and I sat down next to her, she turned the key and started muttering as the engine didn't turn over. "Suppose this is what we should get used to if we're going to be staying in here." I muttered and she chuckled lightly.

"Andrea!" we both looked as Glenn walked over. "Hey, did you try pumping the gas pedal?"

"I think it's been parked too long." She told him as she shook her head.

"You gotta tap it three times and-"

"And give it a twist, I know." She shook her head.

"What do you think Glenn, think you can take a look at it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let me see." He offered and she stopped trying. I grabbed the tools and we stepped out of the RV and walked over to the engine. "Uh, Dale told me, that in the old vehicles the points get corroded." He explained to us.

"Is there anythin' you need me ta do?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No- yeah, a uh, screwdriver." He nodded as he looked at the engine. Andrea pulled one out of the bag I was holding and offered it to him. "Flathead." He looked at it and I pulled out the right screwdriver. He took it and Andrea put the screwdriver back in the right spot. Glenn worked on the car for a minute, before pausing. "Could you hand me a file?" she handed him the file and he scraped at something in the car for a moment before pausing. "I let him down." He whispered lowly.

"No Glenn." I shook my head and he looked back at me.

"He was proud of you." Andrea spoke up. "Maybe not in that moment, but overall."

"Oh that's easy for you to say. You had his back." Glenn snapped and I looked down, understanding how he felt.

"I have my share of regrets." Andrea told Glenn. "But I think that he knew how much we cared for him." She looked over to me. "Especially in the end." I felt my lip begin to tremble and I looked down quickly as tears started collecting in my eyes again. Glenn let out a small sob, before wiping his eyes. He looked over at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"That might do it." He told us. He put the tools back into the toolbag and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He led me to the door of the RV before Andrea called out to him.

"Glenn." He looked back at her and she tossed him the keys to the RV. He caught them and I stepped into the RV, I put the bag of tools on the floor before getting into the passenger's seat.

"Thank god we have the mechanic around." I tried to joke and Glenn snorted lightly.

"I bet it'll work." Andrea offered as she leaned between our seats. Glenn put the key into the ignition and gave it three pumps and a twist, and low and behold the engine turned over. Glenn let out a small laugh and I grinned as Andrea raised her fists in triumph, then Glenn drove the RV over to the house.

When we parked I hopped out of the car and frowned seeing Daryl still there. "Thought ya'll were gonna take care of Randall?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thought that was the plan too. Rick's gotta deal with his kid." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I muttered and he nodded.

"Least someone's doin' it." He shrugged and I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, there is that." I agreed.

I carried a few of our things into the RV while Daryl was looking over a map up on the porch. I grabbed the last bag, and was carrying it inside when I was suddenly lifted up. I yelped in surprise as I grabbed onto Daryl who had picked me up and he laughed.

"Dare, what the hell are you doin'?" I asked with a surprised laugh.

"Ain't it some tradition, guy carries his girl through the front door or somethin'?"

"I think that's only fer newlyweds." I told him as he dropped me onto the bed. He just rolled his eyes and leaned down over me.

"Well they ain't gettin' all the fun." He told me, before kissing me.

"Hey man," T-Dog stuck his head into the RV. "Carol's just finishin' up puttin' together supplies for Randall."

"Comin'." Daryl told him. He sighed and then looked at me. "You gonna be okay 'till nightfall?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's like five million things to do around here. I'll find somethin' ta keep me busy 'till ya'll get back."

"Alright." He nodded and then fixed his jacket. He walked out of the RV and I followed.

"You've only got so many arrows." T-Dog walked over to Daryl and handed him a gun.

"This Dale's gun?"

"Yeah." T-Dog affirmed.

"Wish I knew where the hell mine is." He sighed as he put the gun in the waistband of his pants.

"Well take Merle's, I'm not usin' it-"

"Hell no, gave you that gun for a reason." He shook his head. "You go it on you?"

"It's in the RV."

"I want you ta keep it on you at all times." He told me and I nodded.

"Ready?" Rick walked over and we looked at him.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"I'll get the package." T-Dog offered.

"Thanks." Rick replied as T-Dog walked away. "Lizzie," I looked over at Rick. "I've asked Andrea to keep an eye on Shane while we're gone, if things get out of hand, she can handle him-"

"You only say that 'cause she's fuckin' him." I told him easily as I leaned on the truck.

"I wasn't aware- I thought they were just close-" I scoffed lightly and he looked down before looking at me again. "Would you mind- if things go wrong, which they shouldn't, but if they do- I know I can trust you."

"You sayin' you don't trust Shane?"

"I do-"

"You shouldn't." I replied and his face fell slightly as he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"He's not a bad guy, he just-"

"Rick, he _wasn't_ a bad guy, this world changes people. He ain't been the same since you come back from Atlanta, and he ain't been the same since he killed Otis." I shook my head. "I wouldn't be alone with him if you paid me." I told him easily. Rick looked at Daryl who shrugged his shoulders.

"We got a problem," T-Dog announced as he jogged over. "Randall's gone."

"What?" I asked before we followed him to the shed. Andrea was walking by and paused when she saw the shed door open.

"What happened? Where's Randall?"

"Don't know." T-Dog replied. "The lock was closed when I got here, but his cuffs and everything are still inside.

"Musta slipped out of 'em." I muttered as I looked at the cuffs, and then looked at the outside. "Too bad ya'll are steppin' all over whatever tracks he'd'a left." I looked at T-Dog and Andrea pointedly and they looked down at the dirt before looking at me guiltily. I looked up as Cal was walking into the house and rose two fingers to my lips and let out an ear piercing whistle. "Cal!" I shouted and he looked over at me. I jerked my head towards the shed and he walked over.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask and we looked up to see Lori walking over as well.

"Randall's missing." Rick told her.

"Missing? How?" she demanded.

"Looks like he slipped his cuffs, we're not sure otherwise." I told her.

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked, apparently a lot of people heard me shouting for Cal, questions started coming out of everywhere, until we heard a shout from the forest.

"Rick!" we all looked over as Shane who was storming over to us. "Rick!" blood was pouring down his face as he walked towards us, looking almost like a walker. I felt someone touch my hand and I looked down to see Sophia standing there.

"What happened?" Lori asked Shane.

"He's armed!" Shane replied. "He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carl asked frantically.

"I'm fine, the little bastard just snuck up on me. Clocked me in the face." Shane explained as he got closer to us.

"All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back into the house. Glenn, Daryl, Cal, Lizzie, come with us."

"No, no, don't go." Sophia pleaded as she held my hand with both of hers. "We need you to stay with us, if he comes back."

"Sophia-"

"Lizzie, please, don't go." She pleaded and I looked at Rick who seemed to think for a moment.

"You keep an eye on them." He finally decided. "Parker, come with us." I nodded and looked at Daryl who gave me a small nod.

"You sure?" Parker asked and Rick nodded.

"Hey," Daryl called to me as I turned to walk to the house. "Get in the RV, and get your gun."

"Okay."

"Don't ya'll open the door for anyone that ain't us." He reminded us and we nodded before Sophia pulled me back towards the house.

"Just let him go." Carol insisted. "That was the plan wasn't it? To just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here. Not on our front step with a gun."

"Don't go out there; ya'll know what can happen!" Carol called.

"Carol, we can handle it." Cal promised her and she looked away before going to Sophia who was holding my hand tightly.

"Dare," I called and he looked at me. I nodded to Shane and he looked at him, before nodding back, understanding what I was saying. "Ya'll holler if you need me."

"Keep an eye on them." Cal reminded me and I nodded.

"Get your gun." Daryl insisted and then they all walked away.

"Get everybody back into the house. Lock all the doors, and _Stay put_!" Rick ordered.

"You heard the man, everyone inside." T-Dog turned around and started hustling us inside. Sophia went to her mother and I went to the RV quickly. I grabbed my rifle, and was going to get my handgun when someone stuck their head into the RV. "You too Lizzie." T-Dog told me and I nodded. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and grabbed my knife and walked into the house. We shut all the doors and locked them and soon I found myself in a room full of slightly panicking kids.

"Hey Beth!" I called to her and she walked into the room. "Can you grab like a board game or somethin' and keep an eye on them for a bit?" I asked her lowly and she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked and I looked at him.

"I'm just gonna go take a look around outside." I told him. "Just around the house."

"Can I go?"

"No." I shook my head and he huffed in response.

"Hey, I'm not going." Hunter pointed out and Carl shrugged in response. I went downstairs and saw T-Dog looking out the window while Hershel and Maggie were making up a bed on the couch.

"How's it looking out there?" I asked.

"Dead." He replied and then looked back to me. "I mean uh- No sign."

"I get it." I nodded.

"Lizzie, here's the clothes I was able to fix up for you," Carol told me and I smiled at her.

"That's Carol, you really didn't have to do that."

"We all grieve differently, I just need to keep busy while I'm doing mine." She told me and I smiled lightly.

"I get it."

"And I understand how you dealt with it as well." She put her hand on my arm. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you." She paused, and then looked around before lowering her voice. "And I know it's none of my business, but, I heard Heather today. If you need to talk about anything, let me know." She told me and I looked down at the memory of the fight Heather and I had earlier, ending with the bombshell that was dropped.

"Thanks Carol." I muttered lightly.

"If it means anything, Cal, is uh, he's taking that attic room; she's sleeping in the corner of the living room." Carol shrugged and I sighed.

"Well it's somethin' ain't it?" I asked and she nodded.

I'm gonna go change real quick." I told Carol who nodded. I walked through to the kitchen where there was a small bathroom and was about to walk into it when I heard a light knock on the door. I walked over to it and checked the curtain, Daryl looked through the window and nodded to me and I opened the door.

"Hey." I said softly and he grabbed my hand as he, Cal, Parker and Glenn walked in. "Did ya'll find anything?"

"We found 'im." Daryl told me softly. "He's dead."

"Well… Good." I muttered before we walked through to the living room.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked looking around.

"No." Lori replied.

"We heard a shot." Daryl told us.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori shrugged.

"Naw, that ain't it." Cal shook his head.

"We found 'im." Daryl told everyone.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker." Daryl told her. I stepped towards the window as they spoke.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No the weird thing is, he wasn't bit." Glenn told us and even Cal looked surprised.

"How's that possible?" I spoke up with a frown.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said as if that explained why he was a walker when he hadn't been bit.

"So he fought back," Patricia shrugged.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other." I looked away from the window at that and Daryl nodded as I took a step forward.

"Shane ain't no tracker." I spoke up and he nodded.

"What's that mean exactly?" Heather asked.

"Means he didn't come up behind him- they were together."

"I knew it." I nodded and he nodded to me.

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on." Lori stepped over to Daryl who nodded.

"You got it."

"I'll go with you." I told him and he shook his head.

"No, stay here. Wanna keep you 'way from Shane 'till we figure this all out." I was about to respond when I caught sight of movement through the boards we had nailed to the windows. I moved to the door to the porch and opened it, looking out at the hoard of walkers walking our way.

"I think Shane is the least of our worries." I told him as he followed me onto the porch. He looked at me and then stared back at the walkers wordlessly.

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel ordered and I nodded, pointing to Hershel as he broke the silence.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea ran into the house.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl replied.

"Yeah, Daryl's right, a heard that size, they'll tear the house down."

"Carl's gone-" Lori came running outside.

"What?" Daryl turned around.

"I just saw him a little while ago; he was playing a game with Beth, Hunter and Sophia." I told her.

"Beth told me he said he was going to come sit with me until Rick came back." She told us.

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs with the other kids." She shook her head. "I'm not leavin' without my boy." She insisted.

"We're not." Carol told her. "We're gonna- we're gonna look again, we're gonna find him, Sophia!" she called into the house and I ran my hand through my hair, looking out at the herd again.

"Come on," Daryl told me.

"Where we goin'?" I asked.

"We're takin care of as many of those as we can. Glenn, get a gun let's go." He nodded to Glenn.

"Can I go?" Jimmy asked and I looked at him for a moment before tossing him the keys to the RV.

"Tap it three times and give it a twist." I explained and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He got a gun and I followed Daryl to his motorcycle. We rode over to the pasture and the barn, Glenn and Maggie were in Shane's car, T-Dog and Andrea in the truck, and Jimmy in the RV.

"You drive so I can shoot," Glenn was telling Maggie as I got on the back of the motorcycle.

"I didn't think Asians did drive by's." I told him with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"You've been with him for too long."

"'Least I didn't call you Chinese." I pointed out and he scoffed with a small smile.

Daryl stopped the motorcycle right in front of the gate and I took my rifle off of my back, lifted it up so I was looking through the scope and shot. I shot a few of them as a fire started burning in the barn, the walkers seemed to realize where the shots were coming from because they started grouping up right in front of us, pushing down the fence easily. Daryl pushed at the rifle and I put it back on before he rode over to Jimmy.

"Yo, it musta been Rick or Shane who started that fire, maybe they're tyin' to get out back!" Daryl shouted to Jimmy who looked over at the barn and then back at Daryl. "Why don't you circle 'round?"

"Got it!" Jimmy nodded.

"Go!" Daryl called and Jimmy waved to him before driving towards the barn. Daryl drove along the sides of everything happening, through the hordes of walkers and I took the handgun he had been using. I fired it a few times, taking down a couple walkers, before more of them seemed to come, and they seemed to be leaving the barn, even though I assumed it was supposed to distract them, rather they were making their way towards the house.

Daryl swung around suddenly as I went to check the gun, I wasn't holding on, and the sudden swing around threw me. And when I say threw me, I mean it literally threw me. I hit the ground hard, dirt flying up everywhere as I gasped from pain, my entire left shoulder took the grunt of the fall, and I could feel nothing my a red hot searing pain in it.

I heard Daryl shout out for me, but by that moment I had already jumped up and started running, stumbling along, probably looking like one of them. Praying I didn't get shot. I ducked the hands and limbs reaching out for me, swinging my rifle into anything that came too close with one arm, my left arm hurt too much to move, it took me a moment before I realized where I was. I was near the barn. How had I gotten there?

I was still a little disoriented from the fall, and my shoulder was killing me something awful. All I could see was smoke, and flames, and then I saw it, the RV. I ran over to it, slightly grateful that most of the walkers were almost to the house, but scared shitless about what that meant. I got to the RV and groaned seeing sweet Jimmy torn to pieces. I stepped over his body and pushed it out the door with my working arm, before I slammed the door shut.

The moment I slammed the door shut I started to move to the driver's seat before I paused, and turned, seeing two walkers coming from the bedroom area towards me, I lifted my gun and fired, getting nothing but the click of an empty chamber. Until then I hadn't been too scared, but as I stood there in an enclosed space with a most likely dislocated left shoulder, an empty gun and two flesh hungry freaks coming at me, there was only one thing I could think to say. "Oh shit." I muttered.

* * *

_**So are you guys freaking out yet? I know I was even when I was writing it. The next chapter is the last one guys, don't forget! I hope ya'll're having fun reading the story! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey ya'll, here it is! Chapter 25, and the last chapter in this story! Wow, what a ride it has been. I've loved writing this story, and I hope you guys have loved reading it as much as I've loved writing it. I will be doing a sequel, the name of which will be in the message at the bottom of this chapter. ****Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or the characters. I only own my main characters.** _

* * *

Daryl sat on his motorcycle staring out among the herd of walkers. She was out there somewhere. "Well well well Little brother,"

"I ain't got time for you." Daryl muttered as his eyes scanned the walkers.

"How'd you manage to lose the one thing you love?" Merle scoffed.

"She ain't lost." Daryl muttered as he looked at every walker from his safe distance. Maybe she was running through the crowd, trying to find him?

"Sure, that's why you're making sure nonea them dead bastards is a red head right?" Merle teased.

"Fuck off." Daryl muttered.

"Just like you, finally get what ya want, and go gotta go an' ruin it. Grow up little brother, learn to keep the things you got, otherwise you ain't gonna have shit at all."

"Was' that mean?"

"Figure it out little brother. Can't keep askin' me every time somethin' goes wrong. Gotta man up and take care of it yerself." A sudden scream snapped him out of inspecting the walkers and he quickly rode over to where he had heard the scream, and let out a semi disappointed groan, it was Carol who looked relatively unscathed.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day!" he called as he slowed down next to her and she hopped on quickly before he took off, weaving through the walkers, he felt Carol clinging to his waist and wondered why he hadn't realized Liz hadn't been holding on, why he took the sharp turn when he did. He shook himself out of that though as he rode off of the farm, not looking back.

* * *

I flipped the gun around in my hand, knowing that there was no way I could beat two walkers to death with a gun and a left arm that wouldn't move, but I had to try. I was about to bring the gun down, fully aware I was most likely going to die when two gunshots rang out, blood splattered on me and I gasped as the two walkers fell to the ground.

"That's going to bring them right to us." Hunter told me and I stared at him in shock.

"You- how- where-"

"I was in here looking for Carl when Jimmy came in, he didn't see me and I didn't want to get in trouble so I hid under the bed."

"_Under_ the bed?" I asked.

"The bed lifts up and has more storage space under it, my grandpa had an RV just like this." He explained. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell off Daryl's bike, I think it's dislocated." I told him as I got into the driver's seat. I turned the key and sighed in relief as the RV came rumbling on. "This thing has no power steering; I'm going to need your help Hunter." I looked at him and he ran over to me. With his help I was able to get away from the burning barn. I ran over a couple walkers, and Hunter shot a few out the window as we drove towards the house.

"Wait!" someone shrieked and we both looked in time to see Heather waving her arms.

"Mom?" Hunter asked and I slammed on the brakes. She ran around and opened the door, holding her hand over her neck.

"Let's go."

"Mom, what happened?"

"N-Nothing, nothing, it's a scratch, that's all." She shook her head.

"Heather were you bit?" I asked and she shook her head before wincing.

"Ah, no." she told me. "Of course not, let's go."

"Mom…" Hunter frowned as blood started to pool under her fingers and drip down her arm. "We can't take you."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"You're going to turn."

"Well… Maybe I won't." she offered with a small smile.

"Heather you're dead already." I told her softly.

"So, so what, you're going to kill me, is that it? You'll kill me right in front of my own son? Or will you kick me out of the RV, leave me here to get torn apart by those things?" she nodded to the walkers outside and I looked down. Neither seemed right to do in front of Hunter. "I didn't think so."

"Heather, don't make this any harder." I told her.

"Harder than _what_?" she demanded. "What's your big plan? You gonna kill me? Make a move." She held her hands out, revealing the bite wound on her neck.

"Mom, I love you." Hunter said catching her attention, she looked at him before he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. I stood there staring at the twelve year old next to me before he moved forward and opened the RV door. "Help me." He ordered me and I helped push her body out to the Walkers who grabbed at it immediately, he shot three more of them before shutting the door and then moving to the wheel. I sat down in the driver's seat and started to drive again while he helped me steer. No words were spoken between us for awhile.

"You should have let me-"

"She's my mom." Hunter said softly. "She was my problem."

First light broke as the barn crumbled to nothing, completely engulfed and eaten by the flames. I had drove Hunter to the church where I had met parker, the parking lot was empty and we sat there for a little while, trying to decide what to do.

"Can you move your arm?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, help me take this jacket off." He walked over and helped me remove the jacket, slowly around my good arm, and then even slower off of my bad one. "Oh fuck, it's dislocated." I whispered.

"How do you fix it?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm gonna need your help still." I told him and he nodded. I showed him how I had to keep my arm at a 90-degree angle, and the turn it so my hand was laying across my stomach. He helped keep my arm at the angle, and then turn it so my hand was pointing away from my stomach. I could feel my shoulder sliding back into place and I tensed up, before yelping in pain.

"You've got to be quiet." He told me and I nodded.

"I know." I told him, and he turned my arm so my hand was laying across my stomach. I bit my lip and he turned it out again. We went through it one more time before my shoulder popped into place, and I let out a satisfied groan. "There's an ace bandage in my backpack." I told him and he went to get it. He helped me wrap up my shoulder and then we both sat there for a little while.

"I can't believe I really shot her." He whispered.

"Hey," I touched his shoulder and he looked at me. "You did what I didn't have the balls to do." I told him and he nodded softly before looking down.

"She was infected."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"She wanted to go back to the entire group even though she was infected." He looked up at me. "I- I couldn't let her- you know?"

"Commere." I held my good arm open and he moved into it, burying his face in my right shoulder. I could feel hot tears rolling down his face.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Hey," I told him as I stroked his hair. "Ain't nothin's gonna happen to you. You've got me." I told him. "I ain't never gonna let nothin' happen to you." He looked at me and I nodded. "You trust me?" he sniffled and wiped his eyes before nodding.

"You never stopped looking for us, and you made sure we," his voice cracked a little. "We got back to our-" he hiccupped. "Moms."

"It's okay to be upset, it's okay to cry." I told him. "You do what you gotta do, I'm gonna try to figure out what to do next." He nodded and sat in the seat next to me.

"Did you see Cal?" he asked. "Did he make it out?"

"I don't know."

"What about Sophia?"

"I'm- I don't-" I shook my head as tears started welling up in my eyes. I let out a slow breath of air and then looked at him.

"What if we're the only ones?"

"We're not." I told him sternly. "Listen to me, the others- they're crafty motherfuckers, okay?" he nodded uncertainly and I looked at the church.

"It's weird to think we keep ending up here." Hunter muttered and I looked from him to the church.

"How so?"

"When me and Sophia got lost, we ended up here. When you got lost looking for us, you ended up here, and the group was just down the highway the whole time." He shrugged. "I mean, why didn't they come here too?"

"They were waitin' for ya'll to go back to the highway." I told him, before I realized something. "I think I know where they're going to go." I told him after a moment. "Come help me."

* * *

Hershel, Carl and Rick stood behind the truck, watching the lone walker wander down the highway. They didn't know how many were around, and to shoot it would be too risky. The entire horde could come shambling out of the forest at any moment.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel whispered to Rick.

"I- I'm not leaving without mom." Carl spoke up, with a note of finality in his voice.

"So we're just gonna walk away?" Rick asked Hershel. "Not knowing if my wife, or your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern now-" Hershel told Rick, before nodding to Carl. "Just one. Keeping him alive. Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true." Rick thought for a moment, understanding what Hershel was saying, but not wanting to admit the older man was right. After a moment, he sunk down to his knees to be face to face with his child.

"Carl," Rick spoke gently. "It's not safe here." Carl was immediately disappointed by his father's decision, Rick could tell just by the look on the boy's face. "I'm sorry. We'll-" Rick stopped talking when he heard a motorcycle approaching. He looked to the side before standing up, they watched as Daryl came rolling down the freeway first, Carol on the back of his bike, after the motorcycle was Maggie and Glenn in what used to be Shane's car, then T-Dog, Lori and Beth in the old blue truck, followed up by the yellow mustang, with Cal, Parker and Sophia. Daryl's bike rumbled to a stop and Carol hopped off the bike, running to the mustang, Sophia jumped out covered in blood and dirt but was grinning the biggest grin Carol had ever seen.

"I killed four of them mommy!" she announced as her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank god!" Lori called as she ran to Carl; Maggie bolted past her and threw her arms around her father, Beth right behind her.

"Where's you find everyone?" Rick looked at Daryl who was looking over the group of survivors.

"Well these guys' taillights was zig sagging all over the road- figured he had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl told Rick, making Glenn roll his eyes.

"Good one." He chuckled.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked and Rick looked over the group quickly before realizing what Daryl was really asking.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick replied.

"Shane?" Lori stood up looking worried. Rick just shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me then I lost her." Carol told Glenn.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog spoke up.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too." Beth told him. "Took her right in front of me, I was-" she started to sob again lightly. "I was holdin' onto her Daddy. She just-" she trailed off crying again as Hershel wrapped his arm around his youngest daughter and pulled her into a hug. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick told her.

"And Heather?" Lori spoke up.

"I didn't see her, I thought she went with ya'll." Cal nodded to Lori.

"No, I- No." she shook her head.

"What about Hunter?" Carl spoke up.

"What about Lizzie?" Sophia asked and everyone looked to Daryl. He didn't say anything, just looked towards the highway where they had just come from.

"There's a chance she got Heather and Hunter and got out of there." Rick told Daryl lowly.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl stepped towards his bike.

"No." Rick told him sternly.

"We can't just leave-"

"We don't even know if they're there." Lori told him.

"She isn't. None of them are. They're either gone somewhere else, or, they're dead." Rick announced. "There's no way to find any of 'em."

"So we're not even going to look for them?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here." Rick told the group.

"I say head East." T-Dog spoke up.

"Stay off the main roads." Daryl suggested. "The bigger the road, the more walkers. More assholes like this one. I got 'em." He nodded to a lone walker heading up the highway as he picked up his crossbow. He shot it down easily and he walked over and yanked the bolt from its eye. "Ya'll make good time if you get headed now."

"Wait- you aren't coming with us?" Lori asked and everyone stopped getting into cars to look at Daryl.

"I ain't goin' nowhere without Liz." Daryl shook his head.

"Daryl, I get it, I do." Rick told him lowly. "I did anything to find my family, but-"

"Then you know Liz is the only family I got." He told Rick who stared at him for a moment.

"Daryl, we need you."

"What'd you have me do?" Daryl asked. "Jus' go without her?"

"There's a chance we could find her on the way, and there's a chance she didn't make it. The later of the two being the more realistic." Rick told him softly.

"Naw, not Liz. They ain't got her, she's too tough."

"Now I know she can handle her own against a couple of them, but a whole horde?" Rick asked and Daryl looked down, before turning and kicking one of the cars on the highway.

"She's still out there!" Daryl shouted at Rick.

"We can't stay here, and we can't go without you." Rick told Daryl softly.

"That ain't fair man." Daryl said softly and Rick nodded.

"I know it's not." He told Daryl. "But we need you." Daryl clenched his jaw as he stood there for a long moment, before he bowed his head in defeat and got onto his bike.

"Hey guys," T-Dog said suddenly and everyone looked at him. "I thought you said the RV was overrun?" they looked out at the highway where T-Dog was looking and saw the RV driving down the road.

* * *

"Do you think they'll really be there?" Hunter asked as we got close to the traffic accident, coming from the other side of the road.

"If they aren't, we'll check town." I told him and he nodded, we approached the pileup and I smiled as I saw our group standing there looking at the RV in shock. "Looks like we don't gotta go to town." I told him as he helped me stop the RV. There was no point in trying to make it go down the steep hill to the other side of the freeway. By the time Hunter and I stepped out of the RV, Daryl was halfway across the highway.

"Your shoulder!" Hunter reminded me but I paid him no attention as I ran towards Daryl. He caught me as I threw my arms around him, ignoring the sharp pains that ran down my arm when I did. He held me tightly against him for a moment, before cupping my face.

"Thought I lost ya'll." I told him and he let out a shaky laugh, before pulling me into a kiss.

"Don't ever do that 'gain." He muttered to me and I laughed lightly.

"What? Scared I didn't make it?" I asked with a smile.

"Nah, I knew you did. You're a Mason." He winked and I laughed before kissing him again, then I turned to Cal who had jogged over. I let go of Daryl to hug him and he held me tightly for a moment.

"I'm sorry I freaked out at you." I told him softly into the hug.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He told me.

"Where's Heather?" Lori asked as she and Rick walked over.

"She didn't make it." Hunter told her and I looked over at Hunter.

"Did you take care of it?" Rick asked me.

"I did." Hunter told him and Rick looked at Hunter and then to me. "She was bit; she wanted to come back to the group anyway. I know that couldn't happen."

"You- I'm sorry." Rick looked astonished at Hunter who shrugged as he looked down.

"Parker," I looked at him and he looked at me curiously. "Drive the RV for a bit huh?" I tossed him the key.

"Sure thing Lizzie." He nodded.

"I'll take the Mustang, Hunter, come with me." Cal told Hunter and he nodded before following Cal. I went to the RV quickly to grab the denim jacket and Daryl followed, watching as I struggled with the jacket.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I dislocated my shoulder when I fell off the bike." I told him and he winced. He helped me pull the jacket back on before looking me over.

"You sure you don't wanna ride in the RV for a ways?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Ain't you concerned about me ridin' with Parker?" I asked and he frowned lightly, before shaking his head.

"I trust you." He told me and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I wanna ride with you." I told him. He nodded and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders; we walked out of the RV and went to the bike. Carol and Sophia rode with Hunter and Cal, T-Dog rode with Lori, Rick and Carl, so we left the old truck behind, and Hershel and Beth rode with Glenn and Maggie while Parker pulled up the rear in the RV.

We rode for a long time, driving east, we didn't hit any towns for awhile, and I was concerned we wouldn't before nightfall, when there was a honk from Rick's truck. We all pulled to the side and looked back at him. Everyone got out of their cars and Daryl nodded to Rick as he walked over to us.

"You out?" he asked.

"Running on fumes."

"We can't stay here." Maggie protested.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn pointed out. "I mean, maybe we can all fit in the RV, but it'll be a tight squeeze."

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick decided.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl protested.

"We'll fit as many people as we can in the RV," Rick nodded at the RV. "Kids, women, anyone else that will fit."

"What about everyone else?" T-Dog asked.

"We'll build a fire." Lori offered.

"If you go out lookin' for firewood, stay close." Daryl told her. "Only got so many arrows, how you doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick shook his head.

"Liz?" he looked at me.

"Merle's gun's got a full clip, and I've got another box of rounds for the rifle in the RV." I nodded to it and he nodded.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out!" Maggie announced.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel said to his older daughter and I smiled lightly. Twenty two and still being told not to swear by her father. I touched Daryl's arm and he looked at me.

"I'm gonna go get my rifle." I told him and he nodded. I walked over to the RV and stepped inside, I got my rifle, and loaded it before putting it over my shoulder and walking outside.

"We'll set up a perimeter," Rick was saying as I stepped out of the RV. "In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now." Maggie offered. "Try and scrounge up some gas."

"No, we stay together." Rick told her. "God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick we're stranded now." Glenn said softly.

"God, we can do this." I sighed as I looked at Glenn. "We can't just say it looks bad, and give up." I told him and he sighed.

"I know it looks bad." Rick admitted. "We've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other." Daryl looked over at me and I smiled to him. "I wasn't sure- I really wasn't- but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere, there's got to b a place."

"Rick, look around, okay. There's walkers everywhere, they're migrating or something." Glenn objected.

"There's got to be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together." Rick insisted. "Build a _life_ for each other. I know it's out there we just have to find it."

"I think Rick's right." I nodded to Rick. He nodded to me and sighed.

"Even if we do find a place," Maggie spoke up. "And we think it's safe. We can never be sure for how long. Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe."

"We need somewhere better. Somewhere with walls where we ain't just out in the open." Cal told her.

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel agreed with Cal.

"We'll make camp tonight over there," Rick pointed to an area right off of the highway. "Get on the road at the break of day."

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked me and I nodded.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl frowned speaking to Rick. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked as I remembered Glenn and Daryl telling us that they had found Randall.

"That feels like an eternity ago." I muttered to Daryl who nodded and then wrapped his arm around me when he noticed me shiver lightly.

"Still wearin' that damn skirt." I looked down at the now filthy, slightly torn in some places skirt I had been wearing since Dale's funeral. My shirt that had once been white was now an ugly shade of brown from walker blood, sweat and dirt. I looked back at him and let out a small laugh and he smiled lightly.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked.

"He musta got scratched or somethin'." Parker offered.

"Man you were there, you know there weren't no scratches." Cal scoffed.

"Shane killed Randall." Daryl spoke up and I looked up at him. "Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked. Rick was silent for a long moment.

"We're all infected." He announced and we looked at him.

"What?" Daryl finally broke the silence.

"At the CDC," Rick continued. "Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick demanded.

"It makes sense though, why Jenner wanted our blood." I pointed out.

"You saw how crazy that-"

"That isn't your call." Glenn cut Rick off. "Okay when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well I thought it best that people didn't know."

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, is- is it even possible?" I looked at Parker who sighed.

"I'm not that kind of Doctor Lizzie, I dealt with ear infections and strep throat." He shrugged. "Writing prescriptions for Viagra, that type of thing."

Rick was walking a little ways away from the group, to clear his thoughts after unloading a bombshell like that on us. Everyone stood there awkwardly for a moment or two and finally I cleared my throat. "Okay, kids, why don't ya'll find some firewood, stay where Hershel can see you." I told them and they nodded. "Remember, dry stuff, you know, Beth, why don't you help them by finding some good sized rocks and such, make us a fire pit huh?" I asked and she went to help the kids.

The structure we were making camp in looked like a building, it was made of stone with stone walls, but it had no roof, no floor, nothing that looked like a house. It was old, even before the Walker apocalypse. Hunter helped me find some extra blankets in the RV, and we took them outside. He also showed me how the table could be pushed down, and the pillows from the boots were used to cover the table and turn it into another bed.

"That's really clever." I was telling him and he nodded.

"Like I said, my grandpa had one like this." He told me. We got some food and brought it out, cooking it on the fire Cal helped the kids make, and everyone ate silently. I walked over to Daryl who was at the fire, poking at it with a stick, with Carol whispering to him urgently.

"We're not safe with him," I heard her say. "Keeping something like that from us, Why do you need him, he's just gonna pull you down."

"No," Daryl softly replied. "Rick's done alright by me."

"You're his henchman." She told him and I sighed darkly, but stayed silent, wanting to see where this went. "You deserve better. And I'm a _burden_." She muttered. Daryl looked over at her with a frown.

"What do you _want_?" he asked.

"A man on honor." She told him.

"Rick _has_ honor." Daryl told her before tossing the stick into the fire.

"Hey," I walked over and Carol looked up at me. "I ain't never liked Rick before all this," I told her. "But over all this time, he's earned my trust, and respect. Sure, I'm a little pissed, but he's kept up goin' this far hasn't he?"

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie told Glenn.

"Don't be foolish," her father told her. "There's no fuel, hardly any food, and no ammo." We grew silent as some leaves rustled, Daryl stood up taking his crossbow off his back and I did the same with my gun.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything." Daryl told her. "Could be a raccoon, could be possum-"

"Or a walker." Glenn added.

"We need to leave," Carol started getting hysterical as Rick walked over. "What are we waiting for?"

"Which way?" Glenn asked and T-Dog pointed in the direction the sound had come from.

"It came from over there." Maggie confirmed.

"Back from where we came?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Her sister nodded.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to go running off in the dark." Rick told them.

"Rick's right." Cal nodded. "It's a stupid idea."

"We don't have the vehicles; no one's traveling on foot." Rick continued. A branch snapped in the distance and a few people jumped.

"Don't panic." Hershel told them.

"I'm not-"

""That's good advice." Cal said as he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"I'm not sitting here to wait for another herd to blow through." Maggie continued, before looking at Rick. "We need to move, now." She told him.

"Calm down Greene, no one's slept in near two days, we're all getting' a little hysterical." I told her.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick told her lowly.

"Do something." Carol pushed as Sophia stared up at her mother from the ground.

"I am doing something!" Rick told her sharply. "I'm keeping this group together. _Alive_. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for _this_. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!" silence hung in the air at Rick's confession. I had assumed the herd had gotten Shane. I looked at Daryl who stepped closer to me, everyone stared at Rick in shock and some in slight horror. "You saw what he was like." He looked at all of us. "How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us." He nodded to me and I looked down, before looking back at him and nodding. He looked to his wife and son, Carl couldn't take his eyes off his father, and Lori could look at him. "He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back." He was speaking to his wife at this point who still wouldn't look at him. "He gave me no choice." He insisted. "He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean." Carl started to sob into his mother's chest and she hugged him, before shooting Rick a dirty look. No one said anything for a moment. "Maybe you people are better without me." I looked down, going over everything he had said. I understood why he did it to be honest, killing Shane. I think deep down other people knew why he did it too, but none of them were ready to admit it. "Go ahead, I say there's a place for us but maybe- maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you- why don't you go and find out yourself. Send me a post card!" Rick shouted and Daryl looked around at everyone. I looked at him and reached over and took his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand and I looked back at Rick. "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get." Everyone looked around at each other, but no one said anything, or made any move to leave. "No takers? Fine." Rick nodded. "But get one thing straight- you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." He looked us all over again, before he turned and walked away to wherever he had been before coming in and making his speech.

No one spoke for awhile, until Sophia started to fall asleep on her mother's lap. "Come on Sophia," Carol stood up. "Lori, we should get these kids to bed."

"Yeah what's the deal with the RV?" T-Dog asked.

"Women and children in the RV." Hershel told him.

"Liz, you goin' with them?" Daryl asked me and I shook my head.

"No," I told him. "But I'll go walk them over there and grab my backpack from the RV." He nodded and then looked over at Glenn.

"I'll take first watch, you get some sleep huh?"

"Who's going to take watch at the RV?" Carol asked.

"I will." Parker stood up. She nodded and he walked over to the RV and climbed on top, I stepped into the RV with everyone while they tried to figure out sleeping arrangements and I got my backpack and Daryl's out of the closet before walking back to where everyone was laying out on the blankets Hunter and I had found in the RV.

"Hey," I said softly to Daryl who took his backpack from me. "Here."

"Thanks." I sat down next to him and he looked over at me.

"Do you think, if we'd have gone on our own, we'd have found Merle?" I asked and he sighed.

"It don't matter." He shook his head. "You saw what we've been through, all of us. They needed us."

"I know." I nodded and he looked at me.

"You ain't thinkin' of leavin'…?"

"No, no, of course not." I shook my head. "I'm just thinkin'." He nodded and wrapped his arm around me, I leaned into his side and sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Get some sleep." He told me.

"What, here?" I asked.

"I'll keep an eye on ya." I thought for a moment before I nodded. I laid my head on his lap and soon fell asleep. I woke up two hours later when he shook my shoulder lightly.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Come on, we're movin'."

"Where?" I grumbled as I stood up.

"Just come on," he led me closer to the fire and I saw my sleeping pad laid out on the ground.

"Cal's usin' mine." He told me and I nodded, before looking around.

"I'll be right back."

"Where-"

"I gotta take a leak." I told him, not caring how completely un feminine I sounded saying that.

"You want me to go with ya?"

"No, I don't want you to come with me, why would I want you to come with me?" I asked before holding up a hand. "I'll be back in a minute." I stepped over to him and kissed him gently before walking out of the structure. Glenn nodded to me as I walked by and into the trees. After taking care of business I was walking back when I saw Rick over by the water. I paused and looked around, before walking over to him. "Hey." I greeted him softly as I walked over to him. He looked over at me as I sat down next to him and then looked back at the water. "I'm sorry." He looked over at me.

"For what?"

"For what you had to do to Shane. Be honest, I thought about doin' it myself a few times." I admitted and he looked at me. "Shit, I'm sure plenty of us did." I shrugged. "But that don't make it any easier on you."

"We were in high school together, we were best friends." He told me softly and I nodded.

"I know."

"I thought you were going to come over and tell me that you, Daryl Cal and Hunter were leaving." He admitted. "Maybe even bringing everyone else with you."

"Hell no." I shook my head. "We may not of liked each other before all this, but, you done right by us. Whatever you need, whatever you decide, I'm with ya." I stood up and he watched as I brushed the back of my skirt off. "You should come get some sleep." He looked up at me.

"I don't know where to go. What to do…" he shook his head. "What if there is nothing."

"Rick, we'll figure it out. You've gotta… You just gotta have faith. You gotta have it for us, you gotta have it for you, but most of all, you gotta have it for your kid." I knelt down again. "Shane ain't here anymore. That kid's yours, it always was, but, no one's gonna say different now." I put my hand on his shoulder. He seemed to think again before nodded. I stood back up and he straightened up and followed me back to camp. He nodded to Daryl who was putting a log onto the fire.

"You okay?" Daryl asked softly and Rick sighed before looking at me.

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked back at Daryl. Daryl nodded and I walked over to the bed roll and he laid down on it, I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around my side before I fell asleep.

The next morning we were up at dawn, cleaning up camp, getting everything back into the RV, getting into our cars and deciding where we'd be going. Glenn had found his map in the RV and we had it laid out on the hood of the Mustang.

"It looks like there's a town not too far from here," Glenn pointed to the town on the map. "If we siphon some of the gas out of the RV and put it into your car, we should make it."

"I'll go get the hose." T-Dog offered before going to the RV.

"Okay, we'll look for supplies, gas, food, water and clothes." He told us and we nodded. "And ammo if we can find any." He added as he looked at his gun.

"Whatever you think is best." Lori agreed as she stood next to her husband, rubbing his arm slightly. He looked at her and then wrapped his arm around her, before looking at the map again.

"Hey," I walked over to Cal who was showing Hunter how to use a knife properly.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, buddy, why don't you go see Sophia." He nudged Hunter's shoulder and Hunter smiled lightly before walking over to Sophia.

"How's he holding out?"

"He misses her, but he doesn't talk about it much."

"Look, I just wanted to say, I get why you didn't tell me." I looked up at him and he sighed.

"It's not because I didn't want to."

"No, I get it." I nodded. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm proud of you." He told me as he hugged me.

"Proud of you too." I told him. He gave me a slight squeeze before looking over at Daryl who was watching us.

"You told him?" he asked and I scoffed lightly.

"Fuck yeah I told him."

"Hey guys," we looked over at T-Dog who nodded to us. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Cal nodded and then looked at Daryl. "I got Hunter now, can't spend all my time lookin' out for this troublemaker." He nudged my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"He's an idiot, ignore him." I told Daryl who gave me a small half smile and then looked at Cal.

"I get it" he nodded.

"Keep an eye on her huh Daryl."

"Don't even need ta ask man." Daryl nodded before looking at me. "Come on troublemaker, we gotta git." I rolled my eyes before taking Daryl's hand. I ruffled Hunter's hair as I passed him and followed Daryl to the motorcycle.

"You really think I'm a troublemaker?" I asked and he snorted.

"Oh yeah. But, you know, you're your father's daughter." He shrugged. "You're a Mason."

"So you think you can handle me makin' trouble?" I asked and he turned and looked at me before he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Why's that?"

"That's what us Dixon men're built for. Handlin' trouble." He told me before he kissed me. When the kiss ended he helped me get into the bike. "Let's go troublemaker." He teased and I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Oh honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet." I teased him back before he started the motorcycle and rode to the front of the line of cars, riding east towards town, and whatever we may find there.

* * *

_**Hey ya'll, I hope you all liked the ending! Yeah, that's right, that's the last chapter for Don't Stop Believin', but don't worry, like I already said, I'm going to do a sequel, the title of which will be "Rusty Cage". I felt like it was fitting. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who messaged or reviewed, favorited or put on your alerts lists, or to any of ya'll who didn't do any of that and just read the story. Thanks to everyone reading this I guess is what I'm saying. I hope ya'll will read the sequel, because I've got some good stuff coming to these characters. **_

_**Don't forget to look out for "Rusty Cage" coming out soon! **_

**_Please don't forget to review! _  
**


End file.
